Tsunagaru Omoi Tokashite
by afickleflakes
Summary: Due to consequences of the Earl's new lust for the Power of Creation, having lost the Akuma plant to the black order, Allen and company are fated to save the world. But his Noah has something else planned. AllenXLenalee Rated T for profanity. DISCARDED.
1. The Start Of A New Journey

Chapter 1: The Start Of A New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

OC's POV

A/N: Alright, this slipped my mind until the visitors to my house actually went home and this'll be said as having been added on the day after Christmas cause it's 1.244 a.m. but I have to edit it! Right, I hope I made it better if not it wouldn't be an edit at all. And people, just because some stories have OC POVs as the first chapter, it doesn't make the story bad. I've seen lotsa good examples.

"Ja ne'!" I called to my friends, a fake smile plastered on my face. The short but somewhat happy, cheerful and encouraging reply was," See you! Ashtane'!" I walked up to my flat where I lived alone. My parents had gone to USA for a business trip and my brother was out studying overseas while I had been left to fare for myself. Being thirteen and having to take care of my own house wasn't really that hard.

My hands suddenly trembled violently. They shock I experienced at their sudden bleeding was indescribable. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any bandages. I figured I'd be fine after a few bandages and plasters. I'd visit the doctor later on anyways. There wouldn't be any school the next day after all.

The blood dripped to the floor. But it hadn't been important then, so ignored it thinking I'd clean it up later since I had more urgent matters to attend to.

My hunger had faded and so I decided to skip lunch. I changed into my favourite and most comfortable clothes and looked at my left hand closely. It continued to bleed. I still couldn't figure out why of where the source of the bleeding was. Suddenly a key appeared on my hand. In my shock, I dropped the key into the pool of crimson liquid which had accumulated on the floor. My right hand...it had felt so painful...it had felt as if knives and daggers had stabbed me without mercy. I'm gritted my teeth. This made my hand burn with pain.

There was a bright flash of light and I could only make out a vertical line. It seemed to crack and form into a shape as four people stepped out of the shape which had then formed from the horizontal line; a triangle. They were dressed in weird clothing.

_**Who were they?**_

-

A/N: Right. I'm sorry for adding it late once again because it slipped my mind. I'll fix the rest of the chapters before I post this so look out for it. Thanks to all reviewers! You give me heaven sometimes because being as crazy as I am, I change my moods oh so fluently. XD

iceflakes


	2. The Comical Incident With Komui

Chapter 2: The Comical Incident With Komui

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the late release! Christmas edit. Thanks to all my reviewers yeah?

_Three years after the epic battle to save earth from the clutches of the Earl of Millennium have passed. The exorcists, apostles chosen by god, have won the battle and defeated the Earl. Allen and the other exorcists continue their search for the innocence as they prepare for an expected sudden move by the Earl._

**Lenalee's POV**

Allen and I walked to Komui-nii's office. Allen had been telling me all about his training with the generals. No, he most certainly is not a general. Well not yet anyway. We continued walking while in deep conversation.

As usual, the messy appearance of Komui-nii's sleeping figure on his desk greeted us. Allen and I giggled quietly as we tried not to wake Komui-niisan despite knowing he wouldn't wake up without the '_magic words_'. We made our way carefully around the papers strewn over the floor towards Komui-nii's desk.

Reever had seen us coming and moved towards us noisily, sighing, grunting and complaining at the amounts of work Komui-nii had given him. He was always piled with work that nii-san had refused to do with stupid excuses like he had to fix his precious Komurins and the like. Reever shook Komui as Allen and I laughed. We all tried, knowing the answer already was that we needed to use the '_magic words_'.

"Lenalee's getting married."

"NOOO!! LENALEE!!! DON'T!!! DON'T LEAVE YOUR DEAR NII-SAN ALL ALONE FOR ANOTHER MAN!!!"

Allen, Reever, the whole science group and I, as well as whoever was in the room then clamped our ears shut with our hands as Komui-nii wailed like a spoilt child. Though it was 550 thousand times louder...

He saw Allen standing next to me and rushed over. I gasped, my hand automatically brought up to my mouth as he seized Allen by the neck and then held him up in the air shaking him furiously and yelled," ARE YOU GOING TO BETRAY MY TRUST AND MARRY MY LENALEE???!?!!?!??!?!"

Allen blushed crimson at Komui-nii's words. 

"ALLEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"Nii-san!" I yelled angrily.

He looked up from his strangling charade, Allen struggled for air as the crimson colour stayed on his face. (Anime style) Tears poured off Komui-nii's face like waterfalls and collected in a massive puddle on the floor as he started wailing like a child again.

Oh dear...

What a mess

A/N: Right, I'm kinda busy so there's nothing to say for this Christmas edit special. See yas!

iceflakes


	3. The New Exorcist Shisuke Vivere

Chapter 3: The New Exorcist, Shisuke Vivere

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Edit. You can tell. I'm tired so on with it.

Komui let Allen free of his grasp. The boy fell to his knees and choked and sputtered as a result of Komui's relentless strangling. Lenalee rushed to his aid as he staggered to his feet.

"Komui-nii!!" Lenalee exclaimed, thinking to herself how gullible her brother was when it came to her. In a blink, Komui was back at his desk ordering Reever to pull 2 chairs over to the front of his table. Clearing his throat and acting as if the whole episode hadn't happened, Komui asked Lenalee and Allen to sit. He handed them their information packets and proceeded to brief them on their mission.

"Okay. Is everyone settled?" Komui asked. Allen and Lenalee nodded. "OH NO! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" a loud voice rang through the air.

A 15 year-old girl ran past the large doors that were the entrance to Komui's office. She bumped right into Allen's chair as Allen jumped to the side to avoid an unnecessary accident.

"Ow…Ah! Sorry I'm late!" the girl exclaimed. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Komui asked a blank expression on his face. "Eh? Komui-san, didn't you tell me to meet you here to go on my first mission?" the girl asked, her confusion vivid.

"And who are you again?" Allen asked as he helped the girl up. "I'm Shisuke Vivere. I was called here to go on a mission with two other exorcists," the girl explained. "Komui must've forgotten about it in that flurry of nonsense, "Lenalee and Allen mused, sweat dropping.

"Oh yes! I completely forgot! Have a seat!" Komui exclaimed as he shoved a seat at her out of nowhere. Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped again.

"Well, anyway, let me introduce these two to you. This is my beloved younger sister, Lenalee!" Komui explained as he attempted to pull Lenalee into a tight embrace of brotherly love which was unfortunately disrupted by Lenalee's foot. Allen and Vivere sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you," Lenalee said smiling. Vivere gave her a toothy grin and shook Lenalee's hand. "Nice to meet you too," she said in reply.

"Ehem. Anyways, this is Allen Walker," Komui said as he regained his composure.

"Nice to meet you," Allen said, a smile on his face as he extended his hand out to Vivere.

"Ah! Nice to meet you too," Vivere said as she too extended her hand and shook Allen's.

"Right then. The finders have located an Innocence outside of this dimension. I'm sending you on a mission to retrieve it," Komui explained in a sudden serious tone. "How are we going to do that?" Lenalee asked puzzled. Allen nodded in agreement while Vivere simply smiled to herself.

"That would be why I'm sending Vivere here with you," Komui smirked. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other puzzled. "Care to explain?" Komui asked clearly prompting Vivere to explain. "My pleasure," the girl replied.

"My innocence is this," Vivere said as she pulled out a small pen knife. Allen and Lenalee blinked in disbelief. "It has the ability to open portals to other dimensions."

-

A/N: My English is crap but who cares?


	4. Innocence, Dreams and Nakama

"This is my innocence," Vivere stated as she pulled a small penknife out of her pocket. Allen and Lenalee blinked in disbelief. "It has the ability to open portals to other dimensions."

-

Chapter 4: Innocence, Dreams and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

-

"My innocence has two modes. It can open portals as well as act as act as a weapon; a sword. It can open portals to two such material spaces. To dimensions as well as different places. Travelling through space to a different place, I can handle, easy as pie. However, about going through material space to different dimensions, not too easy. It requires my innocence to bend the make up of the average human body into three elements; body, mind and soul. This process may be difficult and risky. If the soul does not connect to the body and mind properly, that person will die on the spot when they get to the other side. I hope you're prepared for this. Cause it won't be easy. Not at all," Vivere explained matter-of-factly, a finger pointing upwards.

"Urh……." Allen gasped out as he made an effort to bring light to his little problem. "English please??" Lenalee gulped out. Her and Allen's eyes were in swirls as their minds took a little while to process the large amount of information. Vivere sighed as she looked at the puzzled and fazed faces of her seniors.

"Basically, this is gonna be dangerous. Not just the mission itself but the way we're going to get there too," was Komui's simplified version.

Allen snapped out of confusion quickly followed by Lenalee. "Huh? Then…" he started, looking at Lenalee while she looked back at him blankly. "Lenalee shouldn't be going, right Komui-san?" Allen questioned, worry for his companion clearly visible in his eyes. "Well, I think you're right but…" Komui could barely finish his sentence. "I AM GOING WITH YOU, LIKE IT OR NOT!" Lenalee objected, a scream of violent disagreement escaping from her lips as she tried to persuade Allen that she was doing it out of her own will.

"Lenalee!!!!" Komui wailed as he hugged his sister's legs, pleading her to stay and not go on the mission. Lenalee simply kicked him off mercilessly and stared into Allen's eyes. "I'm going with you. And that's final," Lenalee declared. The determination in her eyes drew out Allen's final decision. "Okay. But you have to be extra careful, alright?" Lenalee simply beamed as her mouth curled into an overwhelmingly large toothy grin. "Alright then," Komui said as he adjusted his glasses and wiped away the boot print mark on his face that had been imprinted there as a result of Lenalee's foot coming in contact with his face. "Get your things ready, you leave first thing tomorrow."

-

That night Lenalee was restless. She was worried about what might happen should they be unsuccessful at passing through the portal to the other side which would be in a different dimension. _What will I do if Allen-kun or Vivere-chan is hurt? My comrades…I can't live without them…_thought Lenalee, worry clouding her mind. Her vision became blurry. _I don't care what happens to me but still…_

-

Allen tossed and turned in his bed. He could not sleep. All he thought about was Lenalee and Vivere's safety. He was worried at the possibility of either of his friends, two of them, or even all three of them, not returning.

His thoughts carried him off into a deep sleep….

-

Early the next morning, Allen woke abruptly as the first rays of sunlight streamed through his window at the same time as his ringing alarm clock. He was grateful that his room was on the east side of the tower as the first rays of the sun at the crack of dawn always woke him up. He had had a terrible nightmare which he assumed was a premonition. He closed his eyes as he recalled the events that had occurred in his dream.

-

_Lenalee stood under the shelter of the cherry blossom trees as the wind blew in a slight breeze causing the petals of the elegant cherry blossom flowers to sway and dance in the wind. A slight sweet scent reached allen's nostrils as he looked around him. He observed from a distance as Lenalee's dark hair blew freely in the wind. Suddenly, a drop of water landed on his cheek. Startled, he looked to the skies, puzzled to find only a huge mass of infinite blue. 'There aren't any clouds...Then...why?' He began walking towards Lenalee, the reason why unknown to him. A sudden pain nagged at his side and Allen continued on in spite of the feeling excrutiating pain and agony it gave to him._

_"L-Lenalee?" Allen's somewhat worried voice broke the gentle silence as he made an effort to soften the tension building in the atmosphere. Lenalee's head jerked up in surprise. "Allen...kun...Allen-kun..? Allen-kun!" Allen was startled at Lenalee's sudden outburst as she locked her arms around her neck in a tight relieved hug."You're not gone! I knew you weren't!" Lenalee choked at the words as hot tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. "But Lenalee, I haven't gone anywhere-" Allen was cut off. A loud rumbling sound approached them from the distant lands ahead. Allen pulled Lenalee in close. He had to protect her like he always would..._

_Suddenly, an akuma, a level three, stepped up out of nowhere and threw his weapon at them. A long steel spear with akuma aura engulfing it began its journey to end Lenalee and Allen's lives. As the spear rushed through the air towards them, Allen pushed Lenalee_ _aside but was unable to stear clear of the spear himself. The piercing pain struck him as the jagged spear tore through his flesh and stayed in position._

_**Allen woke up just then.**_

_-_

_A/N: I have nothing to do and I'm tired like hell. So don't expect any edited A/Ns aite?_

_iceflakes_


	5. The Holder of the Power of Creation

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: I have been discovered. If I hadn't taken this A/N down sooner, I'd be banned and you wont see many chapters from me! Aigoo! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

(Christmas edit. Take note!)

* * *

Allen walked silently along the halls and corridors of the Black Order. Hoping not to get lost-again, he moved quickly along like a mouse running silently away from the cat who might just hear him. Bowing his head to fit the atmosphere of the place, he looked to the floor not minding the fact that he was observing the cold dark floors of the Black Order (which were surprisingly filthy).

BUMP! All of a sudden, Allen felt himself bump into someone. "Ouch…Moyashi? Why'd you bump into me?" came the cheery voice of his best friend, Lavi, whom he had bumped into. "Ah, Lavi! I wasn't looking in front so I didn't see you there," Allen said looking up at the older boy who was smiling down at him. "I'm heading to Komui's office. You?" Allen pondered. "I'll be going to Komui's office later on at about 8a.m. So now, I'm getting breakfast at the cafeteria," Lavi replied as they continued walking. "I'm supposed to go there at 8 as well but I guess I'm going early," Allen said flatly. "But, like, two hours earlier? I bet Komui's still asleep."

_Komui's Office_

"Komui-nii! Wake up will you!?" Lenalee was in desperation. Her brother had to wake up to prepare things for their meeting with Allen and Vivere later on. Also, he hadn't had breakfast and so, wouldn't be able to do his work so well if he woke up only just on time. Lenalee was frustrated. She didn't want to use the 'three magic words' which had been the ONLY way so far to wake her brother up from his lazy and messy slumber. But this time, she had no choice.

"Lenalee's getting married."

The whole episode repeated itself as Lenalee clamped her ears shut and shielded herself from her brother's wailing before telling him that she wasn't going anywhere.

_Back to Allen and Lavi at the corridors…_

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast then Moyashi?" Lavi questioned, clearly confused by the sudden disappearance of Allen's humongous appetite. "I think I'll pass," was Allen's blunt reply. He didn't feel like having a hearty breakfast with the Bookman-in-training. Especially since his nightmare last night.

"But you have to eat breakfast. If not, your innocence won't work properly," Lavi's concerned and firm voice finally persuaded Allen to eat. "Fine I will. Then we'll go to Komui-san's office at 8.Okay?" Allen sighed. "Yay! I got Moyashi to come eat! Yay!" Lavi's happy voice coursed through the air making the tension which had surprisingly increased in the area down. "MY NAME IS ALLEN!!!" Allen yelled angrily as they continued on down the hall way to the cafeteria, Lavi skipping like a little schoolgirl.

-

"Ahem. Alright exorcists, we're about ready to go. Now, any questions?" Komui spoke now wide awake. "Uh, Komui-san. You never said anything about Lavi coming with us," Allen voiced out. "Well, I'm telling you now so it doesn't matter. Care to explain the situation Lavi?" Komui said carelessly as he tossed the responsibility of informing the others to Lavi. "Well, Bookman couldn't come because he's on vacation to a popular beach resort in…ah….China I think. So for now, I was appointed to record history on missions in his place while he's on vacation. So there," Lavi explained as he moved his finger back and forth.

Allen was surprised and so was Lenalee. "BOOKMAN??? ON VACATION?!?!?!" the two exclaimed at the same time. This statement evoked an image in their minds. There on a beach with the whitest sands they had ever seen with swaying palm trees and the waves rolling onto shore gracefully, was Bookman(in his panda costume), sitting comfortably on a beach chair in the shade of a beach umbrella.

Allen's brow twitched in disbelief, his face portraying a sense of impossibility. Lenalee stared into space in awe.

"Erm…Did I say something wrong?" Lavi asked cautiously as he mistook Allen and Lenalee's faces for distraught ones. He noticed that Vivere had a normal expression on her face and didn't seem to mind at all.

Komui cleared his throat. "Okay. Anymore questions?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright then, let's get this mission underway!" he continued, an air of confidence in his tone of voice.

"Innocence, ACTIVATE!" yelled Vivere and she pulled out her innocence-weapon from her pocket. Slashing the air swiftly, a cracking sound was heard. Out of the blue a vertical line appeared. It began to take the form of a triangle as crimson light flooded the room. In the triangle, there were swirls of many sizes. The swirls were either crimson or grey, a soft light emanating from them.

"Quick! Jump in! Before it starts to suck in everything!" Vivere shouted at the top of her voice over the sound of cracking which was still ringing through the air. The three others jumped in hastily followed by Vivere herself as Komui stood rooted to the spot standing at attention as he saluted them off. '_In case they never return from their journey,' _he thought to himself.

And with that, the exorcists set off.

-

A/N: OKAY I edited the first chapter so I have to edit this one as well.

-

"Waii!!! It seems we've all gotten here safely! What a relief!" he exclaimed carelessly. "Wh-Who are you?" came a small timid voice. "Hmm?" Lavi was surprised to see that he was in a room along with Allen, Lenalee and Vivere.

"Are'? You're bleeding," Vivere's kind voice(as sweet as Lenalee's ) broke the short silence which had unknowingly engulfed the room when Lavi had stopped talking. "It's fine. Don't worry," the girl who was bleeding said almost too quickly and quietly. "Are you afraid? I can see it in your eyes," Allen had spoken up. The girl nodded. "Okay then," Allen said looking directly into her eyes before lowering his face to her eye length and giving her a warm smile. "Then, don't worry. We'll protect you, no matter what, okay?" he said warmly before giving the girl a thumbs up.

"What's your name?" Lenalee asked gently as Vivere and Lavi looked at the girl kindly. "Frixion Feliske. You can call me Feliske," the girl said lighting up. "Okay, Feliske-chan. Would you tell me where your arm is bleeding from?" Lenalee asked as she took out a first aid kit from her suitcase. "I don't know. It just hurts. First it was just pins and needles and the feeling of warmth and coldness changing rapidly. Then it started bleeding all of a sudden. And this," Feliske explained, "this appeared out of nowhere." Lenalee was as surprised as the others were.

"Do you mind if you go to the toilet to wash it up so that we can find the source of the bleeding?" Lenalee asked gently as a gentle smile matched her tone. "Sure, I'll be right back." Feliske smiled "Go ahead. We'll be waiting here for you when you get back. In the mean time, can we take a look at this key of yours?" Allen said on behalf of Lenalee who was busily preparing the bandages and antiseptic-if any was necessary. "Sure," was Feliske's short reply. "Thanks."

"Well, she doesn't seem so bad," Lavi commented carelessly-again. "I think so too." "I suppose she's just lonely. There doesn't seem to be anyone who's living here at the moment." "I think, if I can, when we get back, I'm gonna adopt her as a younger sister."

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone was surprised and their mouths hung open at Allen's statement. "Why?!" Lavi choked. "The fear and sadness in her eyes. It just… catches my attention…" Allen muttered, a faraway look in his eyes. Lenalee and Lavi stared down at their feet. Vivere was puzzled. "What? I don't get it," she remarked. "I'll explain when we get back," Allen said tactlessly. His face darkened. So many people knew about his past. "I'm back," Feliske's voice called from the doorway as she approached them. "Ah! I forgot to take a look at the key!" Allen exclaimed. "Sorry," he apologized as he flashed Feliske an apologetic smile. "It's okay," Feliske replied, returning the smile. "Anyway, we should get-" Vivere was cut off. A loud explosion broke the wall to pieces. Allen's eye activated as the dust cleared. "Akuma!" he yelled in desperation as he tried to warn his friends of the Akuma over the noise of the explosion.

"Innocence, ACTIVATE!"

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

A/N:Okay. I'm back with the next chapter. I give my thanks to Jordan as well as ghost who reviewed! thanks! It really inspired me to keep writing! Thanks for the support! 

Iceflakes

(Edit. I'm so lazy and I'm dying of boredom. Fall Out Boy's music is still blasting on my speakers…)


	6. The Battle Begins

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Thanks so much yet again to ghost and also mangafreak7793(right?) for reviewing!! You guys inspire me to keep going unlike all u other people out there -growls angrily at current reader not including the two mentioned above.- Anyways, I'm trying to follow the advice you guys give me and I hope more people will review. The most I need for 2 chapters is at least 2 or more to keep the story going. So here's the next chapter!

(Edit. Yes I'm bored and lazy. But I gotta get this done.)

-

Allen grabbed Lenalee's shoulder. "Lenalee, take care of Feliske!" he ordered before dashing off to the Akuma whom Lavi and Vivere were fighting back to back. The fear reflected in Feliske's eyes reminded Allen of the time when the Earl had convinced him that bringing the dead back to life was possible and he had actually turned Mana into an akuma.

'_Now's not the time to be thinking about that!'_ he told himself angrily as he slashed the first akuma in sight into oblivion with his Crown Clown. "Allen!" Lenalee's cries of desperation reached his ears and Allen turned around almost immediately to see Feliske being pried out of Lenalee's care and swept off her feet and into the arms of a Level 3 akuma who was protected by two others who were fighting a desperate pale-faced Lenalee. Her second release of innocence was present but her panic made her careless and an akuma took the chance to hit her straight in the stomach. Lenalee let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her lungs."I'm coming Lenalee!" Allen shouted in urgency and alarm as he slashed pathetic Level 1 akuma tens at a time.

"You're not going anywhere, exorcist." Allen spun around to see a level three akuma facing him. _'I have to get to Feliske and aid Lenalee fast! I have no time for this now!' _Allen gritted his teeth. What a mess this was turning out to be.

-

"Vivere!" Lavi yelled, "to your left!" Vivere slashed the akuma surrounding her with one blow of her mighty katana. "Feel the wrath of my blade, demons!" Vivere screamed as she swung her crimson and grey blade. "Konbo Ban: Gouraiten!" Lavi roared as he slammed his hammer to the ground using brute force. A dragon of fire and steel roared and charged at the akuma as they tried aimlessly to avoid the fatal attack. "Vivere, you alright?" Lavi asked subconsciously as he dusted off his jacket. "Wow, Lavi. I didn't know you could do that. Is it a special attack or something?" Vivere asked, the spark of fascination in her eyes catching Lavi's attention. "Not really. Just a combination of some of my seals," he explained in a brief instant as his attention soon turned to Allen struggling to help Lenalee and Feliske. "C'mon. We'd better help Allen and Lenalee. They seem to need our help," he added before pulling Vivere onto his now gigantic mallet before zooming off swiftly towards Allen and Lenalee.

-

"Crown Clown!" Allen yelled as he launched yet another attack towards the Level 3 akuma before him. "Lenalee! Get to Feliske! Now!" Allen shouted. Lenalee nodded briefly. Muttering, "Onkyou no Tougi: Otokaze," and using her Dark Boots, she travelled at the speed of sound towards the Level 3 akuma who was holding their now struggling newfound friend. "Enbu: Kiri Kaze!" Lenalee commanded. Her innocence immediately responded to her command. Walls of wind surrounded the Level 3 akuma. Lenalee's hair blew in her face and she hastily brushed it off. "Heh. This is piece of cake!" the akuma bragged as it tried forcing its way through Lenalee's walls of wind. "It's not that easy anymore."

The akuma was taken aback by Lenalee's words. Suddenly, she vanished and before the akuma could react, it was smashed to oblivion with a hard kick from Lenalee. _'I don't understand.' _Lenalee thought to herself. _'Why didn't it attack or retaliate like the other akuma?'_ These thoughts clouded Lenalee's mind until a shriek caught her attention. "Ah!" Lenalee cried as she realised where and whom the shriek was coming from. "Feliske!" At breakneck speed, Lenalee zoomed towards the frightened girl in an attempt to save her from a fatal fall. "Lenalee! Slow down! Lavi and Vivere've got her!" Allen called from the ground. Apparently, he had finished off the remaining Level 3s with a little help from Vivere and Lavi.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked Allen worriedly as she landed softly on the ground like a butterfly onto a petal of a delicate flower. "Fine," Allen replied coolly, a smile on his face. As a matter of fact, he was quite worried actually. There wasn't any trace of Lavi or Vivere _anywhere_.

"Yo, Allen, Lenalee," called Lavi's cheery voice. "Ah, Lavi!" Lenalee answered his call, a wave of relief washing over her. Allen heaved a sigh of relief, happy to know that his comrades were safe and sound.

Thunder growled in the distance. The clouds roiled, like smoke barreling before a runway fire. "Oh great. Bad luck just reared its ugly head at us," Vivere commented curtly.

In Lavi's arms, Feliske shook violently. "Feliske-chan? Are you alright? You're shaking!" Allen's worried voice echoed through her ears. "My house….It's destroyed…" They all looked to Feliske's house. It really was pretty much destroyed. "I'll call nii-san to fix it for us," Lenalee declared as she connected to her brother's phone line using her golem. "Nii-san? Can you hear me?" she said loudly trying as hard as possible to connect to her brother. "Let me help," offered Vivere. Lenalee was puzzled. Grabbing Lenalee's golem, she touched it with the back of her innocence. Immediately, Komui's voice was heard over the wireless connection. Well, his snoring anyway.

"How'd you do that?!" Allen asked completely bewildered by what had just happened. "Basically, I touched the golem with the wireless other-dimension-or-place-connector on the back of my Lahquitz," Vivere said simply. "Lahquitz??!!" the others exclaimed obviously astounded-except for the still frightened Feliske of course.

"My innocence has a name too and Lahquitz is that name," Vivere said, an air of pride hovering around her voice. "It's really very simple. It just acts as a wireless system for the golem." "Oh, I get it! Okay. Understood, understood," Lavi said making it known to everyone that he knew what Vivere meant.

"Anyways, we should wake nii-san up. Er, you guys do it…"Lenalee insisted. She didn't want to have to suffer the embarrassment of the three words that were going to wake her brother up.

"Lenalee's getting married."

"NOOOOOO!!!!! LENALEE!!!!!!!!"

Lenalee clamped her ears shut. Even over a golem her brother's voice seemed to sound a thousand times louder than normal. Vivere stared blankly at the golem as it shook furiously with the force of sound of Komui's voice. Lenalee sighed once her brother's screams turned into wails.Vivere proceeded to look at Lavi questioningly who shrugged.

"Explain later. Right now, we should be getting back to headquarters to take care of Feliske. She's shaking like there's a mini earthquake going on in her. We also need Komui-san to get started with fixing her house," Allen said firmly. Lenalee was surprised as much as Lavi and Vivere were. "W-Well let's go then…" Lenalee said encouragingly even though her heart was giving her a bad feeling.

"Someone's in a hurry," a voice mused from behind. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Vivere spun around. "What? Not happy to see us?" another voice questioned. Allen bit his lip. This was anything but good. They weren't the people he wanted to see right now. Especially since they had Feliske to take care of.

-

A/N: Ah! Cliffhanger! Not too good though. Ah well, I got inspiration from a CCS fic called 'Your Gaze'. Its really good. SxS and TxE fans of CCS should go look it up.

Alright! I'm sorry this took so long but my cousins are staying over so now I'm free to write coz they're asleep so I can use the com! Once again, R & R!

Iceflakes

(Edit: ITAI! MY LEG HURTS! I banged it against the wall's sharp end and so my leg is aching… Anyways, my mood is back after watching FMA but don't worry, I'm still a fanatic of DGM. Right. See ya!)


	7. Trapped Against Almost All Odds

Chapter 7: Trapped Against Almost All Odds

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Hihi! I got started on this chapter minutes after chapter 6. I finally have the opportunity to write coz my cousins have gone to sleep (mentioned that in the previous chapter). Anyways, here's Chapter 7 to enjoy. Did you guess who the two people standing behind them were? Well, read on to find out if you've guessed right. Oh and I need at least 4 reviews or I'll die! Its already chapter 7 and only 6 reviews! Would it be good if I updated slower huh? Maybe more people'd read? Coz its so sad. People dun wanna read. Unfair. But guess what. To all my loyal readers like ghost and mangafreak7793 (did I get it right?) thanks for the support coz you guys push me on and I always love your reviews! And I'm writing this just for you!! so, Enjoy!

Iceflakes

-

Allen bit his lip. This was anything but good. They weren't the people he wanted to see right now. Especially since they had Feliske to take care of.

-

Tyki and Road stood in the rain in the shelter of Rero, the Earl's annoying, talking umbrella. "Ney, Road-tama, Tyki-tama! This isn't part of Earl-tama's scenario, rero! We were only asked to slow the exorcists down by throwing akuma at them-rero!" squawked the unhappy, discontented drenched umbrella. "Oh be quiet Rero. We need a little fun. It's getting boring just doing homework at home," retorted Road childishly. "Yes, Rero. I agree with Road. I mean, the Earl is our leader and all but we needa have some fun!" Tyki decided as he sided on Road's actions. "But- rero," Rero said aimlessly as he was soon silenced with a simple snap of Road's fingers.

-

'_Impossible! I thought Lavi and I killed them already! Especially Tyki!'_ Allen thought uneasily. A simple mission to retrieve innocence from another dimension had transpired into a series of never-ending battles. Was there one more battle for the exorcists left in this realm?

"Ney, what's with that look?" Road questioned Allen disconcertingly. Allen's face showed sign of determination and a will to protect his friends and fight if need be. "Let's have some fun. Road?" Tyki sneered as he looked at Road with half open eyes, "shall we begin?"

-

A/N: No this is NOT the end of the chapter. Just wanted to make something clear here. You see, I'm not very good at fighting scenes so bear with me kaes?

-

"Tease." A loud fluttering noise filled the air. Tease sprung out of Tyki's hands in a flurry of black butterflies. "Innocence, Activate!" Allen, Lenalee and Lavi yelled. "Vivere!" Allen interrupted just as Vivere activated her innocence, "Take care of Feliske! Open a portal to send her back to HQ!"

Just then, a swarm of Tease crowded over them. Lavi and Lenalee, unable to react quickly enough to the attack, fell under its merciless terror. Allen barely managed to jump away from the swarm and shouted desperately for his comrades stuck in the tornado of carnivorous butterflies.

"You shouldn't have done that Allen-kun," a familiar voice sounded behind him. Allen spun around only to find his opponent, Road, standing right beside him. Placing a finger on Allen's shoulder, she sent him into a temporary concussion. As Allen blacked out, he saw a worried looking Vivere holding Feliske, who had been transferred into her care after they had begun the battle, opening a portal and jumping in urgently. Then as the last light he could see with his eyes faded, the portal vanished from sight.

-

'_I've gotta hurry! Those guys need my help!' _thought Vivere apprehensively. Feliske stirred in her arms. "W-Where am I?" Feliske squeaked as she snapped out of her trance. "Shh! Be quiet. I'll explain when we get there!" Vivere stated curtly. Feliske remained silent. She didn't want to be submissive but who knew what the 15-year-old who was carrying her might be capable of if she lost her patience or got angry. Suddenly, a large triangular hole opened up out of no-where. Jumping inside in the care of Vivere's arms, Feliske figured it was a way of getting away from that place.

"Komui-san!"

-

"Allen-kun," Road said in a singsong voice. Allen's head snapped up almost immediately. "Ah! You're awake!" Road snickered, smiling broadly. "What do you want with me Road?!" he half screamed, anger reflected in his eyes vividly. "I want to play with you. Can I, Can I, Can I?" Road pleaded playfully. "What do you mean 'play'?" Allen querried cautiously. Road laughed manically. "Like this!" she cackled. A finger pointed at him as 20 dozen sharp-edged candles flew at him in a flurry of blue, red, yellow, green and purple. Allen's shrieks of agony and pain echoed through Road's dimension as she exploded in a fit of manic laughter. "Now for the second stage."

-

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Lavi called out desperately for the ebony haired girl. "Where's she gone to?!" Lavi murmured to himself as he wandered around aimlessly in the centre of the Tease tornado not caring as the Tease bit his arms and body as they whirled around him. He'd have to find Lenalee and then get them out of here. "Lavi-kun! Lavi-kun!" A series of short coughs ensued as the desperate voice finally responded to Lavi's calls. "Lenalee! Where are you?!" he yelled as he fought the ever-increasing Tease whirling around him. "Follow my voice!" Lenalee screamed.

Lenalee was shaking. She was frightened. The Tease were starting to nibble at her Dark Boots with mouths that craved the taste of innocence. "Activate!" she commanded as a flash of green light responded to her commands. Fluttering up into the air like a butterfly, Lenalee broke through the hold the Tease had on her. "Lavi-kun! I'm in the air now!" Lenalee shouted at the top of her voice so that it could reach Lavi's ears. "I can see your Dark Boots! I'm following their green light to you!" came the voice from its unseen speaker.

-

Allen clutched his arm painfully. The pain was excruciating and the signals his nerves were sending to his brain nearly paralysed him and it was giving him a severe headache. "Road!" he screeched scornfully at the female Noah who opposite from him as she laughed her head off at Allen's current state. "Ah? Are you excited about the 'second stage'? Well here it is!" Road mocked as she sent a horde of Level 3 akuma flying in his direction.

Allen swore to himself. The akuma were fast approaching and his arm was damaged. He was sure he wasn't _that _weak. Then again, he was almost powerless, as he had earlier come to realize, in the newly modified version of Road's dimension. The ying and yang effect of the dark matter akuma were made of with innocence that gave power to exorcists to save the world from the clutches of the earl had taken a one-sided effect in Road's dimension. As far as he knew, this dimension gave the powers of the Noah and akuma a boost and the innocence power of the exorcists were brought to a minimum of who knew how low.

Allen launched himself into the air. As he prepared to begin throwing Clown Crown's attacks at the akuma rapidly, he ignored the stabbing pains of the injuries he had sustained earlier. Road was, strangely, no-where in sight. Allen braced himself as he fired his first massive attack at the akuma hoping it wouldn't cause his body any harm.

-

A/N: Excuse my language. I think I haven't gotten my English back on track…..(upside down on bed typing this chappie on mum's com) I cant wait till I get my very own laptop for doing well in PSLE I'm sure I'll be able to write better in the comfort of my cozy roomsays dreamily. Right. Back to the story!!

-

"Komui-san!"

Vivere's desperate cries reached the ears of the half asleep supervisor as he napped under a mound of paper at his desk. However, the supervisor thinking it was nothing serious, slept on as he ignored any pleas for his help.

"Lenalee's in danger!" Vivere yelped as she shook Komui violently. Komui's head snapped up at the sound of her sister's name. His face turned pale with fear for his sister's safety. Komui's eyes met Vivere's briefly before his gaze drifted towards a small petite figure sleeping soundly on the old velvet couch across the room. "Who's that over there?" Komui querried. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT!! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE ALLEN AND THE OTHERS!!!!" Vivere shrieked. Her eyes became blurry as she began to cry. "They're in danger Komui! Get Kanda or someone to save them! Miranda, Krory, SOMEONE!!!" Vivere poured out.

"Just get someone…"she whispered as the tears fell freely from her eyes and Komui left the room to order Reever to find backup.

-

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I'm starving and I was sleepy and tired when I was writing the first part of the chappie yesterday. .(upside down yet again, but on the chair this time-has a habit of doing that) I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the crappy English and descriptions. I couldn't find many words and my brain's been buried under a pile of mud. Must be MY fault for not reading so many books in a long time….Thank you thank you thank you Ghost!!! I LOooOOOVE your reviews! They send ideas to my sleepy brain especially yesterday night when my head was kind blank! Yet again, R&R!

Iceflakes


	8. The Gatekeeper Has Arrived

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Alright! I'm so happy that I got more reviews than usual! It made me smile like shit! Alright…Ehem…Anyways, I was so disappointed to find that ghost didn't review. Maybe he went on holiday or something?? I'm still upset but also happy because I think I've got approximately 14 or 15 reviews in total now. Alright you guys! I'll be counting on you for the encouragement! And mangafreak7793, thanks so much! You're as consistent as ever! Right! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Lenalee's in danger!" Vivere yelped as she shook Komui violently. Komui's head snapped up at the sound of her sister's name. His face turned pale with fear for his sister's safety. Komui's eyes met Vivere's briefly before his gaze drifted towards a small petite figure sleeping soundly on the old velvet couch across the room. "Who's that over there?" Komui querried, trying to bring the subject away from the shocking fact. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT!! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE ALLEN AND THE OTHERS!!" Vivere shrieked. Her eyes became blurry as she began to cry. "They're in danger Komui! Get Kanda or someone to save them! Miranda, Krory, SOMEONE!!" Vivere poured out.

"Just get someone…"she whispered as the tears fell freely from her eyes and Komui left the room to order Reever to find backup.

-

A young boy, who looked to be at the age of 13, stood at the gates of the Black Order. His short blue hair stood out amongst the colours of the beautiful sunset in the background. He wasn't very tall. Nor did he look like a youth who had experienced the childhood happiness that all youths were meant to have gone through. His staff, a crescent moon descending at the very top, stood valiantly by his side as if it were a companion or loyal guard.

The noise being produced by the Black order finders and whichever exorcists they had left, scurrying around was tremendous. This had drawn the attention of the young gate keeper and he had come to see if there had been anything amiss.

As the remaining exorcist, excluding the generals, gathered, Komui began to brief them on the situation. "As all of you may know, I sent Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and our new member, Vivere on a mission this morning. It seems that they have been ambushed and now we need to pull together to save Allen, Lenalee and Lavi only as Vivere brought the message back to us and will be opening portals to the dimension in which our comrades are. Whoever is chosen will jump into the portal and help the rescue party retrieve Allen and the others. There is no need to look for the innocence fragment that we have located as it has already been brought back. Now, I select Miranda, Kanda and Bookman to go and help them. Be careful, these are Noah we're dealing with. You've all had your share of experiences with them and I know that you know what you're up against," Komui explained, a tone of worry and seriousness hung over his words.

"I have planned a significant strategy and will now brief you on it. Miranda," he said, turning to the middle-aged woman sadist who had grown to be one of the most attached to Lenalee and Allen since they saved her from Road Kamelot. "You will pause time because I have come to learn that Tyki Mikk has found a way to create a tornado of Tease and in order to help Lenalee and Lavi escape, you will have to pause time while Bookman goes in and retrieves them." The woman nodded and a confident smile spread across her face as Komui continued to brief them on his strategy. "Kanda, you will help get Allen from Road as Vivere will try to keep that portal to Road's world open," Komui told Kanda and got a small irritated hiss from the Japanese man. "Why do I have to save Moyashi?" he mumbled to himself as Komui continued his briefing.

"Alright exorcists, head out!" Komui ordered as he sent them in Vivere's direction. Vivere was trying to open and portal. At the last minute when they had all just jumped into the portal, Komui saluted respectfully, in hope that they would save his beloved sister and her comrades.

-

"Alright everyone, be careful, we don't want you to die down here. This portal will break you into three parts, mind, body and soul. Step out of the portal when you think the time is right so that you do not accidentally step out without any of the three components." Vivere tried to stay brave. They would definitely save Allen and the others.

Kanda grumbled as his usual straight face caught Vivere's eye. This guy wasn't sad? That wasn't right. Vivere was quite upset by the fact.

-

Allen panted furiously. Road continued to cackle and mock him. "Pathetic exorcist!" she screeched in the midst of her wild laughter that rang through Allen's ears. Allen's Crown Clown was exhausted. It had used up so much of his strength to kill the Level 3 akuma. Despite his situation, Allen boldly said, "Is that all? Are you ready to let me go yet?"

Road sneered at his remark. All of a sudden, Allen vanished. Road was somewhat astounded but she knew what was coming next. "I'm not that stupid, Allen-kun." Allen was shocked beyond words. There he was standing right behind Road his Crown Clown around her neck threatening to end her life. Yet the Noah girl hadn't even budged?

-

"Lenalee! Come down! I'm right beneath you!" Lavi cried as he attempted to draw Lenalee's attention. "I'm coming down!" Lenalee replied loudly, her ears ringing from the sound of the Tease around her.

They stood together, hunching against the force of the wind the Tease created. _"Even if someone saves us, who's going to defeat Tyki?"_ thought Lavi. Seeming to have read his mind, Lenalee said, "Let's hope Tyki's gone by the time we're saved." Lavi nodded determinedly. "Let's wait it out together!" he chirped. Lenalee simply nodded.

-

The portal opened yet again to the same scene Vivere had left before. It was total chaos, death written on every surface of every stone there. "Alright, split up. Kanda, you go ahead and wait for me at the pile of rubble which is over there," Vivere said pointing to what used to be Feliske's house. "Hn," was the only reply she got as the Japanese swordsman stomped off to his assigned area. "Miranda-san, Bookman-san, follow me," Vivere directed as she moved swiftly across the ground to the large tornado of Tease which Tyki had left. Apparently, the Noah had left and they wouldn't be obstructed during the rescue operation. "Miranda-san, stop time…NOW!" Vivere commanded.

Just as time stopped due to Miranda's time records effect, Vivere opened a basic portal as they couldn't break through the thick layer of Tease. "Lavi-kun! Lenalee-chan!" she cried as Bookman proceeded to enter the portal before ending up on the other side.

-

"Eh? Time stopped," Lavi thought aloud. "Ah, you're right," Lenalee responded automatically. "Lavi-kun! Lenalee-chan!" a familiar but muffled voice reached their ears from the other side of the wall. All of a sudden, a large square shaped portal opened. "Panda-jiji!" Lavi exclaimed happily. "Who're you calling 'panda! I told you not to call me that!" Bookman exclaimed angrily while sending a flying kick right into Lavi's face causing Lenalee to giggle furiously. "Ouch ji-ji!" Lavi said rubbing his bruised cheek. "Right, Miss Vivere is holding the portal and Miss Miranda is holding time so we have gotta hurry," Bookman explained.

He caught the look in Lenalee's eyes that flashed a moment. "Are you worried about Allen?" Lavi said as if he too had seen the look in Lenalee's eyes. Lenalee gave him a half smile before nodding. "Anyways, we should really get out of here. Miss Miranda and Miss Vivere are holding out. Alright come on," Bookman reminded them again before stepping into the portal again. Lavi and Lenalee followed suit.

-

A/N: mangafreak7793, this is your moment. Savour it! I hope I blended _him _in well

-

Kaze's robe danced in the wind revealing some of his black shirt which had been hidden underneath. The scent of blood lingered around the scene of chaos which had ensued. He had watched as the amethyst eyed girl and redheaded boy had fought the man in the top hat who had yellow topaz eyes who had controlled the large horde of butterflies which had been whirling around the girl and redhead. Now, he was amazed to see that two more had arrived and he finally noticed the similarity in their coats. Each had a crest sown into it.

Though that wasn't what had amazed him the most. There was the blonde-brown haired girl with blood red eyes who had opened a portal. Sure, he had seen others do so in his past travels. But this time it was different. She had used a small penknife to cut in the border of the portal. Kaze figured he'd ask her when they were done with their task and predicament. He felt the urge to help them but decided to use his powers only after he had confirmed whether they were the good side of the people involved in the war between exorcists and akuma, or so he had heard. "I guess I'll have to wait it out," the 13 year-old decided calmly.

* * *

A/N: Alright you guys! I've got no time to make it any longer and I bet you guys wanted to see what was gonna happen next ASAP so I made this a quick one. Tell me if you find any errors anywhere and mangafreak7793, thanks once again for the OC! Ah I gotta go! See you!


	9. Saved by a Stranger

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: YAY!! I'm so happy! So many people reviewed! And also, they added me to their story alert list and favourite list!! I'm so overjoyed! I'm typing this on 5th December and I hope I can get it out by Friday to say the least. I'm leaving for Jakarta on Saturday so I wont update for a week. Same goes for my other fic. Its called 'My World, BlackAnd White'. Apparently, I forgot to put a space so it became like that. I know exactly how to edit it but I decided not to coz some people might not recognize the story if I do. So yea Anyways, I hope I get this done soon

Kaze's robe danced in the wind revealing some of his black shirt which had been hidden underneath. The scent of blood lingered around the scene of chaos which had ensued. He had watched as the amethyst eyed girl and redheaded boy had fought the man in the top hat who had yellow topaz eyes who had controlled the large horde of butterflies which had been whirling around the girl and redhead. Now, he was amazed to see that two more had arrived and he finally noticed the similarity in their coats. Each had a crest sown into it.

Though that wasn't what had amazed him the most. There was the blonde-brown haired girl with blood red eyes who had opened a portal. Sure, he had seen others do so in his past travels. But this time it was different. She had used a small penknife to cut in the border of the portal. Kaze figured he'd ask her when they were done with their task and predicament. He felt the urge to help them but decided to use his powers only after he had confirmed whether they were the good side of the people involved in the war between exorcists and akuma, or so he had heard. "I guess I'll have to wait it out," the 13 year-old decided calmly.

-

Vivere was frustrated with herself. "Open dammit!" she screamed angrily, beads of sweat collecting on her forehead and neck as she struggled aimlessly to open a portal to Road's dimension. She had asked Miranda to hold time so that the Tease would not trouble them and she was trying her best to open a portal for Kanda to save Allen from Road's dimension. For the past few minutes of trying, her attempts had been in vain. She struggled on when suddenly a movement from Kanda caught her eye. "Wh-"she was interrupted mid sentence. A shot fired at her from behind which Kanda caught in an instant. "Akuma," he muttered momentarily before rushing off.

Vivere came to her senses quickly after and screamed an alert to Lavi and Lenalee, whose wounds were being treated by Miranda; they had sustained multiple bruises from their previous encounter with the Tease and she was sucking the time when Lavi and Lenalee had sustained their injuries away (she now had the ability to do multiple tasks requiring her innocence's ability soon after the war against the Earl).

Lavi and Lenalee looked up and hastily left Miranda only to face several level 3 akuma head on. They put on their fighting stance and went into battle. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots to level 2 and Lavi used 

his Fire Seal to trap the akuma in a gigantic tornado with the combined powers of Lavi and Lenalee; fire and wind. "This'll hold in their attacks. We'll attack them from this side. This way their stray attacks won't hit Vivere or Miranda," the future Bookman strategized. His female fellow exorcist simply nodded her head, her dark amethyst eyes reflecting her undying determination and will to protect her comrades. Seeing this, the redhead smiled and turned to face their opponent.

-

"I think I've observed for a sufficient amount of time," said Kaze conclusively. "Now would be a terrific time to start helping." With that, the 13 year-old soared off the roof of the building he had been observing the exorcists on. He landed conveniently next to the young blonde haired girl with the stone grey eyes. The girl was shocked to see him and the portal she had been trying to open vanished. "Darn it!" Kaze heard the girl mutter furiously.

"Do you need help?" he asked politely. The girl simply stood rooted to the ground in front of him, the shock in her eyes overwhelming.

-

(More on Vivere's side of the story.)

'_Uh oh… Who the hell is this?!_ 'Vivere froze. A young boy, looking to be at the age of thirteen or fourteen stood before her, short blue hair flowing like a dream in the wind…_WAIT! I'm not actually thinking that… Am I?_ Vivere shook her head free of those thoughts. "Who are you?!" Vivere squeezed out. The boy's eyes came to life at the phrase.

"I'm Kaze Masahide." Vivere was astounded. "What are you doing here?" she asked. This wasn't good. The others were battling akuma fiercely, fighting for their _lives._ They were counting on her to open the portal for Kanda to go get Allen then they could all go home. But what was she doing? Standing there talking to a stranger who might be an akuma!

Vivere shook her head. Her thoughts had begun to clog up her head and now her innocence was getting confused. Usually it read her mind and took actions and changed the settings of the make up of the portal to her advantage or will. This time, her thoughts were so clogged up, it didn't know what to do.

What came next was a shock to her.

-

(More to Kaze's point of view)

Kaze was puzzled by the older girl. It seemed she couldn't handle too many things in her head at a time. "Can I urh… help? Is there any way?" Secretly, Kaze was thinking, _Come on! Give me a chance! I can help you! I can open that portal and save your friend! I saw everything and I even opened a portal to the other dimension that you're from to see your whole adventure and all you did! Trust me!'_ Finally Kaze spoke up. "I can help you urh… Open a portal to the dimension that that girl with the golden eyes took your 

white haired friend." He was startled as the older girl suddenly looked at him, a newfound curiosity lighting her previously stone grey eyes. "Can you really do that? Are you an Akuma?"

-

(Vivere's point of view-ish again.)

'_Man Allen's eye would be really useful right now…'_Vivere thought to herself. The stranger… Could he be trusted? What if he was a _Noah_? What if he was an _akuma_? Vivere didn't know. For now, she'd trust the stranger. His eyes seemed willing to help her. "Alright. Come on. We'd better get started. My comrades are fighting for their lives. We don't have much time," Vivere stated curtly. She didn't have time to think about this.

Kaze chanted something under his breath, something Vivere couldn't hear. Instantly a staff appeared and the younger boy looked up at her with a smile. Surprised as she was, Vivere didn't show it. She simply smiled back politely. The blue haired boy turned back to his task and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, a portal, similar to her own, appeared before them. "Call your friends! I've opened the portal!" exclaimed Kaze suddenly. Vivere's eyes showed distrust and suddenly they softened before she called Kanda. "Kanda! We've got a portal running! Hurry and get in! Save Allen!" Vivere shouted over the noise of the battle. Kanda spun around and was angered to see that the new exorcist had entrusted such an important task of saving the beansprout, 'Destroyer of Time', into the hands of a complete stranger who held the possibility of being a Noah.

"Moyashi! Are you an idiot?! Who the heck is this?!" Kanda fumed in between slashes at his opponents. Vivere shrugged helplessly. "I trust him, and you can trust him too!" Kaze was shocked to the core to have heard that coming out of the mouth of the older girl who had just been peering at him suspiciously moments before. All that Kaze heard from the long haired exorcist was an irritated grunt right before he leaped into his portal. The portal closed behind Kanda as he entered Road's dimension. Kaze let out a long breath. Vivere smiled at him before asking him quietly," Are you willing to help us fight those akuma?" Kaze's face lit up with happiness that the blonde haired girl now trusted him fully. "Wait, hold on a minute! How will we know when Kanda-san is going to exit the portal?" he exclaimed worriedly as he realized that the long haired man he had seen before was unable to contact them while he was still in the other dimension. "We'll get a message. My golem will alert us. For now, let's combine powers. Is that okay with you?" Vivere stated, a childish smile on her face. Kaze nodded determinedly and Vivere activated her innocence before dashing off into battle, Kaze following suit.

-

Kanda came face to face with the Noah girl, Road Kamelot. "Well, what do we have here?"Road sneered at the Japanese swordsman. "Oh, I see a bitch," Kanda replied irately. Road frowned. "Are you here to take my dear Allen back? If you are you won't be getting him from me." Kanda unsheathed his Mugen. "You will die here bitch for wasting my time to save that idiotic Moyashi." "I'm not deaf Kanda and I'm standing right here." Kanda grunted. The familiar snow white hair and cape emerged from the shadows behind him. Allen's bloody figure emerged as he leaned to one side, clutching his side, pain shadowing 

his face. "I don't think you should fight, Moyashi," Kanda said curtly without turning around. "We should get out of here…Road's at her peak in this dimension. Innocence doesn't work well here. AND MY NAME IS ALLEN!!" Allen fumed. Road laughed manically. "Even in times like this, you guys act like kids!" she cackled through giggles.

-

_Beep…! Beep…!_ Miranda looked up. Vivere's golem hovered around her. Grabbing it swiftly, she stared at it as Kanda's voice echoed through the golem. "Vivere are you there? I need that boy to open the portal. Allen can't fight and he'll probably weigh me down." "Kanda, this is Miranda. I'll relay your message to Vivere," Miranda spoke up.

The middle aged woman looked up. "Vivere-chan! Kanda says he wants that boy whoever he is to open the portal!" she cried at the top of her voice. "He says Allen's wounded and will probably weigh him down while he's trying to fight Road." At this, Lenalee spun around, fear evident in her eyes. She narrowly missed a Level 3 akuma attack. "Lenalee! Are you alright?!" Lavi screamed after his comrade. "Fine! But we have to go help Allen!" Lenalee replied as she slammed head on into an akuma sending it to its death.

Vivere and Kaze were close by. They had heard the whole commotion. They jumped away from their fight hurriedly as Miranda assisted them by stopping time and the akuma as well. "I won't hold them forever," Miranda warned. "Get back soon. So we can all go home." Vivere nodded as did Lenalee and Lavi. Kaze chanted again, his eyes closed as they waited patiently.

-

"At least be able to protect yourself Moyashi." Kanda and Allen were persistently battling akuma, all of them Level 3s. "I am doing that Kanda." Allen tried to keep himself from losing his temper each time Kanda teased him. All of a sudden, a portal opened up out of nowhere. It was right behind Kanda and Allen. The akuma ceased their attacks and stared. So did Road as 4 pairs of hands pulled the two exorcists in.

"You got it close this time, sweet little exorcists. I guess I'll retire for the day as well," yawned Road ad the last sight of the two exorcists disappeared.

-

"Ow!" Allen screeched as he hit the ground hard after being pulled out of the portal. "Allen-kun!" a voice behind him exclaimed. Allen spun around to see Lenalee's face staring down at him. He smiled. "I'm okay," he said as he tried to stand. Kanda had just gotten up. He was dusting his exorcist uniform hastily. "Baka Moyashi. Next time get someone else to come save you," Kanda grunted irritably. "Whatever Kanda. And my name is ALLEN!" Kanda completely ignored the younger exorcist's remark. "Jerk," Allen muttered to himself. "Allen-kun, we should get back to headquarters. You're bleeding a lot," Lenalee said as the words escaped from her lips in a quiet whisper.



A/N: Aite! That's my longest chapter ever. I guess it was long cause I was _long winded._ -.-" Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed! I cant thank you enough! Same to those who have either added my story to story alert, favourite story list or added me as a favourite author. Once again, a huge thank you!

-

Iceflakes: Yawn

Allen: Hey. That's unfair.

Lenalee: What's unfair Allen-kun?

Iceflakes: He's just jealous that I got all the credit for his acting here.

Allen: ...

Lenalee: Oh.

Iceflakes: hits Allen on the head I'm the one typing through the night which is why you don't ever get the creditsticks out tongue childishly

Allen: TT.TT Ah well…

Lenalee: giggles

Iceflakes: Right. Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, I'm going on holiday for a week and wont be back. So one week's worth of chapters is probably down the drain. This'll be a break for Allen, Lenalee and the others too.

All the characters: WHOOT!

Iceflakes: Right. See you guys next chapter! Read and Review!


	10. Home, Safe? No, Wounded

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Hey hey people I'm back! I got back last night and I didn't write this then cause my brain had switched off and it was kinda about 1-4 a.m. in the morning. So, go figureshrugs. Anyways, I've come home safely, a few mosquito bites, darker skin from swimming, a kind of temper and dirty laundry which is in desperate need of washing. I hope you enjoy this chapter though its bound to be very bad because I'm lacking in sleep and in food cause I was up at 4 something this morning and I fell asleep then woke up again at 8+. Alright. Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to whichever good category stuffs. yawn I hope my ideas sprout up soon. Maybe I'll get some chocolate to perk me up? Anyways, Here is the 10th Chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ow!" Allen screeched as he hit the ground hard after being pulled out of the portal. "Allen-kun!" a voice behind him exclaimed. Allen spun around to see Lenalee's face staring down at him. He smiled. "I'm okay," he said as he tried to stand. Kanda had just gotten up. He was dusting his exorcist uniform hastily. "Baka Moyashi. Next time get someone else to come save you," Kanda grunted irritably. "Whatever Kanda. And my name is ALLEN!" Kanda completely ignored the younger exorcist's remark. "Jerk," Allen muttered to himself. "Allen-kun, we should get back to headquarters. You're bleeding a lot," Lenalee said as the words escaped from her lips in a quiet whisper.

-

Allen glanced up to face Lenalee's face. Her eyes were clouded by worry and relief at the same time he could see. "Anyways," Kanda's voice broke the silence, "we should get going and head back to headquarters to call Komui and the others to fix the other beansprout's house in this dimension." He looked down at Allen, still sitting on the ground in a somewhat pained position, who nodded.

Allen attempted to get up in vain. Lenalee offered to help and she and Lavi let Allen put his arms around their shoulders and work as his support. "Right let's get going. Are you-" she stopped short. The boy from before had disappeared?! She looked around in frustration. He was nowhere in sight. "Vivere? Are you gonna open that portal soon? Allen's kinda heavy here…" Lavi called. "Hey!" Allen's voice echoed from the same direction. "You can put me down if you like! No one asked you to help!" he continued. Vivere giggled before catching up to Miranda who was still holding time to allow the exorcists time to prepare for treatment when they got back to HQ.

"Miranda-senpai, are you okay? I mean, you've been holding time for a long time now…" Vivere said quietly to the older exorcist. "I'm fine." Vivere looked up at the brown haired woman. "I'm able to go about activating my innocence for more than ten days so don't worry okay?" Vivere's jaw dropped open. "T-Ten days!? Without sleep?!" she exclaimed in utter surprise. The older woman nodded. Vivere's jaw hung open as she pondered about it. "Okay, we're back at the exact same place we exited from; the second floor of Feliske-chan's house," the white haired exorcist declared. He had regained his balance and could stand without falling over so easily now. "Uh, minus the whole house though," stated Lavi as he looked around him at the leftover carnage from their recent battle. "Right, Vivere, let's go." Vivere nodded before activating her innocence. "_Innocence, activate!_"

Lahquitz immediately responded and Vivere slashed open a portal for dimensional travelling. "Alright, it's good to go. Jump in guys, Miranda and I will go in last," Vivere announced. Kanda stepped in without hesitation. It was clear he wanted to get back to HQ quickly and get some rest. Lavi hopped in shortly after followed by Lenalee and Allen whose wounds had vanished with the effect of Miranda's innocence. Vivere motioned to Miranda to stop invocating her innocence and step into the portal. Miranda did so hastily and Vivere followed suit just as her portal closed. From a tower somewhere high above where Vivere and company had been, Kaze stood, robe flapping in the wind. "Don't worry, Vivere-chan. I'll see you soon." And with that, he vanished.

-

Komui stood at the new exorcist's bedside. The young girl lay fast asleep tucked in securely and Bookman watching her closely. Suddenly an urgent knock on the door that was the entrance to the room caught his attention. Getting up from his sitting position, Komui walked towards the entrance of the room and stepped outside. There stood a panting Reever who seemed as if he had run a long distance to get to the Supervisor. "What is it Reever?" Komui said with a serious tone. "Lenalee and the others have returned safely Supervisor Komui. They're in your office. Shall we head there?" Reever asked still somewhat panting from the long distance which he had run. "Yep let's go. Let's hurry." With that, the two men left hastily.

-

"Yeesh. Where's Komui when you need him?" Lavi whined impatiently. He and the others sat in Komui's office on one of the tattered red velvet sofas which had once been in their full glory. They had suffered the aftermath of Komui's Komurin fights and as a result, had lost their shine. Miranda still had her innocence activated to keep her companions out of pain for the moment.

"Lenalee-chan!" Komui's call echoed through the corridor and reached the ears of Lenalee who was sitting quietly in his office. "Komui-nii's approaching!" Lenalee stated quietly as she drew her next breath uneasily. She was sure that she would get smothered in brotherly love the moment he arrived at his office and laid eyes on her.

Sure enough, Komui came rushing in and everyone knew what was about to happen next. Lenalee prepared to be smothered in brotherly love and closed her eyes. However, in the next five seconds nothing happened. Lenalee open one eye then the other. What she saw in front of her was a first. Komui stood in front of her with worried eyes. "Lenalee, are you alright?" he said in a serious tone. Lenalee blinked before answering. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Komui's face lit up a little and the Supervisor turned to Allen and the others who were seated a short distance away from where he and Lenalee stood. "Are you all alright?" he asked apprehensively.

Allen and the others nodded; except for Kanda because he had a mentality of, "If you can't tell that I'm perfectly fine, you must be blind."

Komui let out a sigh of relief but stopped short when he noticed that Miranda had her innocence invocated. His face darkened. "Miranda, stop invocating your innocence," he ordered coldly. Miranda realized where this was going. "Yes, Komui-san."

In an instant, Lenalee's legs returned to their original state, bite marks left by the hungry cannibal golems clearly imprinted all over her legs.

Lavi's clothes returned back to their tattered and torn appearance as they had been after his battles with Noah and Akuma alike. Wounds returned to their places on his cheeks and back. His arms scratched and bruised.

Allen's bloody form returned as did time, his deep wounds reappeared and blood stained the sofa he sat on. His eye bled furiously and soon enough, the floor was stained with blood; his and that of his friends who had deep bleeding wounds.

Miranda sustained mere scratches having been protected constantly.

Vivere's feet though they had been protected by tough platform boots were scratched and as for her legs, it seemed that the deep cut searing through her right leg would eventually form into a scar which would always remind her of that battle on her first ever mission.

Kanda was almost spotless except for the few scratches on his hands and a little dust in his dark silky hair.

Komui was horrified. He ran to Reever to get him to fetch Bookman who was still with Feliske in her room. The rest of the science group who were in the office stared in sheer horror at the exorcists, apostles of god which had been said to be those that would save humanity from its demise. And what's more, the Destroyer of Time. He was the most wounded of the group of exorcists. Wasn't the boy supposed to be able to defeat the Earl? Hushed whispers could be heard from the group of scientists present at the time.

The whispers subsided when Komui punched his desk forcefully. "Tell the truth next time! All I need is the truth!" The exorcists held their heads sadly. Then, Lenalee spoke up. "Nii-san, I think we shouldn't be bickering about the past but instead helping everyone who's wounded…Especially Allen-kun…right?" At this, Komui's head shot up, a surprised look on his face as he saw his sisters silent tears fall to the floor.

-

A/N: No it's not the end yet. And I know you know that so heck! XD Anyways, I'm sorry it got a little tensionny. I dunno what came over me but it seems looks okay to me Anyways onwards!

-

Allen blacked out and all he could hear were the sounds of his friends calling desperately to him as light faded from sight and darkness engulfed him.

_"I think I lost too much blood… Is that it? Is that why I blacked out? It hurts…I hope this pain stops…soon…"_

-

When Allen awoke, he saw an unfamiliar face looking at him. Bright light blue orbs stared at him. Allen's eyes flew open and the words came out faster than Allen had expected, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" It seemed to Allen that he had startled the boy by his sudden outburst. Lenalee entered the room having heard the noise from the neighbouring room. "Kaze? Is there anything wrong in here?" Lenalee questioned the boy. Allen was startled. How long had he been asleep? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

"Lenalee? H-How long have I been asleep…?" Allen stammered. Lenalee looked in his direction with wide eyes. "Allen-kun! Thank goodness you're finally awake!" Lenalee said running to Allen and giving him a big hug. "You've been out for a week! You won't guess what happened!" Allen's eyes widened as the information sunk in. A week?! "I'll go tell everyone that Allen-kun has woken up, alright Lena-nee?" the blue eyed boy offered. "Thanks a lot Kaze. That'd be a huge help," came Lenalee's grateful reply. '_Kaze?__ Who's that? Is he that boy I caught staring at me with those cold blue eyes?'_ Allen thought to himself.

"Allen-kun! I have so much to tell you! That boy, Kaze, he's the one who helped us in the battle! He's the one who helped Vivere open a portal to Road's dimension and save you!" Lenalee exclaimed, tears of utter happiness fell from her eyes and wet Allen's shoulder. His eyes widened before softening as he realized something. Lenalee was still hugging him tightly and Allen began to blush crimson. "Uh, Lenalee, you can stop hugging me now. I'm not going anywhere." Lenalee was startled. She had never hugged anyone other than her brother like that before. "Ah," Lenalee said blushing as a smiling Allen looked up at her from his bed, "I'm sorry." Lenalee looked away from Allen. Allen turned away as well and just as he did so, Lavi entered the room. "Allen-kun! Welcome back..?" Lavi glanced at his two companions who seemed to be blushing and snickered. This was going to be fun.

-

Komui walked hurriedly through the halls and corridors of the Black Order. News that Allen had woken up had reached is office and he had been told that everyone was heading towards Allen's room and that they would brief him on the happenings in the order from almost everyone's point of view-except for Kanda. He was out on a mission and had he been there, he wouldn't have come anyways. Just as he arrived, he saw Lavi enter, seemingly not noticing him. Stepping up to the little opening in the door, he saw his Lenalee blushing while facing away from Allen. Allen too was doing the same but was facing away from Lenalee.

_What might this mean?

* * *

_

A/N: Okay. I'm beat. I took a whole day to get this done. -upside down and smiling- I'm so hungry… Since the chapter is done, I'm gonna take a break from writing…-yawn-

* * *

Chat time!

Allen: Another freakishly long chapter….Whew…

Iceflakes: Yea…Hey, I don't see Lenalee. Where's she today?

Allen: Oh she's gone to bed. She didn't sleep during the flight back from Jakarta remember? But I did. Plus, she was always talking to you and so she's kinda tired.

Iceflakes: Oh I see. So you'll be turning in soon as well?

Allen: -yawns- yea…I'll go have a chocolate donut first. Coming?

Iceflakes: Love to. Alright guys see you next chapter – walks off chatting happily to Allen as they head for donut- Oh, and please review! They inspire me quite a bit!


	11. Feliske's Innocence? HERE WE GO!

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Alright people. This is my second attempt at forming chapter 11. I mean, I KNOW what I wanna write but thing is, I have no IINSPIRATION TO WRITE! And when I asked my father for any form of inspiration he could give, he said some weird sentences, which I think he meant to mean something, which didn't help much! Help….Oh and I published this kinda late cause I decided to put in two chapters so that the number of chapters they display when you look at it on the Just In page or Search page will be the same as the actual number of chapters. Alright guys wish me luck, I'm trying my best and I apologize beforehand if the chapter is crappy!

* * *

"Allen-kun! I have so much to tell you! That boy, Kaze, he's the one who helped us in the battle! He's the one who helped Vivere open a portal to Road's dimension and save you!" Lenalee exclaimed, tears of utter happiness fell from her eyes and wet Allen's shoulder. His eyes widened before softening as he realized something. Lenalee was still hugging him tightly and Allen began to blush crimson. "Uh, Lenalee, you can stop hugging me now. I'm not going anywhere." Lenalee was startled. She had never hugged anyone other than her brother like that before. "Ah," Lenalee said blushing as a smiling Allen looked up at her from his bed, "I'm sorry." Lenalee looked away from Allen. Allen turned away as well and just as he did so, Lavi entered the room. "Allen-kun! Welcome back..?" Lavi glanced at his two companions who seemed to be blushing and snickered. This was going to be fun. 

-

Komui walked hurriedly through the halls and corridors of the Black Order. News that Allen had woken up had reached is office and he had been told that everyone was heading towards Allen's room and that they would brief him on the happenings in the order from almost everyone's point of view-except for Kanda. He was out on a mission and had he been there, he wouldn't have come anyways. Just as he arrived, he saw Lavi enter, seemingly not noticing him. Stepping up to the little opening in the door, he saw his Lenalee blushing while facing away from Allen. Allen too was doing the same but was facing away from Lenalee.

_What might this mean?_

-

"What were you two just doing before I came in?" Lavi enquired, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Nothing!" Allen exclaimed a tad too quickly. "We were just talking and I asked Kaze to go call you guys," Lenalee said avoiding eye contact with Lavi. Lavi could tell just by that that she wasn't exactly telling the truth. He was after all, a Bookman. "Right…Anyways, I just met Krory and Miranda at the cafeteria. I relayed to them the message Kaze gave me which was to get here ASAP. They said they'd be down real soon," Lavi continued. "Oh. Thanks a bunch Lavi." Lavi simply beamed. "Happy to help." Allen pushed off the covers and positioned himself to sitting at the side of the bed. Lenalee sat down beside him. "You alright then buddy?" Lavi questioned as he sat down on the other side of Allen. Allen nodded. Lenalee put her palm to his forehead. "You have a fever."

Allen stared at his feet. Lavi frowned slightly. "Don't say you're alright when you aren't Allen-kun." At that instant, Komui came barging in. "Allen-kun! You're okay! Thank goodness! My Lenalee's been taking good care of you I can see!" he chirruped. At this, Lenalee blushed slightly. "Thank you, Lenalee," Allen smiled.

A knock at the door caught the three friends' attention. "You can come in," Allen said quickly. The smiling faces of Miranda and Krory greeted the three already in the room as they entered. "Welcome back Allen-kun! I'm happy to see you're okay!" beamed Miranda a smile on her face. "I brought some food because I thought you might be hungry. Here," she added. "Thanks Miranda-san," Allen said gratefully accepting the tray full of food. "Hello Allen. Glad to see you've quite much recovered," Krory said a rare smile on his face. Allen smiled warmly. "I'm glad to see everyone's fine and well during the week I was out," Allen said, his smile still in its place. Lenalee then noticed the slight blushes on Allen's face he had due to (she thought) his fever.

"Allen, you should eat something. You still have a fever you know." Everyone in the room except Lavi and Lenalee looked at Allen questioningly. Allen shrugged. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. '_Who could that be__…? Ah__ I remember! Vivere, Feliske and Kaze aren't here yet.__'_ Allen's eyes widened. '_Feliske…'_ "Come in!" Lenalee said on Allen's behalf. Vivere stepped into the room, her long blonde-brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Hey Allen, how're you feeling?" she moved aside as Kaze stepped in quietly followed by a quiet Feliske, hair in pigtails identical to those of Lenalee. Lenalee looked at Allen with soft eyes. The boy she loved so much had matured so. He had grown to learn the feelings of others and care for them. She knew he was suffering. And she knew that she couldn't do much about it.

Allen caught Lenalee looking at him and smiled at her. Then, Komui stepped in. "Right. Then we should get started on telling him what happened when he was out cold right? Shall we begin?"he said in his oh so cheerful tone. The young redheaded Bookman-in-training sitting next to Allen nodded, a smile on his face."Well, who's point of view will we start from first?" Allen asked looking around at his friends who stood around him. "I know! Why don't we let Moyashi-chan's most _loved _person go first hmm?" Lavi smirked as he said this, the all too familiar glint of mischievousness in his eyes yet again. Allen glared at Lavi his blush turning a deeper red. A warning of _not-to-go-there _was clear on Allen's face and Lavi returned shrugged in a gesture which meant to say,_ 'you're no fun.'_ "Alright, alright. Lenalee, you go first." "_Thank you_ Lavi," Allen said as his blush once again returned to its original hue. A slight blush had crept over Lenalee's face (she had fought hard to suppress it and that was what she had ended up with.

"Well, basically, after you blacked out, I um…" Lenalee was a little embarrassed. Lavi had tricked her! "Lavi, why don't you go first? You're his best friend right?" Lavi laughed at Lenalee's comment. "Fine, fine I will. Well, basically after you blacked out," he said mimicking Lenalee, "Lenalee got all frantic and was shaking you even after your eyes closed. Panda ji-ji came pretty soon and well, he bandaged you up and got you here. And then, after all of that of course, we were all tended to. I had to sit in this place for three days. Lenalee was here for two, Kanda none at all, Miranda none at all, Vivere has her bandage there as you can see and well, and everyone here except for Krory and Komui has a few plasters to say the least. Basically that's it for the first day you were out. Some of us, such as myself, still have some bandages on. Oh and Lenalee's legs are perfectly fine now don't you worry," Lavi concluded with a smirk. Allen sighed slightly at the thought that Lavi was still teasing him about liking Lenalee. He was beginning to regret having told the young Bookman in training about it even if he was his best friend.

"Right. Thanks. Who's next?" Allen asked glancing around at his friends yet again. Vivere raised a hand, a smile on her face. "Me. I'll be after Lavi-kun." Allen raised an eyebrow at Vivere but she kept smiling nevertheless. "Okay then," Allen said. _'Vivere must like Lavi or something… Suspicious. Very suspicious,' _Allen thought to himself. He chuckled slightly.

"Well, as we all know, Lenalee took care of Allen lots, bandaging his eye and the like," Vivere teased as she looked around at her friends a sneaky, cheeky smile on her face. '_Oh great,'_ Allen sighed inwardly. _'A female Lavi. Great. That must be it. This girl must like Lavi or something. I'm gonna be sure to do some teasing after this.'_ "Well, I also saw her changing his bandages for Bookman-san-" Komui gave Vivere a '_don't go there' _glare. "Well, er… Anyways, Kaze came by then. He was on the roof and I went up for a breath of air and so that I could sit and stare at the sky and though he sensed me, he decided to stay quiet." At this, the sky-blue haired boy nodded in agreement. Then we sat for a while before Lavi-kun came looking for me. He saw Kaze with me and so the introductions were done, bla bla bla, and so now, we all know that he's a friend not a foe. Anyways, let's have Kaze explain himself hmm?"

Kaze humbly stepped forward at the mention of his name. "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kaze Masahide. I'm thirteen years old and I'm a gatekeeper which is how I managed to open the portal to that Noah girl's dimension. I'm Japanese(Kanda twitched in irritation somewhere far away. "Someone is talking to someone else who's nationality is the same as mine back at HQ…"). I'm currently searching for my missing memories in different dimensions. I lost my memories at the age of nine you see," the young gatekeeper explained, his blue eyes twinkling slightly. A serious expression was on Kaze's face and Allen decided to give the younger boy a smile. "I hope you find your memories soon and welcome to our dimension." At this, Kaze looked up too see Allen smiling. He smiled back politely and stepped back.

"Anyway, that's my part of the story done. Lenalee, are there any more important issues that happened while Allen was asleep?" Vivere said glancing at her senior exorcist. She had a blank expression on her face and seemed deep in thought. Her eyes portrayed a faraway look as though she wasn't even there in the room. Allen waved his hand in front of her face seemingly releasing her of her (er…not exactly) trance. "Ah! Sorry. What was it you said?" Lenalee asked still slightly dazed. "Nevermind. Anyways, Lenalee said Allen has a fever right? Maybe we should let him get some rest. Right, out. Shoo you guys," Lavi said flashing Allen a look of slight concern. Allen smiled gratefully. He was tired, he had to admit.

Allen's thoughts were left to wonder as he got back in bed. Had his two friends told him the truth? He sure hoped so. He didn't like it when he was left in the dark. It was painful being kept in the dark only to discover it later knowing his friends had lied to him. He decided to let it slide by this time as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

-

_The familiar sight of Lenalee standing under the cherry blossom tree came into focus. Allen blinked, surprised to find himself there yet again. The scene repeated itself. The same breeze. The same cherry blossom flower petals cascading lightly to the ground. The same sweet scent. Lenalee's hair blowing in the wind…_

_**"Allen-kun…"**_

A faraway voice called to him.

_**"Wake up."**_

Lenalee's voice echoed in his ears as the boy wrenched his eyes open to see Lenalee's smiling face.

"Allen-kun, it's time for your dinner. Sorry to wake you, but I have to change your bandages and get you some food. Can you walk to the cafeteria or shall I have Jerry send you the food?" Lenalee asked gently. Allen blinked. The unfinished nightmare still replayed its first scene in his head. "Don't trouble Jerry. I'll walk," he heard himself say. "Do you change my bandages first or do I have my dinner first?" Allen looked at Lenalee for an answer. A moment later, she replied, "I'll change your bandages first." Allen closed his eyes as Lenalee began to change his bandages. He just managed to nod off.

He awoke to soft nudging at his side. Then a pat on the cheek to keep him awake and his grey-blue orbs were well open and Allen was awake. "Let's go." Allen put on his shoes and followed Lenalee to the cafeteria. Several members of the Black Order passed them greeting them with the friendly smile and a nod of the head or a simple 'hello' or 'hey'. Allen felt his legs weaken as he realized he was so tired because he hadn't eaten anything for a week. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't seem to find his appetite. He decided simply to eat his normal amount of food so as not to worry Lenalee.

When they finally arrived at the cafeteria, Allen ordered his usual amount of food which he gulped down hungrily. Lenalee smiled at Allen noting that he had been returning to how he had once been. For Allen of course, the dream was still vivid in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

-

When they returned to Allen's room, young Feliske was waiting for them as well as Komui. It seemed they had something important to discuss with Allen. "Lenalee, if you could please excuse us?" Komui said in a serious tone as the younger girl beside him was silent. Lenalee understood her brother's intentions and left without objection.

-

A/N:Okay guys, you're gonna be really bored with this part. I m bored writing it at the moment. I'm so bored I could fall asleep!

-

"Allen," Komui began as Allen sat down at the side of the bed, facing both Komui and Feliske. "There're some matters concerning Feliske here. Such as her education back in her dimension as well as her protection if she wishes to return home and continue her studies. The Earl will definitely try to take her. She may be the exorcist holding the heart besides Lenalee and yourself." Allen looked at Komui with a confused expression. "Feliske, show Allen your innocence."

_"Innocence, activate."_

"A pen?" There in Feliske's hand lay a pen. Sure it had some weird markings on it but was this really innocence? Feliske looked up at Komui who nodded. Feliske began to draw in the air. She drew a tiny little bird. After that, Allen was surprised to see her touch the bird, which stood still like all drawings did, with her right forefinger and then, the bird came to life. Allen was startled. "She can DO that?!" he exclaimed in surprise and shock too stunned to react otherwise. The bird flittered and settled down on Feliske's finger which had, Allen noticed, become a single bone finger.

"The Earl will be after her for the power of creation. But we can't protect her here. She wishes to be brought home and her parents told of this whole thing. And she still wishes to attend school. I was thinking maybe you and maybe some of your fellow exorcists would go to her dimension and stay in her house and during her school hours attend the JC just opposite her school grounds. Feliske has agreed to the suggestion and now, I just need your approval. This will be your choice not mine." Komui glanced at Allen to see what his reaction was.

To Komui's surprise, Allen smiled and replied with a "Sure. I have no disagreements with your plan whatsoever."

* * *

A/N: Yawn. It's 2.05 Am. Right. I'll have a little chat with the guys and then I'll head for the land of dreams and continue chapter 12 tomorrow. I'm deciding to make this a double chapter post but I'm simply too exhausted to continue. Sorry guys. This means it'll be out later. Then again, since it's a double chapter posting, you wont have to wait.XD anyways, I apologize for such late chapters. XD right, here's this chapter's chat piece. 

-

Iceflakes: I'm beat…

Allen: Yeah… I'm so happy you're allowing me to tease Lavi back. Thanks.

Iceflakes: Heh. No problem. Anyways, aren't you disappointed that not many people reviewed? Maybe I shouldn't keep creating more chapters. Or maybe I'll just change my summary-shrug-

Allen: Okays then. Don't worry; I'm with ya all the way. (Ruffles iceflakes' hair affectionately.)

Iceflakes: Thanks. But please. NEVER. Touch my hair. Not now at least. It's hard to keep neat.

Allen: Yea I gotcha. Remember to leave a review. Or iceflakes threatens not to write anymore.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Right. Yes I know its Hari Raya Haji and I'm supposed to be out but what can a girl do other than this when her brother and father aren't at home to bring her and her mum out to visit my grandmother's house? Oh, I'm a malay if you're wondering. Right, on with the story!

* * *

_"Innocence, activate."_

"A pen?" There in Feliske's hand lay a pen. Sure it had some weird markings on it but was this really innocence? Feliske looked up at Komui who nodded. Feliske began to draw in the air. She drew a tiny little bird. After that, Allen was surprised to see her touch the bird, which stood still like all drawings did, with her right forefinger and then, the bird came to life. Allen was startled. "She can DO that?!" he exclaimed in surprise and shock too stunned to react otherwise. The bird flittered and settled down on Feliske's finger which had, Allen noticed, become a single bone finger. "The Earl will be after her for the power of creation. But we can't protect her here. She wishes to be brought home and her parents told of this whole thing. And she still wishes to attend school. I was thinking maybe you and maybe some of your fellow exorcists would go to her dimension and stay in her house and during her school hours attend the JC just opposite her school grounds. Feliske has agreed to the suggestion and now, I just need your approval. This will be your choice not mine." Komui glanced at Allen to see what his reaction was.

To Komui's surprise, Allen smiled and replied with a "Sure. I have no problems with your plans."

-

Lenalee hung her head slightly as she walked down the hallways and corridors to reach her room. She was definitely relieved that Allen had woken up that afternoon. She hoped her brother wouldn't be sending them on another mission for sometime and if he did, that he'd let her go with him. She continued walking to her room silently, deeply indulged in her own thoughts.

-

"So, when do we leave?" Allen spoke firm and clear. Feliske looked up, happiness at the thought of heading back to where her friends and family were and at the thought that her new friends would be coming with her. She, however, realized she hadn't gotten to know the prophesized Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, she had heard from Lenalee about, having spoken to him only once. She was a little surprised at his will and determination in protecting someone he hardly knew, herself. She was grateful, she decided and she pledged to herself to open up more to her white haired senior and get to know him as she had done for everyone else. She promised herself to work hard at the Order despite being at such an age where teenagers required time by themselves and not fighting for the world.

Allen caught his new comrade staring into nothing, a far away look in her eyes. It seemed to him that she was thinking about something. Allen did not want to question her and thus proceeded to question Komui about some things. "Komui-san, who else will be coming with me?" he asked determinedly. "Oh, yes, that's right. Hmm… I was hoping you'd have some suggestions. But since this requires travelling through Vivere's portal yet again, we will have to ask them if they will willingly go. I'm suggesting Lavi; his attacks will be useful to destroy Level Ones easily, Miranda; she'll be able to stop time should anything bad happen which involves the well being of the dimension, Lenalee; because she'll be able to get some first-hand experience in that dimension of how their world works and yourself of course. That's all, I think. What do you think?" Komui asked Allen. The boy nodded his head in agreement. "Now all that's left would be to ask them about it. I'll go look for Lenalee. You find Lavi and Miranda. Or well, get Reever to do it. Feliske, would you like to come with me?" Allen asked the younger exorcist who nodded happily and spoke to him for the first time since she got there. "Oh, and one more thing Allen." Allen spun around just as he was about to exit from the room. "Kaze'll be coming with you." Allen smiled. "Sure," he said without minding at all. As the last sight of Allen and Feliske disappeared, Komui sighed to himself and slumped in his chair. "Lenalee'll be mad at me for sending them on a mission right after he wakes up…"he murmured to himself.

-

"Lenalee'll probably be in her room by now. Let's go there to look for her first okay?" The thirteen year-old nodded. In her mind, she decided to ask the older exorcist boy more about himself. "Ney, Allen-kun, approximately everyone here knows about your past. Can you tell me? I don't want to be left out here." Allen sighed. As they walked, Allen and Feliske talked about Allen's past. About how Mana had died and Allen had actually turned him into an akuma, about his cursed left eye and his newborn innocence and about how Cross had tortured Allen and made him pay for his debts during his time as Cross' apprentice. (At this point, Allen turned to his black side and Feliske had to stop him from trying to challenge a passing Finder.) Then of how he had gotten into the Order. Feliske giggled many a time.

Then, they finally reached Lenalee's room.

"Lenalee, Lenalee," Allen said quietly as he knocked on the door. A silent "come in" came from inside the room and Allen opened the door to see Lenalee just getting off her bed and walking over to Feliske and himself. "Lenalee, Komui-san wants to meet us, Miranda and Vivere at his office. Komui already sent Finders to look for Lavi I think. Shall we go and look for Miranda and Vivere?" Allen asked in a calm tone of voice. Lenalee's face portrayed absolute irritation and annoyance and even Feliske could tell she was not happy that her brother would be sending them out on a mission such a short time after Allen had woken up. She stood up, the look of disgust though still on her face, and said, "Well, let's go then." Lenalee walked to the door as Allen looked at her from behind. He and Feliske stole a glance at each other and shrugged. They couldn't do anything about Lenalee being _pissed._

-

"Lavi-san!" Lavi spun around, lollipop in hand. His bandana was out of its normal place and he was surprised to see that it was a Finder who had called to him. His hair was a darker hue than it usually was in the darkness of night with the moon and stars as the only source of light. It wasn't as if there were any lights installed on the roof to begin with anyway. "Komui-san calls for you to meet him at his office. There's a new mission for you," said the Finder breathlessly. "Ah. Thanks. Tell Komui I'll be down in twenty minutes if you see him," Lavi replied as he turned away from the Finder to gaze silently once again at the stars above.

"Yes Mister Exorcist Sir!" and with that the Finder turned to leave. Lavi collected up his thoughts. About Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and all the rest of his comrades. He had been surprised to find that he had newfound feelings for a certain someone. He was afterall, a Bookman which restricted him from any relationships before he had come to the order. However though, as he got up to leave, the red head dismissed his thoughts and left them for another time.

Placing his bandana back in it's original place, Lavi walked to Komui's office.

-

A/N: Yay! I started typing from the part where the Finder left on my new Laptop! It's a dell latitude upgrade A! Yay! It's screen is 12.1 inches wide. Whee! Anyways, I'm not using the internet because my dad has yet to get and install my anti-virus anytime soon. Also, I have a few announcements at the end of the chapter. They are quite important so it would be good if you paid attention to them. Right. On with it!

-

"Vivere have you had your dinner?" Miranda asked her junior exorcist. "Why, yes. Have you?" Vivere asked the older woman in return. "Oh yes, why thank you." "Vivere! Miranda-san!" The two female exorcists turned around to see Allen running towards them. "Allen-kun! You're awake! Ah, you shouldn't be runnning! You still haven't fully healed right?" Miranda said cheerfully. "I'm alright Miranda-san," the white-haired exorcist replied a big grin on his face. "Heys Allen! Are you feeling any better?" Vivere smiled. Allen returned the smile before replying, " Yep. Fever's gone." "That's good," she replied. "Right. Komui sent me to find you two; he has a new mission for you. Since I went to fetch Lenalee with Feliske, we decided to look for you guys as well," Allen said gesturing to Lenalee and Feliske who stood a few feet away. Vivere caught Lenalee's irritation even though she was smiling warmly. "Well, we should get going then. We don't want to keep Komui-san waiting right?" the stone eyed girl replied with a smile. And with that, the five exorcists left.

-

Upon arrival at the messy supervisor's office, the five exorcists met Lavi who was awaiting their arrival. Then, once everyone was seated, Komui began the briefing. "Alright everyone, I have a new mission for you. It's about a situation in Feliske-chan's dimension. We have already remade her house so you will be staying there for the time being and some of you will be attending the school there so that you can watch over Feliske-chan during her school hours as her home is quite a distance away from her house. Does anyone have enquiries on the mission?" Lavi raised his hand. "Yes Lavi?" the Supervisor said as he rested his arms on the table; leaning forwards. "Why are there so many of us going?" Lavi asked curiously. "You are all going as you all possess different and multiple abilities that will prove useful on this mission. Anymore questions?" the purple haired man asked. This time Feliske raised her hand. "What is it Feliske?" Feliske shuffled in her seat. "Um," she began, "where's Kaze?" A slight hush came over the six exorcists. She was right. Where was that thirteen year-old boy?

Out of nowhere, Kaze appeared in front of Komui's desk. "Right here!" he said cheerily. Everyone gaped at the happy-go-lucky boy with light blue hair and eyes. Kaze cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked in a voice which stated that he did that all the time. Komui pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Nevermind Kaze. Alright. I think that answers your question Feliske?" The crimson eyed girl nodded. "Any more questions?" At this, everyone shook their heads. "Good. You leave at dawn. So everyone, please get a good night's sleep," these were the final words of the purple haired supervisor and with that, everyone left.

Komui slumped in his chair as the last sign of the exorcists and gatekeeper disappeared in a flurry of footsteps and hushed whispers. Komui then shot up and entwined his fingers together. His eyes portrayed worry and hoping for his younger sister and her comrades. If only he could do something. But he knew he couldn't.

-

"Hey, where were you. I didn't see you the whole time after we went to see Allen. Where'd you go hmm?" Vivere asked Lavi as she caught up to him. (Her legs are of course shorter than his, him being taller than her. So she had to walk quickly to catch up.)Lavi smiled. "I was on the roof. Watching the sunset. And the stars after that. What were you doing?" he replied turning to face forwards, smile still on his face. Then he noticed Vivere half-jogging to keep up with him and slowed down. "I was with Miranda. We were talking about some of her past missions and she explained stuff like the Edo battle the Order won three years ago. You were in it right?" Lavi's smile faded slightly. "We lost so many comrades back then. Hmm. Come to think of it, shall I explain the hapennings to you? I mean only the stuff Miranda didn't already tell you, that is, if you want me to." Vivere looked up at her senior exorcist who turned to face her with a smile. "Hmm. Maybe." With that, the younger girl skipped off in the direction of her room to pack. Lavi simply shook his head, smile still on his face. _'Hope her heart won't be tainted as mine has…'_Lavi thought to himself.

-

The next morning, everyone met in Komui's office. All they carried was a suitcase of casual clothes and some money. Apparently, Feliske had told them that the money in her dimension was quite much the same as their dimension's. What a coincidence.

"Ready guys?" Kaze said in a sing-song voice. The exorcists nodded. "Alright then, HERE WE GO!"

* * *

A/N: Right. This chapter was short. So sue me!XD Anyways, thanks for all the reviews Ghost, thanks for your long awaited review and I hope you guys don't flame me! Right, I hope you liked the chapters and have enjoyed my Double Chapter Special! Oh yes! I almost forgot! I'll be editing ALL my chapters and they'll be out on Christmas day.okay. On to the Chat Zone! 

Allen: Man, I'm beat… AGAIN!

Lenalee: Hahas. Well, so am I.

Iceflakes: YAY I LOVE MY LAPTOP!

Lenalee and Allen: -Stare at the raging mad iceflakes dancing around like a monkey-

Lenalee: Well, since iceflakes here is in a hyperhyper mode at the moment, we shall say the season's greetings!

Iceflakes: (butts in) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Lenalee: Hey… That's not fair.

Allen: It's okay Lenalee, she's a little mad at the moment. Leave her be. Hey, wanna get a drink?

Lenalee: Sure.

Allen and Lenalee: -walks off-

Iceflakes: Bye people!-runs away hastily-


	12. Humble Home

Chapter 13: Filler Chapter Cause I was Pissed. -Feliske's Humble Home-

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura.

A/N: Alright people. Bear with me on this one. I haven't had enough sleep during the past few days so it might turn out terrible. I'm trying my best, my gut feeling says to write something. So here I go. Wish me luck! And though it's late, Merry Christmas!-after a few days of attempting to write this chapter- Right people. I decided to state here some things that I didn't know which I would like make clear yet again. Being the forgetful and useless person I am, there will be many such extra notes following this. Basically, I didn't know how old Lavi was when I started this fic so for now, take Lavi as 19 aite people? Sorry for any confusion caused. I decided to write this down because I was thinking of pairing up Vivere and Lavi(sorry for the surprise being lost) but I realised he would be too old for her if he were 21 in this fic. Alright. I feel I'm forgetting something else here but...ah. It'll come back to me later.

* * *

The next morning, everyone met in Komui's office. All they carried was a suitcase of casual clothes and some money. Apparently, Feliske had told them that the money in her dimension was quite much the same as their dimension's. What a coincidence. 

"Ready guys?" Kaze said in a sing-song voice. The exorcists nodded. "Alright then, HERE WE GO!"

-

Kaze's portal opened. Looking at it determinedly, Allen walked calmly inside and disappeared from everyone's sight. Lavi drew breath and stepped in after, Lenalee, Miranda and Vivere following suit. Feliske was the last to enter as she glanced around her one last time. She couldn't really call this place 'home' but it was a friendly place, she had decided, bustling with people who cared about their comrades. Komui stood behind her. He grinned in a gesture to say, "Come back anytime. We'll always be here."

Feliske smiled back as she turned only to face Kaze. The boy who was about her age looked at her with those mesmerizing blue orbs of his. Feliske smiled widely as the boy proceeded to take her hand and pull her lightly towards the portal. Feliske waved to Komui as she half-jogged towards the portal. She entered the portal and soon the two thirteen year-olds were gone.

-

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda and Vivere were caught in a situation. The nervous older exorcist woman let out a short cry. They had ended up right in the middle of Feliske's living room where her the thirteen year-old girl's parents sat as a group of policemen investigated on their missing daughter. Her brother was there too. The thing that was the problem here was that Feliske had taken her time to enter the portal and now, there sat the five exorcists on the floor in the middle of the room as the police pointed guns at them. Just then, Kaze came through the portal and Feliske came afterwards smiling happily.

Her eyes widened with shock at the scene around her. The police force was holding her friends at gunpoint and there the portal stood closing as Kaze shielded her from any harm, his just recently happy face now tainted with defensive expression of uneasiness. "Wait! Hold fire!" Feliske screamed as her eyes clamping shut as she broke out of Kaze's grasp to hold up her hands in protest against the police.

"Feliske!" A short cry diverted Feliske's attention to the couple sitting on the couch a teenager slightly older than her sitting across them, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Mom?! Dad?! Nii-san?!" Her comrades stared at the three people she had called her family and froze. They were still surrounded.

"Mom! Dad! Tell them to cease fire! They're my friends!" she called desperately to them still behind the thick wall of police. "Hold fire," her father commanded as the police relaxed their positions. Feliske rushed to her family and the exorcists let out a brief sigh of relief as Kaze stood quietly next to them, his grip on his moon staff loosening.

"Feliske, where've you been? We were so worried!" Feliske's mother whimpered softly her hold on Feliske tightening. "You'll know in good time. But first we have to get these policemen out of here so I can explain," Feliske answered stealing a glance around at the law enforcers who stood around the small home. She spotted her comrades sitting on a nearby couch nervously casting questioning glances at her.

Feliske's father stepped up and cleared his throat. "Thank you very much my dear law enforcers but since our little girl is home now, we have no longer any tasks for you. Thank you very much and sorry for troubling you. You can all go home now." And with that, the tan skinned man sat back down in his seat nearby. Feliske had never known her father to be like that. "Oh, and if you can, try not to tell the police apartment about the portal and these foreign people." The evil glint in Feliske's father's eyes meant death if anyone was told. The police officers stepped back slightly before turning and heading out of the house.

"Whew..."Allen breathed as he slumped in his seat. Lenalee giggled beside him as did Lavi, Vivere and Miranda. "Feliske-chan! Can you introduce us?" Lavi called to the thirteen year-old girl from across the room. At the mention of her name, the ruby eyed exorcist turned to face her new comrades before nodding lightly a smile on her face.

She gestured to her comrades to come over to where she was standing.

-

"Mom, Dad, nii-san, these are my friends. They've come from another dimension. But before you say anything, let them introduce themselves and tell you their names," Feliske explained. Allen began. "Nice to meet you, my name is Allen Walker. I'm eighteen," he greeted with a smile as he held out his hand to shake that of Feliske's family members. Feliske's father was the first to shake Allen's hand followed by the teenage boy known as Feliske's older brother. "Lavi Bookman at your service. I'm nineteen," Lavi stated in his usual cheery voice with a little bow and a smile. "Nice ta meet ya," said Feliske's grinning brother as he shook Lavi's hand. Lavi grinned widely as Lenalee stepped up to speak. Holding her hands in front of her, she spoke. "I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm sixteen. Nice to meet you."

'_Hmm?'_ Allen blinked as he realised something. _'Thank goodness Lenalee's wearing her long dress and not her exorcist uniform. If she was, Feliske-__chan's__ parents might think the wrong thing.' _At this thought, Allen sighed slightly as Vivere stepped up to introduce herself. "Vivere Shisuke. I'm fifteen. Nice to meet you all." (Allen looked at Vivere's outfit, carefully considering whether or not her outfit would seem to give Feliske's parents the wrong impression. She wore a simple red ribbon around the collar of her black blouse which had long sleeves. Her white miniskirt was of acceptable length; that of a schoolgirl's, and her hair was tied into a simple ponytail that trailed halfway down her back. Her shoes were simple black high-cut shoes that rose above her ankles. Allen was relieved at this as he found it most suitable for a girl her age.)

"M-Miranda Lotto, twenty-eight. How do you do?" Miranda said bowing slightly. Feliske's mother looked at her and smiled. (Miranda was wearing a long dress that fell down to the ankles and a purple scarf, her hair left free and a pair of boots.)

"I'm Kaze Masahide. I'm thirteen. A pleasure it is to meet all of you." Kaze bowed respectfully and Feliske's mother squealed in delight at Kaze's manners. Smiling sweetly, she introduced herself. "I'm Feliske's mother. Feel free to call me Mrs F. For you Miranda, you may call me Jenny." "And I'm Mr F, Feliske's dad and you can call me that or Miss Miranda you can call me George," Feliske's father said as his guests turned to look at him. "Well, it's almost dinner time so would you all like to join us for dinner after we get you and your items settled? This house is only so big that we've only got one extra room. So, Miranda, Vivere, you can share one room. Lenalee, I think you'd better sleep with Feliske-chan in her room. Allen and Lavi, you guys share Hikaru's room. Miranda and Vivere, your room will be downstairs.The rest of you, upstairs. Is that alright?" Mr F asked. "Yes, sir. Thank you very much. Do they allow it though?" Allen asked. Feliske and her brother nodded before adding, "We don't mind one bit. In fact, we'd love to have you!" His comrades nodded and they headed upstairs to unpack. Lenalee followed Feliske as she guided their comrades to their separate rooms and then to her own.

"Right, just the way I left it," Feliske huffed. The dark ebony haired girl behind her smiled. There they stood in front of a room Lenalee had always dreamt of. Purple and green walls, one with a mural on it, a large queen sized bed with a canopy of curtains and a crimson coloured set of bed sheets and pillows, sakura flower petal dotting the crimson background. A laptop sat on her table and her desk held comic books from the first volume to the thirteenth and pencil colours and sketchbooks lay all over the table. Models and pictures in frames sat at the top of her desk next to her light and her wardrobe was chestnut in colour with doors of silver. There was also a television set complete with an elite sound system and a small chest of drawers with a large box on top. A black and white carpet lay on the wood-planked floor and a mirror stood in front of the dressing table which consisted of a chest of drawers. Tiny well crafted boxes, which Lenalee assumed contained jewellery sat on the table top and a variety of different types of combs sat in a corner. A simple hanging pole stood at the side of it, a few clothes hanging off it neatly. An air conditioning unit was attached to the wall facing the bed and a number of posters decorated the walls.

"Whoa... Feliske your room is huge...And filled... You're well to do aren't you...?" Lenalee's eyes travelled across the room observing the beautiful room which she had always wished for but could never have. "Well, that's what happens when your dad is a famous architect and your mom's a lawyer. They're pretty easy going for the type of jobs they have. That's what my mom says brings success. Being relaxed when you have to and be firm, diligent, obedient, calm and reasonable. And to care for all of your friends. I've been following that mindset and I've been really happy and successful and I always get things done fast." At this point, Feliske turned to face her senior exorcist, who's expression had been down cast, who was now smiling. "So, where do I put my suitcase?" Lenalee asked Feliske with a smile. '_This girl's so much younger than I am and yet her resolve is so strong and difficult to break. I admire her stable mind and emotions...I wish I were like her despite our differences. __Heh__... And now I find myself dwelling in self pity.'_the ebony haired girl thought to herself.

"Lenalee-senpai, you can unpack your clothes and belongings and place them in these drawers. There's nothing in them." Lenalee looked up to see the grin that was widespread across Feliske's face as she offered the space in the empty drawer to her. Lenalee smiled and walked over to the younger girl and placed her clothes in the drawers. Her brother had, after all, told her that there was no definite time span that she and her companions would be staying in their newest exorcist's dimension. She set her brush on the dressing table and her tooth brush in the toilet next door.

A sudden crash came from Hikaru's room where Allen and Lavi were going to stay. Lenalee and Feliske poked their heads round the corner and gaped at what they saw. Allen was at the bottom of the pile of stuff on him and Lavi and Hikaru stood at the side of him horrified expressions on their faces. "Guys, what happened?!" Lenalee interrogated as she began shoving things off Allen. The two guys standing at the side of all the commotion were speechless. At the doorway, Feliske sighed. Lenalee turned to her as she began to explain. "You see, nii-san is so much messier than I am which means his stuff has a tendency to be on the floor and causes him to slip sometimes. Well, in this case, it was obviously Allen who fell," Feliske declared, rolling her eyes. Lenalee diverted her attention back to the white haired exorcist lying half consciously under the pile of stuff.

"Allen-kun! Are you alright? Do your wounds hurt? They still haven't fully healed!" Lenalee fussed over Allen and suddenly stopped to glare at Lavi. "Why aren't you helping?!" she screeched at the redhead angrily. Feliske sighed. She walked over to her brother. Tapping him on the shoulder, she broke him out of his 'horrification'.

"I have the feeling Lenalee has a crush on Allen or something." Feliske's brother simply nodded. The scene before them was utter chaos. "But...this whole thing _is _your fault you know. So clean up your room more often!" at this, the younger girl gave her brother a playful slap on the shoulder. "Ow, ow! Okay I heard you! And anyway, who gave you the right to hit me? I'm still older than you are you know," Hikaru remarked in mock pain. Feliske giggled. "Whatever nii-san. Anyway, we should help them." The two siblings walked over to Allen who sat on the floor rubbing his head.

-

At dinner, the exorcists sat at the huge table which sat in the dining room of the house and ate a large variety of food ranging from fresh water lobster to roast chicken; much to Allen's delight.

* * *

A/N: Okay at this point, I am very irritated. Yes I know I'm irritable. But I'm irritated this time. Jeesh. Here I am minding my own business when suddenly, my mother comes and asks my bro to cover some jug of Milo that he's gonna drink and he goes on ahead pushing his task on to me! Then, when I refuse my mother gets impatient when we're bickering. Then she goes and threatens to off the internet which is in her room if he doesn't go down and take the stupid plastic to cover the jug of Milo! I mean WHAT THE HELL?! It's not even MY responsibility! I mean, I did my dishes, made my own food and then he goes saying, "She didn't wash the dishes one week ago." Oh, he's used that excuse more than FIVE times! And if you people out there are thinking, "So what, you could've gone down to take it and trouble wouldn't have stirred! And why doesn't your bro wanna take it himself?" Well, basically, he's an ass who is in love with Maplestory till the point he plays around the clock! No wonder he's so FAT he has to go on a diet and force himself not to eat rice! Che. And now, due to my pissyness, I'm calling it a day and posting this chapter which I was planning to make interesting because it was all descriptions and utterly boring crap in the beginning! Sorry people but my anger gets to me and makes me do things. So wait for chapter 14. I'm sure something nice will happen. SO look forward to it. And if you're going to sue me for such a boring chapter, SUE MY BROTHER! 


	13. That First Attempt

Chapter 14: The First Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Alright, people I'm calmed down now. So, I started writing the next chapter. With the title, you'd be wondering what 'first attempt'? Well, you might just see if I manage to fit it into this chapter. Hee hee... Maybe. But there's a high likelihood it won't. Nooo... Oh well. On with it. No wait! I had a secret competition going on so these are the winners.

Contest: More Than 5 Reviews

Winners:

1st: mangafreak7793

2nd: Ghost

(Closest to 5)

Merit: ZBoi

This chapter is dedicated to you guys more than to the other reviewers. Don't worry guys, I'm writing it for you too! Right. On with the story!

* * *

A/N: People, I had to write this chapter more over the week so I'm trying my best not to be lazy. Wish me luck!

* * *

At dinner, the exorcists sat at the huge table which sat in the dining room of the house and ate a large variety of food ranging from fresh water lobster to roast chicken; much to Allen's delight. 

The white haired exorcist was however, unexplainably polite and well mannered as he could be and Mrs F was delighted to see that the eighteen year-old was pleased with the food she had cooked(she cooks the food but the maids do the house cleaning.) and was helping himself.

After dinner, the now acquainted group of people sat in the living room on silver velvet couches. Cups of coffee and tea full to the brim were placed on the table as they began their discussion.

"Alright. So, what would you like to know?" Allen quizzed as he set his cup of tea on the coffee table in the middle of the large circle of chairs and couches where they sat. "Erm, well," Mr F began. "We'd first of all like to know why your hair is white." Allen was slightly stunned. "Well, I'm cursed," he said simply. Mr and Mrs F were startled. "I didn't think curses existed." Allen turned to face Hikaru. He had seen Hikaru's room. It was obvious that he practiced the art of 'alchemy. In that dimensions, people could perform alchemy. Feliske did as well, Hikaru had told him and Lavi that.

"They do in our dimension." Allen smiled. "Right, what next?"

"Tell us more about your dimension. And I think you should throw in info about what Feliske-chan has to do with it."

-

A/N: This is where I state I'm lazy.

-

And so, the exorcists explained about the order and the war between the Earl and the Exorcists. The Akuma, Noah, Innocence, the Black Order, the battle in Edo and Feliske. They also told Feliske's parents what Komui had planned for them. These discussions continued till nightfall.

"Ah, I see. A few last questions before we have dinner." (Mrs F already went off to prepare dinner at sunset.) Lenalee cocked her head to the side while Miranda and Vivere glanced momentarily at each other. "What are your Innocences? We've heard all about Feliske-chan's Innocence but not yours." Feliske looked at her seniors expectantly. She had only roughly seen them after all, that day they fought the Noah. Allen's anti-akuma weapon was his left arm which turned into a claw-like arm while a cape appeared around his shoulders, a silver mask visible on its snow white surface. Lenalee's Innocence was a pair of boots that allowed her to kick up tornadoes or gales. Lavi had a huge hammer which could grow and extend. Vivere opened portals and use her Innocence in the form of a katana when she was fighting. Miranda could manipulate time. Kaze opened the portal into Road's dimension and he had mentioned being a gatekeeper when he had introduced himself when Allen woke up the night before.

"Well, our Innocence aren't really that important. So it wouldn't make any difference even if we told you." Feliske was slightly disappointed. She had wanted to discover more about her comrades' Innocences. She suddenly looked up. "Wait a minute. Our house was blown to bits and pieces. Maybe even _ashes_. How did it get back to the way it was?!" Allen's eyes closed momentarily. "Miranda has a new ability to suck in time. She can suck in time that has passed and well, Komui couldn't re-make everything in time so he had Miranda suck in the time. So it restored your rooms and furniture and the like. And that's how your house is the way it was before the attack. Right Miranda-san?" he explained before turning to Miranda who nodded. "Is there any side effect to this?" Miranda shook her head at the question. "Nope. Just a limit. I can't make the effect work on a person's injuries." "That's good. We wouldn't want to hurt anyone for the sake of a building." Allen smiled.

"So what now?" Feliske asked. Mr F rubbed his chin in deep thought."Well, Feliske will have to write her name on her school books and then, she'll finish preparing for school. It'll start in about two to three days so she should really get ready. And, tomorrow, Mrs F will be accompanying you all to enrol in the schools." The exorcists nodded and Lenalee spoke up. "So, what'll we be doing now?"

-

A/N: Right, listen up people. For this story due to my brainlessness and carelessness and uselessness, there'll be a little tweaking in the facts. Let's all pretend that they're educated pretty well and that's cause they had such training programmes when they were free back at HQ. So assuming they are educated (and pretty good at studies), they'll be able to attend the JC if they take the admissions exam. Especially Lavi cause he's Bookman's apprentice. And considering Miranda, she came to the order at a later age and was already well educated at this point. AND about their ages, Vivere will be 15 which means she's 14 now and will be Sec 3(Or 9th grade) and Feliske'll be 13 during her next school time meaning she's 12 currently and so on and so forth for the rest of them. Jeesh. I guess not story planning really makes writing fanfics a lot harder and complicated. Man, am I useless. Right, back to the story.

-

Mr F rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Well, we have to ask you about your education." Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Kaze looked at each other. Vivere just stood and watched. "Well, I just joined the order some time ago so, I've got enough education. I discovered my Innocence just a month back when the holidays for my school began." Feliske's father nodded and looked to the other exorcists. They grinned. "Well, I'm an apprentice Bookman. They record history and stuff and since all of us except Miranda here," he gestured to Miranda who was standing a few feet away from Vivere to his left, "have classes on lotsa subjects back at HQ, we'll be fine. And Allen's good at math. She's had proper education from the start because she came to the order at 25. Well, that's about our academic status. But, I don't know about Kaze," Lavi concluded. Mr F nodded before he spoke. "Well, that settles it. For now, you'll study a bit. Allen, you can check up with Hikaru on your subjects and Lavi you can go study by yourself with some of the encyclopaedias around the house. Lenalee, you may check up with some of the elite encyclopaedias and Math books around Feliske's room. Miranda, you can help Vivere. Kaze, you can ask Feliske since both of you will be in the same grade." The exorcists nodded. But Kaze raised a hand to ask a question. "Yes Kaze?" asked Mr F. "Well, I wanted to say that I'm quite good at studies but since I've travelled to many different dimensions, I'll have to see if this dimensions subjects and the like are similar to that of other dimensions." Mr F nodded yet again. (WOW Mr F nods a lot.) And with that, they dispersed back to their respective rooms. Allen walked with Lavi and Hikaru back to Hikaru's room, Miranda and Vivere to theirs and Feliske and Lenalee to Feliske's. Kaze simply lay back on the couch. He'd go to Feliske's room when she and Lenalee were done with whatever they had to do.

-

"Ney, Tyki, I'm bored since Lero's not here...Can we have some fun?" The Noah girl licked her lollipop, eager to either have some fun with the exorcists or hurry and get their newest Noah and head home. "Can we play with the exorcists? Please? Pweaseeeee??" the Noah girl tugged yet again at Tyki's coat in an attempt to get the middle aged Noah man to 'play' with the exorcists with her. "The Earl's instructions were only to get the new exorcist girl with the power to create. So, we'll only harm the exorcists if they get in the way. Understood?" Tyki lighted his cigarette and breathing in once, sucked in the fumes of the death stick. Road pouted. "Whatever." She turned to their newest family member, a thin smile forming on her lips. "Do you wanna have fun?" she asked, hoping that her new sibling would agree with her instead of Tyki. "I'm going with Tyki on this one. I'm not going to get into trouble on my first mission unnecessarily you know." Road pouted again.

-

Kaze had a weird feeling. He felt two dark presences nearby; the aura's of those people eerily familiar to the two foreign aura's he had felt when he had freed Allen from that Noah's dimension. Kaze smacked his forehead in frustration. Of course! It was the Noahs! He had to warn his comrades.

Dashing upstairs, he caught Miranda by surprise. Miranda had been heading to the first floor to get a drink when Kaze bumped into her. "Kaze? What's wrong?" Miranda said noticing the worried look in Kaze's eyes. The blue eyed boy glanced up at the older woman. "The Noah are nearby," he murmured before rushing up the stairs. Miranda stared after him, an exasperated look on her face. She began rushing down the stairs to Mr and Mrs F's room.

-

"Allen! Lavi! The Noah are here! They're probably looking for something! Quick, we've gotta get the girls and GO!" Hikaru, Allen and Lavi looked with horrified eyes at the panting boy who stood at the doorway, the wall supporting his distressed-postured body. Allen got up and dashed to Feliske's room immediately. The boy flashed past Kaze and Lavi dashed to the room where Vivere was staying in.

Hikaru looked at Kaze who shrugged. "I guess I'm of no use. Are the exorcists always like that?" Kaze shrugged again. "I don't know. I've only been with the order for a week. Right. You should get ready to leave. You heard their explanations about the Noah just now didn't you?" Hikaru shuddered. He reached over to his knapsack. "Don't waste time. Come on, Miranda's getting your mom and dad. There's no time to lose." Hikaru's face took up a serious expression. He nodded and he and Kaze left the room in three strides.

-

Lenalee and Feliske were surprised when the white haired teenager burst through the door. Sure they had heard his footsteps echoing across the corridor but they hadn't expected him to burst through the door so forcefully. "There're Noah nearby! They're probably after Feliske!" The news rang in the ears of the two girls and their eyes widened. Pulling the older of the two girls up, Allen bent down to her ear level(Wahaha! Now he's much taller than Lenalee even though she grew too!). "Lenalee," he whispered, "I promised Komui something. I promised him, that I'd protect you. Even if it costs me my life. So take Feliske, take her parents and take Miranda and shelter yourselves back at the order. I don't think they'll realise it that soon so please. Take good care of them. Kaze'll open the portal for you." Lenalee's eyes widened at Allen's request. How could he do that to her? It wasn't fair for either of them! She looked up at the white haired exorcist who had resumed his normal way of standing. He smiled slightly as she gazed up at him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him angrily. "Did you think what _I_ wanted mattered?! Did you think about that?!" Tears gathered at the sides of her amethyst eyes and began trailing down her now fairly pale cheeks as her comrade began to speak. "I'm only following Komui's orders. And what my heart is saying. So please. Take them back to the order with you. We'll hold off the Noah." Allen's eyes softened. He knew very well what was coming next. The dams in Lenalee's eyes broke and the water came spilling out onto Allen's usual formal white shirt and ribbon as she pounded his shoulder with his fist. (People, I'm hyper. So if it sounds cheesy, tell me. ;D)

Feliske hung her head. Why didn't they just give her to the Noah if it caused this much grief? She was willing to stop the pain she caused others when they or their loved ones were sent out to battle for someone else's life and risking their own. Even if it meant _her _death.

Allen looked up with a serious expression, Lenalee still sobbing on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed and his tone changed to a serious one. He almost looked angry and Feliske got the impression that the white haired boy was angry at her for causing himself as well as the sobbing girl on his shoulder so much pain. "Feliske." The chocolate haired exorcist clamped her eyes shut ready to receive a shower of words trapping feelings unexpressed till now. Feelings of anger and hatred. Instead, she got a smile from Allen; the future general's serious expression fading.

"Get ready to leave. Lavi's already gone to get Feliske and Kaze and Hikaru are probably already waiting downstairs for instructions for our counterattack. Don't worry. You and your family'll be safe at HQ. Leave this to us. Lenalee will be your escort and Miranda will be there if anything bad happens. Kaze'll open the portal for you and me, Lavi, Vivere and Kaze himself will be positioned as well as we can to protect the town and bring the fight if any to a place away from your house. Tell the others the plan. That understood?" Feliske looked up at the older boy, her eyes shining with admiration for the cursed boy. Standing up, the crimson eyed girl nodded with determination. Running out the door, she ran down the steps hurriedly to where her parents and brother were awaiting the arrival of herself and the two remaining exorcists still in her room.

-

Vivere stood at the foot of the staircase as their newest exorcist came running towards the large group of people who had gathered in the living room. As if reading Vivere's thoughts which were projected in her eyes, the youngest exorcist said, "Allen and Lenalee-senpai'll be down in a bit. They're discussing something important. And Allen told me to tell you guys the plan." Lavi nodded. Vivere looked over her shoulder at him as Feliske hopped off the last step. He smiled at her warmly. Blushing slightly, she turned away.

Feliske began explaining the plan Allen had devised the moment the group had gathered together.

-

"Lenalee, are you alright now?" Allen patted Lenalee's back his eyes closed a small reassuring smile playing on his lips. The ebony haired girl smiled sadly. "Yeah..." she murmured softly. She felt warm and fuzzy. It was so comforting to have her-possibly-last moments with her love. Sure Lenalee didn't know if his feelings for her were the same as hers were for him. But at least she could hope. There was a likelihood after all. He'd said 'what my heart is saying'; Lenalee could cling to that. Letting Allen go, Lenalee wiped her eyes. She felt better just being held in his arms. "So, you'll go?" Lenalee nodded. Allen smiled. "That's great. Come on, let's go downstairs where everyone's waiting. We'll set up a decoy and send you guys off before the Noah get here." Lenalee half-smiled. "Be careful." Allen nodded and opened the door for the ebony eyed girl who walked out, hands entwined and squeezing each hand with the other hard until their knuckles were white. (Not Allen and Lenalee's hands. Lenalee's two hands. Sorry for the disappointment at not making a potential AllenxLenalee moment. -grin-)

* * *

A/N: I'm tired. Sorry the chapter was boring as usual. But I'm tired and I gotta finish it soon cause I gotta get off the com soon. Here's the chat zone.

* * *

Chat Zone: 

Lavi: Aww, flakes! How come you didn't make Moyashi-chan kiss Lenalee-chan?

Allen & Lenalee: -Hard angry glare; fuming-

iceflakes: 'Cause I didn't want them to. It's not yet time. –Evil smirk-

Lenalee: Hey guys, I just noticed that this is the first time all three of us and flakes' been in the same chat zone since flakes made one here for her fic.

iceflakes, Lavi and Allen: -Talking to one another- Yeah!

Lenalee: -smile- (Secretly happy that she managed to change the subject.) So, how about we give the new year's greetings and head on off to chapter 15?

iceflakes, Lavi and Allen: Yeah! All: HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!


	14. That First Attempt: Part Two

Chapter 15: The First Attempt, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: YAY! I posted chapter 14 the day before I'm writing this (referred to as yesterday as I type this.) and I got four reviews from three of my few favourite reviewers! They are...(DRUM ROLL PLEASE!)

Ghost, ZBoi & mangafreak7793!!! WOOT!

A large round of applause please!

-grin- okay. SO, on with the few things I have to say. –clears throat- Ehem. I will not be able to update ever so frequently now being in secondary 1. So, people, don't be too demanding. And I have discovered something. I get high on _Coca Cola._ xD Yeah. Funny I know. Or not...? Wahaha. Anyways, I'm hyper so dun mind me. –grin- Oh, And Ghost, I'll be replying to your review really soon. So hang in there. I'm only allowed to go online on weekends.

On with the story!

* * *

"Lenalee, are you alright now?" Allen patted Lenalee's back his eyes closed a small reassuring smile playing on his lips. The ebony haired girl smiled sadly. "Yeah..." she murmured softly. She felt warm and fuzzy. It was so comforting to have her-possibly-last moments with her love. Sure Lenalee didn't know if his feelings for her were the same as hers were for him. But at least she could hope. There was a likelihood after all. He'd said 'what my heart is saying'; Lenalee could cling to that. Letting Allen go, Lenalee wiped her eyes. She felt better just being held in his arms. "So, you'll go?" Lenalee nodded. Allen smiled. "That's great. Come on, let's go downstairs where everyone's waiting. We'll set up a decoy and send you guys off before the Noah get here." Lenalee half-smiled. "Be careful." Allen nodded and opened the door for the ebony eyed girl who walked out, hands entwined and squeezing each hand with the other hard until their knuckles were white. (Not Allen and Lenalee's hands. Lenalee's two hands. Sorry for the disappointment at not making a potential AllenxLenalee moment. -grin-) 

-

Lavi looked at the stairs expectantly. Where were Lenalee and Allen? They were supposed to be down by now. He'd heard the plan as had the rest of the group but that had taken long enough for the couple to come down hadn't it? Lavi folded his arms and tapped his fingers against his arm. He was getting impatient. He could tell that the Noah were getting closer by the second and that they really didn't have time left to dilly or dally. He stole a glance at Vivere who stood, arms folded in a similar manner as his were, her back facing him. She looked impatient too. '_Come on Allen, Lenalee. We're all waiting for you. The Noah __are__ coming! Hurry up!'_ Lavi gritted his teeth impatiently. Footsteps resounded around the corner and the moment Lavi looked up, he was blown to the corner, Vivere slamming into him, of course; she had been standing directly in front of him. The debris of the explosion flew past Feliske lightly grazing her left cheek as it zoomed past as the left side of the house blew up. '_Oh shit,' _Lavi thought to himself as he tried to get up, Vivere lying limp on top of him. "Vivere! Vivere!" the apprentice Bookman called to his fallen comrade, a drop of stick red liquid trickled from his forehead to his chin falling dripping off and falling with a barely audible (or not in this case because it's noisy) _plop. _

-

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Allen's pained voice called to the dark haired girl who lay limp in front of him. Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and looked blankly at Allen as her vision came into focus. "Allen...kun," she murmured before sitting up slowly. "What happened...?" Allen looked Lenalee top to bottom. "You're fine just a few scratches and bruises. The Noah are beginning their attack. I think we took too long. Let's hope the others are alright." The girl looked at the white haired boy who was half-kneeling in front of her and noticed the thin line of blood running down the length of his face; he was hurt. "Allen-kun, are you alright?" The boy shrugged the question and got to his feet in a split second. He looked at the girl still sitting on the floor looking up at him with tired eyes. He took the girl by the hand and pulled her up as he had done moments before. "Can you walk?" Lenalee nodded simply and with that, the younger teenager began leading them out of the flames and debris that had collected due to the explosion. Smoke blurred their vision and made their eyes water as they raced along what was left of the corridor to the staircase.

Their comrades' voices found their way through the flames to Allen and Lenalee's ears . Suddenly Lenalee realised something. "Why aren't we using my innocence? We could get out of here really quickly right?" the ebony haired girl breathed. Lenalee coughed as she shielded her eyes from the smoke, her arm positioned in front of her face cautiously. She seemed to think that the white haired teen hadn't heard her and made a face when suddenly a muffled reply came from the exorcist in front of her. "We'll risk either ramming right into something; neither of us can see well in this smoke. And it'd tire you out for no reason and you might collapse or pass out because the smoke'll clog your lungs."

Lenalee's eyes opened wide. She hadn't realised that. They kept running. Suddenly, a piece of the debris which had been consumed in flames moments ago exploded in front of them. Lenalee closed her eyes and prepared for an impact that never came. The only impact she felt was being grabbed and pushed to the ground. She opened her eyes as a drip of blood fell inches away from her mouth. Startled slightly by the sudden sticky and wet feeling the blood drop on her face gave her, she looked up at Allen who had seemingly protected her. But that didn't stop the white-haired exorcist. He pulled her up without a second to spare and propping her lightly on his back ran down the stairs that Lenalee had only just realised they had reached.

-

Relief rushed through Lavi as his comrade's stone grey eyes opened slowly. "Are you hurt?!" Lavi exclaimed in a panicky tone. Vivere shook her head with a small smile. She got up and dusted herself off and checked herself over as Lavi looked at her with troubled eyes. Vivere's hand wondered to the bottom half of her right leg where the pain was the most and felt its way to a small piece of broken glass that was jutting out. A few burns on her elbow stood out on her pale skin. Lavi's eyes softened with worry for his comrade. Just then, he caught a flash of white hair as well as dark coloured hair coming down the staircase; he couldn't really make out the colour because of the smoke. A loud thud followed as if someone had just collapsed on the floor. He and Vivere looked over to where Feliske was helping Lenalee off the white-haired exorcist's back as he half-kneeled patiently, panting furiously. The redhead felt kind of furious but relieved at the same time. He felt pissed at Allen and Lenalee for taking so long to get down that some of them had been hurt when the Noah had arrived. "Allen!" Lavi called to the younger exorcist as the blonde girl in front of him looked at Allen. "We should send them back to HQ quickly!" Allen nodded his head in agreement as he got up on his feet and looked around the room to observe the damage that had been done.

"We should send Vivere to Komui-san too. She's wounded. Alright people! Hurry, we've got not much time." The group of acquaintances gathered around the future general who called to the light blue eyed gatekeeper. "Kaze, open the portal." Kaze nodded at Allen who smiled back in a silent 'thank you'. As the portal opened, he called to those in the group who weren't heading to headquarters to stand beside him. Lenalee stood opposite him, her eyes slightly teary. Allen locked his eyes with hers and they silently promised to see each other again.

The group entered the portal leaving Allen, Lavi and Kaze alone in the wrecked house. They looked at each other confidently and nodded.

Just above them, someone cackled evilly. The trio looked up into the clouds of smoke which hid the starry night sky above and looked to whoever had laughed just now. The brows of the future general furrowed as did those of his comrades as they looked with angered eyes at the attackers; Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot and a new Noah. This battle was going to be a three-on-three fight.

-

Lenalee opened her teary amethyst eyes to find herself standing on a flurry of papers on the floor. She blinked. "Komui-nii's office." She looked around her to find her friends standing, some sitting, all around her. "Lenalee?" Lenalee spun around to see a surprised messy light brown-haired man staring at her. "Reever-san? Where's Komui-nii? I have to tell him some important news! Hurry! We gotta save Allen, Lavi and Kaze before the Noah actually kill them and come here! Send Kanda and Krory-san, maybe even Bookman-san! They need back up!" The chief of the Science Department's eyes widened. He dropped the pile of papers he was carrying and rushed off to get to the phones lined along the walls and bookshelves of her brother's office.

Lenalee watched for a moment as the middle-aged man scurried around the office, ordering the members of the Science Department to fetch some Finders to look for exorcists who weren't already out on missions. Lenalee closed her eyes in temporary relief at the fact that they were safe. _For the moment._

-

Allen lashed out at the new Noah, Lavi and Kaze doing the same to the other two Noah; Kaze to Road and Lavi to Tyki. The new Noah cackled evilly and continued dodging Allen's futile attempts to slash him into two.

"Che," Allen took on Kanda's phrase in frustration. He was getting frustrated because the Noah were exceptionally good then. But, at least, they were forcing the Noah further away from Feliske's house. Allen let out a long breath, his breath had quickened when he had been trying to catch the new addition to the Noah family and he huffed and puffed, chest heaving in and out rapidly. He looked upon the new Noah, whose arms were folded, with eyes burning with determination of getting back to his comrades . _They would win. He swore on it._

-

Lavi swung his gigantic hammer at Tyki, his attack barely grazing the Noah. They had to relax. He, as a Bookman had this rule to follow whenever he fought. He glanced sideways at Allen who was attacking the other Noah without mercy however still unable to land a decent blow or even grazing him. Lavi looked up to his opponent who was smirking at him, an evil gleam visible in his yellow topaz eyes. Lavi hit the surface of his size shifting mallet on the ground with massive brute force which caused his opponent to jump a little. "Ten Ban: Raitei Kaiten!" Tyki looked to the skies with widened eyes as a large bolt of lightning zapped him. Lavi didn't smile. He knew that what he had done would only temporarily defeat the Noah of Pleasure, thus allowing him a short break from the fight. Lavi glanced over at his best friend. He was standing face to face with the new Noah, seemingly not noticing Lavi looking at him. _'We __gotta__ win this fight __Moyashi__. I __gotta__ win it and you __gotta__ win it for __Lenalee. __I __don't__ know what Kaze'll be winning it for. But i__t'll be all three of us returning safe and sound.' _And with that thought lingering in his mind, he turned back to the charcoaled Noah who had begun to reincarnate again. Lavi stood his ground before launching another attack. "Konbo Ban: Gouraiten!" A giant snake of fire and iron appeared before them at the redheaded exorcist's disposal. He smiled and leapt into the battle.

-

Kaze's light blue orbs flashed back and forth as he measured the Noah girl's movements about him. Sure they weren't fast. But you could tell she was simply waiting for the chance to snipe him. Maybe, as Kaze had seen happen with Allen the first time he had arrived in their dimension, Road would pull him into her dimension, which of course would be pretty simple to get out of for the spiky haired preteen. Bracing himself, he leaped with utmost speed and agility to Road's side catching the Noah girl off guard. Thrusting his crescent moon spear at Road, he was about to end it all(Kaze has a final attack that not even the Noah can regenerate and recover from) when-

Time froze.

_Dammit._

-

A day later.

Dark ebony eyes opened in the darkness of the night. As Lenalee's eyes adjusted to the darkness, her mind wondered to where Allen was. She blinked once before shutting her eyes again. "Allen-kun..."

-

Huff.

_I'm getting tired...Where is their energy coming from?! We've been fighting since yesterday night!_

Huff.

_What the heck?! My shoulder hurts... Dammit! I can't hit them! I can't hit them even once! __Moyashi__-chan... I hope he's okay...__Gambateh__, Kaze. I can see you're still standing. Huh... Tough thirteen year-__old.__Stay fighting against Road. You have the power to beat her. I know it. __Ugh... I smell blood... Whose __issit__? Is it Allen's from when he was at this spot just now? _

Huff.

_I'm tired... So tired...I need a break... Where are Lavi and Kaze? Has my fight drifted that far away from theirs? Lenalee, I hope you're safe. I know we can find the courage to beat them...but how?! My Sword of Exorcism doesn't work against Noah...It makes them stronger...Blood...There's a strong stench of blood... How're Lavi and Kaze... I hope they're alright..._

"Done thinking, exorcist?" mused the new Noah. Allen scowled at him, his hold on his Sword tightening. He struggled to stand, blood dripping off him freely. Supporting himself on his sword, Allen pulled together and launched an attack. The Noah dodged. He laughed maniacally. "HAH! Are you exorcists really that weak?!" Allen looked scornfully at his bloodied hands. This was getting really out of hand. Just now, he had received multiple injuries from the undying Noah he was fighting including a few slashes in the back. He gritted his teeth and a pained face took the place of Allen's previously determined face. All the attacks were starting to take effect. He was getting dizzy. _'I have to end this soon before I lose consciousness.'_

Gathering up his strength once more, Allen ran up to the Noah in an attempt to destroy him. The Noah simply stood there looking at his nails. "You can't land one on me boy. And you know that I'll just get more powerful if you hit me. So go ahead. Even if you hurt me, it isn't going to have any effect. I'll just regenerate." At that instant Allen landed a hit on the arrogant Noah. The Noah's charcoal coloured orbs widened as the pain struck him. Then he smiled at the white-haired exorcist as he began to regenerate slowly. But the white exorcist had disappeared. Confused, the Noah looked around him in alarm. _'Where've you gone, damned exorcist?!'_The raven-haired Noah view darkened and looking up, he saw what-or who had blocked out the sunlight. Allen slashed him in half and blood spurted like fountains from his body as the wounds he had received opened. Allen gritted his teeth in an attempt to silence the pain. If not just temporarily.

As the two pieces of the Noah fell apart, Allen steadied himself and fell to the ground slowly despite his efforts. His sword deactivated and yurned back into his uninvocated left arm. He clutched his arm before looking up slowly hoping the Noah wouldn't regenerate. The Noah's regenerating form cackled. As the evil laughter erupted from his lips, Allen looked over the Noah. The Noah ended his laughter abruptly as he clutched his right shoulder; the place Allen had previously landed that one powerful hit. Allen looked at the Noah with a confused expression. What kind of effect had been taken on the Noah? Blood clotted the Noah's mafia clothing as his face cringed with pain.

"Ugh... You've defeated me once boy. Remember this name; Jak Hellsfield. I will be back for you." Allen, teeth still gritted, narrowed his eyes at the Noah as he leapt up and disappeared into a different realm. A split second after, Allen fell yet again, darkness enveloping him once more.

-

"ALLEN!" Lavi ducked briefly as Tyki Mikk attacked him. Glancing yet again at where Allen was sprawled on the ground, Lavi furrowed his brows. He had to get to Allen. The blood collected under him was already large enough to practically shadow Allen's limp form. "This is my last attempt. Road is already exiting her dimension. That Kaze boy put up a good fight. In my opinion anyways." Lavi scowled at the Noah standing in front of him. And just as Tyki began his attack, Road's battered form appeared along with a triumphant Kaze who stood grinning, mere scratches on his face. His staff stood next to him, its majestic moon carving shone in the dimness of the now fading sunlight.

Tyki's eyes widened in disbelief. In a flash, he was at the Noah girl's side grabbing the blue haired figure which hung limply in his arms. Tyki growled angrily at the victorious exorcists. Then, smiling evilly, he sneered. "We'll be back. And next time, we'll win. And you," Tyki's eyes narrowed, "will lose." And with that, he took off.

Lavi heaved a sigh of relief before dashing off towards Allen. Deactivating his innocence, Lavi positioned the mallet in its original place in a hold on his thigh. He half kneeled at Allen's side, blood squeezing their way out of a few cuts on his face, red hair frazzled and messy. Kaze, who had followed suit, stood behind him, eyes wide with unspoken fear.

Allen's stillness frightened the Bookman apprentice. "Allen, Allen talk to me. Allen! Lenalee'll kill me if you don't get back alive. Allen!!" Lavi's emerald orbs filled with worry and anticipation. He turned to Kaze, his eye flashing wildly in desperation. "Kaze, can you get us back to HQ?" he asked as he turned back to Allen's limp form. Kaze nodded and interrupted just as Lavi was about to lift Allen into a piggyback position. "I suggest this. You're wounded right?" With a wave of his staff, Allen was lifted into the air, much to Lavi's amazement. Lavi smiled. "Smart." Kaze beamed. Then, Lavi's smile turned into a thoughtful expression. "But we need to open the portal...Can you multi-task on that?" Kaze shook his head sadly. Lavi smiled at Kaze again. Kaze saw Lavi's 'it's okay' look and smiled in return. Lavi gave Kaze a thumbs up and Kaze gently positioned Allen on Lavi's back with his wind ability before opening the portal.

-

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Amethyst eyes opened in response to the voice. Lenalee sat up, her ears sensitive to whatever noises that might sound in the silence of the night. As the ebony haired girl's eyes adjusted for the second time that night to the darkness, another sound caught her attention. A familiar voice drew her out of her room, eyes wide open searching the boundless darkness of the Black Order's lengthy halls and corridors.

To her surprise, Lavi and Kaze came running out of the darkness. A flash of blood-matted white hair caught her eye. Lenalee was indifferent for a few seconds before realising whose hair that was! She looked to her friends in horror. Blood dripped off their chins and fingers as if they had just escaped a terrible massacre. Her feet found their way to her injured companions. "Oh my god Lavi! What happened?!" she said as she supported him on her shoulder despite the redheaded teen's height. She caught him just before he landed on the floor dropping Allen beside him. Kaze struggled to his aid as Lenalee continued talking to the redheaded Bookman apprentice. Lavi chuckled slightly in amusement. "We won. But only this once. We'll have to get stronger..." With that, the redhead passed out on Lenalee's shoulder. Blood began seeping out the corners of his mouth and clotted at Lenalee's night dress. Lenalee's tears fells off the tip of her chin and onto the floor. She looked up at Kaze, desperately trying not to fill his ears with her senseless crying for her hurt comrades.

* * *

A/N: I thought I should end it here. xD. Okay. Anyways, thanks to you guys I'm still writing ;D And, I'll try to be back next weekend. Okay? Just send me a review of what you think. And If you want, send me an e-mail. If you can find my e-mail address larhhs that is. xD right. See you next Chapter! And ghost, special message for you. "MUAKZ!"

* * *

Chat Zone: 

Allen: -Wipes blood off himself- sigh-

Lenalee: -Wipes tears away (they're real. I gave her onions.)-

Lavi: -rearranges his hair so I don't get angry at him-

Kaze: -sighs and flops down on the floor in exhaustion-

Iceflakes: 0.0

All except for iceflakes: -sigh-

Iceflakes: Anyone ever wonder where I get all the blood for this stuff from?

All except for flakes: -shake heads-

Iceflakes: It's mine. –faint-

All except flakes: HOLY CRAP! FLAKES!

All(exceppt flakes): -grab flakes-

Lavi: Looks like we won't be having another chapter until she's better. Thanks for reading. And, since flakes is out, I've got a secret of hers to tell-

Lenalee: -cuts in- AND THAT WILL BE TOLD NEXT WEEK.

Allen: -pushes a protesting Lavi out of the picture-

Kaze: Byes!-waves-

Lenalee: Yeah. Bye! –waves-


	15. Finally Back Home

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL WEEK! I didn't have time the whole week to start typing this chapter and I'm so damn grateful that I'm finally done with my Math homework. Whew. Anyways, I'll try my best to write the chapter properly seeing as I'm groggy and tired. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Amethyst eyes opened in response to the voice. Lenalee sat up, her ears sensitive to whatever noise had sounded in the silence of the night. As the ebony haired girl's eyes adjusted for the second time that night to the darkness, another sound caught her attention. A familiar voice drew her out of her room, eyes wide open searching the boundless darkness of the Black Order's lengthy halls and corridors. 

To her surprise, Lavi and Kaze came running out of the darkness. A flash of blood-matted white hair caught her eye. Lenalee was indifferent for a few seconds before realising whose hair that was! She looked to her friends in horror. Blood dripped off their chins and fingers as if they had just escaped a terrible massacre. Her feet found their way to her injured companions. "Oh my god Lavi! What happened?!" she said as she supported him on her shoulder despite the redheaded teen's height. She caught him just before he landed on the floor dropping Allen beside him. Kaze struggled to his aid as Lenalee continued talking to the redheaded Bookman apprentice. Lavi chuckled slightly in amusement. "We won. But only this once. We'll have to get stronger..." With that, the redhead passed out on Lenalee's shoulder. Blood began seeping out the corners of his mouth and clotted at Lenalee's night dress. Lenalee's tears fells off the tip of her chin and onto the floor. She looked up at Kaze, desperately trying not to fill his ears with her senseless crying for her hurt comrades.

-

Vivere's eyes flicked open. She sat up quietly and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and this time, she was sure that the disturbance in the gate between dimensions had been from Feliske's dimension to theirs. Vivere felt slight pain where the heavy white sheets lay draped over the remaining length of her legs that had stuck out of the bed sheet when she had sat up. Her hands wondered as it had the day before down her long, elegant legs to the bandage that wrapped around the wound on her lower leg. Her mind wondered back to the redheaded Bookman apprentice. Vivere threw the covers off herself and yanked on her platform boots and exorcist uniform before walking down the hallway to Komui's office. She knew that most likely Komui wouldn't be awake at that hour with his attitude towards work when he wasn't serious. Maybe he would be serious this once and be awake?

-

Lenalee hurried along as Kaze kept up with a small fast paced jog and their two fellow exorcists floated next to them with the acceptance of Kaze's wind ability. Lenalee didn't like where this was going. Allen was obviously very faint and she knew Lavi would be fine; he was strong on the inside and out, as his close friend she should know by now what his ideals, strengths and weaknesses were. She rushed on out into the open corridor which led to her brother's office and with Kaze following closely behind, made a sharp turn. She bumped into someone and both people fell over with a loud _thud._

Rubbing her head warily, both female exorcists looked at each other with slight confusion. "Vivere?" "Lenalee?" Kaze looked on as the two got to their feet. Vivere's eyes wondered to Lavi and Allen who were floating in the air. "AIEEEEEEE!!! How are they doing that?!" Vivere's finger shot up to point past Lenalee and Kaze at the passed out exorcists floating in the air. Lenalee shook her head. "No time to explain." Vivere looked at her blankly until a soft _plop_ echoed through the silence of the Black Order in the night. She looked to Lavi and Allen and realised that they hadn't been at the order and had probably just arrived home from their fight with the three Noah. Covering her mouth with her hand, Vivere's eyes widened and Lenalee looked down near to sobs when her head suddenly shot up and determination was plastered on. "We've got to get to Komui's office." Vivere looked at Lenalee and Kaze as they rushed along down the hallway and followed suit when she remembered she had to be going to Komui's office as well.

-

A/N: My creative juices have evaporated and ghost hasn't been online lately. Oh well. I'll try my best.

-

"Nii-san!" Squad Chief Reever glanced up from his work to look at the ebony-with-a-green-hue haired girl who had just rushed in in desperation of her brother's presence. With sleepy eyes, his gaze drifted to the blue haired boy who had just rushed in after Lenalee. And behind him, two familiar faces, lost in a mass of blood which seeped into their-exorcist uniforms?! Reever perked up suddenly as he hurried from his paper-strewn desk and over to the desperate girl who had just bumped into her brother's table.

"Nii-san! Wake up! NII-SAN WAKE UP!!!!" Chief Reever clamped his hands over his ears as the ruthless screaming echoed through the huge room. When he released his ears, he glanced at the teenage girl and then to his fellow members of the Science Department, who had woken up. And for the first time ever, the supervisor woke up from his usually unfazed slumber.

-

A/N: I really don't know what colour Komui's eyes are. Sorry!

-

Komui's small coal black eyes looked at Lenalee past his glasses which rested on the bridge of his nose. He blinked at the distressed form of his sister glaring with slight grief sewn into her anger. "Lenalee?" The supervisor sat up with unusual seriousness. "Are you alright?" Lenalee shook her head, her loose tears flying around her. Her ebony coloured hair swished with her movements and she explained the situation to her older brother just as Vivere stopped next to her.

Komui listened with sensitivity to his sibling's feelings and emotions until she finished her story. Reever of course had rushed Kaze off with him to the infirmary to get the two badly wounded exorcists the medical attention they required as their lives faded. Vivere's expression changed through the different scenes of Allen and Lavi's night return. And though there wasn't much of a story to tell, Lenalee went into hysterics at almost all of the scenes with the exception of their wondering through the halls of the Black Order and to Komui's office.

Lenalee sobbed on her brother's lap on their velvet sofa in Komui's paper-flooded office. Vivere sat next to Lenalee's crouching form, she herself curling into a foetal position, in defence to the cold of the night in the high towers of the Black Order. "Vivere." The blonde haired girl turned to look at the supervisor and then to his sister who had just fallen asleep on his lap. "You came to see me?" Vivere leaned forwards slightly. A lock of hair fell past her ears and she pushed it back to fit it behind her ear. "It doesn't matter anymore. I just came by to tell you that I felt a disturbance in between the dimension. It was just Kaze opening a portal and returning with Allen and Lavi." Komui nodded, turning away from the fifteen year-old.

-

Lenalee woke up, surprised to see herself on the velvet couch in her brother's office, a pillow cushioning her head, a blanket draped over her shoulders. She sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Nii-san?" Her brother's head popped up from a stack of papers, an unusual not-sleepiness having taken his usually lazy stance. "How're Allen and Lavi?" Komui blinked at his younger sister who was too caring for others to care for herself. He smiled before shaking his head. "You've always been so kind Lenalee. They're fine. You can go visit them after you've taken a shower and had your breakfast. So get started. The sooner the better as they say." The supervisor chuckled lightly before disappearing around his stack of papers again.

-

Lenalee walked round the corner and spotted Feliske, Miranda, Krory and Vivere walking ahead of her. She called to her comrades, who turned around at the sound of her voicing their names. Lenalee had taken her shower, had her breakfast and was now heading to the infirmary. She was going to see Allen and Lavi.

The ebony haired girl breathed in short gasps of breath as she caught up with her comrades. They smiled in greeting. "Hey Lenalee! Where're you headed?" Vivere asked in a singsong voice, a smile playing on her lips. Lenalee flashed Vivere her normal cheerful smile. "If you're heading to the infirmary, that's where I'm going." The five exorcists continued to laugh and giggle all the way to the infirmary.

-

Komui's face darkened as he read the analysis. He didn't like this and he didn't think it would do his sister any good. He had always expected this to happen. After the first battle, he knew that even though Hevlaska had given Lenalee back her Innocence which had then reverted back to its original form, it would begin to evolve. Now, from his analysis, the Innocence was evolving rapidly. He would have to warn Lenalee of the setbacks or maybe just tell her that they needed her Innocence to be analysed by Hevlaska. Then again, he didn't want to lie to his heartbroken little sister only for her to find out sooner or later. And crush her. Her Innocence was changing into a parasitic type.

-

Lenalee looked down at the somewhat heavily bandaged Destroyer of Time; her love. Lavi stood along with her other comrades around the white-haired teen who lay in the bed in front of them. The ebony haired girl watched his every movement with soft eyes. But the boy rarely moved and Lenalee looked on, hope still existent in her mind. A hand clasped her shoulder and Lenalee spun around to face the redheaded Bookman apprentice. Lavi's bandana had been removed and lay at the side of the table, washed and dried, slumped at one corner of the room. Bandages caressing his face and a small bruise on his cheek made him look like a gang leader who had been victorious in winning a gang fight although injured.

Lenalee felt a small smile play on her lips when the Bookman apprentice opened his mouth and spoke. "He'll be okay." Wiping the sides of her eyes, Lenalee looked up at the (much) taller exorcist and hugged him briefly in thanks for his undying support.

At that exact moment, the cursed exorcist's left eye activated and though he was still unconscious, a whisper escaped his lips. "_It hurts..__"_ Lenalee was startled by this sudden reaction as her fellow exorcists were. She put a hand on Allen's forehead before closing his eye. "He's not running a fever. I suggest we let him get some rest." Everyone nodded and headed out of the room. Vivere hung behind to have a short chat with Lavi.

-

Feliske drew a bouquet of flowers in the air before touching it with her right hand. The flowers immediately materialised and the thirteen year-old caught the flowers before deactivating her Innocence. She sighed before settling back down on her bed, bouquet of flowers in hand. '_Maybe I __should visit __Tou__-san and Ka-san,'_ the brown haired girl stared at her feet. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hikaru's head popped up from behind the door. His brown hair swayed as he spoke, "I'm going to see Komui. He's asked me to check if I am compatible with Innocence seeing as you are. Wanna come?" Feliske smiled. "Sure." And with that, she walked out of the room, the bouquet of flowers on her bedside table.

* * *

A/N: I am thoroughly tired and I wanna go to sleep. But first, Thanks to all who helped me make it this far! And CHAT ZONE TIME! 

Chat Zone:

Lavi: What are me and Vivere gonna do?

Iceflakes: I won't tell you but Allen will benefit from it.

Allen: -Whispers something into iceflake's ear-

Iceflakes: Yup you got that right. Anyways, I'm tired so BYE!


	16. Hikaru's Compatible?

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hohsino Katsura does.

A/N: Due to my endless carelessness, forgetfulness, stupidity and idiocy, I'm in trouble again. Anyways, I hate my life and I'm gonna relax myself in typing this. Enjoy.

* * *

Lenalee felt a small smile play on her lips when the Bookman apprentice opened his mouth and spoke. "He'll be okay." Wiping the sides of her eyes, Lenalee looked up at the (much) taller exorcist and hugged him briefly in thanks for his undying support.

At that exact moment, the cursed exorcist's left eye activated and though he was still unconscious, a whisper escaped his lips. "_It hurts__.."_ Lenalee was startled by this sudden reaction as her fellow exorcists were. She put a hand on Allen's forehead before closing his eye. "He's not running a fever. I suggest we let him get some rest." Everyone nodded and headed out of the room. Vivere hung behind to have a short chat with Lavi.

-

Feliske drew a bouquet of flowers in the air before touching it with her right hand. The flowers immediately materialised and the thirteen year-old caught the flowers before deactivating her Innocence. She sighed before settling back down on her bed, bouquet of flowers in hand. '_Maybe I should visit __Tou__-san and Ka-san,'_ the brown haired girl stared at her feet. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hikaru's head popped up from behind the door. His brown hair swayed as he spoke, "I'm going to see Komui. He's asked me to check if I am compatible with Innocence seeing as you are. Wanna come?" Feliske smiled. "Sure." And with that, she walked out of the room, the bouquet of flowers on her bedside table.

-

The apprentice Bookman sat back down on his bed, the blonde haired girl standing in front of him patiently. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" the redhead enquired as he looked up from his gaze on the floor. "I urh, thought maybe I should tell you this..." She leaned over as if to whisper into his ear and Lavi, usually the one who expected things the most, was caught off guard. Instead of an inaudible whisper, Vivere planted a kiss on Lavi's lips as the redheaded tee looked at the half –lidded stony eyed girl who stood leaning into him.

-

"Komui, are you sure my brother will not be forced to take in innocence if he's not immediately compatible with Innocence?" Feliske peered with firm decided eyes at the supervisor. Komui nodded, sure of his actions. "Definitely. He's your brother from your world and I have no right. But since he didn't mind, he came. It's completely his own choice." Hikaru nodded, his chocolaty brown hair swaying. Feliske seemed unsure as they stepped upon the elevator in Hevleska's chamber. Feliske looked on, yet again, upon the dark emptiness below their descending below. She turned back to stare at the white mass of ectoplasm of an exorcist that ascended before them.

-

Lavi looked at Vivere with a flushed and bewildered expression as the blonde haired girl ran out of the room without a word. He smacked his hand against his head in confusion, desperate to try and understand what was going on. What the hell just happened?! He got up, pushing the moment to the back of his mind and left the room on shaky, trembling feet and staggered to the cafeteria, hopeful that he would find Lenalee there and ask her if she wanted to know what had happened that night they had fought Tyki, Road and their new Noah brother. He grabbed at the wall to steady himself, the sting from his injuries disappearing.

-

Lenalee sat in her chair, her fork prodding the spaghetti that sat, waiting to be eaten, on her plate. Dazed from the day's happenings, Lenalee pictured her beloved Allen sitting in front of her, his piles of food stacked on the table, his muffled nags about eating right. Her laughter echoing through the air as the meal, cheery as it may have been, was only so limited.

Lenalee's amethyst eyes were covered from behind by two hands she recognised well. As the hands disappeared and light filtered through the open space where the hands had been, the Bookman apprentice sat down beside her, face bandaged lightly with a few plasters and he chattered on about eating. Lenalee made an attempt to smile but made off with a small half smile instead.

The time dragged on till evening, the cafeteria almost empty with the exceptions of a few other exorcists, hungry after their mission, and Finders who had just returned with them. Lavi came to a point where he had finished the food he had ordered right after announcing his presence to the ebony haired girl. He had a suggestion to Lenalee. "Lenalee, if you could be told how the battle in Feliske's dimension happened, would you want to know?"

-

Appendages wrapped around Hikaru but the teen didn't flinch. Feliske looked up at him in amusement. So this was the reaction given by her brother towards the white ectoplasm exorcist. A small light sparkled in a corner. It caught Feliske's attention and Hevleska picked it up. "This... In-Innocence...Is Comp-Compatible with this boy..." Komui smiled. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked. The white creature nodded. Hevleska let Hikaru down, handed him his Innocence. "So, what shall we embed your Innocence to?" Feliske giggled, catching Komui's attention. "Nii-san was, is and will always be the best archer I've ever seen." Hikaru chuckled. "But, there isn't a bow if I want to prove it to Komui here. And even if want to embed it, there still wouldn't be a bow here." "We can always custom-make it. It'll be to your liking. The design, material all of that sort. If we get it done quickly, you guys can go home sooner. Your school starts in three days. That's what your parents told me."

A loud whining noise echoed through the halls of the order.

-

A/N: Hi guys! Again anyways. Anyway, I would like to state a few new events here at my place. I reach home at 3 something every day which would mean I might update late. I always have tons of homework to do and so the chemical reaction would be slower chapters. Sorry for any disappointment caused.

-

Lenalee looked at Lavi with confused eyes. Was the redheaded Bookman apprentice really going to tell her what had had happened during their battle? She didn't want to know but she wanted to know. She had to be strong for her friends' sakes. She drew her next breath slowly. She nodded. Lavi smiled at her. "Okay, this is how it was. Me and Allen and Kaze, you know, we, well, fought the Noah. And I fought Tyki, Kaze to Road and Allen to a new Noah...This new Noah, got Allen pretty bad but from what I was able to catch a glimpse of, Allen did something and the Noah had to run off." Lenalee nodded again slowly. She couldn't believe it. The Noah were gathering more siblings, and the exorcists had been decreasing in number. This wasn't good; Lenalee was sure it would come back to haunt them if they didn't gather more exorcists soon.

* * *

A/N: Okay, people. Listen, I have a life here, and being a Secondary One Student, or as you could say, seventh grade, I live far from my school and I have loads of homework to finish over the weekends and stuff so I'll be ending this chapter. I'll be back when the June Hols start, and maybe if I can, I'll slip in a new chapter once in a while. I'll try to get my drawings scanned and posted on deviant art so that you people can see how okay-okay my drawings are. Haha. See you guys in a LONG TIME!

Chat Zone:

Lavi: It's so sad that we're gonna leave for a while. I wished we could do more of this. And though Flakes doesn't want to admit it, she can't draw me and her head is out of ideas.

Flakes: -smacks Lavi harshly with her Innocence.- Shuddap, I'm the author here and YOU'RE the LABOURER.

Lavi: OW! And since when in freaking hell did you have an Innocence?!

Flakes: Since I started going to school this year. And It's really cool, compared to yours.

Lavi: That's so Mean! If you say it's SO GREAT, I challenge you!

Flakes: COME ON!

(Flakes and Lavi activate Innocences.)

Chat Zone Premiere To Be Continued...


	17. Lenalee's Been Taken!

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: I'm surprised I started typing this so soon. But heck I'm still down with fever; can't go outside, can't drink nice sweet drinks, cant a lot of things. So even though I said it'd be a little while until I start my next chapter, I felt like doing some today. Oh and if anyone cares to wonder, I always publish the first unedited copy every time I update. Okay. –takes a deep breath- Here I go!

* * *

Lenalee looked at Lavi with confused eyes. Was the redheaded Bookman apprentice really going to tell her what had had happened during their battle? She didn't want to know but she wanted to know. She had to be strong for her friends' sakes. She drew her next breath slowly. She nodded. Lavi smiled at her. "Okay, this is how it was. Me and Allen and Kaze, you know, we, well, fought the Noah. And I fought Tyki, Kaze to Road and Allen to a new Noah...This new Noah, got Allen pretty bad but from what I was able to catch a glimpse of, Allen did something and the Noah had to run off." Lenalee nodded again slowly. She couldn't believe it. The Noah were gathering more siblings, and the exorcists had been decreasing in number. This wasn't good; Lenalee was sure it would come back to haunt them if they didn't gather more exorcists soon.

Lavi went on into detail and Lenalee listened intently, the tears Lavi had expected pouring down her cheeks as Kaze came to sit beside them. Lenalee swished away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand as Lavi came to the end of the story. Kaze bowed his head and stared at his feet.

The sound of loud whining echoed down the halls and the moment of sad and silent anguish melted away. The three teenagers sitting at the cafeteria table nearest to the entrance looked up to find the supervisor and the whole Frixion family striding into the room noisily. A small smile tugged at Lenalee's lips as she recalled those times when she was younger and always needed to be around her nii-san to be sane. She giggled slightly and Lavi looked at her in amusement.

When the noisy group of people finally came to a stop in front of them, Feliske smiled at Lenalee and Lavi and winked at Kaze. Kaze blinked and started giggling like a small child. Hikaru looked amused and seemed to be in a happier mood than usual. Komui suddenly clapped his hands. Everyone diverted their attention to the childish man.

-

Allen tossed and turned as his eye activated and deactivated rapidly within mille-seconds. A short cry of agony escaped the white haired youth's lips as the pain tortured him in his semi-conscious state. Out of the blue, the agonising stopped as the white haired exorcist lay limply over the side of the bed, his arm dangling freely at the side of it. He looked up, eyes unfocused and staring into nothing.

-

"We'll be heading back to Feliske's dimension as soon as Hikaru's innocence is ready!" Komui chirped. Lenalee looked from her brother to Hikaru. "Hikaru's innocence?!" Lavi's mouth hung open as Vivere strode into the room. Seeing the bewildered expressions on her comrades' faces, Vivere was slightly taken aback. "What?" she queried, "What's wrong?" Lenalee smiled at her. "Nothing. We just found out that Hikaru here is compatible with innocence."

-

The white haired youth stumbled through the halls of the Black Order, his legs getting weaker with every step. Allen panted heavily as he came to a stop, leaning on a random pillar. He heard loud gasps coming from the cafeteria from where he was. Looking up, his silvery-grey eyes glittered in the darkness of the Black Order Halls which were dark even during the day time. Allen continued on when suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. "Oi, shouldn't you be in bed?" Allen blinked. He could see that the person was short; meaning it wasn't Kanda and the person had a girlish voice. He couldn't tell right now but he was sure this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. At least TRY to pay attention!" The loud voice broke Allen's train of thought as the eighteen year-old looked up at the person(He'd fallen down). What he saw surprised him. Two gold glittering eyes wavered in the darkness. Struggling to get up, Allen made a vain attempt to run away towards the voices, the voices of his comrades. However, as the boy got up, a hand pushed him down again. "You didn't even ANSWER me! How rude! And where do you think you're going?!" The person's face came down close to his own and he finally realised. It was Road Kamelot.

-

A/N: Tired sehhhssss...It's 5.02 am and I was sleeping on the couch downstairs and then I woke up at like, 4.30? So mean. Haha. My bro never wake me up liao. Nevermind arhh. At least dow there not as cold as up here. Hee hee. Excuse me for crappy writing yeah?

-

Lenalee got up from her seat as Lavi and Vivere sat side by side, mouths hanging wide open, tempted but smart flies hovering, waiting to enter. (haha) The ebony haired girl looked at her friends. "I'm going to go check on Allen. I'll go back to my room after that. I needa get some rest. I do wonder though, Komui-nii, why is it that no one's coming to the cafeteria for dinner even though it's about time for dinner?" Komui stopped laughing at this statement and suddenly rushed off to, Lenalee assumed his office to wake Reever and the rest and ask them to eat dinner and then start another endless period of work.

Lenalee began walking down the hallway when suddenly, a figure caught her attention. But before Lenalee could manage to silence her footsteps, the figure heard her coming. The person turned around and Lenalee saw the smirk on their face. "Lenalee! Run!" Allen's voice reached Lenalee's ears and she looked past the mystery person and at the white haired youth, his forehead half covered in Noah markings. "Allen! What happened?!" Before Lenalee could say anything more, the figure punched her in the stomach and grabbed her split seconds before she should have started flying. "_Innocence, activate." _Lenalee kicked away the person holding her as she wiped the trail of blood on her lip and chin. The person was sent flying but caught themselves halfway and spoke. "Hey, I don't want to hurt anyone here. I just have to bring Alleny here back to Earl-sama." Lenalee's eyes widened as the gold coloured eyes glared at her. "Road?!" Road chuckled. "Finally figured out?" The Noah girl lunged at her and hit her hard on the head. Blacking out, Lenalee fell limp on the ground and Road picked her up before leaving with the help of Rero, the Earl's umbrella. "I guess I won't need you anymore, Alleny. I have another doll to play with now. Ja' ne'!"

Allen looked on as he tried to invocate his innocence. Finally, the Black Claw emerged and Allen slashed out at Road despite the sting of his injuries and the crosses on his forehead. Road dodged his attack easily before cackling evilly. "You can't catch me. But, if you want your precious little Lenalee back, give me the girl with the power of Creation! I assure you, if you don't give her to me in 2 days, I'LL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS LENALEE." And with that, Road disappeared, leaving Allen, helpless in the darkness. "DAMMIT!" he screamed.

-

Lavi perked up at the sound which sounded like someone complaining in agony that echoed in his ears. He looked at Vivere who looked confused, seemingly due to the same sound he had heard. "Vivere, you hear that?" Vivere nodded her head, a determined look on her face. "That sounded like Allen..." Feliske trailed off as she stared blankly at where the sound was coming from. "I'll go check." Lavi stood up and began walking out of the cafeteria.

What awaited Lavi surprised the young Bookman apprentice and worried him. There, in the middle of the corridor, about five minutes of walking distance away from the cafeteria, was Allen, the prophesized 'Destroyer of Time'. His head in his hands, the white haired teen looked like he was agonizing over an irreplaceable loss. The redhead walked up to his best friend. "Allen, what happened? Where's Lenalee?"

Allen seemed to have not noticed his comrade until he had spoken and the trebling hands released Allen's face from their grasp and the ashen faced teen looked at Lavi, his eyes teeming with tears, crosses on his forehead bloody and untreated. Lavi looked upon his broken hearted comrade with worried eyes, taking in the look of anger and pure sadness on the white haired exorcist's face.

"She...She took Lenalee..." the boy spat through gritted teeth, "I couldn't protect her. I wasn't strong enough. I'm WORTHLESS!" Lavi's face darkened. "Who took Lenalee, Allen?!" The red haired teen took Allen by the shoulders and shook him vigorously. Allen bit his lip in fury, a stream of blood trickling down his chin. "Road. She did it. I'm gonna get Lenalee back even if it kills me." He stood up swiftly, ignoring the screaming wounds, begging him to rest. A small pink frilly paper flitted down from the open window. Allen noticed immediately and held out his hand as the paper cascaded down and landed on Allen's open palm. Allen stared at the scribbles on the frilly piece of paper. It read;

_**Dear **__**Alleny**__** and friends at the Black Order,**_

_Hihi__! This is R04d! __Haha__, like my name? How are you? Grieving over my newest doll, your precious little Lenalee? Well, the Earl felt like being nice to you. So, we're giving back Lenalee__With a condition of course.__ Give us Feliske __Frixion__ and we'll give you your love back. Hope you make the right choice!_

_Your__ friendly Noah,_

_R0ad Kamel0t

* * *

_

A/N: OKayy... Even I didn't expect it to turn out this way. –shrug- oh well. Anyway, on to chat zone! And thanks for the reviews!

Chat Zone:

(Lavi is on the ground, wounded badly.)

Flakes: -Dusts herself off- Well, you believe me now?

Lavi: -barely able to nod-

Flakes: Good. –Walks away-

Haha. END.


	18. Save the World, Or Save Lenalee?

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Okay. I'm trying to type this well for you guys out there okay? And for my auntie Liyana and my Good friend, the first in my secondary school to read my fic, Chewy(Nick)! I dedicate this chapter to yous! And don't worry Ghost. I haven't forgotten you. This is written for you toos. By the way, i realised a flaw that might make people confused about something. If you're wondering why Road sent a letter even though she already told Allen the price for Lenalee back, it's cause she wants to alert the whole order. She left them all over the order; those notices.

* * *

"She...She took Lenalee..." the boy spat through gritted teeth, "I couldn't protect her. I wasn't strong enough. I'm WORTHLESS!" Lavi's face darkened. "Who took Lenalee, Allen?!" The red haired teen took Allen by the shoulders and shook him vigorously. Allen bit his lip in fury, a stream of blood trickling down his chin. "Road. She did it. I'm gonna get Lenalee back even if it kills me." He stood up swiftly, ignoring the screaming wounds, begging him to rest. A small pink frilly paper flitted down from the open window. Allen noticed immediately and held out his hand as the paper cascaded down and landed on Allen's open palm. Allen stared at the scribbles on the frilly piece of paper. It read;

_**Dear **__**Alleny**__** and friends at the Black Order,**_

_Hihi__! This is R04d! __Haha__, like my name? How are you? Grieving over my newest doll, your precious little Lenalee? Well, the Earl felt like being nice to you. So, we're giving back Lenalee. __With a condition of course.__ Give us Feliske __Frixion__ and we'll give you your love back. Hope you make the right choice!_

_Your__ friendly Noah,_

_R0ad Kamel0t_

Allen bit his lip as he stared down the hall. Papers fluttered about noisily as a midnight breeze blew in through the windows.

-

Komui didn't show up at his office the next morning when Lavi came as requested by Komui himself earlier in the day. When Komui had found out that Lenalee, his one and only sister, who meant the world to him, had been taken away by the notorious Noah clan, he had withdrawn himself from his duties as Supervisor, the people under his leadership left without orders for that period of time. The normally ecstatic man had retreated to his room shortly after breakfast, which no one had seen him take.

Lavi tapped his finger against his thigh, hands by his side eyes locked on his feet which seemed somewhat interesting all of a sudden. The redhead glanced up from the plain view of his leather boots at Squad Chief Reever who had been appointed to fill in for the dark haired supervisor who was coping with depression.

"You got a mission for me or something?" The Squad Chief nodded. He handed Lavi a booklet of few pages, obviously hinting at the fact that the mission would be a brief and short mission. Flipping through the booklet briefly, Lavi glanced up at the tired looking scientist. "A situation in Russia?" Reever nodded. "There's a fued going on and it seems that the Russians are winning due to a so-called mystic crystal. We'd like you to check it out. Well, Komui does anyway." Reever shrugged. Lavi closed the booklet softly, picking up his suitcase, he made his way to the door, not faltering a single step.

As he was about to exit from the messy paper-strewn office, Reever called out to him. "Oh and Lavi, keep a look out for Lenalee while you're on the job." The redheaded Bookman apprentice nodded simply and walked out the door quietly. Reever sighed. "Why did it end up like this?"

-

The white haired exorcist sat on the floor, leaning against his bed sorrowfully, hugging his knees. His head positioned between his knees and his chest, Allen's tears fell silently as he thought of how he hadn't been able to save Lenalee. Her smile flashed in his head causing him to grit his teeth, anger building up inside him; anger at his own incapability.

A knock resounded from the door, Allen looked up gravely. Wiping his eyes, he called, "Coming." He stood up and opened the door to see Lavi smiling at him. "Hey. I'm going on a mission. Try not to get lost while I'm gone." The white haired exorcist simply smiled. "I won't. I won't do anything rash either."

-

Komui looked up from his position on his desk in his room groggily. He had fallen asleep on the desk while mourning over the loss of his younger sister and to his own surprise, woken up as rain poured down outside the walls of the order. Komui sat up promptly, his glasses sliding down his nose before the dark haired supervisor pushed them up the bridge of his nose once again. He glanced at the view outside his window.

"Lenalee likes the rain," he whispered to no one in particular. The room was quiet with the exception of the pit-pattering of rain outside.

-

Lavi looked up briefly and held his hand out in front of himself as though confirming that it really was raining and that he wasn't dreaming. The Bookman apprentice smiled. He thought of the goodness the rain brought; washing away the sins of sinners, cleansing the heart of the troubled and worried. He looked to the scene before him. A finder got into the boat that had docked at the small pier at the foot of the Black Order that Lavi was about to take to get to the train station in the town nearby.

-

Allen stared down at the pink and frilly piece of paper with scribbles on it, the words that were written on it digging a large hole in his head, a place for something that wasn't there. He read and reread the note, thoughts of the unkind sort lingering in his head for a moment before melting away, labelled as a never-will-happen event which was irrelevant. The throbbing in his head as blood pulsed through his veins worsened. Allen stared up at the ceiling, his tired form leaning against the bed yet again. The pit-pattering of rain pelting from the dark skies above echoing in his ears as they hit the building concrete and glass windows.

Allen stood up. He had to make a choice. Save the world or save Lenalee?

-

Feliske sat back down on her bed, the bouquet of flowers, now beginning to wilt in its place on the bedside table. Looking at it, Feliske realised that she was the key to solving the case. Give herself to them and get Lenalee back. The thirteen year-old's gaze drifted out and beyond the city that descended upon the building.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I'm kinda done with this chapter. Wow. I reversed my note's effect. Haha. Take this as a Chinese New Year Gift to all of you. Haha. PS, my cousins.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: -yawns- ehh. Why's my picture on your desktop? And I think your chapter is boring.

Flakes: Aww. You're so mean. Hmph. I'll take your picture down and put up that picture of Allen and Lenalee kissing-

Allen: WHAT?! I-I... WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!

Flakes: Whoops. Time to run away.-starts running away-

Allen: GET BACK HERE!-runs after flakes-

Lavi: -Sigh- Oh well. Happy Chinese new year to all! Bye. I'm gonna go grab a bite at the cafeteria.


	19. Road's Flaw

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: YAY! I'm Back again! I'm typing this while I'm half sick. Been sick over a week now since last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Feliske sat back down on her bed, the bouquet of flowers, now beginning to wilt in its place on the bedside table. Looking at it, Feliske realised that she was the key to solving the case. Give herself to them and get Lenalee back. The thirteen year-old's gaze drifted out and beyond the city that descended upon the building.

-

Lavi stretched as he got off the train which had just arrived at the train station after a three-day trip to the small town of St. Petersburg in Russia, the area where the war had begun being won over by the Russians. Lavi folded his arms as he tried to keep warm; it was winter in the living wreck of a town and it was snowing. He walked through the gates and stared around him. The town was a mass of Ruins, destroyed crater tanks and jeeps littering the streets. A number of people were celebrating with toasts at open bars across the street, some of them simply makeshift works; a barrel on the cold barren earth, a bunch of men with beer in large mugs. Lavi decided to question the police officer standing guard at the gate.

"Did this town just win another battle?" he enquired politely. The policeman looked at him with empty eyes. Lavi's eyes widened as he realised that the policeman was an akuma. Reaching for his hammer instinctively, the redheaded exorcist swung the soon oversized mallet at the akuma policeman. Hushed whispers arose from the men at that were at the makeshift 'bars' as they looked on. The akuma exploded and Lavi looked back at the crowd of people staring at him. A loud blast ensued and Lavi spun around. A building had exploded. Lavi jumped up and was about to extend his hammer over to the area of the blast when a hand punched him in the back, hard. "Hey, where're you going?"

Lavi slipped on the icy earth under him as he tried to land on his feet and glared up at his attacker as he regained his composure. The Level Three Akuma cackled maniacally, the whole crowd of people in the town turning into akuma as its manic laughter echoed into the distance.

-

Feliske looked around her room sadly. She had decided to sacrifice herself for her senior whose absence saddened many, especially the supervisor who had probably retreated himself to his room and not eaten ever since the incident. Feliske began to wonder how her family would feel when they came to know of her leaving. Deciding that those thoughts had a likelihood to break her resolution, the chocolate haired exorcist shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of those thoughts. She activated her Innocence and drew out a portal for herself. Just as she was about to step in, unsure of where the portal would lead her, Allen burst into the room, a determined smile on his face.

"Feliske! I've just noticed the flaw in the Noahs' plan! Let's go tell-" Allen was cut short when he noticed Feliske's unstable portal and Feliske herself standing right in front of it, a look of bewilderment on her face.

-

**Flashback:**

_Allen sat hunched over the dreaded note that was held firm in his hands. He reread the note again. He stared outside into the rain and at the bird__s__ scampering around for cover in the garden outside his room window. He looked at the barely visible reflection of himself in the transparent __glass,__ saw his tired, worn form staring straight back at him. The dark patches under his eyes __reflected lack of sleep over the past few days. His pale face was a sign of the lack of food. __His ruffled hair and messy appearance, traces of withdrawing himself and staying in his room._

_He got up and sat on the cold white bed sheets, tired of the even colder stone floor he had been sitting on moments before and reread the note yet again. How many times had he read it? Had he been unable to let the fact sink deep into his mind and think clearly? Had this been what people called being 'blinded by love'? _

_Then Allen saw it._

-

"Uh Road, there's a flaw in your plans. It wasn't the Earl's plan right? Taking away that exorcist girl just to make Walker kid pissy?" Jak Hellsfield looked up from his magazine. "I just noticed that you forgot to tell the Walker kid where he's supposed to be going to give us that other girl that the Earl wants." Road looked up from her playing. "Aww man... Damn." Road thought for a moment, her finger to her chin. She shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much actually." Jak looked at her in amazement. "Why not?" "Well, Alleney is probably so messed up his mind's fogged and he won't notice." The Noah girl went back to her playing. Jak went back to his magazines. "Wow. This girl is hot. She's got those big-" "Yay! I'm done! Tada!" Jak looked up at the doll his older sibling had brought back with her a few days ago. He whistled. "Wow. No wonder that Walker kid likes her."

-

"What are you trying to do?!" Allen was shocked. He never thought Feliske would be one to ever resort to something like this.

Kaze burst into the room. "I sensed a portal opening to a dangerous place! What's going on? I tracked the source here." Allen blinked at him. "You can sense where the portal is and where it lead to? Even when the person who opened the portal doesn't?" Kaze nodded. Vivere came into the room. (It's getting crowded in there. O.O)

"What's going on? I saw Kaze leave his food at the cafeteria so quickly so I followed him. What's wrong? Is anything serious happening?" she questioned. Allen looked from Kaze to Feliske to Vivere. He thought for a moment. "Kaze, can you tell where this portal leads to?" Kaze shut his aquamarine eyes. When he opened them, Allen looked at him expectantly. "It leads to where Lenalee-senpai is being held." Allen's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth as if about to puke. Allen rushed out of the room without much less than a gulp, leaving the three junior exorcists by themselves.

-

Allen caught himself against the wall just outside of Feliske's room, his hand still over his mouth, cold sweat rolling down his face. His scar was well contrasted against his now pale face and Allen shut his eyes tightly. He tried to calm himself down. "Allen? Is something wrong?" Allen's eyes flew wide open. His eyes unfocused, an illusion caught him in a memory.

_"Allen-kun?__ Is something wrong?" Allen glanced up and saw the worried face with amethyst eyes glittering brightly at him. A worried expression had taken position on Lenalee's face and the ebony haired girl asked him again, "Allen-kun? Are you alright?"_

A hand took hold of Allen's shoulder and shook him briefly, snapping the white-haired exorcist out of his flashback. "W-What is it Lavi?" The older exorcist narrowed his eyes. "What're you doing out here near Feliske-chan's room, crouching on the floor like this?" Allen looked up at him in surprise as a tear made its way down his cheek. The sudden moisture startled Allen. His left hand moved up his face instinctively to wipe away the fallen tear.

"Allen-senpai?" Kaze's head stuck out of Feliske's room's doorway followed by the heads of Vivere and Feliske herself. Allen stood up, his expression hidden behind his bangs, lips pursed together. He walked in through the doorway of Feliske's room and stood before the portal . Lavi poked his head in through the window and saw Allen step into the portal. "Allen wait!" The red headed Bookman apprentice stepped into the portal after him and the three junior exorcists followed suit.

* * *

A/N: I'm struggling with my drawings today and it's really bothering me. I guess I'll go pack my bag for tomorrow and then I'll head off to read my manga. I just bought 9 D.Gray-man manga novels yesterday. It cost me $58 and I narrowly missed the part where Lenalee and Allen reunite which is in Volume ten. Anyway, I bought them in Chinese and seeing as I'm still a beginner in Chinese, I'll have to ask my friend for translations or simply look at the pictures. –yawn- I've said too much. Nighty night.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: Flakes, you put another picture of me on your desktop. What's up with you?

Flakes: I, am tired. You're irritating me.

Lavi: Well yeah, but a guy deserves to know why his picture is on a girl's laptop desktop.

Flakes: Oh shut up. I just put it there cause it's nice. If you don't like it, then I'll take it down.

Lavi: Don't! But I'd like to know why it's on your MSN and everything.

Flakes: Oh Goddamnit Just SHUDDAP! –Flakes' eyes glow grey and crimson and a purplish glow emanates from her finger-

Lavi: NO! Not your Innocence again!-runs away-

Flakes: Jeesh. Finally, some peace and quiet.


	20. Allen's Cry, Mourn

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Life's not going well at school for me. A couple of backstabbers have shown up. I'm deciding to forgive them. I'm kinda drained so I might not write a decent piece of work. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Uh Road, there's a flaw in your plans. It wasn't the Earl's plan right? Taking away that exorcist girl just to make Walker kid pissy?" Jak Hellsfield looked up from his magazine. "I just noticed that you forgot to tell the Walker kid where he's supposed to be going to give us that other girl that the Earl wants." Road looked up from her playing. "Aww man... Damn." Road thought for a moment, her finger to her chin. She shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much actually." Jak looked at her in amazement. "Why not?" "Well, Alleney is probably so messed up his mind's fogged and he won't notice." The Noah girl went back to her playing. Jak went back to his magazines. "Wow. This girl is hot. She's got those big-" "Yay! I'm done! Tada!" Jak looked up at the doll his older sibling had brought back with her a few days ago. He whistled. "Wow. No wonder that Walker kid likes her."

-

"Allen-senpai?" Kaze's head stuck out of Feliske's room's doorway followed by the heads of Vivere and Feliske herself. Allen stood up, his expression hidden behind his bangs, lips pursed together. He walked in through the doorway of Feliske's room and stood before the portal . Lavi poked his head in through the window and saw Allen step into the portal. "Allen wait!" The red headed Bookman apprentice stepped into the portal after him and the three junior exorcists followed suit.

-

Allen opened his eyes. He stood in the middle of a large dimly lit room, two people's voices echoed from a different room. Lavi appeared next to him in half stride unexpectedly popping into the new dimension. Vivere, Feliske and Kaze appeared next to them and looked around them in bewilderment. "I sense Lenalee-senpai nearby," Kaze stated. Allen stayed silent. Lavi put a hand on his shoulder. "We should head back. It'd be better if we got back up first. Please Allen. Don't do anything rash." Allen shrugged Lavi's hand off and walked forward. "Allen. You know this is the Noahs' turf. Allen!"

-

"Eh?" Road looked up. "Jak? What is it?" "Didn't you hear that?" he asked subconsciously, his eyes looking into the looming darkness where a soft voice had called out. "Probably Tyki talking to Skin or Jasdebi or something." "That didn't sound like Tyki." Road looked up again. "Who did it sound like then?" Jak rubbed his chin for a moment. "It sounded like that redhead Tyki fought that day." Road froze. Her lips curved into a small smile. "Shall we wait or should we go to them?" she sneered.

-

A/N: It's almost ten. I should be in bed. I have school tomorrow. Nighty night. I'll continue this tomorrow.

-

A/N: Sorry guys. I can't think of anything to write at this point. Maybe after I've settled my many complicated matters, I'll be able to write something. Sorry for the extremely short chapter!

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: You feeling okay flakes?

Flakes: I dunno... –looks as if is about to faint-

Allen: Whoa! Lenalee help!

Lenalee: -rushes over and grabs flakes- Hey, hey flakes! Wake up!

-Nothing Happens-

Lenalee: I think we should let flakes rest a while. She's been working quite hard to get her tasks done without really doing them in an overly rushed manner. And she failed her Math test too.

Allen: Jeez. Girl should take a break. Eat more chocolate maybe.

Lavi: ...

Allen: Lavi?

Lavi: My picture's still on her desktop and she says-

Lenalee: -clamps a hand over Lavi's mouth-LAVI! SHUDDAP! You know we aren't supposed to tell! You know what'll happen if we do!

Lavi: -looks at Lenalee- Why issit that when flakes isn't around, you'll be the one doing stuff for her; filling in for her?

Lenalee: IDIOT! I'm one of her best friends dummy! –plonks Lavi on the head-

Lavi: Fine! Fine!-rubs overly large bump on his head-

Allen: Man do you guys fight. Come on, we gotta go. Bye everyone! By the way, HAPPY LEAP YEAR!

-Everyone rushes off-


	21. From Dream To Reality

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: I feel better now, having taken a bath. My thanks to Allen, Lenalee and Lavi on taking me to the infirmary. Okay. On with the chapter.

* * *

"Eh?" Road looked up. "Jak? What is it?" "Didn't you hear that?" he asked subconsciously, his eyes looking into the looming darkness where a soft voice had called out. "Probably Tyki talking to Skin or Jasdebi or something." "That didn't sound like Tyki." Road looked up again. "Who did it sound like then?" Jak rubbed his chin for a moment. "It sounded like that redhead Tyki fought that day." Road froze. Her lips curved into a small smile. "Shall we wait or should we go to them?" she sneered.

-

Allen looked around him. There were mirrors on the walls; everywhere he looked he saw himself. He looked up, still walking on, and realised that his snow-white hair had gotten longer. He should have a haircut. The sound of fast paced moving echoed behind him. Allen spun around to see his fellow exorcists coming into view in the dim candle light. Lavi came to a stop behind him. He was barely panting. ' _I__ guess I didn't move that quickly.'_ Allen glared hard at Lavi, trying his best to tell his comrade how important the matter was to him. To his surprise, the Bookman apprentice grinned. "Come on Moyashi! Let's go save Lenalee!" He ran past Allen and Kaze, Vivere and Feliske followed suit, each flashing him an encouraging smile. Allen watched them run a distance into the fading candle light until he realised he was being left behind.

The white haired exorcist was punched in the neck, a knife thrown hard at his left side, seemingly in an attempt to injure his left arm. He gasped in momentary pain and as the wounds began to ache and sting, he gritted his teeth hard. He looked around him, eyes open wide, in search of his attacker or attackers. He should have known better, shouldn't have let his guard down. This was Noah territory, not a regular town or any Black Order branch.

Allen's last thought faded as the feeling in his limbs vanished and the eighteen year old was paralysed. A pair of gruff hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him away harshly. The white haired exorcist's sight failed him at that moment.

-

Road dusted her hands off as an angry bunch of her siblings glared at her. Road caught the irritation in their eyes and grinned. She laughed. Tyki made a face at her. "Wasn't that fun? It was like cos-playing. I was sure Alleney would fall for it!" she chuckled grimly. Tyki frowned. "Do you really intend on doing _that _to him?" Road grinned. "Why not? I mean, one less exorcist wouldn't hurt now would it?" "But what about the girl?" Road looked behind her. "Jak! Back so soon? Wow. You're amazing!" she went up and hugged her newest sibling-for now. She smirked before murmuring. "We'll use her to get to Alleney. It's a simple plan of genocide. The only thing that will decide the outcome is Alleney here.What a grand finale!"

"Uh Road?" Road looked up at Jak and blinked in question. "You're getting careless. You forgot that that paralysation effect I gave to that girl's nerves are just about wearing off now." Road grinned. "I was intending on that. Bite him and do _that_." Jak looked at the Noah girl in surprise as a lollipop appeared out of nowhere and Road started licking it.

-

Lenalee regained consciousness and looked around the room. She was consumed by darkness; she couldn't see a thing. She looked down to her feet half expecting to see that her Dark Boots were gone. Surprisingly, they were there. It was a wonder how she could see them and not see anything else. Lenalee's heart skipped a beat. There was a sort of throbbing coming from her Dark Boots. She kneeled down and placed a hand on her left foot. There was definitely an evident pulsing coming from her boots. What was happening? A stream of light caught Lenalee's attention. She rushed to it, relieved to find that the source of the light was the light shining in the hallway outside the room. She rushed out into a garden full of cherry blossom trees, their sweet scent lingering in the air. '_Sakura petals...'_ Lenalee was awed beyond words by the beautiful sight.

-

Jak wiped his mouth in disgust. "I wonder why I had to get _this _ability..." "Come on, don't complain! It's a great advantage on our part!" Road licked her lollipop once more.

-

"Lavi, what should we do now?" Vivere put a hand on the said redhead's shoulder. Lavi's brow furrowed. They had been chasing after Allen until they lost sight of the white haired eighteen-year old. Now they didn't know which way to go. Lavi was sure that after that stunt he had pulled of calling Allen's name a little too loudly, the Noah would know they were here. The pressure was getting to the Bookman apprentice when he knew he should be calm and composed. Kaze spoke up. "I've pinpointed Allen-senpai's location." Lavi spun around. He walked over to Kaze and placed a hand on his shoulder, a determined look on his face. "Lead the way."

-

Allen was jolted awake, the last scene of his dream fading. It hadn't been the same one about Lenalee and the cherry blossom trees and such, considering he hadn't had one in ages; always just pitch black.

He looked around him, surprised at what he saw. Was this a dream he had woken up in?

Cherry blossom trees surrounded the area, a flurry of pink flowers decorating their leafless branches. Allen caught a whiff of their sweet scent. The sight was one to behold; cherry blossom petals flittered to the ground, some gracefully cascading to the pink-cherry blossom-littered ground, the wind catching his hair causing it to sway in the breeze. A scene all too familiar. A stinging sensation bit into the white-haired exorcist's flesh at his side. A pain all too familiar. He got up and looked around him, half expecting to see Lenalee, her hand on one of the beautiful trees, her hair let loose, flowing in the breeze gently. The same moisture he had felt in his dream came to him, and he looked up to the sky once more. '_There really are __no clouds here either..." _Allen blinked. He began to walk towards Lenalee, finally, the reason evident to him; the reason that had not been evident in his dream. '_Lenalee...I have to get to you...'_

"L-Lenalee..." The question in his voice which had also been in his dream was gone. Lenalee's head which had hung low, jerked up in surprise. She spun around, her hair slashing wildly at the air.

"Allen..kun...Allen-kun? Allen-kun!" Allen was startled at Lenalee's reaction despite having seen it in his dream. The white-haired teen tensed as the older girl locked her arms around his neck. The tight hug eventually relaxed Allen's pained stance. "You're not gone! I knew you weren't!" Tears ran down her pale cheeks, her eyes puffy from crying. "But Lenalee, I haven't gone anywhere-" Allen had expected to be cut off. He was surprised though, when his eye activated sooner than he had anticipated it to, a split second before the akuma emerged from the ground before them.

This is where the dream faded and new scenes were set in motion.

Lenalee looked at the monstrosity with horrified eyes; her Innocence had been taken away from her and she couldn't fight. "Allen! I can't let you go on your own!" she cried, more tears rolling off her chin. Allen smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Get behind me. Or go hide-" The moment the words were out of the white-haired exorcist's mouth, the cherry blossom trees became mere holograms. Allen noticed this change and looked around. "Guess not."

Allen activated his Crown Clown, getting ready to slash the Akuma into half. His eye pained him greatly, surprisingly, and Allen came to a conclusion that at the cherry blossom 'garden', the Akuma souls were less 'easy on the eyes'. The soul became mutated by an overwhelming source of dark matter that seemed to come from nowhere. He expected the akuma then, to be faster, stronger and more immune to innocence. This was a somewhat one-sided battle.

Allen then realised that he had to protect Lenalee, who stood behind him, from the akuma attacks. Surely, at least one akuma attack he dodged would hit Lenalee _eventually._ Allen gritted his teeth. He stood his ground in front of Lenalee, instead of using an offensive approach to the battle, the white haired exorcist resolved to a defensive one instead. He knew that _Crown Belt, Crown Edge _as well as _Edge End _would have no affect on the akuma from that distance and angle. The akuma would be able to move very quickly, he was sure, as had Thread, the akuma Allen had fought back at the Black Order Asian Branch. But most importantly, _he had to protect Lenalee, defenceless, beautiful Lenalee..._

What happened next came as a shock to our dear white haired exorcist.

The akuma, a level 3, pulled out a spear, to Allen's utter surprise. He flung it at the eighteen year old who underestimated its unreached potential. He put up his barrier with _Crown Belt_, shielding both himself and Lenalee from the Akuma spear. To Allen's horror, it went right through the thick white webbing in front of him and straight towards them. Allen tried to slash it, desperate to escape and return to the Order, his home, with his precious Lenalee. Allen was bewildered speechless when he slashed and attacked the spear with _Crown Edge, Edge End _and any other form of attack without having any effect on the spear whatsoever. He leaned in massively in an attempt to protect Lenalee, shoving her in the opposite direction.

The eighteen-year old's eyes widened as a sudden pain erupted from his chest area. He looked down, horrified at what he saw. A long sharp pole stuck out of him, the blood was absorbed by his exorcist coat, its dark hue stained by a mass of deep red. They'd wasted too much time. He turned back to Lenalee to get to look at her for one last time before he-expected himself-to pass out. Tears of hurt and emotional agony spilled out from his eyes when he saw Lenalee's expression. She was smirking.

Allen forgot pain for a moment, his mind cleared, dark storm clouds of worried thoughts moved out of the way and allowed him to think clearly. '_This was all a trap!'_ Allen shut his eyes tightly, a few more drops of the salty liquid escaping from the microscopic gaps between his eyelids. _"I should have known! They wouldn't let her wonder around of her own accord! I should have known..." _Jak Hellsfield's grim face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again. He then glanced down at his upper torso and the excruciating pain he had felt returned. He let out a small cry of pain before collapsing heavily to the ground in disappointing defeat.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I decided to let that happen to Allen here. I just couldn't help myself. I think I was pouring myself out in this chapter too. I laughed and coughed out all my worries just now at my cousin's house too. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter and I hope It'll be out by next week Friday or something. I have yet to check out the latest chapter of D.Gray-Man, chapter 150 if I'm not wrong , and I will do so upon arrival at my home. Here's the chat zone.

* * *

Lavi: WOW.

Lenalee: WOW.

Allen: OW!

Lavi and Lenalee: -look at Allen in shock because the spear like akuma weapon thingy is present in Allen's upper torso-

Flakes: HOLY MOTHER OF TREES!

Lavi: -raises and eyebrow- Trees?

Flakes: Well, I'm not supposed to really say mother of-

Lenalee: JEEZ PEOPLE! A little help with Allen here!

Allen: -choking and sputtering, a thin line of blood from his lower lip to his chin forming-

Flakes: OMIGOSH ALLEN! I'm SORRY! –mutters- Lenalee probably won't talk to me for another week or so.

Lavi and Lenalee: -rush Allen off to the infirmary on Lavi's hammer-

Flakes: OMIGOSH! SORRY I GTG... BYE! –runs off after them-


	22. Lenalee's Feelings

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: WAHH!!!!!! I CAN'T POST 22! NOOOOOO!!!! –ehem- well, let's try to do this. By the way, I kinda changed the last paragraph of chapter 21 in the excerpt in chapter 22 so yeah. Just making it clear. –beams-

* * *

Allen forgot pain for a moment, his mind cleared, dark storm clouds of worried thoughts moved out of the way and allowed him to think clearly. '_This was all a trap!'_ Allen shut his eyes tightly, a few more drops of the salty liquid escaping from the microscopic gaps between his eyelids. _"I should have known! They wouldn't let her wonder around of her own accord! I should have known..." _Jak Hellsfield's grim face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again. He then glanced down at his upper torso and the excruciating pain he had felt returned. He let out a small cry of pain before collapsing heavily to the ground in disappointing defeat.

-

"ALLEN!" Jak's head shot up in the direction of the scream. He clenched his fists, teeth gritted in somewhat of a grin as he cackled evilly at the ebony-haired female exorcist whose eyes were widened in sheer terror. "Too late girlie! Your little boyfriend here's DEAD!" The dams at Lenalee's eyes which were holding most of the tears in broke, the salty liquid spilling over her cheeks as she ran to the white haired exorcist. She held him in her arms carefully, her lower arm supporting Allen's head. The blood seeped out of his mouth and clotted at his exorcist coat collar. Lenalee's tears dropped on Allen's pale face, his eyes still half open. She raised a hand to the eighteen-year old's face, caressing it gently for the last time. She was surprised at how cold he was despite having been _dead_ for only a few minutes.

The surroundings faded, and Lenalee was alone with the corpse of her love. '_Why did you have to leave? Why? Why... would you risk your life, your whole being just to save me...? Even if it was the fake me...? Why...?" _Lenalee's sobs and sorrow erupted into anger as she raised her hand to Allen's unfocused dead eyes and shut them for him gently.

Her hands wondered to the pole that had pierced through the white-haired exorcist's flesh. A drop of blood rolled down her forefinger and the ebony haired girl flinched at the slight sting.

The world returned to its original way around Lenalee, Jak still laughing away, the cherry blossoms suddenly turning a deep blood red colour. The ground became barren and the salty liquid falling from the nineteen year old's amethyst eyes turned to a deep red substance that smelt like iron. "You... Why did you kill him...?" Lenalee's head still hung, her face still facing downwards, facing Allen. Her lips trembling in a mixture of feelings, her finger pointed at Jak accusingly.

"WHY?!" Jak roared with laughter. "BECAUSE I WANTED TO! AND IT WAS THE EARL'S ORDERS!" Jak continued to rant on. "THAT WAS A WEAK HEARTED NAIVE LITTLE KID! HE DESERVED TO DIE!" At this point, Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. "_Innocence, activate." _Her Innocence responded immediately and it appeared in a new form. Lenalee was too furious to care about the shape her Dark Boots had taken and began attacking furiously. Jak snickered. "So you wanna fight eh girlie? WELL BRING IT ON!"

-

Lavi dropped everything at the scene before him and his juniors. Vivere's hand came to clutch his tightly, her jaw hung open at the sight before them. Lenalee's Innocence...It had attained a new level?! A pair of sneakers had formed on her legs in place of her normal boots. They were jet black with green shoelaces, a little light emanating from them, a snowflake sign had taken shape at each outer facing side of Lenalee's legs.

"It's evolved. It's reacting to Lenalee-senpai's feelings," Kaze muttered behind them and Feliske turned to him and blinked in question. Kaze's eyes narrowed. " We should go grab Allen. He's not safe there." "Kaze-kun," Feliske tugged at Kaze's cloak, her shoulders hunched forwards, eyes hidden by chestnut brown bangs. "Allen's _dead_. I can sense it. His soul isn't intact." Kaze turned to look at Feliske with widened eyes, light blue orbs shrinking, the whites of his eyes expanding in area. "Intact? What do you mean 'not intact'?" "No..." Feliske looked up at Lavi, her eyes teary and reddish, as if she had been crying this whole time. The redhead was obviously in denial of his best friend's death; it just didn't make sense to him. "Allen can't be dead yet. It's only been a few minutes. And knowing Allen, he'd never die _that_ easily." Kaze sighed, his arms unfolding themselves from their original position. He disappeared, leaving Feliske utterly shocked at the speed of the gatekeeper's movement.

Kaze returned swiftly and Feliske was awed beyond words by what he had done; he'd brought Allen's body to the wall they were hiding behind. Lavi looked down at Allen wordlessly. He looked up again. Kneeling down, the Bookman apprentice felt Allen's wrist for a pulse. An unsteady pulsing wavered in his vein despite his body being way too cold for comfort. The blood was spilling over and Feliske had shut her eyes. Lavi's brows furrowed. He turned to Kaze. "We have to get him back to HQ ASAP. Vivere, open a portal. Kaze, you levitate him so we can make it to the infirmary quicker. And Feliske, While we head back, I want you to fight off any akuma or people on the Earl's side with me. Vivere will hold the portal for Lenalee. Everyone got it?" They all nodded in response to Lavi's question.

-

Lenalee was beginning to punch at Jak mercilessly, however though, not landing a single hit on him. Then the ebony haired girl launched a surprise attack on the new Noah. She muttered something under her breath and a blizzard whirled out of the path she flew on, her flexibility displayed for all who were present to see, as she swooped down out of the sky to taunt the Noah, sending blizzards of immense intensity blundering into his face.

The Noah's only defence during that time was to block her attacks with his bare arms. Finally, at one point, he grabbed Lenalee's foot as she zoomed past carelessly. Lenalee's eyes still projected murderous intent, though not the type that showed in Kanda's eyes when he was pissed at Lavi for being and irritating _rabbit_, when she looked back at the person who had seized the opportunity for a counter attack on her. '_Useless.'_ She flung herself backwards a few feet and slammed her foot into Jak's face, causing him to release her from his grasp.

What shocked Lenalee at this point was that the Noah was weaker than Eshi, the Level 3 akuma she had fought back when they had been on board Miss Anita's ship. Jak broke Lenalee's train of thought when he unleashed his power. He snickered as he took a new form.

-

Lavi couldn't believe his eyes. There were now two Lenalees. One of which had the level 1 activation of Innocence ability, and the other with a new skill and appearance of the Dark Boots.

-

The two began to bitch about, kicking at each other furiously, a smug look on the fake Lenalee's face. The real Lenalee gritted her teeth and kicked with more effort and as the symbol on the side of the heel of her Innocence changed to that of a swirl, so did the ability of her innocence. Water shot out of the ground and Lenalee manipulated it, sending it this way and that, and with ease, sending it out of her 'boots' instead.

The fake Lenalee kicked in defence and ineffective retaliation, as wind emerged, strong and forceful blowing Lavi's bandana off despite him being so far away. Lenalee and her double paused for a moment for a break, a mere time period of a few seconds, before they began kicking about again. Lenalee was getting impatient.

She clamped her eyes shut for a moment and gritted her teeth, trying to bring out more of the potential of her innocence. To her utter amazement, her eyes turned a murky reddish-purplish colour, a little orange spark firing up in the area around the iris.

-

Lavi stepped into the portal Vivere had opened as Kaze's wind ability once again, lifted the white haired exorcist carefully off the ground and pulled him into the portal, a hand holding onto Feliske's who was blushing madly, unbeknownst to him. Vivere was closing the portal when the final stage of Lenalee's lone battle came into view and she was lucky enough to witness the power and grace of her senior that had been displayed during the previous war with the Earl.

-

Road cackled with laughter as the Earl sat in front of the screen in his striped armchair, Road clinging to his shoulder playfully. "See Earl-sama?It was a successful plan in the end! We get to threaten sommore! I had so much fun coming up with this play! Do you like it? I haven't finished it yet. I still have one or two more scenes." The Earl snickered. "You've done very well, my dear Road. What about the power of creation I requested? How many more scenes till that phase?" Road rubbed her chin for a moment in deep thought. She shrugged. "Not sure."

-

Lenalee's ability symbols (on the side of her 'boots') had now merged, the snowflake was now circled by the swirls and it burned in a symbol of a strong fire. "Innocence, Combo attack. _I'll end this!_" Lenalee's eyes glimmered a different hue before a number of elements shot out of her 'boots' and darted forwards towards a surprised and afraid Jak. She manipulated the powers of her innocence expertly, Vivere awing at her immense power. The final blow ended the battle. Ice, Fire, Water and Wind(wind has always been Lenalee's first attack so it ewould be fit to show up in the combo attack as well) were servants to Lenalee, doing her bidding, helping her serve her purpose.

As the Noah evaporated to dust, the first Noah to be defeated, Lenalee landed softly on the ground, her eyes returning to their normal colour. She spotted Vivere looking at her and looked away quickly, a sullen expression on her face. She removed her hair ties and tied her smooth silky black locks into a single ponytail that rested at the top of her head.

"Let's get back," Lenalee murmured as she walked past Vivere who followed her every movement; Lenalee was still on guard. Her 'boots' were still activated and she hadn't stopped glancing around cautiously. '_Probably looking out for a Noah if one comes along.'_ Vivere shrugged the thought off. They had to return and save Allen.

* * *

A/N: Man I'm beat. I know I wrote a weird chapter here. But I dunno what came over me. Weird. And please don't criticize me. I really ran out of ideas and I really love converse shoes so i just planted the seeds into the ground. I wonder if plants will grow from them. Lol. I never liked that type of language. What was it called? Idioms or was it metaphors? Aigoo. I dunno. Heck larhhs.xD CHAT ZONE!

* * *

Lavi: GO TO SLEEP!

Flakes:-sulk-by the way everyone, Lenalee was able to touch the akuma spear cause it wasn't really an akuma spear. And I will be editing Chapter 22 due to a realisation of something that my Onee-chan has pointed out to me. ARIGATO, NEE-CHAN! I'll be sure to change it right after this.

A few hours later…

Flakes: YAY! Chapter 22 has been edited. But I have yet to post it. –yawn- it's getting late. Nighty night.


	23. The Bedside of a Comrade

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Ideas are coming to me really quickly-as well as the flaws of my writing which I'll be editing. Now. I shall try to construct the 24th chapter. I am so jealous of Lenalee, getting to have such a nice Innocence. Oh well. I'm glad I was the one who designed my made up version. Hoshino Katsura-san! Please don't sue me! I'm only 12 years old! By the way, if anyone wishes to tell me that I have no right to change Lenalee's Innocence in this fanfic, please do so. I will try to edit my story to the liking of the majority of people who review. On with the story!

* * *

Lenalee's ability symbols (on the side of her 'boots') had now merged, the snowflake was now circled by the swirls and it burned in a symbol of a strong fire. "Innocence, Combo attack. _I'll end this!_" Lenalee's eyes glimmered a different hue before a number of elements shot out of her 'boots' and darted forwards towards a surprised and afraid Jak. She manipulated the powers of her innocence expertly, Vivere awing at her immense power. The final blow ended the battle. Ice, Fire, Water and Wind(wind has always been Lenalee's first attack so it would be fit to show up in the combo attack as well) were servants to Lenalee, doing her bidding, helping her serve her purpose.

As the Noah evaporated to dust, the first Noah to be defeated, Lenalee landed softly on the ground, her eyes returning to their normal colour. She spotted Vivere looking at her and looked away quickly, a sullen expression on her face. She removed her hair ties and tied her smooth silky black locks into a single ponytail that rested at the top of her head.

"Let's get back," Lenalee murmured as she walked past Vivere who followed her every movement; Lenalee was still on guard. Her 'boots' were still activated and she hadn't stopped glancing around cautiously. '_Probably looking out for a Noah if one comes along.'_ Vivere shrugged the thought off. They had to return and save Allen.

-

_**Beep**_

The scene of Lenalee sitting on a chair at Allen's bedside. What she would do to kill the ebony haired girl. She despised her so much. Had what she didn't have; someone to love. Road had tried stealing him away but as everyone knows, Allen and Lenalee were just meant to be together, it was fate. And Road's intentions would not change it.

_**Beep.**_

Her mind was racing. Lenalee clutched Allen's hand in desperation. Her hopes hand dwindled; it had been a few days since the incident.

_**Beep.**_

The steady beat of his pulse, his only sign of life. It was the ebony haired exorcist's only reason to keep hoping. It couldn't get worse than this could it?

_She was wrong. Never should have thought that it couldn't get any worse._

"Lenalee, they're making us an offer."

Said ebony haired girl perked up, her eyes however, not leaving the pale face of her love.

-_Kind of a Flashback-_

They had arrived back home, Lavi and Feliske following Kaze's league as he stepped into the portal before Vivere and Lenalee had. Said blondie had waited on Lenalee, seeing her final power before exiting the dimension along with her senior exorcist. When they'd arrived, Lenalee had rushed to the infirmary, searching for the white-haired exorcist in desperation.

Komui had carried Lenalee out of the infirmary, dragging her on his back, the fragile nineteen year old kicking and lashing about, struggling to get back to the bedside of her fallen comrade. Lenalee eventually activated her Innocence, its new form coming as a surprise to the Supervisor, and clambered out of her brother's hold.

The amethyst eyed girl had sped through the air in the direction of the infirmary once more. Her brother was fortunate to have been unscathed even though he had tried to stop an Innocence wielder from advancing, much less his sister, who was well capable of slamming him hard into the ground with a force stronger than steel. All the more, Lavi had tried his best to 'gently' knock said exorcist out and he succeeded with great ease.

Lenalee had woken later on finding herself cleaned and her wounds treated, safely tucked in bed. It had been a crisp morning then when she'd rushed to the infirmary in her nightdress, pulling on her Dark Boots in case someone made and attempt to stop her again. She was grateful to find that no one was there to force her away from the person she loved.

_-End of the Kind-Of Flashback-_

At present, Lenalee was still in the infirmary, her enchanting amethyst eyes clouded with worry. She had not had a change of clothes since she had arrived earlier that week, hadn't eaten anything other than the few biscuits Lavi had convinced her to eat, which barely satisfied her hunger. Lavi's hand lay on her shoulder, his expression serious.

The beeping of the machine that stood next to the bed raced and Lenalee's head shot up and she took in the information slowly. His heart rate had increased, as if signalling to them that the eighteen year old boy was having a nightmare of some sort. The spear which had caused all this trouble lay on the bedside table, and Lenalee's imagination allowed her to see it grin evilly at her, glad that it had done its job with perfect results.

The 'akuma spear, as it turned out, had actually been an enchanted spear with minor but direct Dark matter which allowed it to have Tyki's ability though somehow different; going through what it had been programmed to go through. But there was another undiscovered effect that it had been programmed to have on the body of the white-haired exorcist. Or maybe…his soul...?

The beeping continued to race. Lenalee's eyes were glued to Allen's pale face. Allen lay still, unperturbed, without reaction to the change in heart rate, thus causing any suspicions of him having a nightmare to fade from Lavi and Lenalee's thoughts. A moment later, a normal momentum in the beeping sound resumed and the two other exorcists relaxed slightly.

Lenalee blinked back tears and raised her hand to her sullen face to wipe away the unshed salty liquid. The ebony haired teen finally turned to the redheaded Bookman. She rubbed her eyes stiffly to occupy herself as a doctor rushed in and Lavi lifted his hand off her shoulder and began talking to the doctor and nodded subsequently in return. The doctor left quietly, grabbing the spear and leaving the room to send the spear to the science department to be studied more closely.

Lavi caught Lenalee's gaze and turned to look at her. Lenalee looked at her with watery eyes and querried, "What offer?" The redheaded teen held up a small piece of frilly paper that was well familiar to many of the members of the Black Order. Lenalee understood his gesture and took the paper from him, reading it carefully;

_Dear Exorcists,_

_We are not too happy that you killed our late sibling, Jak __Hellsfield__. We humbly request that you pay for it. We are though feeling merciful. We'll make you and offer. We, the Noah, ask you, the exorcists, to give us four things in return for Allen Walker's soul. _

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at that sentence. "_Soul?"_ Lavi nodded solemnly, his feet oddly interesting to him all of a sudden. Lenalee read on with wide eyes, fear and anxiety rising in her throat.

_We want the Power __Of__ Creation. And, the Earl has agreed to a replacement for Jak __Hellsfield_

Lenalee had been afraid of this from the start. She had seen it coming.

_Allen will become one of us. __One of the Noah._

The note cascaded like a falling leaf down to the ground, out of Lenalee's trembling hands.

"No..."

* * *

A/N: I'm brutally upset. My life has been tumbling downwards. My mum called just now and asked me to come with her to a debating thingy. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go and then she hung up on me. This is how it went. It'll start with me.

"Urh… I dunno ah."

"… You don't know means you don't want to go."

And then she hung up.

-Sob Sob-

This is so unfair! Why does everyone expect me to be so feeling sensitive towards them and then they don't return the same kind of favour to me! This Is very unfair! –cry-

Lavi: Flakes. Don't cry.

Flakes: I can't help it. It's my fault for being such a dumb girl. So weak… Strong physically but not on the inside. And my mum's behaviour is suggesting to me that she has plans for suicide or something.

Lavi: It's okay. I'm sure it'll be alright. Come on, Let's go back. See you guys. –waves back-

A few Hours Later…

Flakes: She refuses to answer the phone!-cries-

Lavi: Hey, hey, don't cry. Come on. Don't think negative. Let's go. You really should go take your mind off it. Now shoo.


	24. Allen Will Become One Of Us, A Noah

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: AHH! Thank you so much, you reviewers! –Beams- Here's some candee for everyone! And MF, Thank you for lending me yet another OC! You ROCK! Thank you! I hope I get this typed out quick for you people to enjoy. It may be a little off but I'm always off. –Grins- Here's the chapter! I decided to put the letter in Bold so I can see it when I refer.

* * *

Lavi caught Lenalee's gaze and turned to look at her. Lenalee looked at her with watery eyes and queried, "What offer?" The redheaded teen held up a small piece of frilly paper that was well familiar to many of the members of the Black Order. Lenalee understood his gesture and took the paper from him, reading it carefully;

_**Dear Exorcists,**_

_**We are not too happy that you killed our late sibling, Jak Hellsfield. We humbly request that you pay for it. We are though, feeling merciful. We'll make you and offer. We, the Noah, ask you, the exorcists, to give us a few things in return for Allen Walker's soul. **_

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at that sentence. "_Soul?"_ Lavi nodded solemnly, his feet oddly interesting to him all of a sudden. Lenalee read on with wide eyes, fear and anxiety rising in her throat.

_**We want the Power Of Creation. And, the Earl has agreed to a replacement for Jak Hellsfield.**_

Lenalee had been afraid of this from the start. She had seen it coming.

_**Allen will become one of us; One of the Noah.**_

The note cascaded like a falling leaf down to the ground, out of Lenalee's trembling hands.

"No..."

-

Feliske woke up restlessly. She hadn't been able to sleep well last night; a feeling of dread had enveloped her. She had been practicing sketching herself for the past few days since they'd gotten back. She had visited Allen once or twice in the past few days. There hadn't been any missions from the Supervisor. It seemed he was giving them time to rest and recuperate since the shocking event earlier in the week. And, the chocolate-haired girl assumed, this was their thanks from Komui for getting Lenalee back. Feliske had seen everything that had happened back when Lenalee had been trying to pry her brother's fingers free from their grip on her and escaping from his hold only to be knocked out by the Bookman apprentice and put to bed all the same instead.

Feliske had found new ways to occupy herself, drawing, listening to her MP3, which she had brought back in from her dimension in her little pouch that she kept with her at all times, and many other things like taking walks outside in the garden (which was surprisingly beautiful for a place where it was usually very dark) with Kaze in the early mornings or going to the rooftop to watch the moon or simply just getting updates on Allen's condition from her senior redheaded exorcist.

Feliske got up, her untied hair swishing around her. She glanced out the window. It was a pleasant night; the stars were shining brightly, the sky illuminated with the glow of the serene silver moon.

She activated her Innocence silently, took out her pen and began to sketch herself.

-

Vivere grew restless. She tossed and turned in her bed, the pale sheets sending a lonely feeling to her heart. Vivere wrapped the sheets around her tighter. She had just shut her eyes when a knock resounded in the stillness of the night. It had come from outside.

Dragging herself from the bed, muttering swear words silently as she went, the blonde grabbed her coat that was positioned without much effort on the chair at her desk and draped it over herself, shielding herself from the cold. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she opened the door sub-consciously. She was surprised to see Lavi grinning at her.

Vivere scanned the nineteen-year old up and down, observing his appearance; he was bandana-less and when his exorcist coat wasn't on, simply his undershirt which, was an orangey colour just like his hair, was clear in view.

"Hey, you getting lonely?" Lavi asked with a smile. Vivere snapped out of her 'observation' and perked up at the sound of his voice. "Well, considering the circumstances, I can't get to sleep. Especially since you knocked on my door in the middle of the night!" Vivere grinned from ear to ear mischievously.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch the night sky. It's a cool night tonight. It'd help both of us relax a bit more-"

"I'd love to."

Lavi smiled in approval. He offered his arm to her. "May I have the honour of your presence, my lady?" Vivere grinned. "I don't see why not."

As the couple strolled away, an old man sighed from the shadows. "He's getting worse."

-

Lenalee's grip on Allen's hand tightened. "It's a beautiful night, Allen-kun. I wish you could see it," she murmured. Allen's cold and clammy hand warmed in her grip. A silent tear trickled down her cheek.

"Remember how we would steal away to the rooftop when nii-san wasn't looking? Those were the times… nights… just like this one…" Lenalee drifted off. She stared out of the window at the glorious crescent moon in all its splendour.

Her gaze drifted away from the window and came to a rest once again on the pale face of her comrade, noticing yet again, the undeniable contrast between his scar and pale skin. How she longed he could see the moon, the glorious, perfect, carefree moon. Its freedom, up there in the sky, was present solely in Lenalee's dreams.

-

Kaze ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it for the first time in seven hours. He sighed. He was shacked. The fact that being in the Science department for too long would exhaust one was shocking. No wonder everyone needed coffee every two hours or so.

Just then, he saw Vivere and Lavi, hand in hand, walking with a peaceful happiness about them. Kaze smiled at them as they passed by him, seemingly lost in their own world. Kaze shook his head in amusement, a thin smile forming on his lips.

-

Feliske was satisfied with her work. She gave it a light poke with her right index finger. She was pleased with herself. What a masterpiece she had created! The double looked back at her and blinked. "Hey, urh, can you speak?" Feliske questioned the double. "Sure can. I don't have your powers though." Feliske was stunned. She hadn't known she was capable of such things. Seeing a mirror image of herself, she remembered something she had forgotten in all her troubles. Her family! She had totally forgotten about them over the week! Her mother and father would be worried for sure though they might have been busy watching Hikaru train.

Feliske instructed her double to sit down and, maybe, sleep or get some rest. "I'll go look for them…" And with that, she rushed out of the door, pondering wordlessly about her brother's Innocence's capability.

-

Kaze's nose met with that of another person as he collided nose-first into the person. He rubbed his nose painfully and shut his eyes tightly. "Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking which way I was going!" Kaze opened his eyes to see a near reflection of himself, only that the hair was much longer, brown and chocolatey while the girl rubbed her eyes. A pair of crimson coloured eyes greeted him moments after. "Feliske-chan?" Kaze looked at said thirteen year old girl curiously. "Hi Kaze!" she exclaimed beaming. "I was just on my way to Komui-san's office to check up on my parents."

"Oh. I see."

"Well whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much. I'm heading back to my room. I wanna get some rest 'cause I've been in the Science Department Office for seven hours straight with the exception of lunch break."

Feliske looked at Kaze as he scratched the back of his head with a tired expression on his face. He yawned. "I guess I'll be heading off to my room now huh… See you in the morning." And with that, Kaze walked off, yawning numerous times sleepily. Feliske smiled happily to herself.

-

"Ah, Feliske-chan!" Mrs F ran up to her daughter and embraced her tightly. Feliske hugged back. "Hello kaa-san. How are you?" Feliske asked as her mother released her from her embrace. Feliske's mother smiled in silent reply. The chocolate haired girl took a slight bow out of respect as her father

came to face her. "Tou-san. It's nice to see you again." Feliske's father looked at her with a slightly disappointed expression. Said girl blinked in question.

"You shouldn't really go jumping off into battle without warning." Hikaru came walking into the room. His hair was dripping with sweat, a tired expression on his face; he'd been training, Feliske could tell.

"Nii-san." Feliske walked up to the sweaty teen who wiped the perspiration off his brow. "Hey, where'd you run off to in the past few days?"Feliske shut one eye as her brother's rough, weathered hand came to settle on her head. It was obvious that he had just returned from training.

"A battle." Hikaru sighed. "At the Noah Mansion."

* * *

A/N: I don't know what to write. Hmn. Maybe I'll continue it tomorrow. –yawn- I'm so lazy. See you later!

* * *

Chat Zone:

Flakes: Hmmn…

Allen: Hey. What're you 'Hmmn'ing about?

Flakes: Nothing. I was just thinking how no one ever seems to ask any questions about the fic. Is it that easy to understand?

Allen: I don't know. But don't worry. I think you're using enough elaborate adjectives.

Flakes: I also wonder how long this fic will last. I mean, I was planning 28 chapters but now that it's at 25, I don't know how far it'll go. I hope maybe a multiple of 14. You know I love the number 14. I'm thinking, if not a multiple of 14, then it'll be about 10 chapters or more longer. Maybe less but I don't know.

Allen: Anyway, you've got errands to run. Hurry up and post.

Flakes: Okay, Okay. Bye everyone!


	25. Lavi's Evesdropping Charade

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Ah mouu… I just realised that whenever I start typing about Feliske, I never really am able to write something decent. Ah well. I'll try my best here. Also, I eventually didn't continue that scene. the one down there. The first scene in this chapter. I'm so weird.xD

* * *

"Nii-san." Feliske walked up to the sweaty teen who wiped the perspiration off his brow. "Hey, where'd you run off to in the past few days?"Feliske shut one eye as her brother's rough, weathered hand came to settle on her head. It was obvious that he had just returned from training. 

"A battle." Hikaru sighed. "At the Noah Mansion."

-

Lenalee's thoughts wondered to the letter the Noahs had sent them as well as the offer they'd made which had been written in the letter. She had to come up with a plan to get his soul back.

Lenalee worked on it, day and night, at the bedside of the 'Destroyer Of Time', making sure to keep track of his heart rate, writing it down clearly in a table.

Lavi came to visit, sometimes helping her plan the operation carefully, pointing out mistakes as he went. Sometimes, even Feliske dropped by, a bouquet of flowers (which Lenalee guessed she had gotten during constant visits to the town nearby) being left on the side table and an occasional glass of orange juice for the other common inhabitant of the room, passing a smile as she left. On Lenalee's insistence, she would sit by as Lenalee scribbled notes about the Noahs' capabilities and looked over the information Lavi had prepared for her about the Noah. She would even come to open up to the older girl and explain about her double self and how they entertained each other. This of course, was a great opportunity on their part.

There were a variety of others who came by. Sometimes Scientists from the Science Department and once even Komui, tailed by a group of Scientists of which included Reever, in a mad attempt to get Lenalee away from the confines of Allen's room. He'd be ushered out on her insistence.

Finally, after two weeks of careful thought and planning, Lenalee decided to present the plan she thought flawless to her elder brother.

* * *

A/N: I really need to find a second hobby. –snaps out of 'it'- okay sorry. That was just VERY random. Anyway, I just read the latest manga chapter of D.Gray-Man. AND… ACK I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTERRRRRRR!!!! And now, I just found out that Allen's _Crown Clown _can actually allow him to move and fight at will even when he can't move with the state of his wounds. YAY! And he was fighting for Lenalee just now so YOU PEOPLE WHO ONLY WATCH THE EPISODES SHOULD CHECK OUT THE MANGA! And for those people who haven't read the latest which is 152, please go to to read it. It's (as far as my sources tell me) the fastest website to update. That is, if you don't want to download the manga to read it. Okay. On with the story!

* * *

"Nii-san, I need to speak to you in private. _It's urgent._" Komui sat up, his half moon glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose (I'm not sure about this fact). He pushed them back up hastily and changed his mood quickly. 

"Waii! My Lenalee wants to have a private talk with me! Away from these octopuses, my dear Lenalee!" Komui squealed as Lenalee as well as the other Science Department members sweat dropped. Lenalee was pushed out of the room by the suddenly energized hands of her older brother.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this part came from but I wrote it out anyway. Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

Darkness. 

_It engulfs me…It's killing me…Extinguishing my very existence…_

_**Darkness.**_

_Lenalee…I'm so sorry… I fought hard to protect you, only to die on you, destroying a part of your world… I'm so sorry…_

_**Darkness.**_

_If only I could be with you, one last time. To share with you…How I feel about you._

_**Darkness.**_

_I'm sorry... I feel such pain…__I'm sorry…_

_**Lenalee… **_

**_-_**

Lavi sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was still dark outside so the redheaded Bookman apprentice flicked on the light.

After washing his face and drying it with a towel, he headed out and into the dark corridors of the Black Order. He decided he'd go for a short jog around the garden on the ground floor and then walk around a bit to cool off. He did however, forget to take his bandana.

-

"Nii-san, I have a plan. And I know I said that I needed to discuss it with you in private but isn't this a little too…drastic?" Komui grinned childishly as Lenalee looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

It was dusty in the old closet they were in; they had chanced upon it when rushing to Lenalee's room to talk. Seeing it as an ideal hideaway, Komui had pulled his younger sister inside with a hyper-ish grin on impulse.

Komui sneezed. "Mou, nii-san. I think we should go to my room-" Lenalee was cut off. "No this is a fabulous place to discuss something private!" The nineteen year-old girl sighed. "Fine then."

-

Lavi heard muffled sounds coming from the old closet next to his room, a simple cupboard which had been carved into the wall decades before. He cupped a hand to his ear and leaned against one of the doors of the closet.

"_This is the plan, nii-san."_

Lavi was startled at this. Why would _she _be in the closet, of all places, discussing with her brother a plan? Lavi pressed against the weathered wood harder, eager to hear something important.

"_A group of us will go to the Noah mansion, the same way they came to rescue me. We will bring the fake Feliske that Feliske has recently shown me and talked to me about. She's a perfect replica, minus the power of Innocence. Anyway, the real Feliske will keep guard back at HQ with Allen at her side."_

_The Noahs will probably be waiting for us when we get there; I found a tiny note on the frilly piece of paper they sent to us. It said that Road and Tyki will wait for us in three weeks from the day we received the letter. Which is about four days from now. They will probably ask us where Allen is because it's part of the agreement that if we want Allen to live, we'll have to give him to them to be changed into a Noah. We will answer that we will not give him back if they want the power of creation. It's clearly obvious by the way they stated in their letter that having Allen become a Noah was not their top priority or that the Earl wished it." _

_So, they will have to take the fake and we will leave when we're sure that Allen's soul has been returned."_

Lavi heard Komui cough, probably because of the massive collection of dust in the old closet.

"Oi, Baka usagi." The redheaded Bookman apprentice spun around to see the Mugen wielder looking down at him with a disgusted expression. _'Same old Yuu-chan. No biggy.' _Lavi smiled a childish, playful smile up at the sapphire eyed exorcist. "What is it, Yuu-chan?"

In an instant, Mugen was jabbing the tip of his nose lightly. A trickle of blood rolled down the remaining bit of Lavi's nose and down to his chin before falling with a light _plop_ on the floor. "Why are you leaning against an old closet door in the middle of the corridor? And I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Kanda yelled. Lavi backed away hastily, the childish grin still plastered on his face as Lenalee exited from the closet, Komui following suit.

"Kanda, stop it!" Lenalee exclaimed, a slight tone of irritation in her voice. Kanda caught on to what she meant by her tone and left with an irritated murmur which contained various colourful words and swears.

-

"Lavi. What were you doing outside the closet door?!" the angry nineteen year old female exorcist fumed. "Answer me Lavi!" "Emm…Eves dropping?" Lenalee let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, if you want to know what I was talking about, seriously, then I'll tell you. But next time, don't eves drop. Not on me, not on anyone else. Got it?" The air of strictness in her voice pushed Lavi to agree, though quite not of his own will.

As Lenalee opened her mouth to speak again, Lavi brought his hand up to stop her. "I think I heard everything." Lenalee blinked and closed her mouth. "Well, where did you hear until?" "Until the bit where you said something about leaving after they take the fake Feliske." "Hmm. That about ends it. So, are you willing? A battle _might _just break out." Lavi rubbed his chin in mock thought. Finally, he grinned. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

A/N: I will end the chapter here then. I've got stuff to do so I should go do it. sigh Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I wrote some of the characters a little out of character. I just got addicted to this Allen and Lavi pic I found on the net and it's so nice! I'm gonna print it later. Thanks to all who reviewed! By the way, I'M BORED!

* * *

Chat Zone: 

Lavi: It stings…-anime tears-

Flakes: You mean the cut Kanda gave you? The one on your nose?

Lavi: Yeah-nods-

Flakes: -pastes a plaster on the cut.- There. It'll heal in a few days. Anyway, the march hols are almost over! Nooooo…..

Lavi: You can still type anyhow. Just can't post it till ext weekend.

Flakes: Yeah, I know. Better concentrate, right?

Lavi: -nods in agreement-

Flakes: Oh well, I'd better get going. Bye everyone!


	26. Exorcists Aren't Cruel, Evil Beings

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

"Lavi. What were you doing outside the closet door?!" the angry nineteen year old female exorcist fumed. "Answer me Lavi!" "Emm…Eves dropping?" Lenalee let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, if you want to know what I was talking about, seriously, then I'll tell you. But next time, don't eves drop. Not on me, not on anyone else. Got it?" The air of strictness in her voice pushed Lavi to agree, though quite not of his own will.

As Lenalee opened her mouth to speak again, Lavi brought his hand up to stop her. "I think I heard everything." Lenalee blinked and closed her mouth. "Well, where did you hear until?" "Until the bit where you said something about leaving after they take the fake Feliske." "Hmm. That about ends it. So, are you willing? A battle _might _just break out." Lavi rubbed his chin in mock thought. Finally, he grinned. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Lenalee and Komui spent the rest of the remaining few days carefully planning out the rescue. Well, it wasn't exactly a '_rescue_' but close enough. Lavi trained with Hikaru, who had unconditionally invited himself into their conversation the minute Lavi had agreed to go. He too, decided to make this mission and regarded it as a first challenge mission for himself. Feliske had perfected her replica and Allen was carefully watched over by both Lenalee and Bookman. The plan was now totally decided. Lavi, Lenalee and Hikaru would come along and as first decided, Feliske would stay by Allen's side at the opening site of the portal, which had been measured perfectly according to their previous entrance to the Black order through there. All they had to do would be to put it into play.

* * *

Feliske's drawn fake looked up at her master and bowed sincerely. "Now remember, you must look sad, and the Noahs will probably check you. I will grant you the temporary power of creation. You will be able to create objects at your own will. However, if the Millennium Earl tries to use your power, it will immediately disappear. Got it?" Feliske's drawn fake nodded lightly in total obedience to her master.

Lavi zipped his coat up. Adjusting his bandana, he glanced at the ebony haired girl as she bent low over the side of the bed of the fallen exorcist. "I will bring back your soul, Allen-kun… I promise," he heard her murmur.

He smiled to himself as he saw the female exorcist bend down lower and give the unconscious white-haired exorcist a kiss, a last kiss, should they not return alive.

Lenalee turned around, a deep set determined expression imprinted on her face. "Let's do it."

* * *

"So, you have not brought the child Walker?"

Lenalee clenched her fists and scowled at the two members of the Noah family which stood in front of them.

"Look. We aren't giving him back. It was either the girl or Allen. You can't have both."

Tyki smirked.

"So you chose the boy over the Power of Creation? What senselessness. Oh well. Sorry Road, You can't have a new 'toy'." Lenalee saw, though glaring head on at Tyki, the smaller sized Noah girl pout from the corner of her eye.

"Allen isn't a toy," she retorted automatically in response to Tyki's curt comment. "So where's his soul? It was a deal. Give it to us." Tyki shook his head, a small smile lingering on his lips. "You exorcists sure are impatient." He pulled out a glass orb, a half wilted flower floated inside. Lavi looked on as Lenalee went up to Tyki to take it.

The flower was a gentle rose. The only problem was, it was half black.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" Lavi demanded, an infuriated glint in his one emerald orb, an accusing finger pointed at the half wilted rose. Tyki smirked again. "Road?"

Road shifted lazily on her feet. She walked up to Tyki's side, dragging her feet as she went. She looked irritated and, Lenalee expected, was so due to the fact that she hadn't gotten her 'toy'.

"We've already implanted his inner Noah into his soul. That," the girl Noah gestured to the flower in Lenalee's hands, " would be his soul."

Lenalee's eyes widened in disbelief. She glanced downwards at the small orb in her hands. "This is Allen-kun's…his… his soul?" "NOW LENALEE! GO,GO,GO!" Lenalee's head shot up and her eyes widened as Lavi raised his hammer. Tyki and Road didn't look in the least bit surprised.

"Look," Tyki said in a negotiating tone, "we don't want any trouble. We just came to affirm your decision on our offer. You came, you've got your pretty-boy's soul, we've got the girl," Tyki put an arm on the fake's shoulder, "and now, you can go."

Tyki smirked again.

"Allen will come running back to this place once the Noah has developed. Even though it's not positive, there's a higher chance he'll come here rather than stay the same. So go, we don't want a fight."

Lavi gritted his teeth as the Noah girl next to Tyki laughed. Lenalee's hand landed on his shoulder in a light tap and he saw Hikaru a short distance away gripping his bow tightly, a glowing arrow threatening to be fired. He was trembling, a disgusted expression on his face. Lavi still looked irritated, but he lowered his hammer and shrunk it back to its original size. His brows were furrowed as he walked back to the portal without a word.

Lenalee shrugged and gave one last untrusting look to the Noahs and followed Lavi's league, stopping by Hikaru to coax him into letting it go. (Not the arrow!)

* * *

Lavi halted near the mouth of the portal and looked back, fuming. He pointed his middle finger at the Noahs. Shock beyond whatever shock Lenalee had ever seen on any Noah family member's face was now found on the faces of the two Noah nearby.

"You will pay one day for this. I will have my revenge on you for attacking my best friend. _I swear._"

Tyki's shocked expression changed to an amused smirk. "Sure. Let's see if you _live _till then."

With a last glare at the Noahs, Lavi exited through the portal and vanished from sight in the depths of its ghostly hue.

Hikaru and Lenalee looked back at Lavi and then at each other. Lenalee gave the auburn haired boy a light nudge that sent him off to the portal. As Hikaru entered the portal, Lenalee turned to the Noah's again and bowed.

Tyki raised an eyebrow and Road simply nodded as Lenalee went into the portal which closed a split second after she had entered.

"What was that for? And the boy… What did I do to deserve _the finger_?"

Road shrugged. "At least the girl was polite. We did after all give them his soul." She turned to the fake Feliske. "Now, you. You were willing to come here as a sacrifice for your comrade's soul. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes…"

Road sighed. "I was hoping you were forced to come here. Then that would prove how twisted you exorcists are." Feliske's replica looked up with wide eyes, an offended expression on her face. Road laughed at her expression and then, speaking to Tyki, said, "Tyki, I'm going to go get a nap. Bring the girl to Lord Earl yourself okay?" And she yawned before walking off hastily.

Tyki sighed.

"Come on."

And the two walked away calmly, solemnly, as if the whole world had heard their conversation.

**Exorcists were not cold evil beings. **

* * *

Lenalee exited the portal's grey abyss and stepped back into the room where they had left some time ago. She cradled Allen's soul carefully in her arms.

"Lenalee, put it in him. He deserves his soul after _that_ long." Lenalee nodded and padded over to the white-haired exorcists, her boots dissolving back into blood, a soft thudding sound the echo of her footsteps on the velvet carpeted floor.

Slowly but surely, she placed the ball in mid air as it levitated there for a while before dropping, easing into its owner's body.

* * *

"Allen-kun… Allen-kun!"

_My eyes… I can't see much…It's so blurry… Who's calling my name...? They sound familiar…_

"Lenalee, wait, give him time."

"I know but his eyes… They're beginning to open!"

"Don't get all excited. Hush now, give it some time."

"I think Lavi's right. We should wait."

_More familiar voices…? Where am I? Lavi? Lenalee?_

Allen's silver grey eyes opened, still quite out of focus, with much effort from their owner.

"Allen-kun!"

Lenalee looked down at the white-haired exorcist, hot, overjoyed tears threatening to fall. "Allen-kun…"she whispered, the words barely escaping from her lips.

Allen smiled. "_Lenalee… I'm back…"_

* * *

A/N: oh the mushiness! Sorry for this. I'll get rid of that notice and put this up. It isn't much but It's okay isn't it? And Thank You Thank You THANK YOU to your guys, mangafreak7793, addenza, Zboi, Azngummy(did I get that right?) ahhh! And Gabi of course! Thanks for finishing your Innocence of Noah! If you liked this story so far, you should go read that cause Gabi rocks! Anyway, I'm so sad I got banned so here's to one of my last chapters for now!

* * *

Chat Zone:

Flakes: I'm sorry to everyone okay? Hope to see you soon!


	27. The Truth

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Lol. Yet again. Enjoy.

* * *

"Allen-kun… Allen-kun!"

_My eyes… I can't see much…It's so blurry… Who's calling my name...? They sound familiar…_

"Lenalee, wait, give him time."

"I know but his eyes… They're beginning to open!"

"Don't get all excited. Hush now, give it some time."

"I think Lavi's right. We should wait."

_More familiar voices…? Where am I? Lavi? Lenalee?_

Allen's silver grey eyes opened, still quite out of focus, with much effort from their owner.

"Allen-kun!"

Lenalee looked down at the white-haired exorcist, hot, overjoyed tears threatening to fall. "Allen-kun…"she whispered, the words barely escaping from her lips.

"_Lenalee… I'm back…"_

-

Tears rolled down Lenalee's cheeks only to be wiped away by Allen's thumb. The boy was still smiling, his unfocused eyes regaining their focus. He tried to get up suddenly. The ebony-haired teenager held him down as gently as she could.

"Lenalee, I can sit up."

Said girl bit her lip and backed away slightly. Allen got up with a little more effort than he had anticipated.

"Are you alright?"

Allen ignored the question.

"How long've I been out?"

Lenalee bit her lip harder. Why was he ignoring her question? "A week or so."

As if he'd read her mind, the white-haired exorcist turned to said ebony-haired girl said with a pained smile, "It's okay, Lenalee. I'm okay."

Lenalee's expression softened. She smiled softly. A small red growing patch formed at Allen's chest.



"Oi, take it easy."

Lavi walked up to Allen, who had begun to clutch at his chest painfully. He placed his hand on said white-haired exorcist's shoulder.

"Lenalee, get Bookman," he ordered as he forced Allen to lie back down on the bed. "Feliske," he added, "give me a hand here. Get the new bandages that're on table over there."

Lenalee took a glance back before activating her Innocence hastily and leaving in a mad dash of wind and hurricanes to find Bookman.

-

"KOMUI-SAN!" Johnny came bursting in through the front door.

"Eh? What?" Komui's half open eyes fluttered once as he sat up to rub them and reposition his half moon glasses.

"Allen's awake!" Johnny yelped happily. Komui had shock written all over his face. But his expression changed quickly. "That means my Lenalee has returned!" He dashed off.

-

'_Bookman-san, where are you?' _Lenalee let out a frustrated sigh when suddenly, she spotted said old man(wow) walking a level lower than where she was searching. Lenalee stopped short. "Bookman-san!" she shouted. The old panda-faced man looked up and saw her.

"Miss Lee. What is the matter?"

"Bookman-san, come quickly, Allen-kun's bleeding!"

Bookman nodded, a sense of urgency in his eyes.

"Hold on tight."

-

"Lavi-san, how is he?"

"He's fine now." Said redheaded-Bookman apprentice turned to Lenalee.

"Thanks for getting panda-ji-ji-"

Lavi's face ended up kissing the underside of the old man's boot.

"How are you feeling?"

Allen's eyes moved under his eyelids.

"I'm fine."

Lenalee raised her upper body away from his face.



-

_**A few days later…**_

-

"Lavi, we should really tell him about the Noah thing. He deserves to know the real reason he's in so much pain. We can't keep lying to him that this is the effect of the soul being detached from its container for too many days. It's not fair to him."

Lavi lowered his eyes.

"I guess so."

"Will you tell him?"

Lavi looked back up at Lenalee, raising an eyebrow.

"It's your idea. You tell him." He dug his hands into his pockets.

Lenalee bit her lip. "I can't bring myself to do that. I can't bear the responsibility of being the bearer of bad news." The dams holding back her tears threatened to collapse again.

Lavi let out a long breath. "Alright, alright."

He stopped leaning on the wall and began to walk away. The ebony-haired nineteen-year old wiped her tears.

-

"Damn, I'm way too soft."

He rubbed the back of his head warily. He was tired from training with Hikaru and he hadn't even been able to satisfy himself with an 'irritate-Kanda' plan for the past few days.

He finally arrived at Allen's door, a few doors away from his own.

He knocked and waited gingerly for an answer.

When nothing happened for the next minute, Lavi began to worry.

Suddenly, a soft coughing sound came from the room, jolting Lavi out of his thoughts.

"Allen, Allen, you alright-"

He was shocked. Allen lay on the floor, struggling helplessly to get up, a trickle of blood running down his chin from his mouth.

"What're you doing?!"

Lavi rushed over to the white-haired exorcist and helped him sit at the side of the bed.

"Lavi," Allen choked. "What's happening to me…? Why won't the pain stop?

Lavi looked at the suffering boy solemnly.

"Allen," he said, his one emerald orb hidden behind his vermilion bangs, "there's something you should know."

Allen had another coughing fit, his hand positioned over his mouth as blood seeped through the gaps between his fingers as he looked up at the redheaded Bookman apprentice with a pained yet curious expression.

"Tyki said this when he returned your soul to us. He said that he'd inserted a new Noah into your soul. And this would be the effect of the Noah trying to take over your body and mind."

"If you become a Noah, you will definitely kill the first person you want to protect with your life. And you will go on a rampage here at HQ."

Allen's eyes widened. Images of Lenalee flashed in his mind; all those times he'd gazed up at the sea of stars with her on the roof, stealing away. Those secret moments they'd shared together. To imagine her dying by _his own hands_…

Allen clamped his eyes shut and shook his head in denial, biting his lip till it bled, the warm red liquid dripping off his chin in larger quantity.

"_No…"_

* * *

A/N: That was a quick chapter. Considering the fact that I used lots of new paragraphs. My teacher at school taught us about dialogue and stuff. Gabriel! I'm so happy for you! You finished Innocence of Noah! Yay! Applaud! Now, don't forget to continue the sequel cause seemingly, every time I read your fics, I get inspired. And, I hope you get your two hundred over reviews again! I'm so envious!xD anyway, Gambatte!

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: So sad for poor Allen. He really is actually coughing up blood.

Allen: -cough- Thanks for the _un-needed _reminder Lavi.

Lavi: Bwahaha. No problem little moyashi!

Flakes: -pats Allen's back- Don't be mean, Lavi! –smacks Lavi's head with a paintbrush-

Lavi: OW! Jeez girl, don't hit me! Especially not with a paintbrush!

Flakes: -threateningly holding paintbrush at Lavi's throat(it suddenly got sharper)- Then, you, don't be mean to Allen! He's sick!

Allen: -koff-koff- It's okay flakes. I'll go look for Lenalee.

Flakes: Aite. See you at Dinner.

Lavi: Go find your girlfriend Allen!

Flakes: DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU WITH THIS MASSIVE MAN-ANIHILATING WEAPON OF WAR!

Lavi: ACK! RUN!

Flakes: GET BACK HERE!-runs after Lavi-

Allen: -koff-koff- Well, bye guys. Hope I get better soon. See you next chapter.


	28. Fei Jia's Mirror

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Lol. Talking to everyone was so fun. I guess I needed a bit more conversation than usual. xD I wanna read D.Gray-Man manga tomorrow. By the way, I haven't finished my homework and it's 1.20 am in the morning. xD

* * *

"Lavi," Allen choked. "What's happening to me…? Why won't the pain stop?"

Lavi looked at the suffering boy solemnly.

"Allen," he said, his one emerald orb hidden behind his vermilion bangs, "there's something you should know."

Allen had another coughing fit, his hand positioned over his mouth as blood seeped through the gaps between his fingers as he looked up at the redheaded Bookman apprentice with a pained yet curious expression.

"Tyki said this when he returned your soul to us. He said that he'd inserted a new Noah into your soul. And this would be the effect of the Noah trying to take over your body and mind."

"If you become a Noah, you will definitely kill the first person you want to protect with your life. And you will go on a rampage here at HQ."

Allen's eyes widened. Images of Lenalee flashed in his mind; all those times he'd gazed up at the sea of stars with her on the roof, stealing away. Those secret moments they'd shared together. To imagine her dying by _his own hands_…

Allen clamped his eyes shut and shook his head in denial, biting his lip till it bled, the warm red liquid dripping off his chin in larger quantity.

"_No…"_

-

Lenalee paced around nervously in her room. She couldn't stand the suspense. She pondered on what Allen's reaction would be to the bad news.

Unable to stand not knowing what was going on at that very moment, Lenalee marched out of her room hastily, only to run into Hikaru, who had been walking in the opposite direction of where she was headed.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Hey."

Lenalee smiled at the young man who towered over her slightly.

"Um, Lenalee senpai, you seen my sister?"

Lenalee shook her head in wordless reply.



"Oh. Thanks anyway. Where are you going?"

Lenalee blinked a couple of times before answering. "I'm heading to Lavi and Allen's rooms. You?"

"I'm taking a short break from training. Been training with Bookman for the past five hours or so." Hikaru glanced at his watch momentarily.

"Oh, okay." Lenalee smiled again. "Well, I won't waste any more of your break time. Oh yeah! Before I forget again. Thank you so much for helping us with that last mission. I didn't get to thank you properly."

Hikaru smiled warmly. "It's no biggy. My sis asked me for the favour and I wanted to help with something too."

Lenalee beamed. "Thank you so much Hikaru. I gotta go. See you around!"

And with a small wave, Lenalee and Hikaru went their separate ways.

-

Feliske sat in her room, doors and windows locked. She sat quietly on her bed, not a muscle in her small form moving, not even an inch.

Her eyes flickered shut as time raced back to the day after they had returned Allen's soul to his body. Shapes morphed into images as the sight of herself leaping into a recklessly made portal.

-

_Feliske glanced around. _

"_Hello? Fei Jia? Fei Jia…?" said preteen called out into the darkness._

_A yawn echoed from a distance away._

"_Wh-Who's there?" came a sleepy voice from the same place. _

"_It's me; Feliske." _

_The shuffling of feet on the ground as well as the soft murmur of cloth slipping on and off skin caught on Feliske's ears._

"_Fe'? What are you doing here? At this time of night?" A lamp lit up as the face of a sleepy looking girl came into view, a torchlight in her hands, shining dimly onto Feliske. "I need some help."_

_Fei Jia raised an eyebrow and motioned to her best friend to sit down right next to her on the bed. Said girl looked at Feliske expectantly, her features a little more visible because the light she was shining on Feliske reflected off her and onto her. Fei Jia rubbed her left eye as one of her loose bangs was brushed away without much effort. _

"_What day is it today?"_

"_Heh? It's Monday."_

"_Did you go to school today?"_

_**Bish.**_

"_Course not silly."_

_Feliske rubbed the side of her head painfully._

"_Hasn't school started yet?"_

" '_Course not. There has been an instability in the balance of the world. You know the president trusts me. I told him. So school's been suspended. What, you been living under a rock?"_

"_I've been away in another dimension."_

_Fei Jia let out a sigh. "I knew it…"_

"_You've been watching me with that mirror of yours haven't you? I have a special power too."_

"_Yeah I know. The Power of Creation that the Ancient Family wants so much." _

"_You read about them somewhere?"_

"_Yeah. It appears they're from a myth which coincides with the Noah's Ark incident long ago. You know, the Flood." _

_Feliske nodded. _

"_Well, it seems that you came in search of my mirror. I'll lend it to you. Come back and return it when you're done with it." _

_As the auburn haired girl dug under the large pillows of which she rested her head on after each day was done, Feliske began to speak._

"_Hey, can you come with me?"_

_Fei Jia turned around in dismay, the surprise clear in her expression._

"_I can't." _

"_But-"_

"_Here."_

_Fei Jia shoved the mirror at her, ignoring Feliske's unsatisfied look._

"_Oh and by the way," she said as she climbed back under the covers and out of sight of the bewildered and upset Feliske, "your parents should return to this dimension. People are starting to look for them. Your house is in ruins too."_

_Feliske cast a disappointed glance at the small bump under the covers. "I thought you'd be more adventurous. I'm so disappointed."_

_And as Feliske drew open another of her ghostly looking portals and stepped in, a muffled mutter came from the small mound under the blankets._

"_I have to stay and protect my family for when the Earl comes back…"_

_-_

Feliske sighed as she continued staring down into the silvery depths of the mirror reflection. Shapes moved within its perimeter.

Tears collected at the sides of Feliske's eyes. She looked on as Lavi and Allen leaned on the side of the bed in Allen's room.

Feliske wiped her eyes as she willed for the mirror to switch scenes. She was utterly surprised at what she saw in the scene before her.

-

Lenalee knocked on Allen's door softly. So softly she could barely hear it herself.

"_But Lavi, I can't endanger her... I could never hurt Lenalee… I wouldn't ever forgive myself… I… I'd rather kill myself…"_

Hot tears rushed to Lenalee's eyes. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her strangled gasping cry. She ran away, away from the darkness if her heart, her mind's screams forcing the tears out of her amethyst eyes.

-

As the shapes continued to move in the mirror, a series of desperate knocks outside of Feliske's room door broke the girl's observant stance.

She rushed to the door and saw a sullen faced Lenalee looking down at her, her eyes wide, a hand on the solid concrete door frame. "Lenalee-san? Wh-What happened?"

"C-Can I come i-in?"

"Ah, yes. Please come in. You look terrible."

Feliske seated said ebony haired girl next to her on the bed in front of the mirror where a fat off-white coloured shaped object moved about in its perimeter.

"What happened?"

The answer ended up coming out in a series of muffled sobs.

"Relax. Relax."

Feliske patted Lenalee's back comfortingly, her face portraying the massive concern for her senior exorcist.

"Allen… He'd die for me…? Risk his life for me..?"

Feliske was a little taken aback by this. Then, she smiled.

"He loves you, Lenalee-senpai."

Lenalee looked up at Feliske in utter surprise and shock.

"Do you really mean that…?"

Feliske nodded with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, a brief noise of party poppers popping came from the mirror which lay behind the two female exorcists broke the moment.

Feliske as well as Lenalee spun around. Lenalee was surprised by what she saw.

She turned to Feliske who still looked on at the scene in the mirror, the reflection of the moving shapes reflected in her eyes.

The thirteen year old bit her lip as the next few conversations between the figures in the mirror transcended.

Lenalee stood up abruptly.

"We have to go tell Komui and the others!"

Lenalee made a rush for the door.

"No!" Feliske grabbed desperately for Lenalee's and to stop her.

Lenalee's face expressed mixed emotion in the girl's heart.

Question.

Confusion.

Love.

Anger.

Irritation.

Sadness.

Distrust.

"If we're gonna save Allen, we have to tread carefully."

* * *

A/N: Wahaha! Suspense!

Chat Zone:

Flakes:-Bashes Lavi- There. Now… What was that supposed to be for...?-rubs chin in thought-

Lavi: I'm getting tired of you hitting me all the time… And this time, you don't even know what you hit me for!

Flakes: It's for this.-pulls out Vivere whose hair was nicely made and she was wearing a short skirt with high-heeled shoes and a tube top and mini-jacket-

Vivere: -kisses Lavi-

Lavi: O.O W-Wha..?

Flakes: Aww, look at you. –snaps a picture- You look so adorable that way.

Lavi: FLAKES! –still blushing madly-

Flakes: Heh.-runs away-


	29. The Noah Appears

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Enjoy

* * *

Suddenly, a brief noise of party poppers popping came from the mirror which lay behind the two female exorcists broke the moment.

Feliske as well as Lenalee spun around. Lenalee was surprised by what she saw.

She turned to Feliske who still looked on at the scene in the mirror, the reflection of the moving shapes reflected in her eyes.

The thirteen year old bit her lip as the next few conversations between the figures in the mirror transcended.

Lenalee stood up abruptly.

"We have to go tell Komui and the others!"

Lenalee made a rush for the door.

"No!" Feliske grabbed desperately for Lenalee's and to stop her.

Lenalee's face expressed mixed emotion in the girl's heart.

Question.

Confusion.

Love.

Anger.

Irritation.

Sadness.

Distrust.

"If we're gonna save Allen, we have to tread carefully."

-

Road jumped about happily. "It's confirmed! Alleney's going to turn into a Noah! Allen's gonna turn into a Noah! Yay! Yay! YAY!"

"Mou, will you quiet down Road?" Tyki said irritably. He had been hearing this sentence over and over again for the past hour or so.

Suddenly, much to the older Noah's surprise, the yelling and happy yelps of joy ceased to plague the silence of the room.

"Thank you Tyki." Tyki blinked a couple of times before glancing over his shoulder. Road stood a little ways off from him, smiling happily. "If you hadn't implanted the Noah into him, there wouldn't be a new addition to our Ancient Family. After all, there are only so few of us left."

Tyki looked at his sister with a bewildered expression.

"Right…"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, where's the girl?"

"That girl they gave us? She's with Lord Millennium right now…"

-

The sounds that gave off an impression that someone was being ripped apart from the inside echoed off the walls of the dark room. The Earl smirked as he glanced up from under his umbrella.

"My, my… There's so much icky gooey stuff on my umbrella."

He turned to the girl suspended in mid air to his right.

"I told you. If you don't want to suffer, my dear, then give me your power; the Power of Creation!"

The fake Feliske spat hot saliva tainted by blood at the Earl. "Never. I…Will never give it to you…"

"If I don't have it, _no one will._"

A scream pierced the air, shattering windows of neighbouring rooms as blood trickled down the girl's limbs, collecting in a small pool under her.

-

"Nii-san, nii-san!"

Lenalee rushed through the air, the cold stinging her face as wisps of hair whipped at her face.

"Lenalee-senpai! Wait up!"

Said ebony-haired exorcist ignored the calls for her patience. She couldn't hold it in her. The terror of her world turning to darkness was not only unnecessarily unnerving, but horribly devastating. She couldn't and wouldn't watch the silver-grey of Allen's fade. She wouldn't let his pale, fair skin turn grey and cold. Her Allen would never ever become a Noah if she had a say on it.

Finally, a flash of purple hair caught the girl's eye. She whipped around in the opposite direction and leaped to half a metre's distance from her brother facing him head on.

"Nii-san!"

"Ah, my Lenalee has come to me!"

"Nii-san, nii-san, it's been confirmed…"

The colour drained from Komui's face.

"Allen Walker… Will turn into a Noah."

The two siblings spun around to see Kaze appearing around the corner, a serious look on his face.

"I saw it too. I am a gatekeeper remember? I can move about quietly as I please."

"No wonder I didn't see you during the past few weeks."

Lenalee bit her lip and turned back to face her brother, tears threatening to fall.

"What are we going to do?"

-

"Alright, it's definitely this door!"

Feliske barged open the door in front of her, only to end up in Vivere's room.

"Heh? So it isn't this floor or this room…"

"Feliske?"

"Heh? Vivere, you're here. I thought you went out!"

"Nah, Lavi had to cancel last minute. Che. Jerk."

Vivere stood up and stretched her arms briefly. She then turned to look at Feliske who seemed to be lost.

"I'm going to go training now; been sitting here too long."

"Okay. But um, first can I ask a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Where are we?"

Vivere blinked at the chocolate haired girl.

"14th floor, second door from the right staircase. You lost or something?"

Feliske rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"Kinda…"

-

Lavi closed the door behind him lightly. He sighed as he began to make his way to the cafeteria for dinner. His bandana hung loosely around his neck. Vermilion bangs covered most of his face as he continued to walk to the cafeteria, hands in pockets.

"Allen…"

'_Jeez…That guy needs to learn how to control his feelings.'_

_**Boom!**_

Lavi spun around and was knocked out in an instant.

The last thing he saw… was….

'_What…? White-hair…? But only Allen has that… Other than Panda ji-ji…'_

_-_

Something exploded on the floor below them. Lenalee, Komui and Kaze rushed to the rail lining the side of the fifth floor of the Black Order and saw bellows of smoke erupting from a pile of rubble.

Lenalee let out a strangled cry. Her eyes widened massively and her pupils shrunk. Without another word, she disappeared from the gatekeeper and her brother's sight to disappear into the puffs of dust which swirled around the debris of the wreckage.

"_LAVI! ALLEN!"_

_-_

Vivere and Feliske rushed to the railings and leaned over, looking upwards at the smoke clouding their view of what had occurred 2 levels up. Suddenly, Vivere gasped. Feliske looked at the older girl with a surprised expression. Vivere pointed a shaking finger at the explosion site. "That…"

"_That's where Lavi and Allen's rooms are!"_

-

There was no doubt about it. She couldn't deny having seen it. The flash of white and red hair.

"Lavi! Allen!" the girl called out desperately, trying to get a response from somewhere deep inside the clouds of thick dust.

But it was hopeless. There was no reply other than the simple sounds of small fires crackling.

Tears ran down Lenalee's cheeks.

"_Where are you…? Both of you…?"_

-

A/N: Okay. Whatever I've written here was totally on complete impulse. I have no idea whether my English is still okay in this chapter. I found it awkward and weird. On to the next part!

-

Lavi's eyes fluttered open. Pain rushed from his head and sent multiple waves of distress signals to his brain. Unfocused, shapes were the only thing Lavi's eyes could make out in the thick dust barrelling out of the hole in the wall(large hole in the wall. That's why he could see it.)

Hands circled around Lavi's neck and shoulder and Lavi strained his eyes to look up at the owner of the hands. Unable to look at him, Lavi attempted to recognise his attacker by the hands, which he figured would be fairly hard. _Unfortunately _for him, they were easier to recognise than he'd thought.

Blood red with a glowing cross. Who else's hand could it be?

"NO! ALLEN!"

Lavi turned around this time with eyes flared with anger, contrasted easily in his emerald orbs. His left arm reached up to grab the arm clutching him on the left side.

"_Well, well, the young Bookman apprentice is my first catch?" _

Allen smirked, his scar contrasted easily on his stone grey face. Wings spread out behind the boy as they cradled him and his victim.

"You…you _**BASTARD**_! What have you done with Allen?!"

Lavi began to move-or so he thought he was.

"Too bad redhead. Allen's under _my _control now."

Then came the setback.

A foot slammed hard into Allen's Noah form. Unfortunately, the attack was blocked rather easily by the two wings that emerged from Allen's back.

"_So, another has come to fight me?"_

"_**NO! YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME!"**_

Lenalee stared in amazement and utter shock at the 'enemy' she had just hit.

"Allen-kun?"

"LENALEE! Don't fall for it! It's the Noah! It's too late!"

"_Yeah… I was…too…too late…"_

Lavi looked up at Lenalee with a confused look. But before he could question the ebony haired girl, a cold breath blew on his cheek. His body tensed and his blood froze.

"Lavi!"

As the girl ran forwards to Lavi, who was completely paralysed, the white-haired boy vanished to the skies through the hole in the wall. The dust had cleared and Lenalee could see the boy flying away on one silver wing and one solid black, devilish, scaly wing; like the wings of a dragon.

"I'll be back for you, Lavi. But I have to save Allen."

Lenalee turned to her brother and friends who were rushing towards her.

"Take care of him!" she yelled before vanishing in a split second and appearing in a blink later at the mouth of the hole in the wall.

It was a clear night. However though, there were clouds approaching the area as Lenalee gained speed.

"_It looks like it's going to rain…"_

Finally, catching up with the winged Noah, which to Lenalee, was obscenely slow, Lenalee slowed down.

"Allen!" she called.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you exorcists?"_

Lenalee was taken aback.

"_Haven't I already told you? I have taken over Allen. He isn't here anymore."_

Cold eyes looked at Lenalee. Allen's warm silver orbs had been replaced with cold and hard black pupils, tainted with tints of blood red.

"I will get him back… Even if I have to fight you…"

"_Oh? Girlie wants to go up against me? What a joke-"_

Noah Allen's eyes widened. Lenalee had disappeared from sight.

"_Where did the bitch go?!"_

He looked around him. Unfortunately, he forgot to look _up._

_Clang!_

"_Shit!"_

A trickle of blood ran down Noah Allen's forehead and the grey skinned boy let scowled.

"Please Allen. I don't want to fight you."

"_SHUT UP BITCH! I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT THAT BASTARD ALLEN!"_

To Lenalee's surprise, Allen's innocence appeared at the Noah's side.

_And began clawing at the Noah Allen._

"_**Don't call Lenalee a bitch, asshole."**_

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Allen-kun…? Where are you?!"

"_Shit you bastard! You dare harm your own body?!" _the Noah Allen screeched.

"_**For Lenalee, I'd give my life."**_

Tears fell freely from Lenalee's amethyst orbs.

"_**Lenalee, I truly love you… Help me fight him!"**_

"But Allen-kun! Your body-"

"_**Help me Lenalee-!"**_

"_That shut the fucking bastard up."_

The Noah Allen's face was now bloody and scraped. The boy licked the blood off the side of his mouth with a smirk.

"_Well, come on, girlie."_

Lenalee came fast at the Noah. Her determination could not deter; she wouldn't let it.

Lenalee came at the Noah again and again, constantly only being able to land a few hits on the Noah Allen himself and usually slamming right into his metallic wing.

Lenalee was tiring quickly, she knew. But she knew her opponent wouldn't last for much more of her attacks either.

'_This will be my final attack.'_

Lenalee jumped high into the endless mass of infinite black we know as the sky and vanished from the boy's sight.

"_Damnit! Where's that goddamn bitch?!"_

He got his answer as an inferno of a massive amount of gravity slammed down onto his metallic wing, nearly crushing it in its stead.

'_Lucky me. This time I won't lose my hair…'_

"_BITCH!!"_

Noah Allen's eyes were teeming with hatred. Suddenly, the black devil's wing shattered.

The white-haired boy made a pained noise.

"_I will be back to fight you, bitch. You've won this round. But I'll give you a taste of my power."_

Allen's Noah form gritted his teeth at her and beat his silver wing in her direction. The ebony haired girl felt the gust of wind on her face. The same scent of the white rose Tyki had given her that day that he claimed had been Allen's soul filled her nostrils. Lenalee's tired expression became distraught as her legs suddenly gave way and she fell. She realised that her innocence had actually deactivated. The last thing she saw before she activated her Innocence again was Allen's limp and bloody form falling from its place in the starless sky.

Lenalee made a dive for it just before it was about to slam into the ground at the gates of the order after falling 1400 feet or so, which would (obviously) be fatal.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun! Are you alright?!"

All Lenalee got in reply was a muffled apology from the now wingless white-haired exorcist as tears of blood erupted from his eyes.

The rain showered the world, the clouds giving way to let the rain fall down to the Earth, cleansing it and erasing its sins.

* * *

A/N: -sigh- done. Too bad this bit's over. Expect 32 chapters or more you hear?

Chat Zone:

Flakes: Hey Fei Jia.

Fei Jia: This is stupid.

Flakes: Oh? Why do you say that?

Fei Jia: You're talking to yourself.

Flakes: SHH! You're not supposed to tell everyone about that whole thing of you actually being me just that I used my Chinese name-

Fei Jia: I didn't and I won't need to. You just blurted it out.

Flakes: Heh?!

Fei Jia: Anyway, why the hell did you swear so much just now?

Flakes: It's the influence of me bro's music.

Fei Jia: Right…

Flakes: Okay, I gotta run. Bye!

Fei Jia: Bye!

Flakes: Oh, and please leave a review!


	30. The Elven Healer

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Noooo… Ban is currently irritating meeee…..

* * *

Allen's Noah form gritted his teeth at her and beat his silver wing in her direction. The ebony haired girl felt the gust of wind on her face. The same scent of the white rose Tyki had given her that day that he claimed had been Allen's soul filled her nostrils. Lenalee's tired expression became distraught as her legs suddenly gave way and she fell. She realised that her innocence had actually deactivated. The last thing she saw before she activated her Innocence again was Allen's limp and bloody form falling from its place in the starless sky.

Lenalee made a dive for it just before it was about to slam into the ground at the gates of the order after falling 1400 feet or so, which would (obviously) be fatal.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun! Are you alright?!"

All Lenalee got in reply was a muffled apology from the now wingless white-haired exorcist as tears of blood erupted from his eyes.

The rain showered the world, the clouds giving way to let the rain fall down to the Earth, cleansing it and erasing its sins.

-

Lenalee landed softly back on the 16th floor of the Black Order headquarters, Allen supported by her body, an arm around her neck and shoulder. She was greeted by a scene of rushing people, scientists, exorcists and finders alike.

There were several people she could recognise in the wreckage when she touched down, one of them, surprisingly, being Kanda. As she motioned to several finders and medics to help Allen's state, Vivere and Feliske came up to her, approaching with much needed news of Lavi's condition.

"How is he?" A worried look had come to rest on Lenalee's face.

Fresh trails of tears that had been shed while she had been gone fighting with the Noah Allen glistened on Vivere's pale face.

Thankfully, she smiled and a tear escaped her ever shining eyes.

"He's okay now. In the infirmary. I'm surprised Kanda was the one who carried him there." She looked back at the dark-haired older exorcist. "Though he denies having done so. Even when so many people saw him do it."

Lenalee smiled too and a few stray tears she had kept in during the recent momentary battle to keep her confidence in herself and push away her grief rolled off her cheeks.

Feliske suddenly cut into the moment, fear, concern and urgency etched in her voice. "Come on. We should follow Allen-senpai to the infirmary in case anything happens."



Her two seniors simply nodded and ran over to the stretcher where Allen had been placed on and rushed to the infirmary with the medics and finders.

-

Komui sighed and massaged his temple. This was too much of a headache. It could be worse though, if the Investigator found out. Him and his meddling hand would only derange the situation further.

He had seen what had happened, Kaze and Lenalee there with him, and then his beloved sister he always did his best to protect had run off to fight with her comrade gone wrong.

Komui did not like where this was going. Lavi and Allen in the infirmary and a large hole blown through the wall on the sixteenth story. It didn't help the situation that Lenalee was probably bruised or hurt in several places and that Kaze had simply left for another less hectic place. Komui wondered what the blue haired boy was up to.

-

Kaze glanced around and sighed. He hadn't expected Zou Fu to be there but he had had hope that the master healer, who far surpassed Bookman's healing abilities, would be able to help him.

"Kaze. Good to see you. What're you doing here?"

Kaze tensed at the sound of the voice but relaxed as he realised who it was.

"Hey Riny. I came to ask for aid from Zou Fu. You are well aware of his abilities aren't you?"

"Heh. It's my job to know what my boyfriend's abilities are."

Kaze was surprised that he sweat dropped at her comment. He already knew that Riny and Zou Fu were engaged and that they were the two best healers in the whole of the variety of dimensionis he had visited.

"Okay. Where's Zou Fu?"

"Him? He's just out on a call from one of the villagers who needs help because their son broke his arm."

"Okay. Since you're here, I need to ask for a favour."

"Oh? Haha, anything for a close friend." Riny's almond coloured eyes sparkled.

"I need someone to heal some serious injuries. VERY serious injuries."

"Sure. I'm willing to help anyone in distress. It is my pledge as a successful graduate of the Elvin School for Advanced Healing Techniques Involving Magic."

"You know, up till today I still wonder why the hell the school's name is so freaking long."

-



Lenalee crouched down at Allen's bedside as said white-haired exorcist thrashed about, coughs racking through his limp form. She looked beyond him to see Vivere and Feliske standing over Lavi's bed, their expressions showing concern for the redhead.

Lavi tossed and turned in his sleep and his eyes moved under his eyelids. Though he was sleeping, the ebony-haired exorcist could see the restlessness in his movements.

Suddenly, a light glowed from behind her and the familiar aura of Kaze's portal engulfed the current inhabitants of the room. As expected, Kaze stepped out carefully, staff at his side. What was unexpected was the girl trudging along behind him, a medical supplies kit slumped over her shoulder.

-

Komui's sleepy form slumped over a white laced book, its cover page black with few words written on it. His finger ran over the 700th page of the thick book, trembling as it followed the lines of which the sentences were arranged.

He had to do something about Allen's current mental and physical state before Lenalee started to lose hope and grow cold and numb to everyone around her. He knew she loved the white haired exorcist to the core, to the very tiniest cell in his blood.

Finally, he came across a small piece of folded paper between the folds of pages 701 and 702. Snatching it up in excitement over this small bit of luck he had chanced upon in the form of a lost piece of information on a simple piece of paper.

Komui squinted his narrow eyes and peered at the scribbles lining the paper.

But he was disappointed that the words were written in a foreign language.

Komui's stomach lurched as his eyes moved, desperately inspecting the inscription on the paper in hope of figuring the symbols in the message out.

He was practically tearing his hair out when Reever entered the room and questioned his uneasiness, the rest of the Science Department staring at their Chief who was struggling to prevent the Supervisor from recklessly slamming his head on the table till the skull of an average human would crack or dislocate itself.

-

Riny rolled up her sleeves as Lavi tossed and turned in his bed, the bandage running around Lavi's forehead, cutting through his vermillion bangs stained with perspiration as well as blood.

Riny muttered some Elvin words and touched Lavi's forehead, and much to the utter surprise of the many inhabitants of the room, excluding Allen and Lavi, the redheaded Bookman apprentice stopped tossing and restlessly fidgeting.

Kaze nodded in silent approval. "Thanks Riny. You are a mistress in your arts."



Riny let out a long breath. "That I am. I'm glad I could help." She turned away from Lavi to look at Kaze. "Shame though. If Zou Fu were here, he woulda made this look a helluva lot easier than it actually is." Perspiration rolled down her forehead and she turned back to Vivere and Feliske.

"Hi, I'm Riny. Nice to meet you."

Vivere and Feliske blinked.

"Ah, I'm Feliske. Nice to meet you too." She reached out her hand and shook Riny's.

"And I'm Vivere. It's very nice to meet you." A tear glistened behind Vivere's long lashes and Riny smiled.

More tears ran down Lenalee's cheeks than any of the three female exorcists there.

"I-I'm Lenalee… N-Nice to meet you… Thank you for helping Lavi…"

Riny turned around to look at the ebony-haired nineteen year-old, fresh tears staining her pale face.

She eyed Allen whose eyes were lined with stains from the previous tears of blood.

"What's happened to him?"

Lenalee was slightly taken aback. She backed up one step before she realised what she was doing. "I- I um…"

Unable to take the pressure any longer, Lenalee burst into tears and ran out of the infirmary hastily. A groan escaped Lavi's lips as his emerald, unfocused left eye opened. Riny blinked several times in response to Lenalee's actions. Vivere and Feliske looked down at Lavi, avoiding the questioning look Riny gave them as Kaze simply sighed and leaned against the wall.

-

Lenalee ran down stairs and ran through passageways and crowds of people, out the gate and into the garden outside the Order. She stopped by a tree and slumped against it, letting tears flow freely down her cheeks. "Allen-kun… I told you not to suffer for me…"

-

"Hey, why are we going to the Supervisor's office…?"

"He would personally want to thank you for helping us, even if it was just Lavi."

"You sure? I mean, he's the Supervisor. He's probably got lots of work to do."

"Like making monster robots and wreaking havoc here at HQ? Heh. Yeah right he's got a lot of work to do."

Riny blinked in confusion. "Wow."

Kaze slowed to a stop in front of large twin doors otherwise known as the entrance to Komui's office.



He knocked on the door politely, seeking permission to enter. Johnny answered the door with a concerned look. A series of yelling erupted from inside the gigantic room and Kaze recognised several of the voices, including Reever's and Komui's voices.

Riny frowned, wondering what was happening.

"Supervisor, Kaze's here."

"Ah, bring him in please."

The two friends were greeted by a sight of panting Reever, sweaty and bruised and Komui, whose face was a little dirty with a trickle of fresh blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Kaze, glad to see you. Do you have any news or ways to help the boys?"

Kaze's expression did not change. Instead, he simply folded his arms and sighed.

He gestured to Riny to introduce herself to the dark-haired supervisor. Understanding Kaze's actions, she took a step forward.

Kaze spoke. "This is Riny." At the mention of her name, the Elvin healer bowed respectfully low. "She is an elf from the West Mountains of Eriture, in one of the dimensions I've visited. She helped us heal Lavi since her fiancé wasn't around. But I don't think she can do anything about Allen's state right now."

At this, the elf looked up, her almond orbs shining with empathy. "Alas, what Kaze has said is true." Her voice whistled like the wind as the words rolled off her tongue effortlessly. Komui was mesmerised by the sound of this new being in front of him, one that he had only heard of in legend, myths and usually fairy tales.

Komui cleared his throat and adjusted his half moon glasses.

"It would be helpful though, even if you couldn't actually heal him, if you could read this text."

Komui slid the paper across the desk and removed his hand from the paper as the elf reached out for it.

The stunning almond orbs moved across the page swiftly before the elf sighed.

"It's definitely Elvish. Though, there is a setback. I can read it, but only certain parts because I can't read the ancient language of my people."

Handing the paper back to the disappointed Supervisor, the elf apologised. The supervisor shook his head with a sad smile. "It's not your fault. I'm already thankful to you for healing Lavi. He looked as if he wouldn't make it when we got to the scene."

Riny smiled. "Glad to have helped."

"So, could you tell me which parts you understand in the inscription?"

"Yeah sure."



-

Lavi made a pained noise and Vivere's eyes glittered, reflecting the growing concern she had for her redheaded senior exorcist.

"Wha-What happened…?" Lavi's voice trembled and he coughed lightly.

"Lavi, it's us. It's me and Feliske." Vivere ran a hand over Lavi's cheek, lightly brushing his lips as he went.

"Am I dead?" Vivere sweat dropped as Feliske giggled and Lavi grinned.

"Humour already? Get well soon, you jackass. Kanda-san won't be there to help you next time you get hurt so be careful."

"Eh? Yuu-chan helped?"

Lavi tried to laugh but the sound came out somewhat like a croak. He tried to sit up.

"Idiot! Stay down will you? You'll open up your wounds."

"Heh heh…" Feliske giggled again and eventually collapsed in a fit of laughter as Vivere and Lavi looked at her with slight bewilderment.

* * *

A/N: Ahaha.. Too tired to type anymore… -sigh- something's seriously wrong with my laptop. I'll have to find a solution to this problem….-.-

* * *

No chat Zone. Everyone's asleep. They stayed up late yesterday. So they're all asleep right now…


	31. How Can I Face Her Now?

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Damnit. Too much math homework. And the exams coming up…

* * *

Kaze spoke. "This is Riny." At the mention of her name, the Elvin healer bowed respectfully low. "She is an elf from the West Mountains of Eriture, in one of the dimensions I've visited. She helped us heal Lavi since her fiancé wasn't around. But I don't think she can do anything about Allen's state right now."

At this, the elf looked up, her almond orbs shining with empathy. "Alas, what Kaze has said is true." Her voice whistled like the wind as the words rolled off her tongue effortlessly. Komui was mesmerised by the sound of this new being in front of him, one that he had only heard of in legend, myths and usually fairy tales.

Komui cleared his throat and adjusted his half moon glasses.

"It would be helpful though, even if you couldn't actually heal him, if you could read this text."

Komui slid the paper across the desk and removed his hand from the paper as the elf reached out for it.

The stunning almond orbs moved across the page swiftly before the elf sighed.

"It's definitely Elvish. Though, there is a setback. I can read it, but only certain parts because I can't read the ancient language of my people."

Handing the paper back to the disappointed Supervisor, the elf apologised. The supervisor shook his head with a sad smile. "It's not your fault. I'm already thankful to you for healing Lavi. He looked as if he wouldn't make it when we got to the scene."

Riny smiled. "Glad to have helped."

"So, could you tell me which parts you understand in the inscription?"

"Yeah sure."

-

Lavi made a pained noise and Vivere's eyes glittered, reflecting the growing concern she had for her redheaded senior exorcist.

"Wha-What happened…?" Lavi's voice trembled and he coughed lightly.

"Lavi, it's us. It's me and Feliske." Vivere ran a hand over Lavi's cheek, lightly brushing his lips as he went.

"Am I dead?" Vivere sweat dropped as Feliske giggled and Lavi grinned.

"Humour already? Get well soon, you jackass. Kanda-san won't be there to help you next time you get hurt so be careful."

"Eh? Yuu-chan helped?"

Lavi tried to laugh but the sound came out somewhat like a croak. He tried to sit up.

"Idiot! Stay down will you? You'll open up your wounds."

"Heh heh…" Feliske giggled again and eventually collapsed in a fit of laughter as Vivere and Lavi looked at her with slight bewilderment.

-

Lenalee rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked before regaining knowledge of her surroundings. Glancing around, she noticed the damp feeling of wet grass around her. The air was cool and still and it was quite bright there, considering it was only a few hours after she had actually stopped at the tree to catch her breath and get some rest.

Lenalee tried to recall the events from the previous few hours.

The moment she did, she wished she hadn't even gone through those events.

She tried desperately to forget them, hoping that the images were just dreams, her imagination driving her to insanity. But the memories flashed on and off like a torch blowing in a blizzard as Lenalee rocked back and forth in vain, trying to ease away the pain.

"_AGH! WHERE'S MY LENALEE?!"_

Lenalee's eyes snapped open and her hands released her face from their gentle hold and the amethyst orbs flickered on the direction of the HQ, only to catch a glimpse of their owner's brother running past the large opening in the wall crying out for his sister.

Lenalee sighed as she dragged her legs out from their folded position under her and throbs reminded said ebony haired exorcist that the blisters were still there.

As Lenalee made her way up the stairs, her thoughts drifted to and from her and Allen's relationship to the state of mind and physical condition of her comrades. She had known Allen, what, three years? As fellow exorcists as well as good friends. He was her world, most of it, a tiny shard left for the rest of her Family of the people involved with the Black Order.

The troubled female exorcist shook her head in irritation as she came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Nii-san, I'm here-"

Lenalee was surprised. In front of her was not anyone she knew, not even the elf from earlier. The person stood with their back turned to Lenalee but she caught a glimpse of his face as he turned and smiled gently at her. Fiery orange orbs sparkled and the figure was gone in a flash of orange and dark crimson red.

"I know you…"

The figure of warm colours was followed by a flash of blue and the colours of a travelling cloak as well as a black undershirt. This, Lenalee knew, was definitely Kaze.

The silence of the stairway was pierced by a low scream, threatening to cause Lenalee's eardrums to burst, and the ebony haired exorcist clamped her hands over her ears before crouching down into a defensive ball of mass.

-

Lavi winced as a scream echoed from beside him, the strain on his ears unbearable.

He turned painfully in the direction of the scream, the source seemingly being Allen.

Riny came storming into the room, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Jeez, what's all the ruckus about?! It's still early morning for god's sake-"

She noticed the screaming boy and sighed, rubbing the end of her ears sadly.

She closed her eyes and soon, the screaming grew so loud, Lavi closed his eyes and blocked out any sound from reaching his ears with the use of his bandaged hands.

The screaming stopped rather abruptly and Lavi open his eyes a crack.

The sight he saw creeped him out as much as an incident could to the young Bookman apprentice and cold sweat rolled down Lavi's spine causing him to shiver.

Feliske, Vivere(still only half dressed in proper clothes) and Komui came bursting in through the door and gaped at the scene before them.

Allen was on his knees on the bed and coughing up some icky gooey stuff that was otherwise known to common man as blood.

He spun around, blood dripping off his chin and staining the sheets of the bed, a small, grateful smile on his face. Tears of joy glistened in the depths of his silver-grey orbs. "H-How did you…?"

"Make the pain stop?"

Kaze was leaning against the wall, a glowing orb by his side. It shrank as the light no one had noticed up till now faded.

"I did."

"Mou…"

Everyone turned their heads in Riny's direction.

"Why do you always have to make me look so utterly pathetic?"

"Well, I'd just sent a message to Kaze and so he came to pick me up and when we got here, well, the screaming was just way too loud. It woulda broken some random glass windows! So I made it stop."

"How did you-?"

Zou Fu blinked and averted his gaze towards the person who had spoken; Lavi.

His eyes were wide and the newcomer simply smiled at him, orbs the hue of a luminous flame flickering momentarily.

"Simple elf spell. Quite basic actually. But, this little missy here has yet to master it."

"Don't tease me. I specialise in mental healing okay, not physical healing. So quit bragging."

Zou Fu laughed.

"Right, anyway," he turned to Allen. "How are you feeling? I hope the amounts of the spell's different components were just right for your pain."

Allen coughed again and gave him a thumbs up and a smile in sincere, silent thanks. Feliske shifted from her place by the door and ran up to Kaze. She hugged him briefly before pulling back, stating, "Thanks for bringing these healers here, Kaze-kun! You helped our senpais and everyone!"

Kaze looked at the girl with a bewildered expression, a slight blush creeping over his face. This caused Feliske to start giggling.

-

Lenalee arrived at the door, panting and nervy from the encounter with _that person._ There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on inside the room in the infirmary, because from what Lenalee could tell, there were people moving about in the room.

The hushed voices did not come as a surprise to Lenalee as the current inhabitants of the room were probably just being considerate by not trying to wake her two wounded nakama.

Lenalee pushed the door open a little, its rusty hinges making a sort of creaking noise in the sudden silence since the disappearance of the ear splitting scream.

The voices stopped and someone came to open the door.

"Lenalee-senpai?"

Vivere's head poked through the opening in the doorway. Her stone grey eyes blinked at the sight of the senior exorcist standing a little away from the doorway.

Vivere opened the door wide enough for Lenalee and both of them retreated into the comfort of the warm room of the infirmary.

-

_How can I face her now?_

Allen's eyes were wide, watching, listening as Lenalee entered the room. The moment Lenalee caught Allen's eye, he averted his gaze away from the humble owner of the Dark Boots' new form.

Zou Fu watched in amusement as the two looked away from each other.

He glanced over at Riny, whose eyes were staring straight back into the fiery depths of his own. He smiled as Riny began to walk over. When Riny came to snuggle in his shoulder, he put an arm around her.

"Ah, I just remembered!" The attention of the people in the room shifted to the dark haired supervisor leaning on the wall in the corner of the room.

Vivere came and sat down on Lavi's bed as Komui walked towards Zou Fu and Riny. Lavi's eyes softened and he put a hand on her shoulder. Lenalee took a seat on a chair by the window and occupied herself with staring outside at the clear blue sky which had erased all evidence of there being a storm the previous night. Feliske leaned against the wall next to Kaze and lowered her gaze to the floor as Komui began to speak to Zou Fu.

Allen felt guilty. The Science Department would now have to fix the large hole in the wall. And worse still, he had hurt Lenalee as well as Lavi, his nakama.

He turned around, tears filling his silver-grey orbs again. "Lavi."

Lavi perked up and looked at the white-haired exorcist.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I attacked you. I didn't mean it-"

Lavi grinned at him, stopping Allen midsentence.

"Moyashi-chan! Relax. It's okay. You weren't conscious of your actions."

Allen smiled a sad but true smile. "Thanks for understanding, Lavi."

He turned to the rest of the people in the room, noting their actions towards each other and waited before finally apologising; "I'm sorry, everyone."

Komui and Zou Fu stopped talking, Riny turned her head in surprise towards the white-haired boy. Vivere and Lavi stole a glance at each other, Feliske and Kaze turned to him with assuring smiles which gave off a sense of kindness. Lenalee turned back to him and looked at the white-haired exorcist in the eyes, her amethyst orbs glistening.

Everyone watched as Lenalee walked over to Allen, whose forehead was bandaged and face plastered in several places. She sat down on his bed and played with his hair. Allen looked utterly confused. Suddenly, Lenalee smiled. "It's okay." She looked around at everyone in the room. "I'd bet everyone feels that way too. Right, everyone?"

The people in the room smiled and nodded in turn.

Lenalee then hugged Allen with such abruptness that Komui barely had time to fume over his little sister's actions towards her fellow exorcist.

A light blush crept across Allen's cheeks and slight stings caught him in several places all over him. This caused him to flinch as he hugged back. When Lenalee broke the embrace, letting him out of her arms, a chuckle from behind Lavi's bed caught her attention.

"Hello again, Lenalee. It's nice to see you."

Lenalee looked up.

"Zou Fu! How are you? It's been so long." Lenalee beamed, not changing her position on Allen's bed, other than turning her head towards said newcomer.

Riny and Allen blinked. "You two know each other?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, eight years ago…"

_Flashback-_

_Lenalee dragged her injured foot across the floor, a trail of blood following it as evidence of her ever been there. Lenalee stopped to take a break, lowering herself to the floor in the underground waterway as sounds of explosions echoed from above. '_I can't let this happen… I'm an **exorcist…'**

" _Who's there?" _

_Lenalee's eyes perked up and fear buzzed through her violet orbs, the depths of their pure amethyst cores sparkling. The sudden feeling of being afraid forced tears to Lenalee's eyes though she kept them in their place, refusing to let them trickled down her cheeks like the tears of a constant cry baby. _

'No. Nii-san already came to the order for me, came to protect me, came to take care of me. I won't die. I will fight. For my nii-san. For everyone.'

"_Who's there?! Show yourself!"_

_Lenalee stood her ground, bracing herself for anything that ranged from a sudden akuma attack to a harmless person living in the waterway underground, hiding from the dwellers of the land above. She activated her boots and waited silently, her face slightly illuminated by the warm, green light emanating from them._

_Red hair flashed and Lenalee thought she was beginning to hallucinate from seeing too much blood and bodies ripped open across the battle field. "L-lavi?" _

_A shadow flew out amongst other shadows in the darkness of the waterway as a light lit up someone's face and Lenalee squinted at the sudden brightness that was way out of the league of the green glow of her boots. _

"_What are you-" The person gasped. Lenalee backed up slightly seeing that whoever she was speaking to was a guy. _

"_You're hurt!" The boy rushed over."NO! Keep away!" Lenalee crossed her arms in front of her diagonally in easily penetrable defence. But the boy with red hair kept coming, inching closer. _

"_Hold still, deactivate your innocence!" _

"_I don't know if you're an akuma or not! How can I trust you?!"_

_The boy looked up at her and Lenalee's fear, distrust and doubt evaporated.' _Amber eyes, orange orbs with a fiery depth of hell's flame in them_.'_

"_Who are you?"_

_The boy whom had gone back to attending to the wounds on Lenalee's legs(after her innocence had been de-activated) didn't look up. _

"_I'm Zou Fu. I'm not from this dimension."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Ah, so that's how you met."

Lenalee and Zou Fu nodded in unison.

"Lenalee… Why didn't you tell your dear brother about this…?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the chairman crying at Lenalee's feet, clinging onto them protectively. "Mou, nii-san…"

"Ara… So, changing the subject…"

Everyone looked to Riny this time.

"Supervisor, you have something you want to ask Zou Fu now don't you?"

Komui blinked before releasing Lenalee's legs and standing up properly, reaching into his lab coat pocket as he did so.

"Can you read this? It's what I wanted to ask you about when we were talking," Komui stated, recalling the talk they had had earlier.

Komui handed Zou Fu the paper and proceeded to shift his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Everyone in the room watched as Zou Fu's eyes moved across the lines on the paper, his hands beginning to tremble.

"No way…"

'_No way. This can't be true. Where- How in the world would the elves be responsible for writing this piece of…of TRASH!'_

"Zou Fu, you okay?" A hand pressed on said elf's shoulder and horrified eyes greeted the person who had placed their hand there.

The hand retreated instantly in response to the fiercely fiery eyes.

A whisper escaped Zou Fu's lips:

"_The only way to erase the Noah from the person would be to kill the Millennium Earl, the manufacturer, or die trying."_

* * *

A/N: Ah… that was a pretty boring chapter and I do apologise for not being able to put it up earlier. My exams just ended. So here's a chapter with a length that's exceptionally long(in my opinion). Hee hee.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: -sulking-

Flakes: Eh? What're you sulking about now?

Lavi: -glares at Flakes- You…

Flakes: Hmm?

Lavi: You changed your PEN NAME! HOW COULD YOU?!

Flakes. O.O I don't see the problem here…

Lavi: -still fuming- AND, YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING AN ANIME AND ARE HAPPILY THINKING TO YOURSELF AS TO HOW MY VOICE IS SIMILAR TO THAT…THAT… **ELEMENTARY STUDENT'S!**

Flakes: So what? Shinn from Gundam Seed has a voice by your voice actor as well.

Lavi: -faints-

Flakes: -sigh-sips at coffee- What a dramatic guy. Maybe he should lay off the coke…


	32. The Grim Reaper Shiki Ryomi

* * *

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Here we go again.

* * *

Everyone in the room watched as Zou Fu's eyes moved across the lines on the paper, his hands beginning to tremble.

"No way…"

'_No way. This can't be true. Where- How in the world would the elves be responsible for writing this piece of…of TRASH!'_

"Zou Fu, you okay?" A hand pressed on said elf's shoulder and horrified eyes greeted the person who had placed their hand there.

The hand retreated instantly in response to the fiercely fiery eyes.

A whisper escaped Zou Fu's lips:

"_The only way to erase the Noah from the person would be to kill the Millennium Earl, the manufacturer, or die trying."_

"Mou… What a troublesome situation…"

Everyone heard the sigh that came from a corner of the room.

Lavi scratched his head.

"Well, I have an idea…"

Everyone looked at Kaze who had been the one to sigh from the corner of the room.

Kaze smiled and Lenalee spotted the gritted teeth behind his lips.

He turned to Feliske. "Feliske-chan."

"Y-Yes?"

"You know a person by the name of Shiki Ryomi right?"

Feliske blinked. "How did you know that?"

"She's um... A friend of mine…" He sweat dropped at the thought of said acquaintance, the echo of her maniacal voice evoking an embarrassing image in his mind.

"Anyway, do you have any ideas as to where she might be? She has a power strong enough to set this plan in motion. We need her strength."

"Well, if I'm not wrong, school's out 'cause Fei Jia told the president-"

"Alright. That must mean she's at home. I'll go and get her."



Everyone blinked as Kaze pulled out his staff and hastily opened a portal, hurriedly jumping inside.

A silence engulfed the room and everyone continued to stare blankly at the space in the corner of the room where Kaze had been.

Soon, Kaze's portal returned to the same place it had previously been, but, to the utter bewilderment of the inhabitants of the room, another one opened up right beside it. Kaze stepped calmly out of his portal as a girl emerged from the neighbouring one.

The most noticeable thing about the girl at first glance was her appearance.

A dark robe fluttered about her, sandals peeping out from under them, shoulder length black hair with a tomboyish face with fierce black eyes.

Feliske hid herself quickly behind Allen and Lenalee as the group looked on, completely awed, speechless.

"Everyone," Kaze announced, "this is Shiki."

"Yo."

"Hi."

Silence engulfed the room and everyone stared at each other blankly.

Eventually, a vein popped on Shiki's head and her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"KAZE!"

Kaze's hair fluttered with the wind from Shiki's yell.

"Your new friends are BORING!"

Kaze sweat dropped as did everyone else in the room.

Just then, the new comer caught a movement behind Allen.

"Oi, Feliske, that's not very nice, hiding from a friend."

Feliske emerged from behind Allen. "Shut up. You look down on me. I'm no friend of yours."

Allen tried to break the tension in the room. "Urh… How rude, we haven't introduced ourselves. Please excuse us."

Shiki blinked several times.

"Well, at least someone's polite. I haven't introduced myself properly either."

Shiki threw her head back momentarily before grinning at the people in the room.

" 'Name's Shiki Ryomi, I'm thirteen if ya can't tell. I'm the grim reaper on…" she flipped open a calendar, "Tuesday nights."



"Well, I'm Allen."

"I'm Lenalee."

"I'm Lavi."

"I'm Vivere."

"Riny."

"Zou Fu."

"And I'm Komui, Lenalee's nii-san!"

In an instant, Komui was once again hugging the legs of his now agitated sister.

"You two are a perfect match," she commented, pointing to Allen and Lenalee, who blushed in response to the statement. Komui had gotten out his drill, aiming it threateningly at Allen's head, secretly planning in his mad scientist mind to extract said white-haired exorcist's brain. Thankfully, Zou Fu, Vivere, Riny and Lavi were restraining him and Lenalee's foot was pushing her brother's face away.

"He sure has a sister complex doesn't he?"

Kaze sweat dropped. "You were the one who said what made him do that in the first place."

They looked on as Lenalee bonked her brother on the head with her foot which drove the crazy supervisor to unconsciousness.

"Moving on, I'll explain why I brought Shiki here." Everyone in the room with the exception of Komui, who lay on the floor, now rather than asleep, sleeping, averted their attention to Kaze, who cleared his throat.

"We, need to find a way to get rid of Allen's Noah without actually releasing it 'cause it's bound to come out if he's fighting the Earl. Then, the whole point would be lost because the Noah would be at the Earl's disposal."

"So, if he's to fulfil the prophecy of the 'Destroyer of Time', he's gonna have to do it and save himself at the same time."

"So," Kaze sighed before continuing, "I will use my soul as chains to restrain your inner Noah while you go off and kill the Earl."

Allen's eyes widened.

"No way!"

Everyone looked at Shiki.

"You can't do that! You know what happens when you detach your soul from your body! Remember the last time?! You nearly wiped out the whole of the dimension we were in!"



Riny and Zou Fu's faces darkened.

"You nearly destroyed the elven dimension!"

Kaze lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Kaze."

The thirteen year-old boy looked up at Allen who had called him.

"What…?"

"There's something about you that you haven't told us, isn't there? And I think it's pretty important considering what Shiki-san has said you know."

Kaze gritted his teeth.

"Gatekeepers."

"Wha-?"

"They have the ability to travel through worlds at will. Their job is to record the light and darkness of each world. They have no souls but there is an exception."

Kaze looked up from the floor, his eyes flashing wildly.

"That would be me." Everyone stared at the young gatekeeper in shock.

"My soul is made of memories, a delicate fragment of the 'me' I am, here and now."

Shiki continued for him.

"If Kaze's soul is shattered or if someone takes away all his memories at one shot, he'll lose his soul, go mad on a rampage and destroy, eliminate anyone who dares provoke him."

She squinted at the ground as if focusing on a tiny piece of dirt.

"I've seen it before. And I don't want it to ever happen again."

"But it's the only way. I put my friends before myself."

"Kaze, why didn't you tell us?"

"I was too ashamed of it. I'm sorry."

Silence ensued, an awkward feeling passing through everyone in the room.

Kaze let out a long breath and everyone else waited for something to happen.

"Alright," he said looking up, "Riny, Zou Fu, you know what to do."

"Yeah," the two replied in unison.



"But Kaze, are you sure?! You might lose your soul forever! You don't have to do this! I'm not worth this kind of sacrifice!"

Kaze looked up at him.

"Too bad." Kaze smirked at Allen. "I've already decided."

Shiki sighed beside him and placed her hands on her hips irritably.

"Let's get on with it. You know your limits."

Allen looked to the floor solemnly and Kaze nodded.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this was so late. I was pretty busy. Had an almost-breakdown the other day. Project was driving me mad so do forgive me for the delay in posting as well as the fact that it was awfully short even though it took so long. A few things were unclear.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Kanda: What the hell am I doing here? I don't remember coming here…

Flakes: Hey Kanda.

Kanda: Oh great. Very nice. The idiot who wrote this damn story in the first place.

Flakes: -fuming- hey! That was mean!

Kanda: Che.

Flakes: Fine.

Lavi: Hey flakes! Ah, hi Yuu-chan! I see flakes managed to get you here.

Flakes: Yeah. And it wasn't an easy job… He was awfully stubborn!

Kanda: How could I be stubborn about coming here?! I don't even recall coming here BAKA!

Flakes: You're stubborn in your sleep as well…

Lavi: You brought him here when he was sleeping? Sweet.

Kanda: Say another word, and you'll be seeing the back of my shoes.

Lavi: B-Back of your shoes?

Flakes: -whispers in Lavi's ears- He means he'll cut your head off and it'll fall on the floor and you'll see the back of his shoes.

Lavi: -gulps in a very fake way-

Flakes: Okay. See you guys. I have to go see Lenalee about my math homework so see you!-runs off-

Lavi: 0.0 What? Math homework…?


	33. The Soul Binding

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Enjoy. And MF, thanks so much for the ideas and help. And early thanks to my two great friends, Pei Shan and Sasha for the sequel planning help. And Sam, your writing skills are pro. I hope I'll achieve your level some day.

* * *

Kaze let out a long breath and everyone else waited for something to happen.

"Alright," he said looking up, "Riny, Zou Fu, you know what to do."

"Yeah," the two replied in unison.

"But Kaze, are you sure?! You might lose your soul forever! You don't have to do this! I'm not worth this kind of sacrifice!"

Kaze looked up at him.

"Too bad." Kaze smirked at Allen. "I've already decided."

Shiki sighed beside him and placed her hands on her hips irritably.

"Let's get on with it. You know your limits."

-

Riny stood with her arms on her hips, Zou Fu and Shiki standing on either side of her, all of them looking down at the inscriptions on the complicatedly constructed runic circle.

In purple were inscriptions written by Riny, inscriptions in elven language that gave directions of where and what Kaze's mental state was supposed to go and do.

In green, Zou Fu's inscriptions gave instructions to the young gatekeeper's physical state on specific settings they were supposed to tune the bodily functions to when the runic circle would be activated later on.

Shiki's inscriptions were done in red icky blood that thickened in a few places when she had dipped her finger into the blood again. It was Kaze's blood; it had to be for it to work and Kaze had slashed himself on the arm a little, letting it drip away and slide down the curve of his wrist.

The three glanced at each other, admiring their work and observing it carefully, afraid of making any mistakes.

Kaze fixed up his arm with a small bandage to cover the shallow gash in his arm and to stop it form bleeding. He walked calmly over to the runic circle and stood in the middle.

The runic circle consisted of many triangles and at the three ends of the largest of those triangles, Riny, Zou Fu and Shiki sat, hands on the runic circle, ready to start the transition of turning Kaze's soul into a tool for binding.

Shiki began her prayer;

_Lord of the Dead,_

_Lord of the Living._

_Let this boy's soul be turned into bindings to protect his friends from darkness,_

_And forever be sealed away in darkness._

Shiki leaned down and kissed the blood markings and inscriptions on the cold hard cement floor of the infirmary room. The light from Kaze's eyes faded, leaving them glassy and unfocused. Light erupted from the ground, purple, green and red light illuminated the room, engulfing Kaze, swallowing him, making him vanish from sight.

The other inhabitants in the room looked on in bewilderment, praying silently in their hearts that their recently found friend would be alright in the end.

Lenalee's hand gripped Allen's tightly and Allen looked at said ebony haired exorcist whose eyes didn't move from the scene before them, the light reflected in her eyes greatly. The girl was biting her lip so hard that the pink in them almost disappeared. Allen's facial expression changed to one of regret and solemn, and wishful, sober thinking with the serious and uneasy atmosphere in the room brought several morbid and depressing thoughts to his mind.

He felt a damp spot on his right arm, where Feliske was currently perched, sobbing softly.

Over on Lavi's bed across from Allen's (behind it if one were to consider where Kaze's soul was being turned into chains was as North), however, the couple's eyes were glued to the scene before them, past the white head and tired form of Allen in front of them. Lavi was silently biting his lip with anxiety, his hand and Vivere's linked together as they looked on at the scene before them.

Shiki broke into a slight sweat and she began biting her lip.

A moment or so later, the transformation stopped and Riny, Zou Fu and Shiki stood up, wiping the sweat and perspiration off their brows and foreheads, looking into the smoke bellowing out of an a source at its depths which apparently seemed to be Kaze.

They lifted the boy up and as they did so, a soft blue light shot out of Kaze himself and flew at Allen. It passed through him completely and seemed to dissolve into him.

When the three had already lifted Kaze onto Lavi's bed where he had moved to an easy chair at the edge of the room. Allen had a weird expression on his face and didn't react when Lenalee called his name. It was as if the white-haired exorcist was in a trance.

Shiki scratched the back of her neck lightly, her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Damn, now my body aches all over…"

Lenalee had begun to shake Allen when Zou Fu put a hand on her shoulder and ushered her away. Lenalee stood next to Shiki with Zou fu on her other side as Riny moved towards Allen and sat on his bed, placing a hand on his forehead, sliding it under his loose white bangs.

A little light glowed from Riny's hand and Allen blinked suddenly.

All was silent as Riny removed her hand from Allen's forehead and dusted it off on her shirt. She let out a long breath close to a sigh and opened her eyes, looking at Allen.

"You've got a fever now. Just one of the many possible effects of soul transformation to bindings on the person being bound."



"Ah…"

Everyone stared blankly around the room for a while.

And, once again, Shiki, unable to stand silence, yelled, " Well?! Go on! Someone get him an aspirin, a wet cloth and cold water or something! We have very little time before Kaze goes on a rampage here."

She glanced down at a twenty-first century model watch that rested on her wrist.

"About four days. That's not very much if you couldn't even defeat the Noah without getting injured in a month, how can you defeat the EARL in four days?! Let alone three because of the setback?! GO ON!"

Lavi scurried off the easy chair with Vivere supporting him, his left arm around her shoulder. Allen was pushed down onto the bed by Riny with the tiny force of a finger and he lay there, bewildered that all his energy had left him. As Zou Fu instructed Lenalee to get a few things, Riny began to speak in her whistling voice.

"Allen, you're lucky you only got a fever. Last time, when Kaze sacrificed his soul to become bindings, the person being bound by those binding chains got haemophilia and when she went into battle and sustained many injuries, she bled to death because it took too long for her injuries to recover and they were out of medical supplies and we weren't there. Our effort was wasted. The whole point was lost."

"Oh… I see."

She tapped him on the arm lightly and smiled. "Be thankful, ya hear? Your fever will die down soon after Zou Fu enhances your immune system a little."

Allen closed his grey-blue eyes and nodded lightly.

-

Komui scampered through the mounds and piles of paper in his over-cluttered office skilfully and got to his desk easily, as if he had grown up in the mounds of papers.

He started scribbling something hurriedly the moment her got his hands on a plain piece of paper and a pen, re-recording the events that had just occurred even though Lavi would probably record it down in further detail later on.

Writing down the last words of Shiki's prayer, Komui put down the pen and took a sip of coffee as his mind wondered to several issues he had to settle.

-

Lenalee panted as she filled a bowl with water from the outdoor spring tap, raw water teeming with mineral salts and any other nutrients she knew existed in spring ground water.

The water reached the brim of the bowl and Lenalee poured a little out before setting the bowl don and wetting her face with her hands, the refreshing cold water sending gentle chills through her whole body. Lenalee felt energised and got up, bowl in her hands, the water lapping on the sides of it gently as Lenalee walked back to the tower.

-

Lavi settled down on his bed, his forehead throbbing slightly. Vivere set his arm down from across her shoulders and sat down beside him.

Lavi, sitting on the side nearer to the door, pushed the door with his foot, closing it.

"Vivere," the redheaded Bookman apprentice spoke softly.

"You do know right? As Bookman's successor this relationship probably won't last unless it's kept secret forever."

Said girl nodded, clinging to his arm.

A tear leaked out of Vivere's right eye, she herself unaware of this.

Lavi saw this and lifted his hand up to her eye and wiped the tear with his thumb. The fresh trail of the tear glistened as Lavi's emerald orbs looked down at them.

Getting up, Vivere brushed her forearm against the upper part of her face.

"Well, I'd better get going. It'd be too suspicious if I stayed any longer."

"Vivere, I'm sorry."

Lavi no longer had a view of the girl's face as she shook her head and opened the door, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her gently.

Lavi remained tense as the footsteps faded away, listening to the thud of Vivere's boots on the cold, hard floor of the Black order.

As the thuds of Vivere's footsteps disappeared, Lavi relaxed and let out a long breath.

Being a Bookman was both and advantage and a disadvantage at the same time.

"How troublesome…"

* * *

A/N: I can't write anymore. Have to plan out what'll happen next before I do. (insert smiley here)

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: What's with all the cheesyness?

Flakes: -sighs- I don't know. I just write whatever crap that comes to mind. Except for the horribly terrible ideas that just have no logic or anything like that.

Lavi: Right…

Flakes: Hmm… Pretty short chapter huh..?

Lavi: Speaking of which, you wasted money on notebooks again didn't you?

Flakes: Wha- How did you know?!

Lavi: As you dream, soon you'll become. Hmm…

Flakes: Hah?

Lavi: Nothing nothing. Just a quote from some something Lane Allen guy.

Flakes: Haha. That Allen bit catches my attention.

Lavi: Uh huh.

Flakes: So, how did you know I wasted money on notebooks?

Lavi: It was obvious. You were whining 'pathetic spendthrift' for the whole of break at school yesterday.

Flakes: mmm. Good point.

Lavi: Okay. Before Panda whacks me, I'd better get to work. See ya.

Flakes: Bye!-grins and waves to Lavi and everyone-


	34. Promises and Goodbyes

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. There haven't been any reviews… Guess everyone's busy. I decided not to put in the last paragraphs of the previous chapter because there were so many, the point'd be lost.

* * *

_A few hours later._

"Okay, I'd like some roast chicken, some takoyaki, roasted beef, steamed salmon in oyster sauce, spaghetti, soba, chicken teriyaki, fish and chips, a pizza, French fries, a beef bacon burger, a chocolate croissant, seven sandwiches, a jar of cookies, chocolate fudge ice-cream, mango cake, apple crumble, a glass of milk, a cup of coke and some coffee please."

The white-haired exorcist leaned slightly over the counter which was linked to Jerry's kitchen where he took orders. A long line had formed behind the white-haired exorcist as he collected his order, twice in amount to the normal amount of food he ate daily.

As Allen wobbled over to a table where Lavi, Lenalee, Vivere, Feliske, Shiki , Zou Fu and Riny sat.

The group had pushed two tables together in order to have a larger surface area of table to hold Allen's order as well as their own, which apparently, overflowed over the edge of the table, so they had to get another table, making two tables three.

Allen's fever had died down and the group of both the exorcists as well as the elves and grim reaper (who worked on Tuesday nights) had gotten together to have lunch.

They had all been told to head to Komui's office later on and would be leaving for the Noah's mansion later in the night. Lavi had gotten his strength back since eating a plate of spaghetti which now lay empty and bare on the overly capacitated table. Allen had been told that a little food would definitely help his state of physical body and mind and the wound on his head had closed up, the only sign of the battle between him and his inner Noah being the little plaster that ran over a small portion of his cheek. Everyone else was deemed fit enough to go to the Noah's mansion, fit enough to go at that very moment.

Finishing lunch, the large group then proceeded to Komui's office, giggling and laughing about what Shiki and Zou Fu's reactions would be to the state of the Supervisor's office since they hadn't seen it or been there before.

Of course, the two fell utterly flat on their faces on the floor at the mere sight of the cluttered room that was so flooded with paper that the floor had disappeared. Everyone else laughed their asses off in amusement before they gathered in front of Komui's desk.

-

Allen gathered his exorcist cloak and held it slung over his forearm as he made to put on his gloves, the white leather giving off a slight feeling of warmth due to being stored amongst his socks in a drawer of the desk in his room.

When the white-haired exorcist was fully dressed in his exorcist uniform, he had already arrived at Lenalee's door.

"Lenalee, Lenalee!"

Allen was answered not long after he knocked a couple of times, the door opening to reveal a fully dressed Lenalee with a single ponytail tied high up like Kanda's without the long locks of hair hanging down by the sides of her head.

"You ready?"

Lenalee nodded and the two proceeded down the hallway to the meeting area.

-

Vivere was surprised.

"Why aren't you letting me do it?!"

Feliske was shouting at Komui angrily.

"NO! WHY AREN'T YOU LETTING ME GO?!"

The thirteen-year old threw random punches at the supervisor who simply stood his ground, a hand pressing against said exorcist-girl's head, preventing her from advancing any nearer to him than she already was.

"Because we cannot risk you getting caught in the crossfire. You know full well what'll happen if the Earl or any of the Noahs catch a glimpse of you. They'll know that we gave them a fake and then all of them will be after Allen and they won't spare you either."

"But-!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION!"

Feliske gasped through her tears at the sudden raise of voice of the now angry supervisor.

"So, I'll be the one opening the portal?"

Everyone stared at the blond teen standing in the corner with her pen-knife flicking in and out of its holder at the will of its wielder, Vivere.

"How can you say it so casually?!"

Feliske stormed up to the older teen, rage evident in her eyes.

"The whole future of our nakama, and not only them but the whole world rests in this one last mission! If any of us screws up, it'll be the end!"

Vivere looked away from the fiery almond eyes of her junior exorcist.

Fingering her pen-knife subconsciously, Vivere ignored the violently protesting thirteen year-old until her seniors arrived.

Allen and Lenalee were surprised by the scene before them even after the half wounded Lavi explained what had happened to them. Lavi, too, had been forbidden from going. Riny made him stay. Of course, he had been furious at the time, but being a Bookman apparently made him sensible enough to realise this was the right thing to do. He knew he'd just be a hindrance if he were to go in 

such a bad shape. He would, however, go if they were ever short on manpower down at the Noah mansion.

"Allen, Lenalee, Vivere and Zou Fu, as well as Shiki. Let's get you out of here before the situation worsens," Komui whispered to the said five who were to go to the Noah Mansion. Lavi held Feliske back firmly, paining himself with the extra effort the girl used in trying to escape from Lavi and the protection of the HQ.

Vivere opened up the portal, measuring the exact places and measurements for every single detail they needed to be cautious of for opening the portal that led to the correct place.

Allen brought Lenalee round the back of a large pillar. Komui, distracted by the commotion of the formation of the correct conditions for the opening of the portal, luckily, didn't notice.

"Lenalee."

The silver-greyish blue eyes stared into the depths of the amethyst orbs, telling Lenalee everything Allen wanted to say in a single sentence.

"_I love you_."

The dams in Lenalee's eyes that kept the tears from spilling out all the time suddenly weakened immensely as Allen pulled her into a tight embrace, a wet substance sneaking down his cheek from the silver-greyish blue orbs above them.

What came next was unexpected by both of them.

Allen's lips brushed against his comrade's, the girl's lip trembling from excitement as well as anxiety.

The girl was the first to lunge at the chance, pouncing on it how a cat would a mouse.

She kissed Allen passionately, her hand slipping through Allen's hair and the silver-haired exorcist returned the kiss warmly. They didn't want to take any chances so they stopped half way, Allen pausing instead to chance a peck on Lenalee's forehead and cheek.

"No matter what happens, we won't die."

"Yeah. It's a promise."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

"I love you Allen."

"Me too, Lenalee."

-

Feliske watched as her senior exorcist and the members of the Science Department formed the perfect dimension travelling portal, Shiki gripping her scythe irritably, obviously bored and agitated at having to wait so long.



It was obvious that this so called Grim Reaper was infatuated with Kaze. With her reactions towards the time constraint they were being kept to, the one that would be the time limit of Kaze's soul binding Allen's inner Noah, only Kaze himself, one of the most oblivious to romance people in the entire universe, could not have noticed the tomboy's feelings.

She walked back to her room gloomily, accepting defeat of not being able to go with everyone. Just as she was about to open her room door, Lavi, who was also walking back towards his room, placed a hand on her shoulder suddenly, causing the petite brown haired girl to jump a little.

"Don't worry," he said in a soft voice, "they'll be back, safe and sound. Don't forget, you're not the only one being left out."

Without looking up, Lavi left, his face hidden by orange locks of hair that hung messily out of his bandana, giving the Bookman in training a messy, tired look of one who never slept.

Feliske chanced upon the mirror propped up against the wall, its base resting comfortably on the desktop of the dressing table in her room.

Reaching out for it, it glowed, much to Feliske's bewilderment.

"_I know what you want to see. Here is the forbidden footage of your friends' fights. You, Frixion Feliske, are granted the opportunity to look upon what others may never be able to see or experience."_

The weird, soft, singing voice disappeared as abruptly as it had come and Feliske's withdrawn hand stretched out again and she touched the cold, gold frame of the mirror.

At the mere touch of her hands, the mirror image of herself disappeared and Feliske's view of herself was replaced with the view of Shiki, standing in one of the most impatient stances she had ever seen , at the foot of the portal to the Noah's mansion that was finally finished.

"Allen and Lenalee. Show them to me."

The scene in the mirror was sucked into a whirlpool in the middle of the mirror and a scene of Allen and Lenalee embracing one another replaced the previous one.

-

Vivere wondered to Lavi's room, supposedly meaning to look for her nakama that were all going to fight at the Noah mansion with her.

She knocked once or twice with no answer.

"Vivere? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving right around now?"

Recognising the familiar voice of her favourite redhead, Vivere spun around.

"You don't think I'd leave without saying goodbye would you?"

Vivere stood on her toes as the two embraced each other tightly, afraid to let go.

"You will come back right?"

"Yeah I will. You will be waiting for me right?"

"Most definitely so."

-

"Mou… Lavi and Vivere too?"

Feliske looked up at Kaze's pale face, resting peacefully on the white pillow, the colour so bland it made Feliske want to puke.

"I hope they get back soon. I don't like seeing you like this."

-

Riny hugged Zou Fu tightly.

"I will be back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Zou Fu."

"Yeah well, you better take care of the guys back here and remember, alert me when Kaze wakes up, _Xiao Ling._"

"I told you not to call me that in public!"

Zou Fu laughed, pulling away.

"Love you. I'll be back soon."

"And don't forget Nabilah! You know, your, em, pet?"

"No problem, she's in my knapsack, munching on a carrot or a chocolate or something…"

"Yeah, you take care of her, ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Riny smiled.

-

The five nakama stood at the foot of the portal, staring into the depths of the mystical dimension travelling tool.

"This is it."

They all turned to each other and nodded.

Komui then gave the signal, "Okay, we're all set. Good luck. And don't die on me."

They all stepped into the portal.

Now there would be _no_ turning back.

A/N: Wow. I'm pretty flabbergasted. Too hungry. Nighty night.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Flakes: -yawn-

Lavi: Uyasuminasai.

* * *

_Next Morning._

Flakes: I'm so sleepy…

Flakes: -looks around-

__

Lavi has disappeared from sight, Allen is sleeping on the floor and Lenalee is sleeping on the bed. Flakes is sleeping on the other half of the bed.

Allen: mmm….Lenalee…

Flakes: 0.0 What-?

Lenalee: Allen-kun…

Flakes: 0.0-sees Tim flying around, recording everything-

Flakes: Aww, you gotta lend me that tape to copy into a disc! So cute. Sabotage is now, confirmed, EASY!

_Phone rings._

Flakes: Uh oh. Gotta go!


	35. Realisation of a Huge Mistake

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Kastura does.

A/N: Yup. I'm typing this on the same morning.

* * *

The five nakama stood at the foot of the portal, staring into the depths of the mystical dimension travelling tool.

"This is it."

They all turned to each other and nodded.

Komui then gave the signal, "Okay, we're all set. Good luck. And don't die on me."

They all stepped into the portal.

Now there would be _no_ turning back.

-

Lenalee stepped into the portal first, followed by Vivere, Shiki and then Zou Fu. Allen passed through last, behind his comrades, a slight feeling of dread collecting in his chest.

Lenalee looked back as the portal closed around them and she was surprised to see that the white-haired exorcist was pale. As the dimensions switched and bent, Lenalee moved up to Allen, who was now beginning to breathe heavily, leaning his upper body frame on his knees, supporting it with his hands and arms.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allen lied, "just a little tired. You know what happens when we travel through Vivere's dimension portals; our bodies, minds and souls are broken into three separate entities."

A wave of realisation of the dangers that their thirteen year-old comrade had tried to warn them of swept through the ebony haired exorcist.

"Vivere! Vivere!"

Lenalee looked around for said blondie but was sucked into a dimension instead. Shutting her eyes, Lenalee was spun into a different dimension, landing on her back on the cold rough ground.

"Ouch.."

The sudden noise behind the ebony haired exorcist made her jump up in alarm, startling Allen, who had been the one who'd made a weird noise trying to get up from his awkward position on the floor, who in turn fell forwards, flat on his face.

Lenalee moved quickly towards the white haired-exorcist, her hands sliding under his shoulder, struggling to get him facing upwards, looking for a pulse.

The girl began to call out for her nakama desperately when she realised that Allen was only just stunned, his eyes unfocused, a sheepish smile on his face.

A few heads popped up behind a few bushes followed by short gasps and a little shriek.

"SNAKE!"

The trio of the remaining of the group jumped out from behind the bush and Lenalee was surprised to find that instead of Zou Fu holding Vivere, who had screamed 'snake', it was Shiki, who was doing so, a vein on her head near to popping.

Lenalee and Zou Fu sweat dropped.

-

"What…? We have visitors…? Oh, this is rare…"

The Earl smirked before raising his cup to his large, always smiling mouth and sipped his tea lightly.

"Miss akuma-chan, can you send for my humble relatives? Tell them to treat our visitors well…"

"Yes, Earl-sama."

-

"I-I'm sorry Shiki-chan…"

"Don't you EVER call me 'SHIKI-CHAN' EVER again. And get over that fear of snakes of yours."

"Don't scold someone who's older than you are. But don't worry, I won't. I'll make up for it."

"Che, fine."

But Vivere caught the smirk on Shiki's face, the playful, laughing smile that told Vivere that the younger girl wasn't mad.

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun. Pull yourself together. Come on."

Zou Fu stepped in, placing a hand on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Here, let me give you a hand."

"Alright," Lenalee said, smiling, "I leave it to you then."

The amethyst-eyed girl got up from her place on the floor, lifting Allen's head off her lap gently as Zou Fu placed his folded cloak under the head of the white-haired exorcist.

As Lenalee left Zou Fu to get Allen back on track, she wondered: _Where are we?_

_-_

Tyki looked up at Road, who was excitedly rummaging through her wardrobe, pulling out several outfits in her right hand, mostly in different shades of dark colours like grey and black, while in contrast, a single white garment rested, slung over her left forearm gently.

"Road, my dear sibling, what on earth are you doing?"



Road spun around, revealing a simply glowing face, her cheeks rosy despite the ashen colour of Noah skin, a smile glued on. Tyki raised an eyebrow in question to Road's unnatural mood and expression. Even though the Noah girl often acted childishly happy wherever she went unless she was defeated in a battle, insulted, or if her family was threatened in any way, this was a little too unusual.

Tyki's train of thought was broken when his sibling's voice answered the question he had asked earlier; "I'm getting ready! We have important guests to take care of! Lord Millennium sent word just now. And he says that Allen Walker is amongst our humble guests! I need to look my best for when-"

Tyki perked up at the mention of that particular visitor, his eyes widening in amusement. "Cheater boy A? Oh, this is interesting," he commented, interrupting Road mid-sentence. Road pouted. "Mou, Tyki. You aren't listening to me." The she grinned."So, will you come with me?"

"Alright," he agreed, getting up from his place on the armchair in the corner and straightening out the folds on his shirt and putting on his coat and top hat, "let's go get some exercise with our _exorcist friends, now shall we?_"

"Yay! Let's go, Tyki!"

Road jumped about happily, the white clothing she had been holding earlier slung over her shoulder as they exited the room.

-

Allen's eyes opened abruptly, facing sunlight immediately, blinding him for a moment. He shut his silver-greyish blue eyes a split second later in immediate defence to the sudden light.

He slowly opened his eyes this time, hoping not to face the same blinding light in his eyes again. If it happened too many times over, he was sure he would go blind from staring at the sun too many times.

"Allen-kun, you awake?"

Allen blinked at the call of his name. Looking up, he saw Lenalee crouching over him instead of the glare of the blinding sun, her amethyst orbs glistening under the shade. "Allen-kun, are you alright?"

Allen attempted to sit up, despite the heaviness in his chest, pulling him down.

"What…happened…?" Allen pondered aloud, rubbing the back of his aching neck gently.

Lenalee was kneeling in front of him, looking at him questioningly, brows furrowed, her mouth twisted into a thin frown. "You didn't answer my question."

Allen blinked, a little surprised at her expression.

"I feel fine. Just blacked out I guess."

Lenalee moved forwards suddenly, catching Allen by surprise. She whispered in his ear, "Be careful. Remember that Vivere once told us that passing through her portal would break up one's mind, body and soul into three different entities. Kaze's soul is different. It's a separate component of someone else; meaning it doesn't belong to you. If the soul doesn't belong to you, how will it return to bind the Noah within?"

Allen gasped in shock as Lenalee's words sunk into him and he realised what she meant.

Just then, Zou Fu emerged from behind Lenalee, his fiery red eyes gleaming with shock and alarm. Vivere and Shiki walked up from behind, the expressions on their faces similar to Zou Fu's .

"We can't go back either. This place…" Vivere paused, glancing around nervously, "it repels any dimension travelling with the use of Innocence."

-

A groan jolted the young girl awake, her head jerking up suddenly, reacting to the noise. Feliske's ruby orbs scanned the room swiftly, looking for any sign of a visitor, be it one that was welcome, _or not._

A small choked cough followed the noise and Feliske looked down from where it had come from, and was horrified to find Kaze coughing up a little blood and being half conscious even though the others hadn't returned.

"Feliske."

The voice was course and rough as if the one who had called her wasn't feeling well.

Kaze's sky blue orbs stared straight into the depths of Feliske's own.

"Allen's soul doesn't have my soul bindings on his inner Noah," he looked serious and very much visibly nervous and edgy.

"Wh…what…?" Feliske's eyes were wide as Kaze attempted painfully to get off of from the bed.

"H-hey hold it!"

"We've gotta alert Komui and the others!"

Feliske grabbed Kaze's shoulder in alarm and the boy turned around, his usually calm blue eyes, fierce.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" he yelled furiously, forcing Feliske a few steps back, her eyes wide and watering from fear of this ferocious version of Kaze she had never seen.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, and sensing it being exuded out of her in short gasps of air, Kaze turned away, the fury in his eyes diminishing.

Kaze relaxed.

"We had better go after them. Both of us."

Feliske nodded. "But- "

"But first," he said in a calmer tone of voice, with the same firmness, "we have to go tell Komui."

* * *

A/N: I made Kaze so fierce this chapter. Sorry MF. By the way, a reminder to everyone again; this idea(the bindings thingy) was brought to light by MF. Kaze's from MF as well. So credit to him. Don't forget to applaud yeah? Haha. Here's the Chat Zone everyone.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Lavi: You are utterly notorious.

Flakes: -had been minding own business- What?! What did I ever do?!

Lavi: You have three alter egos for god's sake! And you keep creating new ones!

Flakes: You got a problem with that?!-ready to smack Lavi with a paintbrush-

Fei Jia: You got a problem with that?!-ready to pour acid into Lavi's mouth and/or on his brain and skull and beautiful vermillion locks-

Astaline: You got a problem with that?!-ready to kick Lavi-

Lavi:-gulp- Scary… Uh, Allen…

Allen: -hurries over- Yeah?

Lavi: -turns back to Flakes, Fei Jia and Astaline- Yeah. I do have a problem with that.

Flakes: ATTACK!-pointing paintbrush at Lavi menacingly-

Fei Jia and Astaline: YES MA'AM! –begin to kick Lavi (Astaline)-Starts pouring acid all over Lavi (Fei Jia)-

Lavi: Eeek!-hides behind Allen-

Allen: EH!?

Fei Jia: -stops attack right before acid hits Allen-

Flakes: Cease fire!

Astaline: -stops rapid kicking right before they get really intense that they hit him-

Lavi: HEY! That's not fair! How come you don't whack Allen?!

Allen: Wh-WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY DON'T THEY WHACK ME'?!

Astaline: -raises an eyebrow with an indifferent expression-

Fei Jia: -absorbs acid back into her hands again with an indifferent expression-

Flakes: -slumps paintbrush (is that even physically possible?) over shoulder with a bored, indifferent expression- Well, he doesn't have a problem with my alter egos. Do you Allen?

Allen: -grins- 'Course not. I rather like them actually.

Fei Jia: -smiles-'Cause we draw him AllenxLenalee pictures.

Astaline: -smiles-Yeah. I like drawing them.



Flakes: See? Unlike you, Allen is nice.

Lavi: -pouts- You evil people.-sulk-

Flakes: -pities Lavi- Alright, alright, one more chance.

Lavi: YAY!

Allen: -whispers to Astaline and Fei Jia- I think sometimes that Flakes likes Lavi or something. Pretty hard to believe he's five years older than her…

Fei Jia: -nod-

Astaline: -nod-

Flakes: Alright. We gotta go. Check up with you guys later. And Allen?

Allen: Hmm?

Flakes: Keep Lavi out of trouble for me? –turns to leave- See ya. And thanks for the favour.

Allen: No problem.

Fei Jia, Astaline: -waves- Bye guys! Sorry we don't speak much!


	36. They've Decided to Make the First Move

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: I'm still on a ban. --Don't expect one-at-a-time updates. They're probably gonna come all at one shot.

* * *

"Komui-san, Komui-san!" Feliske shook Komui's shoulders in a vain attempt to get the Supervisor to wake up.

"Now, we have to resort to the _three magic words_ again," Lavi commented, sweat dropping.

Reever sighed. Komui always had to fall asleep in the most urgent of times. He shook his head before lowering himself to Komui's ear, whispering, "_Lenalee's getting married."_

The supervisor barely twitched. Instead he murmured, "She's on a mission. She's a good girl. Wouldn't just go off and get married. And anyway, Zou Fu, Shiki and Vivere are there to stop Allen from marrying her…"

Riny raised an eyebrow. Lavi poked her on the arm (imagine him and Riny in chibi mode doing that. So cute! xD) and put his hands over his ears in a gesture to say '_brace yourself for some deafening noise!'._

"_What if all of them were in on it?"_

"WHAT?! NOOOO LENALEE!!"

Everyone there cupped their ears, a common practice when trying to get the supervisor to wake up.

The screaming continued until Kaze decided to karate smack him onto the paper cluttered ground.

"Komui, pull yourself together."

Komui sat up, rubbing his head painfully, looking up at Kaze's serious face.

"Right," he said, standing up, regaining his composure slowly, dusting himself off, "so what's the problem?"

Everyone in the room just stared at Komui, waiting for him to realise the problem. Komui blinked as he surveyed the room, looking for someone to tell him what was going on. Then he spotted Kaze.

"Ah, I get it!"

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"If Kaze's awake, everyone's back, right?"

Half of the room fell flat on their faces.

"Yes, Yes! Bow to me!! I am your all-powerful, ever-great supervisor!"

A vein was close to popping on Kaze's forehead.

"Um, Komui-san. That's not the case. It's quite the opposite."

Komui blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow in question at the ruby eyed girl.

"They haven't come back. The problem here is that Kaze's soul unbound itself from Allen when they passed through Vivere's portal."

She closed her eyes and gulped before opening them again.

"That was what I had been trying to tell you just now, before they left. That going through Vivere's portal would be dangerous because of the soul binding."

Lavi, Riny and the rest of the Science Department that was present gasped.

Komui looked astonished and as puzzled as he could ever be.

The supervisor adjusted his glasses so that the light reflecting off them prevented anyone from seeing his eyes before he spoke.

"Kaze, I know you're probably feeling very tired and feverish, but can you go after them?"

Kaze shook his head.

"Even if I did go after them, there'd be nothing I would be able to do."

He looked up at Komui and everyone else with icy blue eyes.

"My energy gets sucked away with any spell I cast or whenever I use my Innocence. If I cast my soul back into bindings at this level of energy and capability, all hell would break loose. It'd shatter and then I'd go berserk."

Feliske looked away, her face dark. Riny, who had been standing behind her, put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a solution to that."

-

Fei Jia stood at her windowsill, gazing out at the traffic congestion on the main road as, once again, a portal tore through dimensions and opened up in her room. The familiar magical aura of her friend willed the girl to turn around, facing the ghostly grey mist which was coming out of the opening in mid air.

"You're back. Here to return my mirror?"

Feliske shook her head.

"You study alchemy don't you? That's your power isn't it?"

Fei Jia raised an eyebrow, her fiery almond coloured orbs shining.

"I need your help."

Feliske pointed to her portal. Fei Jia followed the direction in which she was pointing, staring into the depths of the ghostly looking portal until a figure emerged.

A man who seemed to be in his late twenties stepped out of the portal, his face down in a sober-looking position. Behind him came a boy of about their age, fairly genuine-looking in Fei Jia's opinion (she has a really high expectation of guys), blue eyes, blue hair and a weird outfit. Both of the guys who were now in her room looked at her.

Fei Jia didn't realise that her friend had wanted to speak until she did.

"Komui-san, meet Fei Jia. Fei Jia, this is Komui Lee."

The older man nodded at her with a warm smile. Fei Jia walked up to him and shook his hand, returning the smile as she went.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"There is no need for formalities Fei Jia-chan. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She looked at the boy as Feliske proceeded to introduce him.

"Kaze-kun, this is Fei Jia. Fei Jia, this is Kaze Masahide."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey."

Feliske let out a strained breath.

"Alright, now since all the introductions are done, acquaintances made, let's get to the point," she huffed.

Turning to Komui, she said, "Alright. I leave it to you to inform her of all the details."

Komui nodded at the brown haired girl as she tugged at Kaze's arm, pulling him out of the window on the other side of the room, slipping outside easily because it was right next to a large tree that looked strong enough to support someone on one of its branches.

"Why don't you have a seat?" offered the younger girl politely, dragging a chair lightly to where Komui was standing before settling down comfortably on a sofa opposite him.

"Thank you."

"Alright, I'm settled. Tell me what you have to."

Komui gulped slowly and closed his eyes, adjusting his glasses that had slid to the end of the bridge of his nose, relaxing his nerves as he went.

"Now, let me explain…"

-

Kaze coughed and Feliske cast a worried glance at him. It was cold out but they were properly attired for the rough weather conditions there.

"Okay, now tell me why you dragged me out of there."

Feliske sighed but then smiled.

"We're going to my house."

"For...?"

"To get some things and make sure it's still alright meaning it hasn't been robbed or anything."

"Oh."

Then Kaze folded his arms.

"But just dragging me off? Don't you think that that's pretty rude? Especially for girls?"

"Oh shut up."

-

"Alright. We have to stay calm," Lenalee said to her friends, her voice strained to stop the nervousness that was building up in her from showing. She turned to Zou Fu.

"Do you know where we are?"

Zou Fu nodded.

"We're in a namely 'forsaken' forest at the edge of some parallel world dimension."

"Are we in the correct place?"

"Oh, no doubt we definitely are. What the problem is now, is that we can't get out of here without winning against the Noahs, all of them. Which is, of course, inhumanely possible with the number of people we have here to fight than how many they do."

Zou Fu glanced around.

"I think they've seen us, know that we're here. And they're probably keeping tabs on our location and what we're talking about," he whispered. "So it'd be best if we kept our voices down on this."

-

"Ah, I see them."

"OOOH! I see Allen!"

"Don't make so much noise. Act like a proper lady will you? Did the Earl bring you up in an environment that taught you to squeal at exorcists?"

"Oh, Tyki, you're such a spoil sport."

-

"So what should we do?"

"Well, we'd probably make a quiet approach."

He lowered his voice to a level at which only Lenalee and the rest of the gang could hear.

"Even though they already know we're here."

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow!"

Everyone looked at Allen.

"Someone threw something at me!"

They all looked around.

"What did they hit you with?" Lenalee queried, trying to help the situation.

Allen turned around so that the group could see the little burn mark on his coat.

"This apparently."

Shiki picked up a rock but let go of it a split second later. The small piece of stone glowed red as it fell with a soft thud onto the leaf-littered ground.

"Ooh. Hot."

A childish giggle came from the other end of the clearing that they were in.

Two ash-skinned figures emerged from where the giggles had erupted from.

"Tyki Mikk," Allen muttered in a voice full of scorn.

"Road Kamelot," Lenalee said in a voice that echoed the emotions in her ashen half-determined-half-fearful expression.

Zou Fu stood up from the crouching position he had been in when observing the small red piece of stone.

"They've decided," Vivere whispered, more to herself than to the rest of the group, "to make the first move."

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I'm pretty satisfied. oOh. The action is gonna start soon. It'll be pretty hard to write, considering I've 'over-planned' the sequel that it'll be hard to focus on this before starting. So excited! Haha. Chat Zone.

* * *

Chat Zone:

Astaline: Okay, today and for the rest of the week, Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes will be Astaline! Okay? Meaning me. –grin-

Allen: Hey Astaline.-sips a can of drink-

Astaline: Hey Allen. What you drinkin'?

Allen: Iced Lemon tea. Yum.



Astaline: Be careful. Lavi's been pulling some pretty nasty tricks these days.Allen: Yeah. I gotta go.

_Two days later._

Allen: -sneezes- WahCHOO!

Astaline: Told you that drink was dangerous.

Allen: You got an aspirin or something?

Astaline: Panadol. Here.

Allen: -takes panadol.- Thanks.

Astaline: Here's a question for people reading.

_Question:_

_**Should we let Kanda come in as back up??**_

I'm out of ideas so I was wondering if you guys could give me an honest opinion on what you'd like.

-

Astaline: Okay. Bye Guys!


	37. You Are Not Going to Hurt Her

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Well, it seems lots of people want Kanda huh… okay. I'll see what I can do about it. And, I may change a couple of things in this chapter. I have to publish it before I go on holiday so yeah. I'll edit it and repost after the holiday. But My laptop is coming with me so I'l' be able to edit it during my holiday.

* * *

"Well, do you understand why we need your help?"

Fei Jia sighed, scratching the nape of her neck in anxiety.

"Why do things always turn out this way? In the end, I never get to save my own family but instead have to end up saving others."

Komui sent a questioning look her way.

Fei Jia simply looked away, shrugging the question off without a second's hesitation.

Komui pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"So, will you help us?"

Fei Jia's face was hidden behind a few auburn bangs, but suddenly, a smile crossed her face.

"If it's to save the world, why shouldn't I?"

Komui smiled widely, his crazy mad-scientist look engulfing him, making him look as if he was about to set another Komurin on a rampage.

Fei Jia raised an eyebrow at his expression, but then shrugged it off with a smile, hoping that this was nothing more than an expression of happiness.

-

Feliske turned the key in the lock, her fingers shaking slightly against the cold.

She and Kaze entered the chilly, abandoned house, its halls and rooms half full of snow, the only other things filling the capacity of the place being the furniture.

Feliske looked around with a sad smile on her face.

'_Well, it's good to be home.'_

"Come on, let's go. This way."

She started moving forward, conscious of Kaze's footsteps behind her.

They entered her room, a small place in ruins, snow scattered all over the bed and carpet, collecting in the various nooks and crannies of her bookshelves, which altogether pretty much made a cloak of white in the moonlight.

Feliske edged her way around the wreckage, spotting a small box under the bed. Just the thing she had come here to find.

Cautiously, she knelt down, her hair silvery in the moonlight. Feeling the cold surface of the box and grasping it carefully, she pulled it out from under the coat of white.

The chocolate-haired girl narrowed her eyes, eyeing the box in her hands curiously. She closed her eyes, the sound of their soft breathing in the still silence of the room fading as a memory engulfed her.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, who's this?"_

She could hear the voice of a younger version of herself.

"_You'd best not know sweetie. You will know when the need arises."_

Her mother's voice twinkled like bells, a much more different voice from the one she heard now.

"_Aww, but I wanna know who this person in this picture is!"_

"_Look," _she remembered being picked up and pulled into an embrace, _"you'll know where to find it when we tell you that you should then know who he is."_

Feliske smiled as she recalled herself pouting and her mother laughing, telling her that if she pouted too much she'd definitely become older quickly. But then she realised that she couldn't remember what the person in the picture looked like.

Another memory came to her, as swiftly as the first.

"_Feliske."_

_The young exorcist perked up t the call of her name, looking to her caller._

"_Hai, okaa-san?"_

_Her mother smiled._

"_Remember when you were younger you found this photograph? The picture of the little boy?"_

_Feliske nodded._

"_Do you know where to find it?"_

_The chocolate-haired girl blinked._

"_But it's at home."_

_The girl had clearly misunderstood what her mother was trying to say._

"_No, I meant it's time."_

_Feliske's eyes widened and a grin spread across the thirteen-year-old's face._

"_The note that will tell you who the person in the picture is can be found with help from the riddle situated at the bottom of the box."_

_Feliske nodded._

"_Honey, one more thing," her mother called as she made her way to exit the room, "There are a couple of photographs with pictures that will tell you more of your past."_

Crimson orbs glistened with excitement, the smooth surface of Feliske's palms moving gently over the cool surface of the box.

Kaze watched as Feliske moved to lift the cover of the box.

"Wh-What…?"

-

"Oho, so the exorcists have arrived. Come to give Allen to us?"

"Not on your life, Tyki Mikk."

Tyki eyed the elf curiously, noting the obvious features that differentiated him from the others there. Especially the ears.

"Oh, this isn't very pleasant. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to introduce yourself?"

"Cut the crap Noah. I decide whether or not I want to introduce myself to the likes of you."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, a sort of frown on his face.

"Well isn't that pretty rude of you."

"I think he's handsome."

Everyone stared at the beaming Noah girl.

"Oh don't tell me you've fallen in love with _**this**_ boy now have you?"

"Nope. My heart is only for Allen here," Road answered, clambering onto Allen, who had stood up as the Noahs had come into view, meaning to kiss the white-haired exorcist on the cheek.

"Road, you know Lord Earl will not be happy to hear that. I've told you countless times that love between an exorcist and a Noah will never work."

"Oh but now Allen isn't an exorcist anymore remember? He's one of us now! You were the one who did it in the first place."

Tyki rubbed his chin. "Ah, that's right." He smirked.

"Well."

Allen turned around as the ebony-haired girl spoke up.

"If you want to take Allen," she moved up in front of the boy (who still had Road on his shoulders), "you have to go through us first."

Vivere and Shiki stepped up as well, forming a line in front of Lenalee.

"Fine."

Tyki disappeared and everyone stared around them in alarm.

"Let's hope Tyki doesn't snap this time."

Allen let out a series of swear words as Road jumped off his back hastily when, suddenly, the sound of Shiki's scythe clashing with immense power reached their ears.

"Road, send this one to Lulubell," Tyki said, his eyes never leaving

"Okay, I got it."

Road snapped her fingers and Shiki's eyes widened as she disappeared.

Tyki dusted his hands off in a menacing way, as if to intimidate Vivere who stood stock still, eyes wide.

"Hmm… Send her to… the newbie."

Lenalee let out a surprised yelp. "What?!"

'_Why are so many Noah awakening at once?!' _Allen scowled as Vivere disappeared with the little click of Road snapping her fingers.

"Now, Miss Lee. Road, who should have the pleasure of toying with this pretty young lady here?"

"_You are not going to hurt her."_

"Oh aggressive are we?"

Allen had his claw to Tyki's neck, his teeth bared like and angry dog, eyes furious and agitated.

"Don't you _dare _touch her."

"Oh, don't worry Allen."

The white-haired exorcist turned to see a Road grinning mischievously at him.

"I'll take good care of her. I won't touch her don't you worry."

In a split second, Road was next to him, as usual, levitating on the irritating pumpkin umbrella which belonged to the earl.

"I'll beat her, smash her to bits and pieces and serve her bones and ripped off flesh to you on a silver platter, Allen."

Road licked her lips with an evil smile, her eyes in the shadows where Allen and Zou Fu couldn't see the evil, murderous intent in them.

"NO YOU BITCH DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER-!"

But before Allen could finish his sentence, Lenalee and Road had disappeared with a snap of the Noah girl's fingers.

"Now, I can play with you _two._"

Tyki looked across from his position at Allen and Zou Fu as he backed up to stand in line with the elf.

"Don't think I forgot about you, elf."

Zou Fu had an irritated look on his face and he was beginning to perspire in anxiety.

They were in a tight situation; their nakama were individually fighting against _Noah._ How could they escape from this predicament now?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry everyone but I have to end here. If I want to keep the suspense of Feliske's part, then, I'll definitely have to end here. Oh well, at least it makes the story longer in terms of chapters.

Chat Zone:

_Flakes, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi sitting together at the beach. _

Flakes: Lavi, why are you blushing?

Lavi: I'm not blushing. I happen to have a fever.

Lenalee: Then you shoulda stayed at home.

Allen: Uh huh.

Lavi: Heh. I think you shouldn't say anything about that or else I'll tell about-

Allen: -clamps lavi's mouth shut- Shhhh! Shut up!

Flakes and Lenalee: Hahaha. (Flakes says to Lenalee) Lavi is always trying to blurt out other people's secrets.

Flakes, Lenalee and Allen: BYE!


	38. The Missing Link

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! P.S: I decided to put Vivere's battle in here first. Dunno why.

* * *

Feliske stared at the photograph with shaky hands, her eyes wide in shock.

"_What is this?! Is this some kind of a joke?!"_

The chocolate haired girl placed the photograph face down on the icy, cold, snow-coated floor and rummaged through the contents of the box, looking carefully at each photo hastily as she went. Kaze peered curiously at her, an eyebrow raised in question as he walked as quietly as possible to where Feliske sat tossing old photographs into a pile that had formed on the other side of the photograph from earlier.

It seemed to Kaze that the girl had totally forgotten his presence.

He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down, but instead, the thirteen-year-old exorcist screamed at his touch.

She spun around, eyes wide with fear and shock.

Kaze didn't understand. She had been the one who had brought him here. How could she be startled just by his hand on her shoulder?

He too knelt down as Feliske regained her composure and let out a long breath. He flipped over the picture that Feliske had first put face down on the other side of the huge pile.

"Why- What?!"

-

Vivere opened her eyes.

She was in a room.

A very familiar room.

Where had she seen this place before?

The blondie looked around, her eyes analysing the area around her.

"Hey, what are you doing, staring around as if you've never seen this place before?"

Vivere spun around, her eyes meeting an uncannily familiar face, one she had always hoped she wouldn't see ever again.

"This is your birth place." The lady snapped her fingers. The surroundings changed and the woman smiled evilly.

"Don't you remember, dear, dear, daughter of mine?"



-

"Why am I in this picture…?!"

Kaze stared, unblinking, in shock at the picture in his trembling hands as Feliske gulped, her eyes closed tight. '

"That's what we're about to find out," she said nervously, a hint of curious wonder lurking in her almond orbs.

She dug through the box quickly yet again, pausing at every picture to survey it carefully. Kaze moved over to the other side of Feliske, his eyes never leaving the boy in the picture. Carefully, he set the picture down, tearing his eyes away from it to look at other pictures in the pile of accumulated photographs that the chocolate haired girl had practically tossed aside in her haste to uncover the secrets of her family ties that lay in wait at the bottom of the box.

"How is this possible…?" Kaze swiftly looked through the photographs.

"I have no clue."

"We couldn't possibly be…" This caught Feliske's attention and she and Kaze stared, wide-eyed, at each other.

"Siblings…?" the two friends' voices were barely audible even in the silence of the wrecked building coated in snow.

-

Vivere shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the haunting memories of her childhood days. Her father's beatings, her mother's abuse, her brother's death and finally the sickness that killed every one of her living relative a few years back.

"Dear, why are you trying to block me out. You are the cursed one who turned me into a Noah, aren't you happy?"

"NO! It wasn't me!"

"Ah, I sense denial in your voice."

"Shut Up! Shut UP!"

Vivere activated her innocence, her eyes wild with fear and hatred. Her katana emerged from the handy pen knife and she slashed recklessly, wildly at the Noah who claimed to be her mother.

She stabbed the woman cleanly in the gut, then pulled her katana out of the blond woman, blood seeping through the white blouse she was wearing.

Vivere pulled back, the wild look in her eyes now only a lingering spark of anger.

The woman's long, curly locks of golden hair fell in front of her face as her head fell forwards, her body doing the same but stopping half way.

What came next was unexpected, even for a Noah.



-

Feliske lifted the white envelope out of the box gently.

"This is it." She looked at Kaze nervously, trying to read his expression.

The young gatekeeper nodded at her, determination written all over his face.

The chocolate haired girl pulled out a piece of paper. Parchment, possibly; it looked fairly old and if the thirteen-year-old exorcist had got it right, they used parchment in the old times.

-

A/N: Honestly, people, I have no idea what I'm jabbering on about so do not- I repeat- do not believe a word of this. --

-

Feliske's crimson orbs scanned the paper, her eyes moving as she read line after line of the letter on the old piece of yellowing paper.

_**Feliske, when you find this, I'm probably already gone.**_

_**Actually, I don't know if you'll be a boy or a girl; it's impossible with the technology they have at current to tell if you-the baby my mom is pregnant with- will be a girl or boy. Assuming you are a girl, you'll be Feliske, and assuming you are a boy, you'll be Ashke. I'm assuming you'll be a girl.**_

_-13 years ago-_

_A blue-haired boy sits up in his bed, staring around cautiously. If he was caught sitting up when he should be sleeping, and especially when his condition could worsen if he did, he was sure they'd strap him down on his bed to stop him from doing it._

_The boy looked at the piece of cream coloured parchment and his quill that lay on the bedside table. He had been writing an important letter before his pregnant mother came in and told him off, telling him to sleep before leaving with a kiss on his forehead._

_**So, Feliske, please listen to what I have to say. **_

_The boy coughed shallowly. If he kept up his late nights, his cancer would definitely smack him in the face and quicken his death, which was due next month._

_**-**_

A/N: I'd do anything right now to be an only child who doesn't have a goddamn brother who threatens my laptop whenever I don't do what he wants. -- Asshole.

-

_**I'll be gone by the time you are born, dear future sister. I'll most indefinitely be gone by the time you come into this world. **_

_**I have lung cancer and it's getting harder to breathe. I pray day after day that I live a little longer to see your face, hear your cry, make your smile. But of course, that's just impossible. **_



At this point, Feliske was already crying.

She continued to read on.

_A stray tear ran down the pale cheeks of the lonely boy who sat quietly in his bed._

_**Well, I'll bet that Tou-san and Kaa-san will let you know about this letter. I leave you a secret I bet only an intelligent girl like you(when you grow up) will be able to figure out.**_

_**But, first and foremost.**_

_**My identity, here's the clue.**_

The wind, the snow, the water and lightning.

One of these elements you will find,

Imbued with my name, is an element of peace.

In Japanese, it would be:

_Kaze, Yuki, Mizu _and _Rai._

Whichever you find familiar would be me.

_**Well, when you find the answer, I'm sure you'll be surprised. But don't worry. You'll get used to it.**_

_**And sorry about the lame clue. I'm not as smart as you are. I bet you'll figure it out quick.**_

_**I end here, dear, future sister.**_

_**P.S: I am your brother before Hikaru. That makes me oldest.**_

Feliske wiped the tears away before realisation over took her.

She looked around at Kaze.

"Kaze…"

She looked at the picture again.

She pointed her index finger at Kaze, tears beginning to spill out from her eyes.

"It's definitely you."

-

Fei Jia and Komui sipped at some hot chocolate Fei Jia had brewed for the two of them.

Both Komui as well as Fei Jia were starting to get pretty impatient. They were pretty sure, especially Komui, that Kaze and Feliske knew the urgency of the situation.



The two inhabitants of the room were duly surprised as the door creaked open and the two thirteen-year-olds entered the room, their faces hidden away from the views of Komui and Fei Jia, silent as death.

Fei Jia got up. "Where've you two been? We've been waiting ages."

"Let's head back," The chocolate-haired girl suggested quietly, "I'll open a portal."

Fei Jia raised an eyebrow at the unusually frank and direct attitude of her best friend, slightly annoyed at it.

"No, you won't."

Komui and Fei Jia looked around at Kaze in surprise, his topaz blue orbs softer than usual when they addressed Feliske but said exorcist did not turn around.

"I will," he repeated, a little more firmness in his voice than before.

"You're still weak from the soul binding incident," she said, still not turning to face her addressee. "I'll open it. It'll be more stable."

"I've already opened it. And this will be a chance to test my powers, to see if they've been restored."

"Fine," Feliske said, "Just don't push yourself too hard."

Kaze opened the portal, a bright light entering the room at the same time.

He struggled not to flinch, not to show his weakness, which he eventually masked easily.

As Fei Jia stepped into the portal, something tore at the young gatekeeper's heart, a piercing pain that continued as Komui entered.

He felt the pain ebb away at his life source even more as Feliske entered the portal. Suddenly he snapped.

Feeling hands hold him up as he fell, darkness engulfing him, the blue haired boy passed out.

-

The Noah woman stood back up and the stab in her lower body healed itself and Vivere watched in amazement and utter shock as the blood that had been absorbed by the woman's clothes earlier was sucked back into her gut.

"Girl, do you not know what the _Noah of Desire_ is capable of? A simple flesh wound like that will not harm me!"

Vivere stepped back, her eyes wide.

The room dissolved and instead, they were fighting in a very familiar field, one that Vivere was definitely sure she had been in before more than once.

"Remember dear? We used to go horse riding here when you were younger. _With your father,_" she said in the voluptuous voice she had, one to match her sluttish appearance in the very outlining black dress she was wearing.



Vivere smiled slightly.

Scarlet (the Noah) raised her eye brow and questioned Vivere.

"What are you smiling about, dear?"

"I just remembered someone. He'd definitely go 'STRIKE' if he saw you in that revealing dress, especially with all of that cleavage showing."

Vivere's expression changed to one that portrayed anger. "And just because you try to bring up my deceased family members does not mean you are taunting me."

This surprised the ash-skinned woman. Her eyes widened in momentary surprise before a smile spread across her face.

"Well, I am sure your father, or my husband rather, would have preferred to be remembered, even if it was to taunt you _my precious one_."

"You have no right to call me that!"

Vivere charged at the woman claiming to be her mother who had just changed her clothes into a pair of Denim jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Now, who's the one who's over dressing? That little exorcist coat of yours. It doesn't suit you. Too fancy for a plain Jane such as yourself."

Vivere ran at Scarlet, her katana in an offensive position as she moved to strike at the new Noah.

"For the last time, I have the power to create anything I desire!"

As flames shot out of the ground, Vivere stopped short, her mind wondering.

"Hold on a sec," she said lowering her katana.

Scarlet's ruby orbs looked at her questioningly.

"If you already have the power of creation, as in the ability to materialize anything you desire, why do you Noah's and the Earl need our comrades Power of Creation?"

* * *

A/N: bored, busy. Gotta go. Bye!


	39. Vivere's Past

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: I'm back from holiday! And I'd like to say that I always get confused with the appearance of the characters. --

* * *

"Why do we need the power of Creation? Oh come on dear, you're intelligent enough to figure that out!"

The woman let out a shrill, wicked laugh.

"I can't make the things I create actually last. They last as long as a few days, depending on what they are."

Vivere propped her katana over her shoulder.

"Uh huh… So, anyway, I gotta get back and tell my friends about it okay? So, see you."

"H-Hey!"

Vivere spun around, facing the lady Noah again.

"What happened to the anger I generated earlier?" the Noah queried, hands on her hips, eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth drawn into a thin line where the middle pointed slightly upwards; a frown.

"Anger?" The blond exorcist let out a hearty laugh. "That was just an act!"

She looked at Scarlet, staring straight into her ruby orbs, her own eyes flashing brilliantly.

"Don't you remember my acting skills _mother._ I inherited them," Vivere smiled eerily, "from you."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't just let you leave can I? I think it's about time I go on the offensive."

The woman began to run quickly at her, swinging a mace as she went, a mace that appeared out of nowhere.

Vivere smiled nervously.

"Well," She muttered to herself, "usually special attacks aren't required because I only kill a few akuma at one time, I'll be pushing myself a bit farther. Maybe going up against a Noah is a little harder than I anticipated."

Vivere laughed a little. "You old hag, you'll be the first to witness my power."

"Oh?" Scarlet looked amused.

"_Sandai Kitetsu_…"

-

"Great. So he busted us and now we're here…"

"Don't blame it on him Fei."

"Yeah sure."

"Would you two please stop arguing?"

"Shut up Komui."

"Yeah, shut up Komui-san."

"Well," it hurt his throat to speak, "wasn't that a little rude of you?"

"Kaze!"

Said teenager sat up.

"Oh… my head…"

Someone pulled him by the opening on his undershirt; his travel cloak had been folded up as a cushion under him.

"You idiot. You should know where your limits are. Don't risk yourself and everyone you're responsible for!"

He looked into the almond orbs of the girl before him, staring into his own azure orbs. They gazed at each other for a moment before the gatekeeper spoke.

"So, where are we?"

Everyone, apart from Fei Jia, sweat dropped and fell face down onto the ground, anime style. Fei Jia simply stood there, fuming, a vein threatening to pop on her forehead and her fists.

"We're near the Noah mansion, DUMBASS!" Fei Jia smacked Kaze hard sending him flying a little ways away. He sure hadn't expected that from a girl.

"Hey don't hit me for one stupid mistake. Fine, fine, if you want, I'm sure Feliske can bring us home. Right, Feliske?"

Feliske's expression had been hidden since earlier when Fei Jia had smacked him. Her chocolate coloured bangs acted as a veil around her crimson orbs, hiding them behind a curtain of brown.

"You idiot."

Kaze was slightly taken aback by her comment.

"I can't. This place doesn't allow dimension travelling with the use of Innocence. And seeing as you're too weak, even you, a gate keeper can't get us out of here."

-

Three jet black arcs sped through the air towards Scarlet, a red aura surrounding them.

Yet another cut burned into its place on Vivere's cheek.

The Noah simply jumped up and wasn't surprised when the devilish semi-circles turned to follow her movements.

In one swift movement, the three attacks were cut to pieces with one swipe of her claw.

The heated battle had gotten more intense as Vivere had fully activated her Lahquitz and Scarlet, in turn, her giant dog-like claw.

Vivere's body was now covered in cuts and bruises, effects on her body for activating her Innocence to the max especially since it was an equipment type Innocence.

"Come on, dearie, try a different attack will you? I'm sick of the same thing over and over. Show me a little more power."

Vivere only panted, giving no reply to the female Noah claiming to have once been her mother, her expression hidden in a mass of blonde locks.

Scarlet tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the younger girl to finish resting. She placed her hands on her slender hips as seconds ticked by. A vein was close to popping on her forehead.

"I can't see your expression, girl!"

Whispering something Vivere couldn't make out, the woman swung her claw at Vivere.

An icy cold wind blew past the blond exorcist, who stood rooted to the ground as she felt a sudden weight pulling on her hair.

Turning around, trying not to move her hair too much, Vivere was horrified to find that more than half of her hair had frozen over.

"_Shatter._"

Vivere spun around as she watched the ruby red eyes of the Noah woman gleam a little and she heard the sound of a piece of glass shattering into a million pieces before landing on the ground soundlessly.

Apparently, along with the tiny pieces of ice, whichever areas of Vivere's blond hair that had been covered by ice had been shattered. Now the mass of blond thread like structures that stuck to the fifteen-year-old's head only reached down to her shoulders, a quarter of where it had once been able to reach.

"Che…!"

Vivere jumped from her spot, moving away from the small pieces of ice that resembled tiny shards of jagged, broken glass in alarm.

"_Shigure: Poison Glass shards_."

Swinging her katana, she sent a fury of needles in the direction of the Noah woman. Or so they appeared to be needles.

As the needles struck the surprised Noah, the blond exorcist spat out blood and a chequered pattern carved itself on her face.

"_Wadou Ichimonji!" _she half-screamed, half-choked, "_Gateway to Death!"_

Sliding her blade across her palm, the fifteen-year-old drew a rough circle in the air. The blood that leaked out of her palm became the path of the pale hand that moved swiftly through the air.

The half dead and regenerating Noah was immediately pulled to the blood circle floating in the air.

As the Noah was sucked into the portal, the blond fifteen year-old passed out on her feet and collapsed on the ground, blood seeping out from under her.

Blood poured out from her hand as she raised it, struggling to get up.

"Must... tell everyone... that... Power...of...Creation..."

The trembling body of the exorcist slumped and ceased movement.

* * *

A/N: Yes a very short chapter. It was hard. And no those names were not created by me. Everyone knows they're from one piece. --


	40. Judgement of the Reaper's Court

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. X) EDITED!

* * *

"You're lucky Kaze."

The blue haired, blue eyed boy looked at the purple haired supervisor.

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know what they meant by '_what they discussed earlier_'?"

Kaze shook his head in silent reply.

Komui turned to face him with a smile.

"They're gonna transfer Feliske's energy to you to help restrain Allen's Noah."

-

Shiki was already in combat with Lulubelle.

The cat like woman had already waited ages for her and had been getting pretty impatient.

The fight went on in silence, no taunting, a simple battle of nerve and power between two focused opponents. The stillness of the room was only interrupted when one of the two contenders landed a clean hit or two on the other.

Silent slashes of Shiki's scythe cut the air, narrowly missing the throat of the cat-like Noah.

Lulubelle's whips just barely touched Shiki, maybe catching a little of her clothes every now and again, but otherwise, her attacks were no more effective than that of the young exorcist.

Shiki's black hair flew about her head, disrupting her vision at times, but nonetheless, harmless. Her tomboyish face screwed up a little when the sharp whips that had been morphed out of the hands of the Noah before her snagged a bit of her clothing that had been hard to put together because of its material. And cost.

"I'm gonna bill you for that, Noah."

-

"What…?"

Kaze's eyes were widened and his azure blue eyes trembled.

He looked on as Feliske and Fei Jia set to work drawing a complex runic circle, carefully shaping the shapes into a figure that somewhat resembled what Shiki, Riny and Zou Fu had drawn to use his soul as chain bindings for Allen's soul.

As the pattern became more and more complex, Kaze grew wearier with time.



Eventually, in order to sit up and watch the whole process of making the complex and articulate designed circle, he had to resort to leaning against a tree.

"Done!"

"Whew. Finally."

"Good job, Fei Jia, Feliske."

Just as the last few words popped out of Komui's mouth, Kaze perked up, his sleepy blue eyes lighting up, the fatigue fading from the depths of their azure cores.

Just as he regained knowledge of his surroundings, Fei Jia and Feliske pulled him to his feet.

"Feliske, go stand in your position."

"Yes ma'am," the chocolate-haired girl replied with a little laughter.

"Now Kaze," the auburn haired teen instructed in a commanding voice, "you stand here. Don't move an inch."

The blue haired boy glanced around him, observing the markings in the ground around him. He noted that he stood in the middle of a triangle outline by words in a language he found vaguely familiar.

Observing the rest of the circle, he managed to decipher the words around Feliske and Fei Jia:

_The Bender _was written around Fei Jia

And

_The Provider _was written around Feliske.

As Kaze continued to stare down at the words underneath him, Fei Jia began the ritual.

Just as green light flooded the area and lit the darkening sky, Kaze deciphered the last words underneath him. As events and their reasons fell into place in Kaze's mind, he stared up in shock in the directions of Feliske and Fei Jia, only to find that they were now out of sight.

"_STOP!"_

The yell coursed through the silence of the night as the green light faded and Kaze dashed, now completely energized, towards the two girls on the other ends of the runic circle.

The words. They had been:

_The Receiver._

_-_

"_Reaper's Judgement!"_

A hundred slashes erupted from the one slash that cut the air.



Shiki glanced up as the slashes flew off in different directions, meaning to surround Lulubelle who made no move to defend.

Shiki's anger flared as she realised that the arrogant-looking Noah was underestimating her.

"Think your speed is too good for my attacks huh…?" the tomboy whispered, "Then you'll need a lesson on never underestimating your opponents…"

"_Speed Seal." _

A scroll appeared before the young grim reaper and she ran her index finger down the blade of her scythe, sending blood trickling down the clean silver, tainting the pureness of the mystically pure colour. Blood dripped off her cut finger and Shiki wrote on the scroll with the red ink on her scythe.

As the scroll took effect on its target, the female grim reaper sent another hundred slashes in the direction of the surprised Noah.

Unable to dodge, Lulubelle resorted to the illusion trick she had as an alternative should her opponent be equally or more strong than she was.

The ferocious slashes did not miss their target. However, as for the young reaper, a scream of horror escaped her lips.

Shiki stared in horror, utterly fooled by the impersonation of her older sister.

"Since when in freaking hell was she my sister?"

She of course had not seen the transformation, and was utterly fooled by the illusion.

The morbid-looking, inhumanly battered figure inched towards her, sprouting out nonsensical words that made no sense.

When Shiki finally realised it was an illusion, it was too close for comfort.

She managed to pull herself together in enough time to save herself. If she had stood rooted there, fearful and horrified, any longer than a split second more, that would have been the end of her.

Shiki was blasted into a wall a little ways away and blew right through it from impact.

As the wind was knocked out of her lungs, Shiki spat out a considerable amount of blood and she felt her stomach tear and scream inside her.

Attempting to stand and clear her head was all the young reaper could do after the attack.

Vision blurred, Shiki made to attack again, deciding to close her eyes and depend solely on her other senses to fight the Noah.

_-_

Kaze looked at the exasperated alchemist as she sat, leaning against a tree, her tired eyes watching the chocolate-haired girl who lay in a bed of leaves beside her.

Komui called to Kaze and the energized boy immediately answered.



"Yes, Komui-san?"

"You should go get back up. Look for the wounded. We cannot leave them lying around in this dangerous place which is inhabited by the Noah. Don't worry about us. When you find someone immediately open a gate to HQ. Got it?"

"Yeah."

-

Kaze dashed through the trees and the lush greenery surrounding him.

Rushing through the forest was one of his very skilfully developed talents, and he, a nature lover, could never ask for more.

As soon as he was out of proximity of the crazy sister-complex Komui that was the supervisor of the Black Order Headquarters, Kaze stopped, breathing heavily.

He rested the palms of his hands on his knees, bending over and taking deep breaths.

He opened a portal and stepped into a room somewhere in the Noah mansion.

-

Shiki was irritated.

She could hear the Noah moving around her. This was one pretty stubborn Noah who refused to die.

She had cut Lulubelle's throat several times, noting that her other senses allowed her to fight rather superbly compared to when she had used her eyes.

The disappointing thing was that the Noah refused to die.

'_I could always use that technique I was taught to use when someone refuses to die… But I was also taught that it is only to be used as a last resort… As far as my family history goes, no one's used it in the past 500 years…'_

"Spirit barrier!"

As energy was drained out of the raven-haired girl, an orb shone brightly in front of her in the form of a shield.

The black whip of the shape-shifting Noah smacked against the luminous shield, forcing Shiki back a few steps.

"Speed Seal!"

Lulubelle was surprised at the sudden slow speed of her movements, but nonetheless, refused to stop attacking.

Shiki was beginning to wear out from taking several direct hits and withstand attacks she blocked with her shield.

'_Okay, THAT'S IT!'_



Shiki's eyes opened angrily as she began to recite a spell incantation.

"_Light and Darkness, Tengoku to Jigoku."_

"_Let my body be the tool for thy rule."_

"_Let my soul be the weapon to cast thyself onto thy enemy."_

"_Lend me the power of the great rulers of the Afterlife,_

_for I am thy mortal form of your judgement!"_

"_So guide and take form of the Reaper's court!"_

Lulubelle stared around herself in confusion as the surroundings changed and Shiki disappeared from sight.

She felt her hands being bound by binds she could not break.

She emerged in the position of 'the Accused' in a modern-day court room, catching sight of the irritating brat whom had been fighting her earlier in the place of 'the Crown Prosecutor'.

Lulubelle struggled against the binds on her hands, and for the first time since the battle started, her brow furrowed in irritation.

As someone began to speak, the Noah woman looked up, seeing the judge of the court.

"_Today, we have been called upon by the young Grim Reaper of the 19__th__ century that goes by the name of Shiki Ryomi, with the Judge, King Enma and a jury of the ancestors of our Crown Prosecutor, the Ryomi family line."_

Shiki bowed low as she was addressed.

"_Miss Ryomi," _King Enma called in a booming voice that sent chills down the still-living people in the room; Shiki herself and Lulubelle, "_what have you summoned the court for?"_

"If I may, Your Honour."

Shiki looked up from her low bow.

"The accused here, Lulubelle of the Noah family, refuses to die no matter how many times I slash her throat, stab her or anything of the sort."

"_Is this woman on your List?"_

Shiki bit her lip.

"N-No, Your Honour…"

"_Then why must you kill her?"_

"Your Honour, she has been disturbing my friends and I. Also, she is a member of the ancient family, a family whose members live for hundreds of years, defying death until ultimately killed by the Millennium Earl."



This time, the Defender for the accused spoke, "_But Your Honour, due to minor things like friends and comrades, Miss Ryomi hasn't the right to call us here. Also, my client has the right to fight and live with the capabilities she was given."_

The underworld Judge nodded.

"_So, Miss Ryomi, have you any better reason to have this woman that you have brought to court today to be sentenced to death by the supreme court of the underworld, where those who have been sentenced pay for their sins for all of eternity?"_

Shiki bit her lip.

"I-I…"

-

Feliske's eyes flew open.

"We have to go back and get Lavi and Kanda…"

She didn't realise why she had said it.

She just _felt _it.

"Ah, Fe' you're awake."

"Go back and get Lavi and Kanda?"

Feliske turned to Komui.

His eyes reflected a curiosity about what she had just said and his eyebrow was raised questioningly.

"Why do you say that?"

Feliske's eyes went all unfocused and she fell backwards into the bed of leaves which scattered as she lay down.

"I don't know… But I _feel _it."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. -- Been really busy. Sorry for the length of this chapter. -- Anyway, I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. SUmimasen.

Chat Zone:

None today.


	41. That Makes Two Wins to None

Chapter 42

A/N: Minna-san… I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I keep getting so fogged up. And I haven't been able to write for months now. I'm so super-de-dooperly sorry. Thank you all who reviewed and/or put this fanfic on alert.

* * *

"She's killed countless people!"

As Shiki continued to argue with her defender, Lulubelle smirked.

This was too good.

The Noah woman figured that the probability of the case working in her favour was way higher than of the petty excuse for a Grim Reaper that she'd been fighting.

"_SILENCE IN THE COURT!"_

King Enma's booming voice shook the whole courtroom, intimidating all of those in it, forcing the arguing Shiki and the defender to sit.

"_Miss Ryomi, you, as the Grim Reaper for the whole time period of your life, have a responsibility. And that is to terminate those on the List that is updated every day of every year. However, you have the ability to kill who you wish with your Reaper's Scythe."_

The Underworld judge looked across at Lulubelle, eyes narrowed.

However, the Noah woman appeared undeterred and made no expression that gave away her fear.

"_And this woman here has defied death when you slit her throat which is unfathomably a crime."_

He instead looked over at the Defender of the Accused this time, glaring fiercely.

"_Considering that everyone has forgotten the law of the Fifth of Monumental Laws, Law number 14141111, I shall now order this case closed, and Lulubelle of the Noah family to be sentenced to eternal punishment in the Underworld."_

The mighty Judge slammed his wooden hammer hard against the little circular raised platform, sounding the end of the court session.

Shiki bowed low as did many others present.

As the surroundings faded, Shiki found herself standing yet again in the room where the cat-like Noah woman had dwelled before she had come to fight her.

She let out a long breath, one she had held in during the final judgement of King Enma and her shoulders sagged.

"That was too close for comfort."

Shiki wiped the sweat off her brow and looked up with a tired, yet victorious smile.

"I _win."_

-



Feliske smiled as the feeling of danger evaporated from her chest and Komui as well as Fei Jia glanced over at her questioningly.

"Shiki won."

Komui's eyes widened and Fei Jia let out a cry of joy.

At least now they knew one of their nakama was safe.

"I'm fully energized now. Let's head back to headquarters."

Feliske got up shakily despite what she had said and took out the key from her jeans pocket.

Activating her innocence, the chocolate-haired girl drew the borders of a portal that led back home to headquarters.

"Okay. Let's go."

-

Kaze rounded the corner, glancing up at the familiar mirrors that surrounded him.

As he approached a doorway, the sound of footsteps behind him caught the attention of the young gatekeeper.

He decided to act as if he hadn't realised the presence of the stranger and came to a stop in front of a door.

Kaze spun around, to find nothing behind him.

Suspicious.

Kaze narrowed his eyes.

Nevertheless, he faced forwards once more and opened the door in front of him.

He stepped inside, looking for any signs of life, be it friend or foe.

The footsteps sounded around him instead this time and he glanced around in alarm.

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal making contact with a similar material as Kaze forced his staff against whoever was attacking him.

-

Komui tumbled out of the hole in the middle of nowhere, landing with a crash on the back of his head.

"Your calculations are terrible…" he moaned.

Fei Jia tumbled out and smacked him in the back and Komui flew through the wall on the other side of the room, crashing unsuspectingly into a gargantuan pile of papers, which had been stacked neatly, courtesy of Squad Leader Reever.



And Feliske simply hopped out of the portal, landing promptly on her feet.

"It isn't my fault you bomb-dived right into my portal."

She helped Fei Jia up as the approached the aftermath of the eruption of the 'paper-volcano' which included the mess of a supervisor.

"OI! I TOOK 9 HOURS TO SORT THOSE OUT!"

Johnny came up to them, face-palming and swearing when he caught sight of the two teenage brunettes standing with amused expressions on their faces.

They pointed at the purple haired mess that was tangled up in the mountain of volcanoes.

Johnny's eyes widened as he smiled(not that anyone could see his eyes past those large swirly glasses of his).

He danced about in joy, shrieking happily like a sick parakeet's squawking.

"Squad Chief Reever!"

-

"Here."

Lavi looked up at Reever with a goofy smile. He'd always imagined having a hammer of pure silver for an innocence weapon.

"Thanks!"

"Kanda-san. Here's yours."

The dark-haired swordsman took his weapon wordlessly, a blank expression on his face, as always.

"Thanks."

Lavi twirled his new weapon around on the tip of his right index finger, miniature hammer flashing, reflecting the lights in the room.

Kanda ran his finger long his most prized blade as he checked if the smiths had done a good job sharpening it. He glanced at the string that hung nobly at the end of the beautiful katana.

Johnny came running into the room, shouting happily, as if the whole war had ended.

"Squad-Chief Reever! Komui and Feliske have returned!"

Lavi's eyes widened and Kanda's raised his eyebrow slightly.

-

"_Who's there…?"_

Kaze stared at the shining stone grey orbs that hung in the darkness of the shadows behind him.



The blue haired boy noted the blood collecting in a pool under him.

Suddenly, the force that pushed against his own staff ceased and the assailant slumped to a ground, a mess of blood and deep cuts that flooded her face and bare arms.

Blue eyes surveying the figure carefully, Kaze returned his staff to its inactive position at his side.

Blond hair.

His senior Vivere had blonde hair.

Kaze's eyes narrowed.

But it had definitely been longer than the length of the hair of his attacker.

His eyes wandered around the room.

Catching sight of thread-like substances that were scattered around a certain spot in the room, he walked over to them and picked them up, noting that there was a sort of evil aura engulfing the silky strands.

"_Hikari."_

Kaze's staff lighted up in an instant, illuminating the room.

He glanced around. There were marks carved into the wall, signs of a battle.

A pretty fierce battle too.

He approached the tangled mess on the floor once again.

Turning the girl over, the truth came to light.

His assailant, being most indefinitely tired and fatigued, had actually been one of the order's exorcists; Shisuke Vivere.

-

"You didn't mention a third person…"

"But I don't know her. Neither of us does. Unless you do."

"Not in the least. Though I am suspecting something."

Reever and Johnny walked ever swifter towards the two-Komui was sitting on the chair behind his desk.

Feliske looked up at the sight of the two Science Department members.

"Hey Feliske-chan. How're you doing?"

"Fine thanks, Reever-san, Johnny-san. Ah, I almost forgot. This is Fei Jia, a friend of mine."

"BAKA USAGI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME YUU!"



"Err…"

The five people in Komui's paper flooded office sweat-dropped.

(The science department had slacked off when Komui wasn't there and had gone to the cafeteria for dinner.)

Lavi came rushing in and Kanda followed close behind him, newly enhanced Mugen threateningly positioned in his hands, aiming for the head of the 'stupid rabbit'.

"Ah, Komui, Feliske-chan! Eh, who's this-STRIKE!"

_It's amusing how he can manage to greet us and yet discover Fei Jia' hidden beauty at the same time._

Komui and Feliske sweat-dropped. This was the expected greeting upon returning home. But had it ever been this… exaggerated?

The noise and commotion of the celebration that some of the order's members had arrived home came to a stop when Reever questioned Komui; "Where's Kaze by the way? Didn't he set out with you?"

Oh the irony.

A portal formed right next to Komui and he stared into space, wide-eyed, as two figures stepped out.

Actually, it was rather more like one figure stepping out with someone limping, leaning on their shoulder.

Kaze and Vivere.

-

Lenalee's eyes slowly opened, and she turned to looked at the Noah girl as she found herself once again in the dimly lit room of Road's dimension. It was the same one where she and Allen had had their first mission together to retrieve the innocence which had turned out to be compatible with Miranda at the time.

The place was still as untidy as they had left it, the boxes of presents and other things scattered all over the place.

She looked up.

"Road."

"Well, Lenalee. Shall we have a battle over who gets Allen? Or will you just give him to me?"

"No way in hell would I ever just hand him over to you or anyone from the Noah family. He's done way too much for me, risking his life and injuring himself in the process, just to save my life. It's about time I did the same for him."

Road's mouth drew into a straight line, and she put on a bored look.

"Well, I'll be sure to bring your body back for Allen later."



"Hmph. I'll rip you heart out before that happens."

"I'd like to see you try."

-

Lavi's eyes widened.

"What…the…hell…?"

He ran up to the two whom had just emerged from the portal as Reever spoke loudly into a walkie-talkie he had that was connected to the one in the infirmary. His urgent voice sent help to them in less than two minutes and Lavi followed the paramedics from the medical unit of the order up to the infirmary on the twelfth floor, half way up the whole of the order's original building.

"Vivere! Vivere, are you alright?!"

Lavi's one visible emerald eye flashed wildly in worry ad fear.

To his utter relief, the girl responded, replying with a smile and two words; "I'm…fine…"

He smiled back as a tear ran down his right cheek, surprisingly having emerged from under his black eye patch.

-

Lenalee grabbed at Road's collar, narrowly missing it by a few inches.

The thirteen-year-old Noah laughed manically.

"Are you really aiming to rip my heart right out my chest, Lenalee?!"

Road grinned as said exorcist glared at her, heart pounding in anxiety and anger.

Suddenly she smiled.

"Knowing you, you've probably watched this attack and its effects on whatever surveillance televisions you have in your mansion, but, who cares? If I can't hurt you with my own two hands, I'll just have to get some help from my legs!"

Lenalee jumped up, spiralling in the air as she kicked rapidly, sending darts of ice flying in Road's direction.

"Ah, I see. You've brought out your blizzard thing? Too bad for you, my candles pretty much outdo those treacherous things, noting the fact that they are made of a more durable substance and are larger."

Candles with pointed ends flew past Road, smashing into the ice-darts that had been steadily approaching their master.

However, instead of simply smashing into the candles and dropping to the ground, useless and immobile as they melted, the shards of ice broke into tinier fragments that zoomed towards their target, Lenalee grinning with an evil glint in her eyes.



As the shards of ice hit the shocked Road, they burned, and the Noah girl cringed in pain.

"They're fucking ice-shards! Why are they hurting me like fire?!"

"Remember your little akuma with the ice-fire attack? I simply manipulated this attack in the same way; fire stings like ice, ice burns like fire."

Lenalee's irises had changed in colour, much to Road's surprise.

"See if you can fight _them _off."

Road disappeared, leaving a very distraught looking Lenalee staring at nothing in particular.

Or so it seemed.

While the average human eye could see nothing, Lenalee's eyes had been tampered with.

A curtain hung before her vision, a sort of enchanted curtain that showed her something of about say… several Level Threes?

* * *

A/N: I have to end here. Sorry. Gotta go. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!


	42. Her Worst Nightmare Comes True

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hosino Katsura does.

A/N: This is a pretty long Author' Note. Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

_My heart tingles with an overwhelming feeling of... happiness, sadness, bound into one.  
Though it is utterly impossible.  
How do you bind two direct opposites to form a single feeling?  
Then again...  
what is a sad smile then…?  
The one thing that often spreads across my face.  
Fake smiles...  
Smiles that are plastered on.  
Real smiles...  
Sad smiles...  
Warm smiles...  
Tired smiles..._

_My wishes;  
that's what they are.  
Smiles.  
They are wishes.  
Fake smiles;  
they're when one knows that a certain wish they have won't come true.  
These I have a lot of.  
Smiles that are plastered on;  
hoping and wishing that a wish will come true, yet knowing they most definitely won't.  
These covers for sadness and a sense of troubled thoughts are common on my face.  
Real smiles;  
something that comes with happiness, when the realization dawns that one's wish has a high probability of coming true,  
or already has.  
Sad smiles;  
of course, another blockade that stops another from seeing one's sadness or inner feeling when one realizes the disappearance of all hope and possibility of a wish coming true.  
Just a cover up that is common around people like me.  
Warm smiles;  
those things that bring each others' happiness, the basic expression that makes your elation,  
your joy,  
exude out of you like water overflowing from a waterfall.  
A wish has come true.  
Tired smiles;  
when one is too tired to continue hoping that their wish will true.  
No abnormalities are found if this one finds its way onto my face.  
Ore no nozomi wa;  
my wish.  
To smile,  
with a sense of blinding happiness;  
that is my wish.  
To find true peace in this heart;  
that is my wish.  
To understand the hearts of others;  
that is my wish.  
To excel in everything I do;  
that is my wish.  
To learn from everything,  
_

_expand the borders of education and society's everyday encounters;  
that is my wish.  
To study music and bring happiness to others,  
show my feelings in the form of a beautiful sound someone other than myself wants to hear;  
that is my wish._

-Fei Jia Astaline Echinacea Iceflakes

* * *

A whirlwind of blizzards flew in the direction of an akuma that had leapt towards her, attempting a futile attack, as it was smacked backwards with the cold ice shards that were blown harshly in its face.

Lenalee panted, worn and tired from so many attacks.

She had tried enough times to know that one attack was only enough to quell the weaker bunch of the akuma and at most, required a bit of kicking leg-effort from her.

Her attacks that had come individually without any form of combination had only been enough to briefly faze the stronger Level Threes for a few seconds before they came back to her, even more raging mad than before.

Then it hit her.

'_Is this all just an illusion?'_

-

Road snickered, her blue hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"Finally caught on, Lenalee?"

She looked over at the limp form that kneeled, slouching in her 'containment facility'.

Lenalee was caged up in one of those glass-like boxes that were made of some indestructible alloy.

'_Or you could say that it's diamond that's been tampered with.'_

Road giggled to herself.

She had always enjoyed sitting on rooftops.

-

The akuma around the ebony-haired girl doubled in number.

She almost screamed in frustration, but instead bit her lip and held down the urge to scream out loud that she had had enough.

But no, she had to go on.

She couldn't give in.

No, she couldn't. She had to endure this. For Allen.



"_But how will I escape? This is all just an illusion…right?"_

-

He slumped against the door.

Red hair falling all over his face, he sighed, relief and anxiety flooding his thoughts at the same instant, despite being polar opposites.

Was she going to be alright?

Sure, maybe she was slashed and bruised all over, but couldn't Komui have just let him stay with her?

-

A/N: Okay, I'm terribly sorry, but due to something someone told me, I think I'll have to stop writing Lavi Vivere things.  
It's very troublesome.  
Sorry (insert name of person who unknowingly ruined my momentum).  
You have utterly ruined my momentum for this story.  
ENTIRELY.  
Damnit.

-

He brushed the back of his hand over his one emerald eye.

He rested his elbow lightly on his knee as frustration conquered his mind.

This was really not the time to be thinking about Bookmen and their hearts and feelings and whatever shit the old Panda had nagged at him about for the past 10 years of his life or so.

"Lavi-san!"

Frantic knocks echoed off his walls as said Bookman apprentice opened the door, wiping the depressing look off his face, replacing it with a gentle smile as he approached the door with a plastered smile.

Kaze was standing outside his door, frantically clenching and unclenching his fists in anxious anxiety.

"Yes Kaze?"

"Komui is calling us all to the office."

Lavi's eyebrows lifted slightly in question.

Kaze returned the facial expression with the shrug of his shoulders, his blue eyes glistening.

-

'_It's all an illusion!'_

The ebony haired girl let out a cry of frustration.



The problem at hand wasn't going to get any better if she didn't solve it soon.

'_This is a mind trick.'_

Lenalee's violet orbs opened, but instead the fiery red colour of Lavi's hair.

'_If I'm going to defeat someone who is able to play tricks on me like this,' _her eyes shut again, '_is if I play the same way she does!'_

-

Road's devilish gold eyes flew open.

Someone had invaded her space.

She looked over at the ebony haired girl who lay limp in the confines of her specially modified 'chamber'.

There was something different about her.

No doubt about that.

Aha.

A clenched fist.

Twin doors that were almost symmetrical appeared behind the blue-haired Noah and she stood up, gazing wearily at the Innocence compatible that sat motionless in the glass chamber.

-

"Yo, what's up?"

Lenalee looked up wearily, tired of fighting akuma.

"My, my Road. What brings you here?"

She smiled sneakily at the Noah.

"Come back so I can rip your heart out?"

Road smirked.

"Of course not. Not that it's even possible in the first place."

She let out a hearty laugh.

"Still willing to fight these Akuma to the death? Or are you going to stay and fight here in this dimension _I _created until you die?"

"Neither," the exorcist girl replied, eyes staring into the golden depths that held the same terror that could be found in the depths of hell, "but I do have a bonus goal to send you to hell."

"Dear, dear foul-mouthed Lenalee. What would your brother say? What would _Allen _say?"



"Well, I don't know."

The girl got up straightening herself out, stretching her skirt and smoothing out all the wrinkled on her shirt, acting lady-like.

She pointed a finger at Road.

"I'm taking you down."

Said Noah looked at her awkwardly, an eyebrow raised.

Then laughter filled the air and Road shot up into the air as she jumped to perch on Lero.

Lenalee readied herself for Road's next attack.

And then, what came next was terribly unforeseen.

-

When he'd gotten there, Kanda, Fei Jia, Vivere, Miranda, Feliske and Kaze were already present.

What did Komui need all of them for?

Unless…

He shook his head, red hair ruffling slightly.

Was it possible that…

No, he wasn't…

He couldn't…!

"Komui!"

Lavi slammed his hands down on the hardwood desk that sat in the midst of the paper mountains around them, starling everyone but himself.

The spectacled man looked up, eyes serious.

But the Bookman apprentice was serious too.

"Komui, tell me, what exactly is this plan of yours?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"You'll have to tell us anyway," Kaze stepped up, blue orbs glistening like the souls of ghouls, "if we're going to protect our loved ones," he shot a glance at Feliske, who looked away quickly, "then, you'll have to tell us."

-

"Aw, fuck it."



Shiki scratched her head. She was back to where she'd started walking from in the first place!

After a long walk earlier, a couple of right turns and several left turns, she'd ended up at the same place!

The raven-haired reaper sighed.

This was going nowhere.

If she was going to find Tyki or Road or whichever Noah, she was going to have to do it before her friends died first!

"Gah, I'll just return to HQ and the co-ordinates."

Opening a portal wearily, she glanced around once more before stepping in.

-

'_Just a little more!'_

Lenalee jumped upwards, kicking at Road with all her might, hoping that the Noah girl would further the extent of her mind tricks.

"Neh, this is boring."

Road's lip curled up in a smile. No, it was more of a smirk than a smile…

"Bye! I'll play with you later! The akuma will tend to you until I get back later."

With that, the girl vanished once more.

"FUCKING BITCH! STOP DRAGGING THIS THING ON SO LONG!" Lenalee shrieked, her throat burning from thirst and the shrill yell that had just erupted from her mouth

-

"Jeez."

Road looked a tad bit annoyed.

"Don't insult people you can't beat."

A gargantuan lollipop appeared before her.

Licking it gingerly, sinisterly, she whispered, "I'll pay you a visit sooner than you think."

-

"I'll wipe you all out with one attack!"

Lenalee flew up and out of the akuma's reaches.

"Combo Attack Special!"



-

"But," Road thought aloud, "it's a bit risky considering the Bookman apprentice has already defeated it once before."

She tapped her chin, pondering the idea carefully.

"But Lenalee isn't a Bookman. And she wasn't there when Lavi beat me."

She hopped up from her perch on the roof.

"It's settled then! I'll go meet her now!"

Symmetrical red doors opened for the second time then.

"Road-tama?"

Lero was as confused as ever.

-

"Lenalee!"

A familiar voice.

Lenalee sat up from her tired stance on the floor; she had been lying on her back since defeating, or at least immobilising, all the Akuma, tired and worn completely.

A limping figure staggered towards her, bloody, something else leaning on its shoulder.

Lenalee recognised the figure immediately.

"Zou Fu!"

She got up and ran as fast as her tired legs could go.

"Lenalee…"

Before she reached him, the bloodied mess had already fallen.

"Lenalee, help A-"

But she wasn't listening anymore.

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

White hair… and… a blood red left arm.

As she stood rooted to the spot, staring in utter shock and bewilderment, the surroundings changed…

…changed into the same forest clearing of which they had been in earlier.



Silver orbs opened slowly, shakily.

"Lenalee…"

Her hands rose to her trembling lips, in horror, tears spilling out from her violet orbs.

The fact that she was in Road's dimension was entirely forgotten, invisible by means of her love.

-

Road laughed manically yet again.

How touching!

Easy target.

-

"I… hate you…"

Her heart skipped a beat, stopping short.

"W-What…?"

Allen spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Because of you…."

He looked at her, eyes tainted red and bloodshot.

"Because of you… I've become the monstrosity I was destined to destroy!"

_Her worst nightmare…_

"I hate you!" He stood up, shaking as he got to his feet.

She backed away slowly…

"No…"

_Was…_

The rage-driven Allen activated Crown Clown, and thrust his claw at her…

_Coming true…_

* * *

A/N: I feel good. That was a pretty favourable chapter on my account. And as for the part where Lenalee screamed insults, I was actually directing it at myself to stop dragging the most exciting part to a later time. Hee hee hee.  
I've been pretty busy with life these months, and I'm sorry for not updating regularly. Thank you to all reading this story despite me, the stupidest author of all time, updating so late. And thank you to those of you who reviewed too.

-Astatine-ly Astaline.


	43. The Nightmare Dreamscape Part 1

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes it is I, the stupidest author of all time! HAHA! My stupidity conquers all stupidity and idiocy in the whole entire world! HAHAHA!  
Okay enough of that.  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! MADE ME SO HAPPY! (:  
And so, here is the next chapter. 8D

P.S: I'm really confused, this chapter. And I can't seem to put two and two together to form proper sentences. So, sorry for any grammatical errors!

* * *

Just as the sharp ends of the jet-black claws protruded from her back, the surroundings morphed once more, and Lenalee was fourteen again.

Bruised and worn, bandaged from head to toe, she looked like a wilted flower.

An IV stood beside her as tears spilled out of her amethyst orbs, those guarded pools of purple.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing it was the head nurse.

She didn't look up from the coffin of her fallen comrade, staying still apart from the sobs that wracked through her fragile form.

_Weak._

That was all she could think of herself as she covered her tears, trying to look brave.

But her weeping was undeniable.

The tears had leaked through the gaps between her fingers…

Even the bandages on her face had started to dampen.

_Helpless._

Yet another definition of her uselessness, a weakness so evident, it had led to the death of family.

Others leaned over the coffin before her, tired, mournful expressions on their pale faces.

"_Welcome to the Black Order. I am the Chief of the Science Department, Komui Lee_."

Her brother's voice seemed to resound around her.

_Where…?_

It came from upstairs.

She turned around, water still leaking out from her eyes, just in time to meet the emerald eyes of a red-headed boy who looked slightly older than she was.

He looked shocked at the sight of her. Did he think she was too young for this too?

At that moment, it felt as if she'd just gotten pulled out of herself then…

…because time had frozen…

Lenalee was still shocked from earlier…

But there she stood, staring at her past self, her sad, weak and fragile form.

…And then…

_Darkness._

* * *

Road burst out in peals of laughter.

This was going to be _good._

* * *

He had his fist to the supervisor's face, other free hand pulling on Komui's high collars, lifting him off his feet slightly, taking all the strength of Kanda, and Kaze, to hold him back from seriously giving Komui a hard beating.

"I can't stand this anymore Komui!" Lavi shrieked, emerald orbs flashing with violent anger.

"Lavi-san, calm down!"

"Baka usagi! Calm down will you?!"

The voices of his friends barely quelled his anger, but it was enough to make him put Komui down.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Komui, startled.

Lavi caught sight of the one invisible tear Komui had tried so hard to hide.

He looked away, sensing the older man's pain, gritting his teeth invisibly, eyes narrowed.

No one had ever expected things to turn out this way.

What with Allen turning into a Noah and all.

There was also the issue that they were out fighting right now.

And Lenalee.

This was probably very painful for her.

But seeing her suffer, was her brother.

That must have been very painful for him too…

Lavi could only step back and grit his teeth, fighting down the biting anger in his stomach, as Komui briefed them on the back-up mission.

* * *

"_You…"_

The silhouette of her fourteen-year-old self could be seen, and as the features of the little girl that used to be her faded into view, Lenalee could tell that this wasn't real…

…was it…?

"_You…"_

The figure shifted, the ominous black aura around it following in its path.

Lenalee backed away as it neared her.

"_What did you do…?"_

* * *

A/N: YIKES! Sorry for the sudden A/N. I'm just gonna tell you people, imagine the Grudge. Or the One Missed Call show where the figures were shifting and shifting. It was so creepy. X) Read on!

* * *

"W-What are you talking about…?"

The next moment, she wished she hadn't asked.

The girl looked up, her hair falling back from her face, revealing the gruesome image of her face.

Distorted, pale and bloodied. _Disgusting._

"_You took them away…"_

The girl's lip bled as she bit harshly on them, trying not to let the tears escape her eyes.

"Wh-Who?"

Lenalee was trembling.

That mess of scrapes, blood and horrific injuries had been _her?_

"_My world… My family…"_

Bodies appeared around them.

"_YOU KILLED THEM!"_

Her eyes widened in horror at the angered faces of the people she loved as they rose as zombies, the living dead.

A knife appeared in the hands of the little girl that had been her so long ago.

The zombies around her, the battered, torture-worn girl advanced towards the nineteen-year-old version of herself.

Slowly they inched towards her, only to have someone drop from the sky, slamming down onto the ground before her, startling the large group of other-worldly beings and shaking the ground under their feet.

"_Hi-ban!"_

_She knew that attack anywhere._

_That voice made it obvious too._

A wheel of flames erupted around the large mob of unsatisfied zombies and they shrieked in horror, already rotting flesh burning up, decomposing their physical bodies further.

"Come on," the saviour whispered as he grabbed the hand of the confused teen.

"Ah-w-wait! L-Lavi!"

But before Lenalee could finish her sentence, the boy had pulled her into a run so fast Lenalee staggered constantly, nearly falling over.

They passed through red doors that looked like the goofy ones Road used to get to her different dimensions.

The zombies came in behind them fast and Lenalee caught sight of a swordsman in a flash of blue and black that released insect-like creatures onto her undead assailants as they began to catch up, passing through the red and black checkered doorway.

"Thanks, Yuu! I'll meet you at _that place._"

"SHUT UP AND DO YOUR PART, BAKA USAGI! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?!"

She saw the redhead laugh in reply, his emerald orbs glinting in amusement.

"Well, then Lena-chan, since Yuu is holding off those zombie stalkers of yours for now," a grin appeared on his face, that boyish grin that brought others joy, "let's head to the shelter."

This was all too surreal.

How could this be an illusion?

She could feel his hand tightly wrapped around her wrist.

She could feel the warmth.

She could feel the trees in the forest brushing against her face as they passed, the wind tickling her face.

Maybe she really had been saved by her companions.

Lenalee let herself smile in spite of the situation.

Wasn't this too good to be true?

* * *

Road snickered.

This was so fun!

She leaned her head on her palm lazily, a smile playing on her lips.

The smile stretched into a grin as the sides of her mouth curled further upwards.

Now, for the climax of the play she'd set into motion…

* * *

"L-Lavi, where're we going?"

Her amethyst orbs had started to itch slightly, dry from the humidity of the forest. It was day time now, about 20 minutes after dawn, the sky still only slightly dark. But they hadn't gotten to the shelter Lavi had mentioned because the zombie mob had managed to organise themselves into groups in spite of the absence of their brains, chasing them throughout the night, depriving their quarry of sleep.

They had chased both parties, depending on their sense of smell to detect and locate the girl they were after. Considering there had been a large number of switches, Lenalee had been running around with either Kanda or Lavi for hours until dawn had arrived. Then, the zombies had retreated, for fear of being totally burned alive-well, dead- by the blinding rays of sunlight that would come at 8 AM(a few minutes away) that signalled a new day.

Now, with Lavi, Lenalee had grown weary, and tired. She'd need a place to sit down and take a rest soon, if she wasn't intending on burdening her friends by making them carry her all the way back when she passed out.

She wasn't surprised, though she might have preferred it, that Lavi hadn't used 'extend' to get them to the place.

As if he'd read her mind, the redhead stopped abruptly, putting on a sheepish grin as he turned to face her.

"Sorry Lena-chan."

Lenalee blinked, bemused.

He scratched the back of his head shamefully.

"I totally forgot to use extend to get us there. I guess it slipped my mind earlier when we were still running around in the dark."

She looked at him intently as he continued.

"It would have given us away, but since it's daytime now, I can use it."

Lenalee smiled at her comrade. Typical Lavi the prankster.

"_Shin!"_

The ebony haired girl felt herself lurch forwards as the hilt of the hammer surged through the air quickly and sent a wave of air rushing into her face.

She buried her face in Lavi's shoulder, using it as a shield (and a temporary pillow) from the biting cold wind that slapped against her face ever more vigorously as they gained speed.

"Lavi," she called softly, weak from fatigue, "I'll take a rest on your back. Do you mind?"

She felt the words come out of his mouth as he replied, felt the vibration of his vocal cords as he spoke; "No, I don't mind at all."

He turned and smiled at her, that glistening green eye still exuding out feelings of happiness and comfort with its illuminating glow.

Lenalee thought she caught a bit of emptiness in the depths of the blue-green colour but she was too tired to care.

The ebony-haired girl smiled back tiredly and rested her head on his shoulder, drifting further into Dream Land as they advanced…

* * *

When they arrived at the little cottage in the forest, it was obvious that Kanda had been waiting ages.

He was drenched in sweat, drinking some sort of liquid out of a mug, Mugen by his side.

"Finally the idiotic rabbit arrives," he said in that monotone voice of his.

"We took our time."

"Yeah, I can see that."

He stood up, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the wristband on his arm.

"Where's the moyashi?"

"That idiot hasn't arrived yet."

As the exchange between her friends transcended, Lenalee's heart beat raced faster and faster.

Allen.

He was here.

He was safe.

But what about Zou Fu?

Was he alright?

A hand waved in her face.

"Helloooo, earth to Lena-chan!"

"W-What?"

Sad ebony haired girl was yanked out of her train of thoughts as the redheaded Bookman apprentice called to her.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out for a second there."

She put on a happy face, smiling.

"Fine."

"Oh yeah."

They looked back at Kanda.

'"I caught some rabbit to eat."

"Yuu… You trying to insult me?"

A smirk crossed Kanda's face for a split second before he looked at him indifferently.

"Of course not, baka usagi. As you should know, I'm not as childish as you."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, he's pretty OOC right? What can I do? I got bored. This still has a little more left so let's continue.

* * *

They stepped out of the portal, looking around with alert minds and keen senses in case someone were to launch an ambush on them.

His single emerald green eye scanned the surroundings as he recalled the instructions Komui had given them.

"_When you first arrive, you have to find the clearing where Allen and Zou Fu are fighting Tyki Mikk. You'll need to set up the site for the Earl's trap._"

Lavi remembered questioning the supervisor.

"_Well,"_ he'd replied, _"Allen'll be getting instructions from me soon about defeating Tyki as soon as he can so that the Earl will be drawn out and Allen will act as a decoy before he throws the Earl into the abyss."_

Komui had turned to his blonde haired love.

"_Vivere, this is where you come in." _He'd gestured at Kaze, Fei Jia, Feliske and Miranda. _"You guys too."_

"_Vivere will open the portal into her eternal abyss, Miranda will hold time because all your energy will be sucked away from you in about three minutes, Fei Jia, Kaze, you guys will support Vivere's portal with your alchemy and magic because the Earl will be hard to contain. Feliske, I'll need you to draw an impenetrable shield around everyone."_

The supervisor had then turned to Lavi himself and Bakanda Yuu.

"_Kanda, Lavi. You'll defend them against any form of assault attempted by the Noah and their minion akuma."_

Sure, it seemed foolproof, but how could they pull something like this off?

Who in their right minds would try to seal _the Earl of Millennium_ inside the eternal abyss portal of a fifteen-year-old? And why weren't the generals helping?!

This was very confusing. And even the old Panda had disappeared off somewhere…

* * *

_Halfway around the globe…_

"_Well, finally. This has been bothering the Vatican for some time. We're glad that finally _ALL _of us are present."_

Snake-like eyes stared out at the red-haired man that sat across from them.

"_Isn't that right," _the man slurred from under his hood, _" General Cross?"_

"Yo. How you bastards been doing?" the general asked, way to casually.

The elder that had spoken to him ignored the last remark, the others shifting slightly, whispering amongst themselves.

"_As for the rest of the generals, we're grateful of your presence too."_

The figures of the other three generals could be seen; Cloud Nine, Froi Tiedol and Winters Sokaro.

"So, what have I been so forcefully dragged here for?" A fire sparked momentarily and a veil of smoke polluted the air, the root being the end of Cross' cigarette.

"_There have been akuma that were not the same as the others of their kind. We think there may be a second manufacturer."_

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! It's a cliff hanger! Well, not really. Let's see what I can do to make it a bit more exciting…

* * *

A knock sounded on the wooden door.

Lenalee stood up.

It was probably Allen!

He'd returned!

Her ebony bangs shook as she moved to the door.

Lavi had gotten up as well, but he laughed, understanding, as Lenalee smiled at him.

As she opened the door, the cool night air rushing in, there stood Allen, in full view, silver hair reflecting the light given off by the moon. His eyes glistened, as he stood slightly surprised at who'd answered the door.

But the surprise passed quickly, replaced by a smile.

"Lenalee. It's good you're safe."

Lenalee's eyes watered as she looked back at him, amethyst eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.

No wait, they _were _glowing.

She lunged for the snow-haired boy, embracing him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She felt his arms snake around her gently, pulling her deeper into the embrace.

She wouldn't let go.

Even if this was a dream, she wanted it to last forever.

"_Oh really?"_

A voice startled Lenalee from her thoughts, knocking her out of her bliss.

The arms around her went cold and she felt the burn as they cut into her, squeezing her.

"A-Allen-kun?!"

She struggled.

Fought it.

But before she knew it, another two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind and Allen let her go, a final whisper escaping his lips as she was pulled out of earshot.

"_Time to meet your worst nightmare," _his voice slurred as she was pulled away.

Lenalee's amethyst orbs stared, horrified, terrified at the glint of lust and evil that was patent in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Right! Officially finished! HAHA! I'm on the way to my cousins' house in the car now. Haha. I'm listening to Fall Out Boy and it helps. If there's anyone out there who has preferences like mine and everything, basically who's like me, could give this a try when writing. 8D

BYE!


	44. The Nightmare Dreamscape Part 2

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: I just reread the whole chapter 44.  
And there were lots of spelling and grammatical errors.  
SORRY!  
-bowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbow-  
(Habit from my unofficial beta. 8D)  
Here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**Snap!**_

_Reever looked up from his paperwork, staring at the gothic looking girl who had just appeared out of no-where on the Supervisor's desk._

_Shiki turned to look at him with a weak smile. It had been all she could do to get back here in a portal._

"_Hey, Reever-san…"_

_She immediately collapsed and Reever rushed over, just barely shielding her from landing head first onto the paper-strewn floor, avoiding possible injuries._

"_Woah, what _happened_ to you?"_

_He got up from under her, carrying the thirteen-year-old girl to the trademark red sofa that sat in front of the Supervisor's desk. The one place in the whole Science Department office that wasn't askew with a mess of papers from a paper volcano eruption._

"_Johnny, get the medical department! Pronto!"_

"_Ah, y-yes!" _

_And with that, the bespectacled boy clambered out from his chamber of neatly stacked papers, slipping on a couple of white sheets as he rushed out of the room to the infirmary._

_Reever diverted his attention back to the girl in black, noticing the multiple battle wounds she had, though most not very serious._

* * *

Road licked her lips.

She'd never enjoyed torturing someone _this _much before.

"I have to do this more often…It's even more fun than tormenting Allen or Lavi! Because there's more than one way to torture girls. One way would be to use the usual 'memory inducing' method and the other…"

The girl smirked, before bursting out in more peals of laughter.

"_Road, Road, what're you so happy about? Care to tell me?_"

Road looked up at the ever-grinning fat ass of an 'uncle' she had and pounced on the floating blob like a cat, welcoming its owner home from a hard day at work.

"Millennium Earl! You have no idea how much fun I've been having!"

* * *

Allen looked battle worn and tired as he turned to face Tyki again.

"Hey, I've got a question," he yelled, making the older Noah man look up.

"What is it, boy?"

Allen breathed heavily a couple of times before standing up straight, relaxing from his battle position momentarily.

When he began to speak it was a mess.

He charged at Tyki, claws glinting in the moonlight.

"Why… Is it… That you… never die…?!"

They collided in a great force, the pressure against Allen's arm and Tyki's hand putting their endurance to the test, before both contenders were blown backwards, thrown by the force of the collision.

Allen landed nicely on his feet, skidding backwards slightly as Tyki flipped over before landing with a soft _thud._

"I am a Noah, you know. I won't _die._"

Allen wiped the blood trickling down and out of his mouth, grimacing at the thought of Tyki's answer.

'_How am I going to defeat him once and for all if he keeps coming back?! I can't knock the Noah out of him, I can't kill him, then WHAT?!"_

"Oi, oi, oi, it's the middle of a battle kid, you shouldn't get distracted. Were you thinking about that girlfriend of yours or something?"

Tyki grinned as his illuminated, powered up fist glowed purple and slammed head on into Allen's face as his eyes widened and images of Lenalee were evoked in his mind.

_Her smile…_

_The soft scent of her hair… Of tangerines and roses…_

_The feel of her lips as they brushed against his…_

The boy flew into a nearby well, crashing right into the bricks that formed the wall around the hole where-which water was stored.

Blood spilt out from his forehead and he ached all over.

His body had numbed with the immense pain that came with the crash and he couldn't move. If he did, he bet he would have cried out in sheer agony, even if he did bite down on his lip so hard it bled to suppress the scream.

"Lenalee…"

Allen gasped through a mouthful of sticky red liquid and spat blood-contaminated saliva onto the ground next to him.

Wiping the crimson substance off with the back of his right hand again, the white-haired exorcist got up. Allen's eyes glazed over, as the world spun around him.

Sticking the large sword into the ground, the same one he had used to block Tyki's attacks a moment ago, though just barely, Allen leaned on it for support, looking back at the immortal Noah.

What a tight situation…

* * *

A/N: This is the bravest thing I've ever done. EVER. It's not like me to write the scenes below, and I deeply apologize for any discomfort you may feel.  
But this is my writing style.  
And you shouldn't flame me if you don't like it.  
Because writing shouldn't be restricted.  
This is probably the after-effect of too many Jodi Picoult books (no offence) and too much of that manga.  
Once again, I'm sorry.

* * *

_NO!_

Lenalee was tied down with human binds as the clothes were pulled off her, two people holding her hands and legs down as the other pulled off her clothes.

She could feel their cold fingers burn into her arms as they pressed her down, and she could feel the scars that would be marked down as a memory of the pain she was experiencing.

_They wouldn't…!_

Tears welled up in her eyes as the painful procession began.

_They can't…_

All Lenalee could feel in the darkness was immense pain as the guys had their fun with her, sliding their fingers over her thigh, tickling her bare stomach with hickeys.

_They're my friends…_

Lenalee's cries were turned on deaf ears and she was ignored, only to be answered with loud, roaring evil laughter. It was so surprising to her, how such signs of happiness could only cause pain for another.

Lenalee's amethyst orbs leaked out a waterfall of tears and blood as her body grew limp as the guys had the time of their lives, her body a plaything, in the darkness of night.

_We're nakama…_

Lenalee's conscience ceased existence, and her body numbed and rotted away, tainted by the wants of her merciless '_friends',_ and 'Lenalee' faded away, dying by the hands of her comrades.

And worst of all…

_Her love…_

_He'd promised to protect her, through anything and everything…_

_And here she was, getting laid against her own will by him himself..._

A scream escaped her lips as a knife jabbed into her stomach, the men now hungry vampires, slurping up her blood hungrily…

She didn't like that part of her being filled so forcefully…

She didn't want to lose her virginity to something like _this_…

She'd wanted it to be a pleasing experience she would never forget, that _Allen _would never forget.

The night of their lives.

_But it had turned out like __**this**_…

Sadness faded away replaced by a surging anger as it pulsed through her…

_Unforgiveable…_

A disturbingly amused voice rang out in the darkness.

"_I'm getting happy in my pants…"_

You could almost hear the smirk on their faces.

* * *

A purple butterfly tattoo materialised on the porcelain cheeks of the Chinese girl, her arms flying up to her face the instant the shrill screaming started and blood poured down those same pale peach –coloured cheeks as nails scratched eternally pain-striking wounds into that pretty face.

But the screams were contained in the diamond box, and all anyone would ever hear, even if they pressed their ears to the cold, hard surface, was silence.

A silence of isolation.

You could practically see her sinking into that lake of darkness, wounds of hatred bursting, the heart inside the ebony-haired girl's soul tearing at the seams, falling apart faster that neither you nor I could ever imagine it to be doing so.

"You are a sadistic one, Road."

In spite of his words, the Earl's large grin did not falter. It never did.

Actually, it _broadened._

Road looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction, her smile reaching her eyes like a little girl who just received a prize of a lifetime's worth of candy.

The glass box shattered, its prisoner slipping out lightly, landing softly on the ground like a newly matured butterfly.

"Okay, Lenalee-chan," Road laughed as she hopped off the Earl's shoulder, landing softly on the ground herself.

Her grace was interrupted by the fact that the way she had hovered lightly in the air before touching down was through the wind trapped under the ridiculous pink umbrella that was topped with a talking pumpkin head.

"I have a task for you!"

Lenalee's amethyst orbs, dull and glazed over, flickered towards her new master, blood still pouring out of the wounds on her face, giving her a murderous look.

But this wasn't Lenalee anymore.

The girl Noah whispered in her ears, enlightening her new doll on her intentions.

Amethyst orbs flashed a darker hue, Lenalee's eyes widening as blood spilt out from them like tears.

Road backed away, grinning as the girl invoked her innocence.

As the ebony-haired girl dashed off on streaks of green lights left by jets of sheer power of innocence, eyes dull like those of the dead, Road pondered on her misdemeanour, wondering if maybe, just _maybe, _her mind had come to be more corrupted over the few weeks she'd spent watching too much television.

What kind of misfortune was that to befall on the likes of a thirteen-year-old girl?

* * *

Akuma flew into his face and Lavi was thrown back into a tree, a single grunt of discomfort escaping him as the impact knocked the wind out of his lungs as he slammed into the hard woody material.

"_Hehehe, weak exorcist!" _the akuma sneered.

"Che."

A sword sliced through the deformed disgrace-to-sight creature and there was a yell of pain as the akuma soul was released, sent to heaven.

"Thanks Yuu," the Bookman apprentice said, wiping the blood that trailed out of his mouth.

"If you're gonna get defeated all the time, I suggest you go kill yourself before you face the humiliation of being defeated by these measly level threes."

* * *

The tips of Lavi's mouth curled upwards slightly and the surface of his slick black pure-silver hammer glimmered in the sunlight as he twirled it effortlessly above his head with two hands. Dawn was arriving.

* * *

_Shiki awoke to find herself in the Head Quarter's infirmary, wrapped in bandages in places she figured had no need for such things._

_She looked around._

_It was fascinating._

_No one was around to monitor her._

_She sneaked out of bed, slipping her dainty feet into the pair of bedroom slippers arranged neatly next to the bed._

_She tiptoed to Komui's office, bandages and all, stuck in a loose shirt and a pair of shorts, the exact opposite of what she would have wanted to be walking around the order. This made her stand out even more than how much she already did when she walked around the order in her gothic black robes!_

_How troublesome._

_And so she ducked behind any random pillar every time someone rounded a corner, taking care to stay silent and preserve the stealth in her actions._

_When Shiki arrived at the doorway to Komui's office, she heard said supervisor's voice speaking._

_He was talking to the exorcists._

_And so Shiki eavesdropped, hearing the full details of the mission._

That had been two days ago.

Shiki was fully clothed, now wearing an exorcist uniform similar in design to Lavi's.

It was simply better suited to her style and the fact that she was a girl.

Skinny jeans with a white belt fastened around her waist, a crop-top jacket with collars and three-quarter sleeves; an extra layer around her bare shoulders. She was wearing a loose sleeveless shirt inside and her sandals were now replaced with boyish platform boots, short hair tied in a small ponytail which wouldn't come undone despite her efforts.

"Thanks guys!"

She waved at the Science Department members, grinning as she did so.

Though one wouldn't think it very funny to have tied up the entire unsuspecting Science Department because they refused to let you go somewhere to help your friends, Shiki had found it fairly amusing. She had settled for it, having nothing to lose by the consequences of her actions anyway.

* * *

_**Snap!**_

Kaze looked up, confused by the snapping noise that was usually made when Shiki teleported at lightning speed-

"Yo, Kaze."

Kaze spun around, dropping the carving knife he held in his hands, the piece of metal landing with a loud _**clang**_. Was he hearing things?

The look on his face said it all, apparently, because the next moment, Shiki gave him a thumbs up sign, "I won't die that easily, idiot."

Kaze beamed, glad to know a friend was safe.

Feliske spotted the commotion going on and faltered in her carving of the runic circle she had been instructed to draw by Fei Jia.

"OI! We could _DIE _if you make a mistake! Pay _attention_, will you?!"

As Fei Jia nagged at her from the other end of the large alchemic circle, Feliske simply continued carving away at the intricately planned design they had come up with, ears listening out for any signs of danger.

Just then, Feliske decided to officially befriend Shiki Ryomi.

By doing the gothic girl a favour.

"Komui-san! Shiki's returned, and I think we'll need her!"

And with those last words, sending Shiki's coal black eyes flying wide open in surprise at what the cowardly, most pampered girl in their class did her the favour of telling Komui that she wanted to help.

* * *

"GO ROT IN FUCKING HELL, WILL YOU?!"

Allen slammed his sword down on the Noah who evaporated into thin air.

Actually sublimed would have been a better word, considering Tyki really was more solid on the outside, in spite of the fact that the body is 75 water-but Allen hadn't the time to think scientifically then.

But Allen had something else to use.

Sure, his body ached all over, his muscles had ceased function and his head bled a waterfall of blood that practically flooded his left eye, tainting the whites of his eyes a deathly crimson colour.

He'd been fighting Tyki for _hours._

And he'd gotten _no-where._

He'd tried everything he had.

_Crown Edge._

_Edge End._

_Cross Grave._

_The Sword of Exorcism._

He'd gotten so many shots, taken them and each time, nothing worked.

How was he supposed to get the hell rid of that bastard if he kept this up?!

And in retaliation, Tyki had shot blasts of purple energy at him, sent swarms of tease after him, some of them actually managing to catch up, clipping him in the arms and back, in spite of _Crown Clown's _body armour, the only thing that kept him moving.

And fighting sub-consciously, with the ferocity of a lion hunting its victim, Allen was now facing Tyki, finally having cornered the stubborn Noah who had his back to a cliff.

They'd fought deep into the forest, smashing many trees as they fought their way through, obliterating several rocks.

It was mid-afternoon now, the sun high up in the sky, heat levels dampening their spirits, forcing their morale levels down. Tyki was immortal, so fatigue really didn't apply to him. But he did get tired.

And to Allen's advantage, one of those times he did, was now.

Allen attempted to decapitate the Noah man against the granite wall of the cliff.

His sword slammed into the wall, narrowly missing the neck which joined the head to the body of the Noah.

Gold-yellow eyes glinted evilly, a smirk forming on Tyki's lips.

Grasping the opportunity, he launched a surprise attack.

Firing a purple energy blast, razor sharp, Tyki cut into Allen's side and blood gushed out like a newly opened fountain.

Allen let out a gasp, restraining the urge to scream.

His side shrieked in pain as Allen fell, before getting up hastily, sprinting away on _Clown Belt_, consciousness fading.

* * *

Tyki stopped his attack.

He'd already half killed the boy, so what was the point now?

He had really liked that kid.

Sure, they were enemies before they'd even known the other existed.

He couldn't just waste such cheating talent for someone else.

Especially not after they still had that match to set.

Tyki was thinking hard.

A deal?

Nah, why would a guy like _him _give up _justice _for a reason as stupid as _this?_

He'd probably attempt another 'slice 'n' dice' session before Tyki'd make it to the _fifth _word.

He trekked through the trees, literally _through _trees.

And finally came upon a waterfall with a rather calm plunge pool.

And knocked out at the small pool's edge, spilling blood-red, water-contaminating substance into the pure-water pool, was Allen Walker.

* * *

_Wake up…_

Silver eyes opened.

_Get up, the enemy is near…_

Allen jumped at what his innocence had whispered to him about at the back of his mind.

Enemy.

By enemy, had the _Crown Clown _meant _Tyki Mikk?_

Allen looked around, to see the Noah man leaning against a lone boulder in the middle of the world.

Allen stumbled, trying to get up on his unsteady feet.

A feat too incredible to be conquered by is weak body, still numb from fatigue.

So Allen fell back onto the ground, lying flat on his back.

Actually he landed on his sorry ass, but then was pulled down to lying down by the cruel force of gravity and the lack of strength in his muscles.

When he attempted to get up again, it was Tyki who made a move.

He lifted his right leg, inched slightly closer and slammed his foot down on Allen's busted stomach, probably worsening the situation of his four to five broken limbs.

Allen swore, the 'F' word slipping out between his lips as he cringed in pain, curling up on his side, clutching his stomach.

"Stay down, boy. If you want to live."

A puff of smoke emerged from Tyki's mouth.

"You-!"

"Yes, yes," the Noah man interrupted, waving his hand carelessly, "I saved your fucking sorry ass."

Allen's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

He scrutinized his surroundings.

He was still at the side of the water's edge.

He felt his head.

It was bandaged, as were his arms.

He sat up suddenly, still staring at Tyki with a bemused expression.

"Wh-What kind of trick is this?! What the hell are you trying to pull you bastard?!"

"I want to make a deal."

Tyki positioned himself facing Allen.

What a contrast.

Allen was covered in white, his innocence activated in defence to any surprise attack.

But Tyki, he was the exact opposite, though slightly taller.

He was in a black tuxedo, and we all know Tyki has black hair.

And his ash-coloured skin made it all the more obvious.

The conspicuous aspect of polar opposites.

Allen relaxed.

Slightly.

"What deal?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the boldest thing I've ever done. (x Hehe. Bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry I had to go through with that. I thought it was a pretty awesome twist. And you all know how reckless I am. Don't flame me. Please. I hope you wont quit on this story. There probably wont be anymore of this so don't worry. Thank yOU!


	45. the Disjunction of Comrades

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N:Okay, so here you are guys, the 46th Chapter of TOT. And yes, I still do not know the approximate number of chapters there will be before this ends. But there will be a sequel, rest assured, so Yeah, ENJOY!

* * *

By the time the sun was half-way to the highest point in the sky, Lavi and Kanda had defeated all the level threes that had come their way.

The akuma had stopped coming the moment dawn arrived; it was like the rays of warm light were some sort of 'light of hope'.

Lavi chuckled at this thought.

He sat leaning against a tree, blood running down one side of his head, ankle sprained, his right arm broken, and bruised all over.

The sword-innocence wielder sat a little ways away, fingers still curled around his valiant companion Mugen.

Kanda wasn't as badly wounded as Lavi was, but you would expect it huh? Him being the careful person he was, he'd only sustained a couple of flesh wounds to his arms and a few bruises.

"Oi, Yuu…"

"What is it, you stupid rabbit?"

Lavi grinned.

"I can't feel my right arm."

"So?" Lavi could hear the scorn on the samurai's face.

"So, can we head back?"

He got a wordless reply, hearing the footsteps that trailed away from him.

Lavi got up too, trying not to put too much pressure on his sprained ankle.

He limped after Kanda, left arm clutching the broken right one.

* * *

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Feliske turned around.

Shiki stood behind her, arms folded across her chest, a questioning look on her face.

"You know. Why did you help me? I know it was just a little favour but you've never done me favours before."

Feliske looked at Shiki, eyes moving up and down.

Shiki's folded arms unfolded themselves and landed on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently.

"What?!"

"Your clothes are nice."

Shiki was taken aback, utterly surprised by the compliment.

"D-Don't change the subject!"

Feliske laughed, amused by the light blush that crept across Shiki's face.

"Well," Feliske smiled, offering her hand to Shiki, "I want to be friends."

* * *

"_You can't die yet, this is an illusion."_

Lenalee's eyelids flickered open.

Darkness surrounded her.

"The nightmare never ends huh…"

Lenalee looked around, tears forming at the tips of her amethyst orbs.

Suddenly, a small light caught her eye.

Looking up at the small flame that hovered in the air, she was intrigued.

Somehow.

A girl dropped from the sky, landing lightly on her feet all of a sudden, white wings spread out behind her.

The figure moved to stand up straight, brushing ebony bangs away from her face.

Ah, yet another Lenalee.

But this was the sixteen-year-old that had been around when Allen had first come to the order.

Lenalee was nervous. What was _this _version of her going to do?

Sure, she looked angelic and all, but you never know.

Her sixteen-year-old double with two pigtails smiled.

"_What are you doing here?" _she asked kindly.

Lenalee couldn't find the words. Her throat was coarse, blocked and she couldn't bring herself to remove that dreadful lump that chained down her words.

So, the ebony haired girl settled for a simple head gesture.

Shaking her head from side to side, Lenalee signalled a '_no idea'._

The angel- I mean sixteen-year-old Lenalee understood.

"_You may not know," _she said in the same voice that had been Lenalee's when she had been sixteen, "_but I do."_

* * *

A/N: Well, for starters, if you're wondering what the heck I'm writing this A/N for, it's because I have to apologize.  
Firstly, grammatical errors in the previous chapter are _terrible._  
Secondly, I used the phrase 'waterfall of blood' or 'waterfall of' too many times. Sorry.  
I also had the constant problem of not finishing what I'd started talking about because I'd gotten too absorbed in writing the descriptions.  
Since there are many errors, there'll probably be an edit.  
But I have to say bye-bye to all your lovely reviews for that.  
WAAAAA!

Moving on.

* * *

Tyki threw his cards down in defeat.

"You win, boy."

Allen grinned, setting his cards down.

"Royal Straight Flush. This is the fifty-seventh time I've won, Tyki."

The grin broadened blatantly.

"Out of fifty-seven games, I win fifty-seven to none."

"You're cheating even now? How in the hell of it is that possible?"

Tyki pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before setting it on his lower lip inhaling the fresh scent of old-time tobacco.

"See, that's the thing," Allen began gathering up the cards into a deck in his hands, "_I don't cheat."_

Tyki let out a hearty laugh as he leaned back on the boulder he had previously been sitting next to.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. How the hell is this a deal?"

Allen looked at the older Noah man, waiting for an answer.

Another puff of smoke was exhaled before the words came out, smooth and slick.

"I'm tired of being a Noah," Tyki said, looking at the waterfall that crashed into the wildly rapid-current plunge pool, "and I don't like killing for someone else."

Allen averted his gaze to the bandages on his hands in his lap. They suddenly seemed very interesting to him, especially with those little crimson patches.

"Besides," Tyki attempted to meet his eyes, his inhumanly gold eyes glinting with emotion, "I like making human friends too."

Just as Allen's eyes widened in shock at Tyki's words, something large fell from the sky, landing with a ground shaking impact.

_Harder than steel._

As these words came to mind, Allen's silver eyes flashed with happiness.

"Lenalee!"

Immediately, he dashed into the thick clouds of smoke.

The burning stick halfway in Tyki's mouth fell out as he shouted after Allen.

"OI, WALKER! DON'T!"

* * *

Lenalee felt her heart being ripped out and she stopped short, her sixteen-year-old self pulling ahead.

Clutching her chest tightly, her eyes widened considerably, and her irregular breathing came.

_What was this pain?_

"_Lenalee?"_

When said ebony haired girl looked up, pale faced and blood streaming down her cheeks, pouring out of her eyes, the younger version of herself looked at her curiously, a familiar worried feeling radiating out from her.

"Huh.."

The sixteen-year-old Lenalee looked at her curiously.

"No wonder people could tell if I was worried about something."

She touched her cheek with cold fingers.

"This face told the whole story."

She stood up, wiping the blood away from her porcelain cheeks, turning to look at the winged replica of herself.

"Tell me, where _exactly _are we going?"

The twin figure looked at her, smiling.

"_I'd hoped you'd ask that."_

The angelic double folded her hands in a spherical shape, the type of hand formation one would use when conjuring a ball of fire, or any other form of element, to be fired.

As these same thoughts ran through Lenalee's mind, she took a step back, unsure of what was going to happen. Her heart raced as the pain continued to pulse in her chest.

However, instead of a ball of energy, a small, very familiar looking black cube appeared. It glowed with the aura… the aura…

of _Innocence._

* * *

Lavi and Kanda came from behind the trees with a smile-well Lavi was smiling, Kanda was scornfully scowling.

Vivere ran up to Lavi, who ran his free, unbroken left hand through his wavy red hair, and dragged him to Miranda as Kanda walked towards the wavy-haired woman at his own pace.

"What the hell did you _do?!"_

Lavi chuckled.

"Well, we kind-of-sort-of defeated all the Level 3 akuma?"

Vivere raised an eyebrow as the older exorcist patched up the Bookman apprentice, leaving his broken arm in a sling, bandages on his forehead.

Kanda sat by himself, instructing Miranda to pass him a roll of bandages and medicine.

Lavi looked around.

"How've preparations been coming?"

"We're fine. The runic circle's almost done."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He caught her eye, blinked.

"What?"

The blond-haired girl turned to face away from him.

"Oh nothing."

Little did the red-headed Bookman apprentice know that the blonde girl had only seen him bandana-less twice. And she _liked _it.

* * *

As the sand settled, all Allen could see was blood.

He'd hit the ground so fast, felt the force slam into his cheek, hearing the sound of his jaw breaking.

He thought he was dreaming.

The bandages blew away with the impact, and Allen knew, had he not brought Clown Clown up in front of him, his entire face would be in several pieces on the floor right now.

He felt the blood streaming down from his head again, the wounds first inflicted and then treated by Tyki reopened from the force of the blow.

Looking up he couldn't help but shudder.

He couldn't see a face.

He couldn't see a figure.

He couldn't see _anything._

But two eyes glared down at him.

Dull, full of killing intent.

_Violet eyes._

Like _Lenalee's._

Allen stood up wearily, his innocence sticking to him as body armour.

His hands had numbed, legs stiff, and he couldn't shake the thought.

It was too obvious.

A force harder than steel had crashed down.

And now the person, the _only _person he knew whom could even achieve flying without wings or anything was Lenalee with her Dark Boots.

And then the _violet eyes._

Who could _miss _those violet eyes?

Allen fought back the coming weariness.

This wasn't very funny.

If Road had tried to pull something off on Lenalee, tamper with her psychological state so bad that she twisted Lenalee into someone she wasn't, hell, did Allen have a lot of pieces of his mind to give that Noah girl, Tyki's older sister or not.

"Oi, Walker, you okay?"

He could feel a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at Tyki as the dust settled.

Tyki stared straight at him.

Then his eyes flickered towards the sight behind the snow-haired boy.

As a brief moment of shock passed, Tyki stole a glance at Allen and gestured, his irises glancing back and forth between Allen's face and behind him. _Turn around._

And so Allen did, and his eyes widened with shock, as the figure grinned.

"What the…?"

* * *

Road licked her super huge lollipop.

She could see them now.

Those pathetic beings.

Those _humans._

Urgh, and _exorcists._

Her lips curled up in a demoniac smile, an amusing thought passing through her mind.

Time to pay those petty exorcists a visit.

* * *

Zou Fu found himself in a dark coffin.

A place so dark, so contaminated with the scent of death, it almost made him retch up the meal he'd had before setting off earlier..

Wait, how long had he been out?

He ached all over and _fuck, _he couldn't feel his left leg.

Where was Allen?

Where were the others?

Where was _he?_

He attempted to get up, noting the humidity that forced beads of sweat down his neck.

The air was stale around him and he tried to recall where he was.

Scenes of the fight that had ensued between he, Allen and Tyki flashed through his mind, blurred and muted.

As he pushed up the pile of rubble, dragging his immobile leg across the floor, he muttered a couple of words in an old elven language and instantly, the toes on his left leg wiggled and he regained feeling of his leg.

But the instant the feel of his legs returned, he let out a cry of pain as the large flesh wound that was carved in his shin burned and ebbed away at his conscience again.

'_Pull yourself together Zou Fu.'_

Shaking his head like a distraught flee-infested dog, he proceeded to stand, too weak to cast another healing spell.

Inching forwards, he hoped that Tyki had been defeated by the snow-haired exorcist. He did feel a _bit _guilty that he'd been so weak that he'd had to back off and take a rest with blood spilling out of his forehead for who knows _how _long.

Okay, so maybe a bit was an understatement.

Then his pointed elf ears perked up, picking up a sound.

_Voices._

He limped towards the sound, fiercely hoping that they were the voice of his _comrades, _not his _enemies._

* * *

A black figure emerged from the bushes, and as Zou Fu stumbled into view, Vivere caught sight of the older boy's large wound, the bloody matted hair and the limp in his step.

The boy's fiery red eyes had dulled, the flame in them diminished greatly, the blood from his head soaking his vermillion coloured hair, dulling its fierce hue.

As she let out a startled yelp, Kaze rushed over to his wounded comrade, catching him just before he collapsed onto the ground.

Vivere rushed to the blue-haired-boy's side, leaving Lavi to get up by himself and limp over on his injured ankle.

"Zou Fu! Are you alright?!"

As Kaze looked his friend over, Vivere's cheeks flushed.

"I can't believe I totally forgot about him."

Lavi came up behind her.

He scratched to back of his head sheepishly.

"You aren't the only one."

Zou Fu was propped up against a wall and Miranda bandaged the older boy carefully, careful to apply antiseptic on every flesh wound and scrape.

Then the peace that had accumulated between the group of exorcists and company was shattered as a girly voice echoed from ahead, with a cackle of laughter before the sound of licking lips could be heard.

"Oh, exorcists!"

* * *

Allen barely managed to dodge the second attack.

As the leg impaled the air where his head had been seconds before, Allen jumped back, Crown Clown manoeuvring his limbs expertly according to his wishes.

"Lenalee!"

A hand grabbed him from behind puling him behind the bark of a tree.

Tyki put a finger to his mouth before he spoke.

"That ain't your girl, lover boy."

As his eyes flashed with compassion, he added, "She's the devil's marionette now."

* * *

A/N: Ah, finally done. I shall leave it here for now, just to give you guys a bit of suspense.  
And of course, make the fic LONGER! MUHAHA! I still love all your reviews, so thank you. And I'm going for fifty chapters. Cheer me on! X) By the way, I've been pretty hyper about Nightingales, Marionettes and the Seven Ancient Wonders of the World (look at how much books influence me!) so, if you catch little snippets of my obsession here and there, please understand. And I shall apologize beforehand for any grammatical/vocabulary errors here, so I don't have to irritate you guys with a mid-chapter A/N. x)


	46. NOTICE

NOTICE:

Dear Readers,

Okay. This might be a bit upsetting, but I think I'll be discarding this fic. If my writer's block isn't gone in two weeks, this story shall firstly, be discarded. Secondly, after a while, if it is still useless, and fogging up my brain or making me feel guilty for disgracing the English language with its idiocy, I shall delete it and get rid of fanfiction. I'm traumatized at current, can't seem to get past the shock of my extremely terrible writing in the first few chapters.

So, this might be the last you'll see of me. Good luck to all of you on your own fanfiction writing.

Astaline Nihtingale


	47. Notice 2

Okay.

MORE URGENT NOTICES~!

Right, so I haven't updated for ages, at all.

And, nothing's been going on here.

BUT

I have actually started writing the Devil's Symphony. (:

I've already written the prologue and have just completed the first chapter.

I will not be posting it on until further notice.

I intend on finishing the whole fic first, so I can do an overall edit, and when I'm finished writing it, I will update every fortnight/every two weeks.

So, if you wish to read the unedited versions of each chapter before I post it here, they can be found on my blog.

(http:// www. th- night- songstress. blogspot. com/) (remove the spacings.)

But please scroll down to find them. Plus, there'll be headings.

I hope you wish me the best of luck and pray I update the collection of drabbles I write. (:

My sincere thanks and apologies for upsetting any of you.

Astaline Nihtingale.


End file.
